Betrayal Knows My Name
by S.O. VERBIA
Summary: Wrongly accused. Cruelly betrayed. Loki, Norse God of Mischief, had been stripped of his 'Godhood' and banished to Midgard, as a 10 y/o genius detective. Now, in present-day Japan, Loki - along with the Aesir Gods and his bubbly teenage assistant, must survive through the present and confront the past, should there be a future to save. But when all collide- what destruction awaits?
1. Introduction

**A/N – Before I begin this story, I'd like to take a few minutes from you, my readers, to explain how this story is to proceed.**

 **First of all, this story is a mixture of my own imagination, mythological facts, and a bit of an adaptation from the anime/manga "** ** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok" (aka 'Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok')_** **, which - as much as I would have enjoyed- am not the creator of. Therefore, as such a mix is to exist I'd like to inform you – as a guide – throughout the story, of what this will consist of.**

 **The story you are about to read will be divided into 3 different arcs. In order to make this easier, both for you, my dear readers, and myself, I opted in joining the arcs into one story; this will facilitate you all from having to look through the entire website to search for the 'continuation' of each arc. Also, it will avoid any conflict, should it present itself, as you will be able to look back into the past arc to answer the future arc and vice-versa.**

 **The first arc is named 'Midgard'. Midgard consists of the continuation of where the anime had left off – with the introduction of a new character. The second arc is named 'Asgard'. As the name implies – 'Asgard' will be dealing with more factual 'norse mythology' (with just a dash of my imagination). The final arc is named 'Ragnarok'. I will let you ponder on that one.**

 **Throughout the story, I will be adding footnotes at the very end for the terms and vocabulary I am to use – due to the fact that most will be in old norse and are essential to the climax of the story.**

 **Now that I have taken those few minutes – Enjoy.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **S.O. Verbia**


	2. The Punishment

**MIDGARD ARC**

"Prologue"

 ** _The Punishment_**

Light consumed all.

Not a trace of his shadow was able to hide within the room blinded by light. He closed his eyes, tightly shut, in an attempt to recover sight, but even that proved to be futile. Through the brightly lit room, he was able to give form to the hooded figure walking towards him. A guard clad in traditional armor; staff of steel on his right hand demanding attention, face masked with the bloodthirst of an executioner, appeared before him – prepared to carry out the punishment demanded. Kneeling against the glass circle, with the 9 realms glowing beneath him; like orbs of star clusters floating in an infinite sea, the young man doubled over in pain. No matter how much his body exerted power to struggle against the chains, it was all for naught. His hands had been bound on opposite ends to disable any movement from him – the weight of the worlds balancing on equal sides.

Surrounding him - all the gods and goddesses of Asgard in their mighty pedestals of marble and silver, condescendingly glancing at the 'Once-Proud-God'. He couldn't help the mischievous grin plastered on his boyish features. For all they had claimed to be righteous and united, this was certainly a contradiction.

"Damn you…" A voice muttered angrily within the silent chamber. Indifferent to the usual curse, he looked up with emerald eyes at the dark-haired youth; whose locks in light reflected an indigo hue. Dark bangs covered a missing eye, while pure hatred reflected off of his amber left. The brunette scoffed, inciting anger within the chamber.

"If you have something to say, you should come and say it to me directly, Heimdall…It is unbefitting for you to spit your venom from so high up…" Angered at the obvious jibe, Heimdall stood from his seat, intent on delivering his wrath upon the foolish god. However, before the Aesir* could get off the pillar - a loud, booming voice - echoed within the chamber and shook the glass the brunette kneeled on.

"Enough!"

Odin, the King of Asgard, stood in his throne of gold, staring down at his 'blood-brother' with a golden, all-seeing eye. The young man stared right back at him – betrayal reflecting in his emerald orbs. Ignoring the discontent on the brunette, the platinum haired All-Father hit the end of his staff against the pillar of his throne, shaking the very foundation of the chamber so that all attention lay on him.

"Loki, son of Laufey, and former brother of Asgard, for the crimes you have committed you have been punished accordingly-"

Loki rattled the ends of his chains as he moved towards the King, startling the Aesirs, and causing the guard to prepare for attack. "What crimes? How can you accuse me of something when I have not even been told what it is I've done?!" The King pointed his staff at the guard, the motion stopping him from any further movement, and turned towards Loki.

"How dare you speak to the All-Father like that? I will have your tongue-!" Heimdall yelled out in indignation, but as the golden staff now pointed at him, the angered god had to sit back in place and bite back his words. The All-Father* turned once more towards the accused and shook his head. Such disappointment and resentment – he never would have guessed to come from – such a charismatic genius. Odin lessened the load on Loki's hands and the brunette was able to stand up; causing the guard to be wary of his intentions. Loki did nothing, but wait for Odin to explain himself.

The All-Father did no such thing.

"Your first punishment; the compromise of Angrboda, the Gygr* Queen's, children protected in Asgard, null and void. Jormungand, second son of Angrboda, banished to Midgard…executed. Fenrir, first son of Angrboda, banished to Helheim's* gate…executed. Hel, first daughter of Loki, banished to Helheim's core…executed…" Loki stood, appalled. How dare he? How dare he include his children into this mess?!

"What, dare I ask, is that _grave_ of a crime I committed, for you to condemn my children?!" he yelled angrily. The All-Father ignored him.

"Second punishment; powers granted by the 'blood-pact'…revoked." Without hesitating, Odin stripped Loki from his godhood. The amount of magical power drained from the trickster god had weakened him considerably. By the time he realized it, his powers had been sucked right out of his being – reverting him to a mere mortal child.

"Odin!"

"And thus, your final penance, Loki," the All-Father's golden eyes gleamed with an unknown emotion as he claimed the last sentence, "banishment to the mortal realm from here until Ragnarok!" With that said, Odin slammed his staff against the pillar, causing the glass floor to swirl beneath Loki's feet as he was dragged down into the portal of realms.

"Why? Why?! ODIN?!" he yelled out as the black hole dragged him into the depth of darkness, transporting him to a foreign realm – one so far from home.

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **Aesir - name of Asgard Gods (male); Godesses are called 'Asjyurn' (female)**

 **Gygr - name of Jottunheim Giant (female); (male) giants are called 'Jottund'**

 **Helheim - one of the 9 realms; basically the 'Underworld' of Norse Myth**

 **All-Father - King of Gods; Odin's second title**


	3. The 10 year old Detective

**MIDGARD ARC**

"Chapter I"

 ** _The 10 year old Detective_**

 _Present-Day Japan_

Loki sighed for the umpteenth time this morning - his emerald eyes lost in thought. He glanced around, every now and then, at the old, Victorian-styled room. His eyes were glazed, his thoughts hazed - like a clear meadow shrouded in fog. Unable to coordinate thought, he better employed himself by counting the swirls of the four posts on each corner of the bed, the folds of the maroon-dyed bed curtains, and the height, width, and length of the antique bedroom. All for naught- the bitter taste of last night's dream persisted.

Frustration eating his mind, he sat against the edge of the bed - only to be cruelly reminded that, after 2 years, he was still residing in the body of a mortal child. Pinching the bridge of his small nose and willing the incoming migraine away, Loki pondered on calling Yamino, his caretaker, for tea, but that thought ignited a concurrent memory of his arrival to Midgard.

- _ **S.O. Verbia-**_

 _2 years ago_

In his past travels to the realm of the mortals, Loki had learned many things - including the different lands and people that existed. He knew the moment he had landed, that he was in a country far from Norse influence - and even further away from home. Whatever it was he had done, Odin clearly wanted him far from sight.

But what could he have done so badly for Odin to consider him a nuisance?

He figured that question would be left unanswered for a while.

It was fortunate, to say the least, that Loki had discovered a streak of luck despite the series of unfortunate events.

He was visited in a vision, the second day of his arrival, by the Norns*, who had advised him that - should he seek the passage of the Bifrost* in Midgard - he had to gain magical power from dark entities residing within humans. They had even provided him with a Draupnir* to store that energy. It wasn't until after the deed, did he realize that the powers revoked by Odin had been only partial to his full potential. He still had enough magical energy conserved, despite the constriction of a small body. Nevertheless, he soon discovered a solution - when a full moon appeared one night during his stay in an a town called 'Kyoto'. The magical properties of the moon at its highest peak provided power to the gods in their weakest form. This surge of power allowed Loki to regain his former body and abilities, if only temporary.

Not one to waste a given opportunity, Loki immediately headed towards Midgard's Ocean to retrieve his youngest son. However, an abrupt surge of realization inhabited his thoughts and halted him in his tracks. Through the many changes in the mortal realm, Loki knew that (though to him had been merely days since he last saw his son) to Jormungand, centuries had passed. At this point in time: would his son recognize him? Would he blame him for what was done to him?

Whatever the case was, Loki knew that as his father, he had to retrieve him from the inferno he was cast to.

When he arrived at the far shores of Eastern Japan - standing at a cliff overseeing the sea - Loki summoned leviathan* and called forth from the abysmal depths, _the one who dwelled amongst the snakes of the sunless sea_. No sooner had the runic spell been cast, did the waves roar and the sea split. A basilisk*, as fearsome and grand as the giants of Jotunheim, appeared before him on the cliff where he stood. Indeed, his son had grown through the passage of time - becoming a snake so large that it could coil itself around the Earth more than once. Loki somewhat expected the snake to consider him a stranger. However, recognition shone in its large, yellow eyes.

 _'Father?'_ the green-scaled basilisk spoke in old Norse.

 _'Yes,'_ He raised his hand and gently caressed the basilisk's head, _'I'm here, Jormungand..."_

Though hesitant at first, Jormungand softly pushed itself further into the hand, feeling the warmth of the man he trusted with his life; the one who _gave_ him life. Loki smiled lightly, and invoked another runic spell so as to transform his son into a human. The change was immediate.

Before him stood his youngest son; no longer a boy, not yet a man - almost reaching him in height, with jet black hair at par with his shoulders, and eyes a variant of emerald and onyx. Loki covered his son's nudity with his red coat and embraced him. The young lad buried his face into the brunette's shoulder, quieting his sobs so as to not show weakness.

' _It has been so long, look at how you've grown...Come away with me, my son...'_ Hearing his father say that, Jormungand could only nod in sheer happiness.

 _'Father,'_ Jormungand spoke, _'Are we to return to Asgard now?'_

Loki shook his head. _'No. I have been banished from that realm for many days now, I know not why._ _'_

Concerned over what may have happened, but opting to remain silent on the matter, Jormungand followed his father to an old, rundown shack near the sea. Jormungand proceeded to sit at the corner, attempting to keep warm from the cool sea breeze; somewhat doubting this was all real - and not just a figment of his heartfelt dreams.

He watched as his father ignited a flame in the fireplace, so as to warm up the room. Curiosity and concern gnawing away at his heart, the black-haired youth then proceeded to ask, _'What of my older brother? My sister? Are they with you?_ ' Loki shook his head and noticed the crestfallen look on Jormungand's face.

He gave an encouraging pat on the lad's back and sat beside him. 'I _will save them, and we will go back home someday, Jormungand.'_ His son sadly, but trustingly acquiesced.

 _ **-S.O. Verbia-**_

When the morning moon had set, and the light of dawn peeked above the snow-covered mountaintop the following morning, Loki's body had reverted, once more, to that of a child. He had explained the situation to his son, and also, the fact that both their relationship and identity had to be kept a secret from the humans. Jormungand understood the situation all too well, having kept a close eye on humans' evolutionary phase throughout the years.

Knowing that they had to find a way to survive in Midgard, Loki and Jormungand were quick to adopt a story for any human who questioned their existence. Jormungand took on the alias, Ryusuke Yamino, butler and guardian to the 'young master' Loki, a foreigner from Europe, who had 'inherited' his grandfather's fortune and business in Japan. Utilizing the Norn's advice, Loki opted on the career choice that would attract least attention from humans so as to freely search for the entities.

A Detective Agency.

 ** _-S.O. Verbia -_**

Life could not have been easier for the young, genius trickster - all he had to do was fool the humans, work as a prodigious detective, hunt down the entities, gather the magic necessary, store it in the Draupnir, and problem solved! Yet, the sudden acquaintance with a young, beautiful, energetic, mystery-loving teenager had brought him many situations which he never had dreamed of going through.

As such was, when his life took a 360 degree turn from fortunate... to just plain _weird_...

It wasn't every day your fellow Aesir, who had been present in the 'Hall of Judgement' during your exile, tried to murder you. Especially when said 'Aesirs' didn't even know the reason why they _had_ to kill you, just that it was an order from above. Of course, that issue had been resolved when the gods found living in Midgard to be more of a blessing than a punishment; and, also, the closure of the Bifrost on Midgard leaving no possible way of returning to Asgard. Some of them, however, were more insistent on pursuing their own ideals, rather than 'waste time' in trying to get rid of someone they saw as an ally.

Then, there was that incident in which Fenrir, his firstborn son, appeared in Midgard; taking the form of a small, black dog. He figured, Hel, had something to do with Fenrir's release from the chains that bound him to Helheim's gate, but that thought brought forth a melancholic reminder of the fate of his daughter. Of course, having his sons with him made him happy, but...

Loki shook his head, pushing those thoughts away, and jumped off the bed.

He didn't want to remember what had happened then.

 _If only there was a way to forget everything..._ he contemplated, while staring out the window to a sunny Sunday morning. Seeing the sky shine so brightly, almost made him hate the weather for its presumed cheerfulness.

To forget...To forget his entire past was certainly a feat to reckon with. Hadn't he tried to do that to his bubbly assistant? Force her to forget him and everything she knew, for his own selfish reasons?

He had been more than ready to go home. He had done everything that was required, everything that would permit him to return to Asgard - along with his sons. He had been ready to speak to Odin and clear this misunderstanding. To return to the home they lived in. To the home **_she_ ** lived in.

But he didn't go. He didn't return. He chose to stay in Midgard.

All for a promise to a certain strawberry-blonde haired girl.

He couldn't, for the sake of him, figure out why it was so important to stay by her side - only that she had been his dearest friend and ally in the time he needed someone the most. Of course, she often got involved in situations far from his control; finding himself saving her more than once. Yet, for all the times he claimed annoyance towards her meddlesome nature, he knew that wasn't what he truly felt.

In fact, the girl served as a reminder of someone he'd _rather_ forget.

Noticing the familiar strawberry top dashing from the corner of the street, he knew today was going to be another hectic day in his agency. He sighed, feeling in his gut her usual banter, and prepared for the day. Well, her perpetual energy was more welcome at the moment than having to dwell on the past.

Little did he know that apart from the strawberry-blonde assistant making her way to his home, was another dark-haired girl and enchanting onyx eyes making her way to the same manor.

It was going to be a hectic day indeed.

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **Leviathan - a staff that is used to channel Loki's magical powers. (In other myths a 'Leviathan' is considered to be a giant sea snake; similar to Jormungand)**

 **Norns - the 3 Norn Sisters are depicted as similar to the Greek 'Fates'; Past, Present, and Future.**

 **Basilisk - Considered in European mythology as a giant, anaconda-like snake, closely resembling a dragon - often depicted as a hybrid of different species.**

 **Draupnir - a magical ring used to store evil spirits.**

 **Bifrost - the rainbow bridge that connects all nine realms.**

 **-S.O. Verbia -**

 ***A/N - as you have noticed, there are many changes in this story that are loose and fitting from the anime. I'm making the characters a bit more 'realistic', if you will, than how they are portrayed, mainly because I'm aiming for the mythology mix into this. So imagine that, while reading this story, you are watching a 'live-action' version.**

 **Thank you, also, for those who have taken their time to read my story. I promise you, the drama will commence and the story will be getting better and better through each chapter you read.**

 **I have to admit, this chapter took its toll on me. I wasn't expecting it to be long - but I wanted to present it as such due to most readers of mine who have never even heard of 'Matantei Loki Ragnarok'. I just wanted to clarify the anime ending, so as to take off any form of disadvantage from my readers.**

 **Also, please review; even if its to tell me how bad my story is or how I'm the worst writer in existence (well perhaps not _that_ way, but at least to critically review) or if you have any questions or concerns about anything.**

 **To a writer, all forms of critique are necessary to improve the way we write. To me it would help me understand what I'm doing good, what I'm doing bad, or how I can get better.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **S.O. Verbia**


	4. Spica the Virgo Maiden

_**A/N: I'd like to thank 'James Birdsong' and 'LovingDreamer' for giving me my first ever reviews; and as a token of my gratitude, this chapter was dedicated to you.**_

 **MIDGARD ARC**

"Chapter II"

 ** _Spica; The Virgo Maiden_**

As Yamino prepared the Earl Grey, and poured it into the Wedgwood Oberon tea set, he would find himself glancing, every now and then, at the young master. Judging by the slight bags underneath his youthful, wise gaze, and the constant thrumming of his fingers against the antique, mahogany desk - he could tell that something weighed his genius mind like a ceaseless plague.

"Is something the matter, my lord?" he asked, while placing the bone-china teacup in front of him. "Have we a pending investigation?"

"Not at all," Loki pulled back his brunette locks and stared at Yamino - inwardly punishing himself for letting the worry etch itself into his face. "It's just a somewhat sluggish day for me...Can you put more honey into the tea?"

"As you wish, my lord." The young man proceeded to place a small saucer with caramel tarts and strawberry Turkish delights in front of the brunette. Funny how his son knew the way to soothe him without questioning the real motive behind his distress.

Thinking back on it, Yamino was always the most prudent one in thought and quite a keen observer, despite his young age - a gift often mistaken for bashfulness.

A gift he had inherited by habit rather than blood.

A habit bequeathed, not from him, but from _that woman_ _._

Loki sighed deeply after the last thought.

Melancholy had arrived into his domain uninvited, but it soon began to ease away by the fragrance of the tea. He thanked Yamino for the sweets and stared at the dying embers of the burning wood in the fireplace, silently chewing on a piece of Turkish delight. He couldn't help but remember his children surrounding a _ghostly figure_ near the fireplace - singing to them an ancient song, long forgotten by the mortal realm. He smiled despite himself, at the mere memory of it.

Looking away as the last ember faded into nothing, his sight was caught by his eldest son - asleep.

Fenrir lay sprawled on the french-styled, ebony-lacquered sofa - oddly resembling a miniature fuzzy rug. Loki chuckled softly as he heard Fenrir's faint 'doggy snores' and thought of how cute he was. Nevertheless, he too was as gifted as Yamino - perhaps not as much in mind as he was in strength, but quite a tactician when pushed to his limits. Ecchan, Loki's spirit familiar, was resting beside Fenrir, conserving all forms of spiritual energy that it could.

"My lord," Yamino asked as he approached Loki with a second cup, "Shall I prepare a second plate for Miss Mayura?"

Loki smiled and nodded. But the smile soon disappeared when a slight sigh escaped his lips. Yamino, about to question the reason for his sudden change in mood, stopped when he noticed the boy counting down with one hand.

" _5...4...3...2..."_

The door abruptly slammed open, revealing an overly excited, strawberry-blonde haired girl in her school uniform. "LOKI! GUESS WHAT!? GUESS WHAT!? I HAVE A NEW 'MYSTERIOUS MYSTERY' TO SOLVE TODAY!"

Yamino dashed to the kitchen to get the mop and clean the tea he had spilled on the rug; Ecchan, startled by the noise, disappeared in a small 'poof' - unnoticed by the obstreperous girl (due to her inability to see spirits, despite being the daughter of a shinto priest); and Fenrir jumped from his nap and began barking out profanities - only to be understood by the brunette.

"Mayura, I have a really bad headache right now, so I'd appreciate it if you could lower down your volume..." he said, but internally, he was quite glad to see her.

Diminishing the noise level, but not the excitement in her voice, she continued:

"You'll never believe the kind of mystery I came across today! It is the most mysterious mystery in the whole wide world!I bet it would even put aliens, Bigfoot, and the Lochness monster to shame!" The girl squealed. The boy sighed.

Mayura Daidouji.

A zany, boisterous, mystery-loving teenage mortal.

Certainly a force to reckon with.

But, nevertheless, endearing...to _some_ extent.

"Really, now?" Loki asked indifferently. Whenever Mayura came with her daily 'mysterious mysteries', for some odd reason, it betook trouble on Loki - no matter how _detached_ he was to the situation.

"Yes, 'Really?'! Otherwise, how could we keep this place going if there's nothing to solve as detectives? We must persist in the finding of these mysteries! We must fulfill our duty to the fellow public as hidden heroes! We must-!"

"Okay, okay. I get it. So what's this new mystery about?" Loki sighed; unsure of whether to feel elated or enervated by her ruckus.

"Oh!" Remembering her initial purpose in arriving (albeit unannounced) at the mansion, she spoke, "So today in class I met a friend who was reading this strange book and I was like ' _cool_ ' and he was like ' _Can I help you_?' and then I told him ' _Oh, nothing, just wondering what you're reading_ ' and then he's like ' _This? It's a book_ ' and I'm like ' _haha very funny, but seriously what kind_?' and he's like ' _I don't know, I found it in the library_ ' and I"m like ' _really? I had no idea_!' and then he's like-"

"Punctuate, Mayura... and please refrain from giving impertinent information" Loki reminded her when he noticed she was using all her sentences in one breath.

Grateful for the momentary pause, she took a deep breath and continued. "So~...as I was saying...He was reading this book that spoke of Mythology!" Rummaging through her backpack, she pulled out an old, worn-out book. It was quite small in size - resembling a diary rather than actual reference material. The detail of the cover, however, was quite a marvel: engulfed in a dark green leather, oddly resembling something akin to snakeskin, it was bound by three wooden rings at the spine, a light blue jewel shining in its center - with a strange symbol coiled around it in a thread-like metal; similar to a snake guarding its hidden treasure.

Loki paled at the sight of the emblem.

What, in Helheim's name, was Mayura doing with a book on Norse Mythology?

 _Did she already find out my secret?_ He wondered in panic.

No. It was impossible for Mayura to know who he really was when she couldn't even tell the difference between a weather balloon and an alien spaceship!

However, it was too coincidental for her to have that kind of book in her person.

 _Calm down and look at this rationally!_ He chastised himself and proceeded with the poker face. "So, what's so mysterious about an old book?"

Mayura giggled, causing Loki to feel momentarily relieved. "Silly boy! It's the contents of the book that give us a mystery clue!" She flipped through the pages, at which point Yamino had returned with the mop and extra tea.

"Miss Mayura, would you like some Earl Grey?"

"In a moment," she then stopped in a specific chapter titled ' ** _Aesir & Asjyurn'_ **and smiled excitedly at him,"See! Look at this right here! It says your name!"

Now Loki was officially screwed.

No coherent thought or words could escape his lips and he was stuck gaping like a fish. Mayura, completely oblivious to this, continued with her inference. "You see, here it says about this 'God' called 'Loki' and,... did I ever tell you about the 'God' that helped me find you when you disappeared? No? Well, he claimed that he was a 'God' and that he could grant any wish I had! Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him since then, but he was super dreamy!" she smiled and sighed softly.

Loki, at this point, was sweating bullets - along with the butler and the dog.

"Anyhow, look...It says here that the 'God' Loki, was quite the player in the realm of the Gods..." she pointed the exact sentence she was alluding to and read out loud:

 ** _"...and so it was known that Loki, the Trickster God, was a talented, witty, and uncanny youth that had all females at his disposal. Just as the other Aesir, information on the subject of Loki is very limited; however, it is registered - within the 'Prose of Edda' - that the gygr, Angrboda, was then married to Loki, to whom she bore 3 children: Fenrir, the wolf that guards the gates of Helheim; Hel, the Queen of Helheim; and Jormungand, the Midgard Snake..."_**

"Don't you see?" She questioned, noticing the baffled look on the boy's face, "No wonder I was able to find you then! He must really be a God that can grant any wishes!" She then gasped loudly, "Of course! This is also why I was so attracted to him! He must have some sort of magic spell that makes all girls fall in love with him by plain sight!" Yamino turned around to hide the evident laugh; Fenrir snickered, resembling a hyena in its own maniacal laugh; Loki, however, blushed.

"Hey, Loki, that man mentioned - the day you disappeared - that he was a friend of yours...So, do you know if he really is a God?!" Her eyes twinkled in wonder and expectation.

Loki simply shrugged. After all, telling her that his 'friend' was really _him_ and that _he_ was a _God..._ Mayura would definitely go between questioning his motives to fool her or simply leave and choose to forget him.

Either option was as scary as could be.

Mayura sighed, "Well, maybe he hid it from you too...But if he really was, I wanted to ask him how he was able to marry the lady and have a dog, a queen, and a snake as children..."

Loki face-palmed at her question and explained to her what it was.

"Mayura, in Norse myth, a _gygr_ is a female frost giant...and this is all just mythology! It would be the same as questioning how Izanami and Izanagi bore the four islands of Japan with a dance, how Cronus ate the Olympian Gods as children and vomited them as full adults, and how Osiris and Isis had Horus - a hawk-god...it's just a story..."

"Oh, but that's no fun...or mysterious!" She pouted and continued with her original plan. "But seriously, Loki, its a possibility that Mr. God is actually the Norse God, Loki! His name was Loki as well!"

"You're an atheist, remember?" Loki sighed, honestly wishing that somehow this subject would just drop 6 feet under.

"Well, I may not believe in God, but Loki-God had fulfilled my wish to see you again! So he may not be that bad...I think..."

"You think?" Now it was his turn to be speculative about this. What did she mean by ' _I_ _think'?_

 _"_ Well-" Suddenly, the door bell rung and Mayura had quickly sprinted out the door to answer it, yelling something about 'a new customer'. Loki had no time to ask her about her words, when he felt a sudden chill cross him. He turned to Yamino and Fenrir, who apparently, had felt it too.

He could hear Mayura talking excitedly with the customer on the floor beneath him. Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong.

Intent on finding the source of this chill, he stood up from his desk and was about to walk towards the door, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Mayura led the customer into the office, excitedly.

Before him was a young maiden, about the same height as his assistant; short, curly black hair (with a white, satin bow above her ebony tresses) and deep, dark, onyx eyes - wearing a frilly black dress, bordered in white lace, and white stockings with black patented, vintage shoes . She was as beautiful as an English doll - and Loki paled at the sight of her.

"Hello, Loki..." the beautiful girl smiled at him, but to him, her smile resembled something dark rather than benign.

"An-Ang-..." she placed her finger against his lips, silencing the tremulous youth.

"My name is Spica... _at least it is in this realm..._ " she said; onyx staring deeply into emerald.

Mayura did not understand what was going on, but she could tell it wasn't a pleasant atmosphere to intervene in.

Yamino advised Mayura, with a seriousness unbeknownst to all, except his father, to go to the kitchen and have some lunch before it grew cold. She wanted to remain and understand why the customer's presence had caused such a reaction on her friend, but was acutely aware that a conversation - a very _difficult_ conversation - was about to take place.

With a slight nod, she excused herself.

~ _ **S.O.V** ~_

It was the intensity of a thousand suns that the girl's glare evoked in him.

He felt a mixture of emotions, so unlike what this morning's memory had created.

And none of them were good.

"Ang-...Spica...," he corrected himself, "Why are you here?"

"What ever do you mean?" she asked innocently, but he could sense the anger beneath that pleasant smile.

"Why are you here in Midgard?" he asked once more, tension beginning to fuel his inner turmoil.

"I came here on a mission...a _very_ specific mission..." He felt his blood run cold.

 _'Odin sent **her** to try to kill me as well? Of course, figures He would want me dead...but, why?!'_

Suddenly, the tension and temperature disappeared all together when the girl looked up at the butler - who stood protectively in front of the boy. The small pup jumped in front of both and began barking out at her aggressively.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Yamino grit his teeth; his eyes turning a dark shade of deep purple before becoming yellow slits - like a snake ready to bite.

' _You lay a single hand on him and I will chomp your hand off!'_ Fenrir barked.

Loki's shock faded away when he noticed the girl's eyes fill with unshed tears. "Boys, enough!" he called out. The two looked back at him, all form of aggression towards the girl disappeared, but they were still wary of the situation as to move away from him.

"Spica...why are you here?" he asked once more.

"I came here to see my _mǫgr*_...but...it doesn't look like they wish to see me..." She looked up at Loki, tears brimming down her porcelain cheeks. "If I may, I would like a private audience with you...there are some things I want to discuss with you that must not be heard by others..."

Yamino and Fenrir refused to leave their father's side. 'Y _ou're insane if you think we will leave Daddy anywhere near you_...'

" _Fenrisúlfr*_!" Loki chastised, "No matter what was done, you must respect her! After all, she is your-!"

"Forgive us, _Father_ ," Yamino spoke bitterly, "But the only woman who ever meant anything to us - who protected us and loved us as if we were _hers_ was-...this woman does not deserve that right...She shouldn't even be here!"

Loki understood where their hatred stemmed from...but, even so...

"Both of you, enough with this!" He turned to the girl, grabbed her hand, and pulled her along to his bedroom, "Regardless of our past discontent, there _**is** _ a conversation long overdue...Yamino, Fenrir, go to the dining room and keep Mayura company...this won't take long..."

Clearly uncomfortable with their father's decision, both refused to move from their position.

"That is an order." Loki reproached sternly.

Unwilling to leave him alone with the girl, but unable to defy their father's order - both boys hesitantly retreated.

Once both were alone, Spica sat against the edge of the bed and stared defiantly at him. Loki sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Now," he looked at the girl, "Why are you really here? How is it that you are here?"

"Tsk tsk...You had asked many questions earlier, all which I have answered accordingly, now its my turn..." She got up; the creaking bed breaking the dead silence of the room.

She approached him, like a lioness stalking her prey, and looked at him face to face.

"Tell me, Loki," She began, "Why did you let my daughter... _our_ daughter disappear?"

Loki's fist trembled at his side - words unable to escape his lips. He turned away from her, disappointed in himself. "I don't know what you mean. She was never from this world in the first place. Hel was half-dead* anyways...she was nothing more than a living corpse! Besides, it's not like she's really gone...her spirit simply returned to where it belongs - in the land of the dead." A harsh slap echoed against the expanse of the room.

"Are you done now?" he asked, his right cheek completely reddened from the earlier assault.

Angered by his mask of indifference, Spica grasped the boy by the shoulders and shook him angrily. "Why? Why?! How could you let her turn into nothing but ash and dust! Why didn't you save her! The boys, too! You abandoned them at the mercy of Odin! You told me you would protect them! You told me they would be safe in your care! Why then did Hel-!...Loki..." Every form of aggression towards the boy began to slowly deteriorate into quiet sobs as she fell on her knees; hands still holding the 10 year-old by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry... _Boda_..." he said softly as he cradled the woman against him, unable to form coherent thought. "I'm so sorry..." He refused to cry. He refused to cry in front of her; his _ex-wife._

Spica grasped him by the waist and cried against his chest, her knees still trembling on the ground.

" _Boda_..." he said, "How did you get here?"

Once the maiden was calm enough, she answered him. "Utgard...he used up majority of his power to open a rift between Jotunheim and Midgard..."

Loki breathed through his nose and stared down at her, brushing the tears from her deep onyx eyes. "You're not here, only to see the boys, are you..." It was meant as more of a statement rather than a question.

Spica sighed and stood up, turning immediately to the windowsill of the bedroom.

"You've always had a intuitive gift for situations such as these...I know you know something...Please, tell me..." He stared at her.

Spica looked back at him. "When we were married, you were always able to tell what was on my mind...even without me saying anything..."

"Not like any of that has changed with _him_..." Loki chuckled. Spica smiled.

"You're right...about everything...there is more to this... _ **all** _ of this, than meets the eye..."

"What do you mean?" But before Spica could say any more, the door to his room burst open - a girl, a butler, and a dog running inside.

"Mayura? Fenrir? Yamino? What is it?"

"This is bad, Loki!" Mayura cried out.

"My lord, we have a problem!" Yamino responded urgently.

"What's going on?" Loki questioned.

"Narugami was hurt!" Mayura cried.

"What?" Loki asked, astonished by the events taking place. "What do you mean he was hurt? **_How_**?"

Fenrir then barked out at him, ' _Someone attempted to murder Thor.'_

Loki's mind swirled.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **mǫgr** \- kindred

 **Fenrisúlfr** \- Fenrir's full name

 ** _Half-dead_** \- In Norse Mythology, it was known that Hel's body was half-carcass. One side was a beautiful, young maiden - vibrant and full of life, whilst the other part was nothing more than rotting flesh and bones. In many ways, you could consider Hel to be the Norse variant of Persephone, from Greek mythology.\

 _ **Thanks to all my readers! Please R &R!**_

 _ **The more you do - the faster I'll update the chapters!**_

 _ **-S.o.V**_


	5. Silent Thunder - Broken God

_**I've changed my writing style a bit...Enjoy :)**_

 **MIDGARD ARC**

"Chapter III"

 ** _Silent Thunder - Broken God_**

 _Earlier that same morning..._

Narugami ( _aka ' **Thor'** ) _was sprinting across town to deliver the last bowl of porridge in his keep. His dark, chocolate brown hair and deep, almond-colored eyes gleamed in the sunlight as he proceeded to finish one of his many part-time jobs. Today had started off as a rather exciting day. After all, his boss informed him that, should he deliver faster than the time allotted, not only would he be promoted to ' _Assistant Manager_ ', but also get a 5% raise and 10% discount! Frankly speaking, he didn't see a need to the discount (his favorite food was meat **_not_ ** soup), but figured he would invite Loki and the gang for a couple of bowls of porridge.

Looking back since the time he had arrived, Thor felt bad for attempting to kill Loki with _Mjölnir_ *. He was actually a great friend - _despite the fact that Loki was really his uncle_ \- and his bespectacled butler was an excellent cook! Well, the past was in the past, and Thor didn't like to dwell on it often.

Right now; Loki was his buddy, the dog and butler somewhat good companions, and Mayura a wonderful mortal friend.

Even if he did feel some indisputable attachment to her - much to Loki's dismay.

For some reason, however, he couldn't fathom _why_ he was sent to Midgard in the first place. Well, he knew that he was sent to kill Loki, but he never went through the motions of _'_ why _'_ Loki needed to die - other than it was what Odin decreed. Whichever way the events underwent - it was undeniable that Loki ( _for whatever crime he had committed in Asgard_ ) was actually innocent.

He scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Being one of the _less_ blessed with intelligence, thinking about things like these had never made any sense to him; and honestly tired the 'jogging hamster' of his brain...

However, as much of a genius as Loki was regarded as by others, he too took pride of his deep perception - from his gut. He may not be as smart as Loki (always opting to use his brawn rather than his brains) but, by Odin's name, he new he could trust his gut's feeling whenever something was wrong.

And right now, that feeling was wrenching his gut like a twizzler.

 ** _~S.O.V~_**

He pulled out a piece of paper with the address for the last delivery and checked the numerals on the residence. ' _L_ _ooks like it's the right house...'_ he looked up again at the number and re-examined the paper.

' _Funny,'_ he thought while looking at the odd, Cottage-styled house in front of him, ' _I've lived in this town of Midgard for little over a year already...and this is the first time I come across this kind of home...In a different country, no less..._ ' He figured there was not much difference with Loki's Victorian-styled home, but he had seen those kinds of abodes all around town - a style - he figured, was just comfortable for majority of the foreigners that resided there.

However, something felt... _off-putting_...about the place.

This place was surrounded with an energy so dark, not even _Nótt*_ herself could dwell in it. Wary of his surroundings, he grabbed Mjölnir (which had taken the form of a wooden _katana*_ in the mortal realm) by the handle and held it firmly in his grip.

"It seems that we will be getting some exercise today, my old friend, I hope indolence has not made you incapable of fighting." he spoke to the wooden sword - who responded with tiny electric shocks into the youth's hand.

Narugami placed the bowl on the front entrance and proceeded with caution into this dark domain, with Mjölnir in front of him preparing for any unprecedented strike.

" _Thor Odinson..._ " a voice, as invisible as the wind, and as sweet and melodious as a bird's song, whispered against his ear. Startled by the familiarity of the language, he turned to find nothing - not even the front gate entrance to which he had just passed moments prior.

" _Thor Odinson..._ " the voice spoke again.

" _Who are you?"_ Thor responded in Old Norse.

" _Prince of the Heavens...progenitor of the King of all Kings...Why hast thou forsaken thy land?"_

 _"In what way do you dare speak to the Son of a King? Show yourself!"_ Thor claimed, angrily.

" _I know who you truly are...The Prince of the Heavens...stuck within the body of a pathetic mortal...It is sickening to watch further..._ " The voice grew more violent in tone, and Thor prepared himself.

In an eerie and abrupt change, the voice spoke with a voice coated in sugar. " _My Lord...you are a prince...and the future King of thy Father's throne...you need not continue to live amongst the mortals..."_

 _"It was not my choice to make...I came here by my Father's decree...I know not why other than a foolish mission carried out against an innocent kin...I remember not what my true purpose in this land was or my memories of the life I once had in Asgard...but since the failure of my mission, I have remained abandoned in Midgard - amongst my fellow brethren."_ Thor's grip on Mjölnir tightened. Who was this person? Where was this voice coming from? What did they want from him? How did they know him?

" _So, he of sullied blood is still living?"_ Thor felt a sudden chill run down his spine.

 _"Foolish Prince..."_ The voice spoke, implicit threat mellowed within its words, " _Thy mission was simple...destroy He who took everything from thy King...and now thou have accepted the traitor back with open arms...Thy brethren have fallen under the traitor's silver tongue...thy life is worthless in the eyes of Yggdrasil*..."_

Thor's thoughts were swirling. What did it mean by ' _He who took everything from thy King?' -_ had he been wrong about Loki? Loki, his friend, a traitor?

Before he had a chance to react, an armored giant - cloaked in black and silver - swung a dane-axe straight at his head. Mjölnir instinctively reacted in his hand and protected Thor, but not without the youth receiving heavy damage to his arm.

 _"What is it you want from me?"_ Thor yelled at the silent voice, as the armored giant approached him once more. The giant swung the dane-axe in a downward motion - aiming to split the God of Thunder in half - but Thor managed to escape, if anything, by a split second. He tried to evade the constant swinging - _what speed!_ \- of the warrior's weapon. Even in it's masked form, Mjölnir could hold itself well against a viking weapon of its caliber, but the brunt force behind each swing was enough to cause the ground to shake. Thor struck the axe with Mjölnir and broke the weapon in half. Before the giant could find another weapon, he grabbed Mjölnir and struck the warrior on the side of the neck - lightning blazing from the contact. The warrior fell to the ground in a loud 'thud' and Thor felt the recoil of the attack.

Breathing heavily, he sat down and stared at the fallen warrior, attempting to make sense of the situation. Whoever had been speaking earlier was long gone, but the heavy atmosphere and dark energy was still in tact. He tried to get up, but he felt the paralysis invade his limbs. He turned to see his arm covered in blood.

 _"I guess even the mighty Aesir bleed..."_ he chuckled lightly as he let Mjölnir rest beside him.

Out of nowhere, a sudden pain shot in his right shoulder. Shocked, he looked down at his body to find a metal rod impaling his upper-right chest. He coughed up blood and looked straight into the red eyes of his assailant. The warrior laughed maniacally and plunged the spear deeper into him, causing the youth to spit out more blood.

He tried to grab Mjölnir , but the impact of the spear had pushed him away from his trusted weapon. Without anything to protect himself from the attack, he was left at the mercy of the giant.

 _"Weakened Aesir...of the Perfect breed..._ " it spoke in a tongue that reminded him of the people of _Niflheim*. "_ _Perfection...is a wicked lie...only to fuel the inner pride of a race that yearns for power to crush all those that oppose them...and you...Prince of that Janus-faced race...will die in perfection's corrupted state..."_

Thor felt the stinging pain burn as he noticed dark matter surround the spear and enter his body; black blood coursing through his veins.

"Ah!" He screamed in agony. Mjölnir shook, cracks appearing on its handle; receiving a similar effect to its master.

 _"If you had done as your King decreed, your life may have been spared...but alas...your death will serve as the cataclysmic event needed for the resurrection of our Emperor Viduus*..."_

 _"Don't look down upon the Gods of Asgard!"_ He pulled himself closer to Mjollnir - causing the spear to stretch the wound - grabbed the wooden sword and swung a clear cut through the armor. Lightning dispersed through the armor, causing a huge explosion as Thor was blown away from the house and into the wall of the corner street.

"M...Mjölnir..." Thor reached out, body weakened from the impact. On the other side, the residence - or at least what was left of it - had been freed from that bubble of dark energy. Lying in the front gate was the broken armor of the giant - his ashes blown away by the wind. He dragged himself towards the armor, intent on finding out exactly who the armored giant was, when he felt the faint presence of a second party.

He held onto the broken sword and grabbed a piece of the broken armor before the enemy approached. A figured, cloaked in a veil of red and gold, approached him and grabbed Mjölnir, snatching it away from the weary youth.

"S-Stop...g...give it...back...ugh..."The wound on his chest and arm bled heavily against the heated asphalt and cooling wind.

 _"It seems that we will take your precious hammer hostage until you bring us the head of he who shares the blood bond with your father..."_ The male figure spoke in Niflheim's tongue.

 _"Who...are...?"_ But no words could escape him as his consciousness faded and darkness consumed him.

~ _ **S.O.V** ~_

Mayura leaned back on the wooden chair, wondering when Loki would let her go back to the office, but figured right now was not the most opportune time. Whatever past relationship Loki and that young girl had - it was obviously going to need years of mending.

 _'Wait...'_ she thought, ' _Relationship?'_ How had she reached that conclusion? For all she knew, Loki could've owed her money, or worked with her in a previous case! Heck, she could have even been his previous assistant!

But a relationship? No! Loki was barely going to be 11 years old! That girl, at most, looked like she was 15! How could a relationship...and a _previous_ one at that...have existed between the two of them!

 _'Calm down, Calm down...'_ she stood up and paced around the kitchen, ' _After all, we can't be **sure** that Loki was actually **in** a relationship with that girl! Right?_ ' She felt like pulling her hair out.

"Miss Mayura," Yamino walked into the kitchen along with Fenrir, startling the high-schooler, "Are you alright?"

"Um...yes...erm...Yamino," She looked up at the bespectacled boy, "Is Loki already finished?"

She noticed Yamino clench his teeth and lightly shook his head, never once looking at her directly. "The young master will be speaking to _that girl_ in his bedroom...privately..."

She didn't understand why the thought hurt her. She knew, deep within her heart, since the first time they met, that Loki always kept secrets from her...this shouldn't have been anything new. However, she had hoped that after almost a year of knowing each other, of all the adventures they had (some which she couldn't really remember) and all the friends they made, Loki would have trusted her.

It seemed that was not the case.

"Miss Mayura?" Yamino asked, noticing the girl looking rather downcast. "Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing," she answered and looked back at the book she had previously shown to Loki. "You know, there was something else I wanted to tell Loki, regarding this book."

Yamino and Fenrir glanced at each other briefly - fear swirling in their eyes.

"W-What did you need to tell the young master?" Yamino asked, wanting to stray her away from the book so that she would not find out Loki's truth.

"Well, you see," She opened the book back to the chapter on Loki, and pointed at the second part, "It says here that the Loki-God had a second wife, but when it comes to her name in the family tree - there's nothing. I found it strange. If he married her officially, why is it that her name doesn't even register in his chapter like the first one? Even all information on her is classified as ' _None'_."

Without her knowing why, Yamino had suddenly snatched the book from her hands, startling her.

Despite his easy-going appearance, and sweet-tempered nature, she was surprised to see him so...so... _angry_.

' _Anger isn't the word I would use to describe him right now,"_ she thought worriedly, as he flipped through all the pages to find out about the mysterious woman, " _He's positively livid right now._ "

"There really isn't anything on her..." she heard him mutter, along with some words she couldn't understand.

"Um...Yamino? Are you okay?" The youth simply turned to the girl and sighed, nodding. He closed the book and continued on with the kitchen, heating up the cold food and preparing the tableware.

Fenrir jumped onto the table, growled at the book, then turned around and kicked it with his hind legs, leaving the room with a loud 'ruff'.

Mayura would've thought that cute of the pup, if it weren't for the fact that even the he acted strange with regards to the contents (or lack thereof) of the book.

She picked up the fallen book and scanned again the page titled, " _Chapter XIII Section II - Second Wife of the Trickster God."_ She tried to look again at the pages following, but all were blank - as if the editor had gotten lazy and left them as blank. The only information was the parenthesis on the back of the title page saying , " _No name",_ and the page following that one saying, " _No past_ ", and the one after, " _No story_ ".

This was the real mystery of the book. Every other Norse God and Goddess had information - even the ones that weren't from Asgard - but when it came to this 'mystery wife', there was absolutely nothing. Just parenthesis' with a bunch of No's.

Suddenly, Mayura felt a stabbing against her upper chest. It was so sudden, she didn't know whether to scream or gasp. She did neither, but tried to make sense of the constant pain in her chest. The air left her lungs within milliseconds and her body began to shake.

" _No!"_ a voice within her screamed. " _No! Someone! Anyone! Please! Save him!"_

"...W-Who...?" Mayura asked, breath shortening.

" _Save him! Save him!"_ Without knowing how, or why, Mayura ran out from the kitchen and out into the street.

"Miss Mayura, food is ready," But when Yamino walked into the kitchen, he noticed she was gone. "Maybe she had a curfew with her father today?" Without giving it much thought, he returned to the Dining room.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

" _He's hurt! Please, anyone! Someone, please, save him!"_

"Who?!" Mayura asked exasperated as her body ran; cutting corners, jumping over picket fences, and going to a part of town she had never even known.

"...-...-... _He's -...They've come...They've come for -...Save him...!_ " The voice grew weaker, and the words began to make less and less sense. All she knew is that she felt that, whatever it was she was looking for, was going to be at the corner of the street.

The moment she rounded the corner of a street she didn't even know existed, she found herself falling towards the pavement.

"Ow!" She rubbed the side of her head, only to find blood on her hands. "What in the-?" There was blood on her uniform and on the floor. She didn't think she had fallen that badly, nothing hurt, so where was all this blood coming from-?

"Ahhhh!" she screamed, as she noticed the unconscious body of her friend, Narugami - practically bleeding to death on the street. "Narugami! Narugami!" she cried out, but he wasn't responding.

She carefully flipped his body so he could face her; that's when she noticed the gaping hole on his chest. "No! Narugami!" she cried. Quickly, she unbuttoned the white shirt of her uniform, fixing her spaghetti-strapped shirt, and covering his wound.

She lay her head against his chest and could no longer hear his heart beat.

"Narugami! Narugami!" She applied pressure to his wound to stop the bleeding. "Narugami...what should I do? What should I do?!" She panicked. Watching her friend die in front of her, hearing a voice calling out for help...all of this was too much to take! If only Loki were here-

' _No!'_ she thought, ' _I can't continue to depend on him...Right now, I have to help Narugami to the nearest hospital! I have to call an ambulance-!'_

Oh, but if only she actually owned a cellphone!

Why didn't she ever take interest in getting one for situations like these?

' _Think...Think..._ ' She pushed his chin up, causing the head to incline a few degrees back. Pressing the wound, she covered his nose, pressed her lips against his, and gave two quick breaths.

She compressed his chest with even thrusts.

It didn't work.

She tried again.

After 3 repeated movements, Narugami finally coughed out the clotted blood, and took a deep breath.

"Narugami!" She cried happily, still pressing against the wound, blood smeared against her mouth.

Narugami looked at her. His sight was blurry. He couldn't see who was calling out to him, but he felt that the girl in front of him resembled someone so dear to him. He reached out to touch her cheek, and smiled weakly. " _It's you..."_ he spoke in a language she had never heard, but felt, from deep within her heart, that she understood.

Mayura grasped his hand in hers and, without knowing why, kissed his palm.

" _You're alive..._ "the voice within her rejoiced. Mayura felt the same relief from the voice within her. It was as if her conscious was connecting that voice with her heart. The tears could not stop.

" _Don't cry..."_ Narugami whispered, brushing away her tears, " _I could never stand to see you cry..."_

"Narugami?"

He slowly drifted back into darkness, but at least this time...he was no longer afraid.

 **~ _S.O.V~_**

Mayura, with whatever strength she could muster, wrapped an arm beneath Narugami's shoulder and held onto his arm around her neck.

"Come on...we have to go to Loki...he'll be able to call the ambulance!"

Exhausted, confused, pained, and fearful of her friend's life - she found within her the strength to carry him, a boy who's height and weight overpowered her petite self, all the way to Loki's house. It was fortunate that everyone was either at work or at school...otherwise, it would look really suspicious for a high school girl to be dragging a bleeding guy all across town.

When she finally arrived at the gates of the residence, she cried out for Yamino to help her.

Hearing a female voice call out to him, Yamino dashed from the dining room towards the front door, only to find the same girl that had left moments prior, covered in blood.

"Miss Mayura! What happened to you?!" he questioned worriedly, but as soon as he noticed her carrying Thor - who actually looked worse for wear - he immediately ran towards her and took the youth from her arms.

All energy drained from her body, she slid down the wall and onto the floor, while Yamino took Narugami to the living room. Fenrir approached Mayura, sniffed her, and barked loudly.

"I'm okay..."she gently petted his head. Fenrir nudged her hand with his nose and rubbed his head against her hand.

Meanwhile, Yamino inspected Thor's wounds. Many questions swirling in his mind, but none of them clouding his judgement at the moment. Who had been able to wound the God of Thunder?

How had Mayura been able to find him?

Was that why Mayura had run out the house in a craze?

He noticed the deep gash on the thunder-god's chest. It was pretty bad, he needed to bandage it properly; and wash Miss Mayura's school uniform that was soaked in red.

As he took off Thor's uniform, he was appalled to find black veins - like rotted roots - covering from the area around the wound. _"Oh no..."_ Yamino ran off to find Loki.

Mayura noticed Yamino dashing up the stairs, and ran behind him. "What's wrong? Is Narugami alright?"

"He's wounded severely...We have to tell the young master!"

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance?" But Mayura's question was left hanging as they opened the door to find Loki and the doll-like girl in a serious conversation.

"Loki!"

"Young master!"

 ** _And the events that had taken place this morning began to ignite a chain reaction to a fate foretold eons past..._**

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **Mjölnir** **-** Thor's hammer

 **Nótt** \- Goddess of Night

 **Katana** \- Japanese sword

 **Yggdrasil** \- the tree of life (the place where all 9 realms exist, connect, and live in)

 **Niflheim** \- one of the 9 realms - translation of it would be " **World of Fog** "; _homeland of primordial darkness, cold, mist, fog, & ice._

 **Viduus _-_** In Roman Mythology, _Viduus_ "The Divider" was the God that separated the soul and the body after death.


	6. Retrieval of the Thunder Hammer: Part I

_**Sorry for the wait, it was rather difficult to proceed with this chapter.**_ _ **Without further a due - Enjoy :)**_

 **MIDGARD ARC**

"Chapter IV"

 ** _Retrieval of the Thunder Hammer: Part I_**

The ticking of the clock tower in the heart of the city echoed into the distance; providing an eerie melody of ominous intent.

Two mysterious figures stood above the city, condescendingly observing all mortals beneath them. One figure, a female, wrapped in veils of blue and silver glanced at the clock tower, seemingly impatient with 'Father Time'. The other, a male, draped in red and gold smirked malevolently as he noticed a familiar chestnut-haired man walking by the abandoned road he had recently ' _visited_ '.

" _Is it time yet, my Brother?"_ The female spoke in Niflheim's tongue, her face covered in a wooden mask - similar to the male's.

The male figure turned towards the female, an evil grin plastered in his covered face. " _All in due time, my dear sister..."_

However, his answer did not seem to suffice her need. " _Then when will the 'due time' be? The longer we wait, the more power He will achieve...Is thy heart not in thy mission?"_ The question infuriated the male, who, in a moment of blind wrath, slapped the hooded female across the face - propelling her towards the roof of the clock tower.

" _You dare question me?"_ He asked, his voice dripping with cruelty and sarcasm, as he floated gracefully towards her; pure, unfiltered madness swirling in his silver eyes.

The female groaned in agony as she stood from the cracked rooftop. " _Forgive me, Lord Brother, for I did not mean to question your judgement..."_ She spoke painfully through a broken jaw; poorly covered by the chipped mask. The male approached her and handed her a glass vial.

" _Take a drop of this...it is the Ambrosia of the Gods..."_ She gratefully accepted the offered medicine and took the drop. Sure enough, the broken bones and bleeding mouth were no more. She held onto the vial and hid it in her silver bodice.

The action going completely unnoticed by her brother.

" _Now, dear sister,"_ The male continued, " _I believe it is time for us to prepare the setting for their demise..."_ With a wave of his hand, he covered the entire city in a light mist that began to darken with each passing second. Once the mist covered everything in a think fog of sorts, he laughed malevolently and snapped his fingers - fog disappearing along with all mortals.

 _"Lord Brother,"_ the female spoke, choosing her words carefully, lest she invoke his wrath once more, " _The Dark Hermaður* failed to kill the Aesir Prince...Would not our plan fail if we try once more? At this point, He must know..."_

The male chuckled, " _Indeed, He **must know** , however, as much a genius as he is given credit for - he has yet the evidence to unfold our true motive...As for the Aesir Prince..."_ He juggled Mjölnir in his hand. " _We received a fair token in return for his failure_... _Once that fool's blood is spilled, Viduus' plan will set in motion...the 'Twilight of the Gods' is upon us..."_

He looked once more at the chestnut-haired man and his face became serious. " _Not too long now, we will rid Asgard and Midgard of these traitors...starting with the Vanir* Prince who aided the Aesir in Viduus' destruction..."_

 _"Yes, my_ _Brother..."_ The female answered and disappeared amidst the scattering birds.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

The moment he heard Fenrir state the attempted assassination against Thor, Loki urgently followed Yamino downstairs - completely oblivious to Mayura's own physical condition. Rushing down the steps and towards the living room, he found his _nephew_ lying battered and unconscious on the couch. Without a moment's hesitation, he advised Yamino to keep the females outside. The last thing he wanted was for Mayura, of all people, to see the Thunder God's actual condition.

Approaching the unconscious youth, Loki's momentary relief at the external lack of severity, disappeared drastically when he noticed the gaping hole in his chest; spreading some sort of charcoal-colored toxins through the arteries and veins. He tried to cast a simple recovery spell, but the moment his hand rested above the wound - an electric current shot up and pushed him away - causing the unconscious lad to arch his back and scream in agony.

He could hear Mayura outside the door, trying to push past Yamino to find out why Narugami was screaming like that. It seemed Yamino was doing a good enough job keeping the 2 females busy. He knew he didn't have to worry much about Spica wondering what had happened ( _since_ _her matters were far more important to her than the life of an enemy),_ but Mayura was a different story altogether. She knew Narugami as a friend ( _despite not knowing any of **their** true identities)_ and considered him something akin to an older brother, maybe even more...

Though he'd rather have his mouth sewed shut than to allow something like that!

The comatose lad coughed loudly - spewing black blood onto the floor, momentarily startling the brunette from his thoughts. He immediately yelled out to Yamino that under no motive, reason or circumstance was **anyone** allowed into the room. Yamino acquiesced from the hallway and pulled the hysteric Mayura away from the door.

Loki sighed, exhausted with all the events unfolding in one day. Looking back at his kin, Loki mildly pondered on the gravity of the attack. This was not an amateur act caused by someone that held a grudge against, Thor.

Someone, or some _thing_ , had attempted, with a 10% success, to kill the Aesir Prince and Heir of Asgard's Throne.

But... _Why_? What were they aiming for?

 _'Thor,'_ Loki sighed as he looked at the disheveled, comatose lad, ' _What mess have you gotten yourself into this time?'_ He grabbed one of his spell books and searched for the possible cause on that black matter spreading like wildfire across the Aesir's chest. He could faintly hear Mayura from across the hall, asking Yamino something about calling the Paramedics. Whatever Yamino told her seemed to have placated her worry.

Silence reigned the house once more.

' _For the sake of your friends...and Asgard, you better survive this...'_ He thought one last time before engrossing himself into the runic spells.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

A young man with dark, chestnut hair and deep, cobalt eyes searched the city for the store in the paper ad he had recently seen. Apparently, there was a huge bargain sale for fruits and vegetables ( _he figured he'd take as many as he could carry, if there were still some left_ ). However, for all the wisdom his _true_ age provided, he could not find such a store in the city. Sighing, he looked up at the blue sky, the sun shining in its full glory. Cobalt eyes gleamed like sapphire stones and hair glistened like the earthen fields of Midgard in Fall.

An ethereal glow surrounded him. As such was expected from Frey, God of Fertility. His very presence (as happened with all Gods) caused many a mortal eye to turn his way. It was just the nature of things; a God's existence could overwhelm a mere human's. At least, that _would be the case_ , if there were any humans to overwhelm.

That, and the fact that the _usually_ bustling city, was **_unusually_** quiet.

It was often at this time of day that people were running around, talking, laughing, enjoying the weather, any and every _mortal_ entertainment; however, he found it rather peculiar that such a lively Midgardian town was practically...Hm, what was the word again?...not busy? Well, it was pretty much a ghost town at this point. There was absolutely no one in sight, save for a few critters that were, otherwise, undisturbed by the lack of people. All shops were ready to be opened, but no one to tend to them.

He figured it was normal for a holiday or gathering to have taken the mortals' attention. Perhaps there was some sort of festival going on that he was unaware of. If that was the case, all the more reason to get through this mission and take his eternal love, his sweet _Dulcinea*_ , to the event! After all, to such a perfect God, _like himself_ , a perfect lady was needed to complete the picture.

And who else but the strawberry blonde maiden that had stolen his heart?

He sighed. His heart soaring at the memory of his Lady Love.

He could imagine going to her home, knocking on the door - a large bouquet of roses in his hand - her angel-like beauty greeting him with sparkling amber eyes and a warm, welcoming smile. He would tell her how beautiful she looked and she, in turn, would respond with a rosy-tint on her cheeks and a bashful 'thank you'. Then he would take her hand, kiss it with all the affection a God-in-love could show, and take her to a romantic walk across town - or the world if she so wished.

As the _Mysterious Thief_ _Frey,_ it was his duty to steal the most precious items known to Midgard - and she, by far, was the most luminous jewel in all the nine realms. Her luster was brighter than any diamond and her soul more profound than the depths of the Midgard Sea. The beauty. The innocence. All in one perfect female entity!He would steal his precious Dulcinea during a moonlit night, straying her thoughts from everything but him, and ride a white stallion towards the gleaming stars to find their eternal happiness, together, and no one would-!

However, his mood took a drastic, 180 degree turn with the memory of a brunette boy with piercing emerald eyes.

Why did that darn Loki have to be the most difficult obstacle to reach his lady love?! He was just a pipsqueak! Not even an obstacle worthy of defeating!

Nevertheless, the brunette was a rival to consider. He would drag his sweet, innocent Dulcinea around in dangerous investigations - with the silly excuse that it was because she was his assistant! If the mischievous God had stopped claiming her attention, she could have already been **his** since the beginning!

But _No_ , Loki always obtained the females attentions - whether he wanted them or not!

And his baby sister was not immune to the trickster's conniving smile!

By no means did he hate the Aesir blood-brother, but he did hold some sort of grudge towards that overly confident smile and pompous attitude. Oh, his baby sister and sweet Dulcinea were but beautiful butterflies ensnared in _that_ Trickster's web of lies! But someday he'd surpass Loki! He would gain the upper-hand and rescue his beloved and release his sister from that lustful dog's devious plot!

But for now, first thing was first - find that store!

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Loki chanted out the spell his book had offered, but it was a futile attempt. No matter what pages he searched, or how many runic spells he chanted - the black matter continued to spread. Thor groaned in his unconscious state as the pain began to consume him. Loki needed to do something quickly; at least to stop the spreading. He finally opted in using one of the foreign, elven spells that could fully counter the initial incantation:

 _Stark is the night in Yggdrassil_

 _Through the passage of time we roam_

 _Return back the light of this Aesir_

 _With a lost spell from Ljosalfheim*, the Elven home_

A blinding light emanated from the staff in his hand and disappeared into the putrid wound. Thor yelled out, the pain overwhelming him to the point of immediate consciousness. Loki instantly restrained him, preventing the wound from opening once more with Thor's spasms. Yamino entered the room, locking the door behind him so as to prevent the females from noticing the gravity of the situation.

Loki was about to reprimand him, but the bespectacled lad immediately countered with, "You need my help, _Father..._ I will not let you handle this alone..."

Grateful for his help, he turned to look at the door, Mayura's incessant poundings worrying him.

"Loki! Loki! Is Narugami alright? Is he okay? What's going on in there? Loki!" Mayura cried out from the hallway, her fists never once leaving the wooden door.

Yamino contemplated on returning outside once more, but the binds that were restraining Thor had broken (due to the Thunder God's inhuman strength) and was the only one at par with the Aesir's strength to hold him down. Loki, mildly listening to Mayura's pleas, repeated the spell like a mantra, causing the black matter to escape the Aesir's body through his mouth.

Thor choked momentarily, until he began to spit out the black goo. The rotten scent of blood and death filled the room instantly.

Yamino immediately opened the windows to let the stench out.

At this point, Mayura's pleas had died down - he suspected Spica had managed to calm the crying girl in the hallway.

Loki turned his attention to Thor's once more, only to find his nephew slightly conscious.

"Where...am I?" he asked, looking around in a daze.

"My house..." Loki answered, tiredly."Yamino," he told the butler, "Go and get a bowl of warm water and clothes - we need to make Thor presentable in front of the ladies..." Yamino looked at the Aesir, who had fallen back into the depths of darkness; white shirt covered in blood and black goo, green uniform stained and ripped, brown locks caked in dried blood and dirt.

"I'll get them ready, my Lord."

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

In another part of town, a dark-haired boy, with unusual indigo-colored locks, and a partially covered eye walked aimlessly through the streets. He, Kazumi Higashiyama (aka ' _Heimdall_ '), had walked out of his apartment, not too long ago, to roam across town - momentarily wondering on the loud silence that could echo a fallen pin. Personally, he didn't give two hoots about Midgard, ( _all he wanted was to get back what Loki had brutally snatched from him_ ) but this uncommon occurrence made him think twice about leaving his home.

The situation was even stranger as he continuously walked in - what should've been - a well-known street. Nevertheless, for some absurd reason, he couldn't recognize any of the residences or passages throughout the town. It was as if he was walking in an endless maze of sorts.

" _He who guards the Bifrost - God that announces Ragnarok with Gjallarhorn*- I've come to beseech thy help..."_

Heimdall turned to find the owner of the voice, speaking in a language he had heard in times of war, but there was no body to the voice.

" _Who goes there? Show thyself!"_ Heimdall answered in the same language; Niflheim's tongue.

A figure, clad in pure silver - face darkened with a wooden mask - appeared before him and bowed in reverence.

" _Why dost thou wear a mask? Show thy face!"_ Heimdall questioned, wary of the stranger before him.

" _Thy presence blinds those beneath you, My Lord, even in thy humblest form. This mask is but a necessity to hide my unsightly self..._ " The voice was familiar to him. He felt he had heard it long ago - but where?

" _If you are in earnest, I will hear thy plea..."_

" _Oh, gracious guardian,"_ the figure spoke, face still hidden by the odd mask, " _I am but thy mere servant...and have come to warn thee of horrible, hideous news spreading amongst those in the heavens. A war, unlike any other, between mortals and immortals will take place - an army, as dark as the night is being created to destroy thy King..."_

 _"That is impossible!"_ Heimdall stated, " _Odin cannot be taken down by mere mortals-!"_

 _"They are not mortals, my liege, but immortals as endless as thy life."_ The female spoke, a tone of gravity coating her voice. Heimdall clenched his teeth, anger and confusion swelling in his mind - poisoning his heart. " _Oh_ , _thy noble heart is strong, but thy King's life fades...someone will betray thy King, My Lord!"_ The voice spoke painfully. Heimdall felt all air rush out of his body.

No. It was impossible! To betray Odin? The All-Father?! What kind of twisted, demented, fool would betray-...

The atmosphere turned cold.

" _Loki..._ " Heimdall spoke aloud. The figure stood and nodded frantically.

" _That is the Cursed Name that is spoken of in_ _Asgard..."_ Heimdall stared at the tall figure, anger seeping into his core.

After everything Odin had done for him - letting him _live_ , despite the severity of his crime - he still dared think of betraying _Him?_ Heimdall wouldn't put it past Loki to do such a despicable, cowardly thing. After all, it wouldn't be the first time he had done something this disgraceful. Heimdall clenched his fists - the elongated nails, like a hawk's claws, puncturing the brown gloves he wore.

" _Are thy words true?_ " He asked the female figure.

" _As true as there are clouds in the_ _sky_..." the female smiled behind the mask.

" _Then I will ensure he never betrays anyone again..._!"

" _Thy nobility speaks in thy presence..."_ The female bowed once more as Heimdall rushed to find Frey and inform him of the situation.

So consumed by hatred and revenge, was he, that he failed to realize there were no clouds that day in the sky.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

It was around mid-afternoon when the wounded Aesir was finally showing signs of a speedy recovery.

Loki stared at the, now clean, Thor, lying parallel on the couch in deep sleep. The injuries sustained during battle had been mended carefully by Yamino, however, the wound on his chest was a bit more difficult to mend and was patched up to the best of the snake's knowledge. There had been so much dried blood caked onto his clothes and face, that for a moment, Loki wondered just _how much_ the boy had bled. In all honesty, the amount was simply unbelievable. Nevertheless, despite the worse being over, there was still a gravity in the situation that needed an explanation.

And, if what his son was saying was true - he knew exactly the young lady that could provide them.

Somehow, it felt natural that Mayura would get herself involved in these kinds of odd situations. It wasn't _normal,_ but it felt _natural_. The girl definitely had a knack for getting herself caught up in mysteries - even though she was as open as a book.

However...The question he needed an answer to was not _' **What** had happened_?' or ' ** _Who_** _had done it?',_ but ' _ **Why** was it done?'_

Thor had been revered in Asgard as one of the best warriors the land had ever produced; albeit his short-temper and 'act-first-think-later' attitude were definitely the driving force behind that strength. Needless to say, no one had ever managed to win against Thor in a fight, which Loki knew were due to two crucial things:

(1) No Aesir dared lift a finger against the Crown Prince for fear of insulting the heir

(2) No other land had a magic hammer that summoned lightning and caused earthquakes

Therefore, he could only conclude that _whomever_ did this to the boy must **not** have been an Aesir, and somehow had the upper hand against Mjölnir-...

Speaking of which, he never once did see the wooden sword anywhere! So caught up in saving Thor's life was he, that he failed to notice the missing weapon! At this bit of missing information, his mind ran at a hundred miles per second. In the wrong hands, that hammer could turn into a weapon of mass destruction. This was no longer an act of envy against Thor - but a possible act of war aimed, not only at the Aesirs residing in Midgard, but also the humans!

A gentle knock against the door brought him back to reality.

"How's Narugami?" The strawberry blonde asked softly, peeking over the brunette to look at her unconscious friend.

The young genius scanned her with his piercing emerald gaze, not going by unnoticed from the black-haired girl; who had entered a moment prior to the strawberry blonde. Caught up in all his thoughts, he had never noticed that Mayura looked just as bloody as Thor. Yet, the girl acted as though she were the picture of health - albeit, a bit weary-eyed. "He's alright, Mayura...Yamino, get me the first aid kit, we need to tend to Mayura's wounds as well."

"But I'm not hurt-!" Before she could take a step back from the boy, he had grabbed her by the end of her skirt and pulled her towards him. He gently picked up the blood-soaked cloth he had in his hand and smirked at her knowingly.

"You were saying?" The girl blushed at his forwardness and sat down on the chair next to Narugami, but not without explaining to the "know-it-all" that the blood was not hers.

"I'll be the judge of that..." He pulled out antiseptic wipes and bandages from the box.

Spica watched, in rapt attention, as Loki wiped the blood off of Mayura's face. Curiosity piqued her interest as to the relationship between the 'God-turned-boy' and the human woman. It wasn't every day she was able to witness a caring side to the mischievous Aesir.

"Are you sure you're not hurt? This _is_ a lot of blood..." He asked worriedly. Mayura smiled cheerfully and reassured him that nothing was wrong with her _physically_ , although _emotionally_ , the situation had worn her down. Loki nodded in understanding, and promised her that she could go lie down on his bed after he was done.

"And this?" He asked as he wiped the dried blood on her mouth.

"Oh," she gasped lightly, "Don't worry, its not mine. I guess I got it from Narugami..." She couldn't help but glance at the brown-haired boy on the couch - in deep sleep. "He's going to be alright, isn't he?"

Loki answered with a short 'Hmm' - his thoughts processing what she had said earlier.

"Shouldn't we have sent him to a hospital? Maybe the doctors would be able to-?"

"Had we sent him to the hospital," Yamino said, "You would've been brought into questioning by the Police as to why you _happened_ to find a boy in the middle of the street with a gaping hole in his chest..."

"If I just tell him that I found him-..."

"Though that may be the truth - I highly doubt that the Justice in Midg-...I mean, _Japan_ , would be so lenient as to believe a story as basic as that..." Mayura nodded. Yamino was right. If she went to the hospital with Narugami, the doctors would call the police, then the police would ask her how she found him and...well, what was she supposed to say? _A voice inside my head told me to save 'someone', my body ran outside, and I ended up finding him in a street I never even heard of?_ Not a likely story; for as truthful as it was.

"Even so..." she started, but Loki interrupted her.

"Even so, Mayura, it would be highly unlikely for them to believe you," Loki said, understanding now the situation from her point of view, "Even if your father is a well known acquaintance to the Law Enforcement Agencies...Now, enough of that...what I want to know is about this..." He pointed a finger at her reddened lips.

"I told you before, this blood is Narugami's-"

"Oh? I didn't know you were _that_ worried about his well-being..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he finished cleaning her, "I've never heard of a _friend_ worrying so much over another _friend_ so as to _kiss_ him while he's bleeding to death..." Mayura could hear his indifference, but felt that the tone was as icy as the alpine wind.

"Kiss him? He wasn't breathing...I did what any Good Samaritan would - I gave him CPR!" Mayura responded in indignation.

Frustrated at all the events in that single day, Loki exploded in eerie calmness. "Doesn't matter...your lips touched...under any definition - is that not considered a kiss?"

Mayura clenched her fists. This...This... ** _brat_**...thought he had every right to question her decisions, when he himself hadn't even been an ounce truthful to her about himself? How dare he?!

"Stop being so mean, Loki, why are you mad anyways? Even if that was the case, it was just a kiss!"

"Oh, so now you agree that it was?" He crossed his arms over his chest. For some reason, the situation was beginning to tick him off. Why couldn't Mayura just give Thor a light compression, or the Heimlich Maneuver, or anything that did not involve her lips pressed against his? Why was she suddenly capable of saving a life, when she was as clumsy as a fawn? Why Thor, of all people?!

"It wasn't, but that doesn't give you a right to criticize me-!"

"I'm not criticizing! But next time you see a guy sprawled out in the middle of the street, call out for help!"

"There wasn't anyone nearby, and its not like I had a phone with me!" she yelled.

"That sounds like a personal problem to me..." Mayura's eyes widened at Loki's attitude. Everyone else, excluding Spica and Narugami ( _who didn't even stir with all the ruckus)_ , were shocked speechless at his immaturity.

Mayura, in a surge of anger, sadness, and confusion, chose to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Loki questioned angrily, his small body tensing from the events and Mayura's actions.

"Home!" She yelled angrily. "You're just a child, Loki, and know nothing of a girl's feelings...so stop acting like a jealous prick!" she cried out and slammed the door, startling the males, and amusing the female.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Heimdall ran down the streets of the city, noticing that - though it was already half past 2 o'clock - there were no people in sight. He slowed down his jog, but the anger boiling within him did not diminish in the least. He had to inform Frey of the news and confront Loki about it. If what the Niflheim female was saying was true, then all the more reason to confront Loki immediately before he raised his army against Odin. Even if he died in the attempt, he would make sure he brought Loki down with him.

When the dark-haired boy finally caught a glimpse of the chestnut-haired lad, the latter was carrying a huge assortment of fruits and vegetables.

"Frey," Heimdall questioned out of breath, "What in Helheim's name are you doing?"

"Heimdall, my friend!" Frey waved, dropping all the apples and melons in his hand, "What a coincidence! I was just planning to meet you at the park for a fruit snack!"

Sighing at his friend's goofiness, Heimdall grasped the bags in Frey's hands and threw them to the ground.

"What was that for-?" but Frey's question was stopped abruptly as he noticed Heimdall's amber eye glowing a deep, dark gold.

" _Freyr,"_ Heimdall said seriously, speaking in Asgard's tongue, and using the Aesir's true name, " _It is not the time to be fooling around, I need your help."_

All foolishness aside, Frey answered Heimdall with the same seriousness, " _What is it you need, Heimdall?"_

 _"I have heard of news from Niflheim, our neutral ally, that a rumor is spreading in Asgard regarding Loki, the Trickster God."_

 _"Loki? And what news is this of?"_ Frey asked.

" _Loki is building an army of immortals to take down Odin and his throne..."_ Heimdall answered, gravely. Frey's cobalt eyes widened in disbelief.

" _Sure you jest, my friend! Loki is fulfilling his banishment in Midgard! Even though he had the opportunity to return to Asgard once more, he did not take it and chose to remain in Midgard as a human child! As much of discontent as he may bring me, this is a grave accusation you are throwing against him-!"_

" _It is not I that accuses him, but the people of Niflheim...In order to ensure that this be true, I want you to accompany me in confronting Loki._ "

" _You know what a silver-tongued man he is...how will you be so sure he is not lying?"_

 _"Tomorrow will be a full moon...it is the time when our true forms come to light...including his. My eye will be able to see the truth in his words."_ Heimdall stared at his friend, his golden eye turning back into a deep amber.

" _You may be right, my friend...However, I would greatly advise you not to do anything irrational. You must not forget that we are there to question him, not attack him."_

 _"You think I don't know that? If in the beginning our orders were to kill Loki, now it seems not to be the case...Though I greatly wish it was."_ Cobalt eyes stared deeply at the dark-haired boy and gently patted his back.

" _Though I may not understand your hatred, I can comprehend that feeling of powerlessness...What you want is something that cannot be returned to you..."_

Heimdall pulled his indigo bangs away from his missing right eye and covered it with his right hand. " _I will get back my stolen eye...Loki will pay for taking it from me..."_

Frey looked once more at his friend and picked up the food he had gotten from a nearby greenhouse, since he never found the forsaken store. The boy helped his friend with the bags and both walked back to their apartment, when they suddenly felt a surge of power appear.

Shocked by the feeling of another presence in the, what still seemed to be, abandoned city, both youths turned around in all directions, but found nothing.

' _Did you sense that, Freyr?_ " Heimdall whispered, looking around for the fading presence.

" _I did...it is best we leave this area quickly, Heimdall, and wait for tomorrow - when the moon is full and our powers great."_ Heimdall nodded and followed his friend back to their home, not noticing an evil, grinning figure watching them from above.

" _I have done as planned, Brother..."_ The masked female appeared before the male watching the two Aesirs. He suddenly let out a maniacal laugh and beckoned her to stand beside him.

" _I merely showed thee great warriors a fraction of my power, and thee cower like dogs with thy tails between thy legs! Thee know nothing of my full extent foolish Gods...but tomorrow...indeed, tomorrow..."_ He contemplated while the female watched him. " _I will let thee enjoy this day; eat thy last meals, speak thy last words, take thy last breath - for tomorrow, the end will commence..."_

The female watched as the sun began to set on the west and the moon began to rise on the east - creating a perfect alignment at the center of Midgard.

" _Ragnarok will begin..."_

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Mayura opened the shogi screen to her home in the Shinto Temple, making sure to take off her shoes before setting foot on the tatami mats. The tears from moments prior had already dried, leaving red, puffy eyes as a testament to the day's earlier events. She sniffled softly, knowing that - as overprotective as her father was - he would dash down the corridors at the slightest sound of her in pain.

Of course he would be the overbearing kind. Ever since her mother's death, she was well aware that her father feared losing her too. It was only natural to fear such things. The more dear a person becomes to someone, the more painful it is to part.

 _Where did that thought come from?_ She winced at a sharp, stinging pain on her temples. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she walked towards her room and locked the door, stumbling tiredly into bed. She looked at the picture on the nightstand. It was a picture she had taken as a child of her father and mother, but since she was just 5 and knew nothing of cameras, she had snapped a photo from the neck down.

She silently wished she had taken a second photo to capture her mother's face. Every passing year, she felt like the memory of her was fading into nothing. She couldn't remember her face or her voice.

 _It's like she never existed..._ Again, thoughts she felt were not her own echoed loudly inside her mind. She shook her head, wishing away those thoughts, and stared at the cherry blossoms outside her window.

A memory of her childhood appeared. She was a in a garden playing with the neighborhood boys and listening to her mother read a book. Her father was not in sight, she assumed it was because he was working at the temple, but she distinctly remembered the smell of flowers, like peonies, on her mother.

That was perhaps the only memory left of her.

When she died, her father blamed himself for not doing enough for her mother when she was sick, but Mayura didn't blame him.

She blamed God.

Because God, no matter how many prayers she had recited as a child, did not listen. He had ignored her. He had ignored a child's pleas to not take away her mommy and He let her die. That was why she didn't believe in God.

Because when she needed him the most, he had abandoned her...but...was it possible that God had not abandoned her completely?

If the earlier events were true, and not just a figment of her imagination, then - was it possible that He had heard her prayers?

When she feared Loki had disappeared from the face of the earth, a man - claiming to be a God - had appeared like an angel and granted her wish, bringing Loki back to her. When Loki was curing Narugami, she sat at the corner of the guest room and silently prayed to that same angel to save her dearest friend - and he did.

If God truly was real, then he had sent that angel to her.

But how could she prove he was real if she only ever saw him twice? He didn't seem to be the kind of man one would frequent every day.

She hugged her pillow and buried her face against it.

 _I want to see him..._ her thoughts spoke by themselves again, and she silently agreed to that voice in her head. Her eyes closed shut as the sun was preparing to set on the west.

 ** _~S.O.V~_**

Around nighttime, Thor awoke to the feeling of a cool hand pressed against his forehead. His sight was still blurry from the toxin, but he could feel the familiar, warm presence sitting beside him.

" _I'm glad you're okay...I was so worried...you're always so reckless, Thor..._ " the voice spoke with warmth and melody - like the singing of a bird. It was his mother tongue - the language of Asgard.

Melancholic, he hugged the figure by the waist and pressed his cheek against its leg. " _I know...I'm sorry..."_

The figure giggled softly, inciting the lad to bury his face in her lap as she brushed his chocolate-brown hair. He smiled at the action and leaned in to the touch even more, wanting the figure to pet him. She continued the action, until he abruptly grasped her small hand. Silence reigned for a few moments as he sat and hugged her, burying his face into her neck and kissing the skin of her shoulder.

" _I miss you..._ " he whispered against her neck, tears threatening to fall. The female brushed the back of his head like a child.

" _I know..."_ she answered, " _Me too...I miss you so much...All of you..."_

 _"Don't go..."_ He said, trying to hold on to the warmth that was fading in his grasp.

" _You'll be alright...now, sleep..."_

 _"Don't go..."_

 _"Sh~...you need to rest...you have to find Mjölnir..."_

 _"Finding it won't bring you_ _back_..."he answered angrily, tightening his hold against the fading figure, " _Please_... _don't leave me..."_ but her touch and voice faded into the distance.

"Don't go!"

Loki and Yamino had been changing Thor's bandages, when he startled them with the sudden outburst.

It seemed he was fully recuperated from the day's earlier assault.

"This is my home, I'm not going anywhere" Loki told him with an arched brow.

Thor lay back down, covering his eyes with his arm - tears spilling across his cheeks.

"Hey," Loki asked worriedly, "Are you alright? Does anything still hurt?" He motioned to Yamino to get some painkillers for the Thunder God.

"No," he answered, small sobs escaping his chapped lips, "I just had a dream about _her..."_

Loki looked at Thor, a seriousness unlike any in the face of the child-God. "Oh? And _who_ might you be referring to?"

Thor stared at Loki through misty eyes and noticed the thin-line forming in his lips. A sad smile appeared in the Thunder God's face, "Who else, _Uncle_? The only woman that meant the world to us than you choose to believe..."

Yamino and Fenrir were silent as they stared at their father's unusual silence.

Loki's eyes widened, and before Thor could tell him further of the female in his dreams, acted as though he had pending duties in his study; ignoring the frowns of the males within the room.

Before reaching the stairs to his office, however, he was stopped by Spica's figure standing at the top of the steps. Obsidian eyes stared deeply into Emerald.

"Would you like to continue our earlier conversation regarding all of this?" Loki asked, boring his eyes into hers.

"In regards to that," Spica answered, "There is not much to talk of...I sensed there was something evil lurking in Midgard and chose to assist you and gain back my son's love...although Helena's* love...I will never be able to obtain..."

Loki nodded and asked, "What of this evil power you sensed..."

"It was through fragments of a dream - fog, shadows, lightning, a solar eclipse..."

"Are Sköll* and Hati* involved in this?" Spica shook her head.

"The wolves will not be the cause of the eclipse...Whomever is behind your nephew's attempted murder is aiming to create confusion and destruction in Midgard...unfortunately, that is as much information as I have - my powers are not that strong, and since I am only borrowing Utgard's - I fear pushing my limits will keep him bedridden for life."

Loki gave a slight nod in understanding. "I take it you do not have a place to stay."

"I'll manage."

"Nonsense, I don't think my _brother_ would be very happy with me if I let my ex-wife roam around for a place to stay, he already hates me enough as is."

Spica chuckled lightly, "Then I will take your offer on it." With no further conversation to hold, both continued walking - but not without her voicing her thoughts.

" _You may deny it all you want Loki,"_ Spica said in Jottunheim* tongue.

 _"Deny what?"_ Loki responded quizzically.

" _The fact that you yearn for what he has seen..."_ Spica smiled knowingly.

 _"Angrboda..."_ he said, teeth clenching in contained anger, " _You know nothing-"_

 _"I speak only because I know much of you..."_ He felt his conviction waver as he stared into her deep, dark eyes. Choosing to remain silent than continue her argument, Loki walked away.

Spica sighed. " _You may choose to forget every and all memory of her...choose to deny the past that you had with her...but your heart will always remember what you felt when you were beside her...Remember that, Loki...for one day, you will look upon the past and think, not of the pain it has caused, but of the happiness you received..."_

 _"There is no pain or pleasure left in me anymore..."_ He spoke, his eyes boring holes into the golden handle of the wooden door.

" _If that be true, then you never knew of love..."_ Before he could respond to that, Spica had already disappeared downstairs. Loki turned back towards the door and slammed his small fist against the wall. Everything. Everything was crumbling around him. Nothing made any sense. Who were these people that attacked his friend? What was that toxin that decomposed the surrounding skin on Thor's body? What were they aiming for? Who was next? Why did he continue to stay here in Midgard? Why did he not go back? What was the point?

 _Mayura..._ he thought unconsciously.

Of course.

He had stayed for her sake, because he didn't want to abandon her after everything she went through for him. But why was Mayura so important to him? How was a mere mortal woman, not yet matured, capable of causing the Trickster God to remain tied to his 'exiled cell' and actually be comfortable with it?

He really must be some sort of masochist.

Sighing heavily, he went inside his study and locked the door. He felt the need to apologize to Mayura for his actions. He didn't mean to get so upset, but the idea was too much to take in.

He just didn't know why.

For now, it was important to find these _terrorists_ and get back Mjölnir before any damage was caused to Midgard. The last thing he wished for was the destruction of a realm involved in a battle between Gods.

Looking out the window, Loki noticed the waning gibbous moon reaching its full extent.

Tomorrow would be the day of transformation.

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **Dulcinea -** in order to follow through with the writing style and story plot, instead of calling Mayura his, " _Yamato Nadeshiko_ " or (Classic Japanese Beauty), I'm having him call her "my sweet _Dulcinea_ "; mainly for one purpose - because it follows through with the English romanticized version that I'm aiming for.

 **Gjallarhorn -** "Loud Horn" or "Horn of the River Gjoll" (Gjoll being one of the rivers in the Underworld to which wisdom is derived) - is the horn used to announce the coming of _Ragnarok_ or the "End of the World" for the Norse Gods.

 **Hermaður -** "Solder" in Icelandic

 **Vanir** \- a sub-group of Aesir. They are gods associated with fertility, wisdom, magic, nature, and predictions. Frey (or _Freyr_ ) and Freya (or _Freyja)_ are both Vanir Gods.

 **Ljosalfheim or Alfheim -** one of the 9 realms in Norse myth - Land of the Light Elves.

 **Helena -** Hel's full name.

 **Sköll -** Translated as "One Who Mocks" is the Wolf that chases the sun (sunrise/sunset) and swallows the sun (solar eclipse) - presumably a son of Fenrir

 **Hati** \- Translated as "One Who Hates" is the Wolf that chases the moon (moon rise/ moon set) and swallows the moon (Lunar eclipse) - presumably a daughter of Fenrir

 **Jottunheim** \- one of the nine realms - 'Land of the Frost Giants'.

* * *

 **~S.O.V**

**A little info on Sköll and Hati - due to the confusion of both in the Eddic Poem ' _Grímnismál',_ it could be Hati that swallows the sun and Sköll that swallows the moon - but that inference is made on the fact that in Norse the Mani ( _moon)_ is male and Sol ( _sun_ ) is Female. But for the sake of this story we're putting it how the anime had placed it in.


	7. Retrieval of the Thunder Hammer: Part II

_**Introducing more characters to the Midgard Arc. Enjoy :)**_

 **MIDGARD ARC**

"Chapter V"

 ** _Retrieval of the Thunder Hammer: Part II_**

Sunlight began to infiltrate the white and lavender room - permeating through the windowsill and bathing all corners in its warm, golden glow. Turning groggily towards the source of intense light, the strawberry blonde muffled a groan against her pillow and sighed. Honestly speaking, it was a restless night that - with the constant nightmares and scattered dreams, which, when awakening to the light, she remembered nothing of - haunted her every waking second. All she wanted right now was at least a few more hours of rest, but it didn't seem like the sun was planning on cooperating with her any time soon.

Rubbing away the exhaustion from her sleep-addled eyes, she glared at the clock on the corner of her room, and realized it was already a quarter past 7 am. School started at around 8:30- _ish,_ so she had some time to get ready before then; that is _if_ she had enough strength to.

Laying back against the pillow, stretching her lithe body against the mattress, she contemplated on skipping school for today, but knew that her father would overreact if he found out the reason why. The man had already been through enough so as to fear losing his daughter as well.

Covering her eyes from the intensity of the light, she gave a small smile at the warmth emanating from the rays against her palm. She needed to get her energy back - and it seemed like the sunlight was doing the trick. ' _Okay...Okay, I'm up...I'm up'_ she thought, looking at the sun from between her fingers; stretching her arm as if in an attempt to grasp the golden globe with her hand.

Childish, yes, but invigorating nonetheless.

It was always something she did as a child; a habit, if she could consider it as such. It was what she derived energy from. Her father had once told her that the Goddess of the Sun - _Amaterasu_ \- was always smiling and that _that_ was the reason the sun shone so brightly. Ridiculous as it may sound, she had honestly believed that her mother was the Goddess Amaterasu - or something akin to one.

Even with a long-term illness, she smiled. Even in her deathbed, she smiled. Even when abandoned by her God, she smiled and continued to believe. It was admirable, really. How could she have forgotten such proof of faith? Perhaps then, the pain had been too strong for her to think of anything else, especially because she was a child; barely old enough to understand why she wouldn't be able to see her mother again. Thoughts running loose, Mayura sat against the headboard of the bed and stared at the ceiling, a sad smile on her face.

 _It was no illness..._

Again.

That voice _again_.

 _It was a lie..._

What was it talking about? Could it be that it was trying to provide her answers? But how did _it_ know anything? Why was that voice so familiar to her? Was she being possessed?! Yet, no matter how many questions she threw at the _internal voice_ , the haunting words repeated over and over again.

It was frustrating.

"What are you saying? Who are you? Stop getting into my head!" Mayura cried, grasping her ears in an attempt to shut the voice away. It seemed to do the trick. The voice disappeared into oblivion without a trace.

Panting in apparent exhaustion, Mayura took a deep breath and stifled a sob. Continuing her little exercise of deep breathing to will away the rising hyperventilation, she finally calmed down.

"This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute - and if I wasn't still sore from yesterday, I would be crying out _'Mysterious Mystery!'_ at this point!"She hugged her legs tightly towards her chest and buried her face against her knees. Whatever or _Whoever_ this voice was - it certainly took a toll against her body. Perhaps telling Loki would-!

Oh, but they weren't speaking to each other since yesterday, right?

She placed a hand over her heart, saddened by the memory of it. Honestly, she felt bad...about the entire situation, but it wasn't even her fault! Loki certainly knew how to get under her skin with his over-the-top sarcasm and snooty intelligence. He had interrogated her, _accused her_ , as if she had done something wrong; when in fact the only thing she did was save Narugami from imminent death. She felt victimized by Loki's false accusations, and he hardly even bothered to listen to her! If that were the only thing, she would've probably forgiven him at this point, but that wasn't even the case. After a year of getting to know him, being his friend, becoming his assistant; he _still_ kept her in the dark over matters he believed did _not_ involve her. As such were the following:

The mysterious girl that Loki knew.

The strangeness behind Narugami's assault.

The book with the woman that unsettled Yamino and Fenrir.

But most of all, the truth behind Loki himself.

Mayura knew, since the first day they met at the abandoned house, that there was something strange about him; like an air of mystery that shrouds a scenery in fog, and Loki was covered in the thickest of fogs. Nevertheless, along with that perplexing identity, a small light of wonder shone through him, enough to attract her to the boy. Yes, she cared for the young genius deeply, but it was the kind of emotion that only a first love or a childhood friend could induce. She couldn't understand why. She wasn't born a genius like _some people_ , but with every fiber of her being she _knew_ that he was special.

Could they possibly have met before?

' _No, no, no! That just sounds ridiculous, even to me!'_ she thought. The boy had barely turned 11, or at least she believed him to be 11, while she was already graduating high school next semester! It was impossible to have met before!

Yet, the idea persistently swam in her mind. Was it possible that it was not as _impossible_ as she originally thought?

Snapping from her thoughts at the sound of her father chanting Shinto prayers in the _Honden*_ , she shook her head and willed away the sadness and confusion. She had to stop letting tiny details ruin her mood. Today was going to be a beautiful day; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, the people were-!

Mayura froze as she stared at the calendar on the cedar desk across her bed. Today was _Wednesday*,_ one of the most busiest days of the week...and there nothing but a noiseless city!

Believing it to be a figment of her imagination or a side effect of sleep deprivation, she strained her ears and rubbed her eyes - hoping to hear some kind of sound.

Nothing but white noise was returned.

It was disturbing... _very_ disturbing. Especially because constant noise had been a regular routine for her; the sound of people walking by the mountain shrine - waving their ' _Good morning_ s' or honking their cars at passing vehicles - was something she looked forward to every time she awoke.

She stared out the window and realized something wasn't right.

Mayura tried to get out of bed, but the moment she did, yesterday's events came back full blast in aches and pains all over her body. She had absolutely no energy left within her to investigate on this mysterious matter, and even if she did, her mind was still groggy with all the strangeness surrounding her to even be capable of remotely identifying the situation.

She really needed to see Loki, but first, she had to take a bath and wash off the smell of blood and dirt impregnated on her skin.

Rolling sideways in order to gain enough strength to lift her sore body from the bed, she made her way along the corridors and hallways of her home. The old Shinto shrine creaked with every step she took as she proceeded down the corridor towards the main temple. Having lived within the walls of prayer for a long time, she had memorized every route and corner of the ancient shrine.

However...

For some reason, as she passed by the second hallway leading towards the main entrance,her surroundings appeared to be rather vague. Perhaps the silence was beginning to affect her. She was sure that her eyes were in pristine condition, so loss of sight wasn't a reason, but...

It felt like her home _wasn't_ her home.

Which was impossible, since she had lived within the shoji screens and tatami mats of the shrine from the day she was born onwards! Perhaps seeing them too much was disorienting her; like entering a maze and attempting to find the exit. Yet, she could not shake off the feeling of uncertainty as she looked at her surroundings once more.

It was as if her consciousness was aware that she resided in a house, but the feeling of being _home -_ of feeling warmth and protection emanating from the shrine - was nonexistent.

' _Was this ever my home?'_ she wondered aloud. Her eyes widened at the thought. No, she couldn't be doubting her own home! Her own family! But as she looked down at her trembling hands, something didn't feel right. It was as if she was questioning her own existence as well! Mind spinning, Mayura lay her body against the wooden column of the main house; a jumble of questions overwhelming her without knowing the answer for any of them.

She knew where she came from, she knew who she was...

So why did it suddenly feel like she _didn't_?

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Sliding the shoji screens to the main shrine aside, she was surprised to find her father in deep prayer. It was an old chant for ' _protection against evil_ '. She figured someone had perhaps requested such a prayer for their business or home, but found it strange that her father recited the chant with fervent dedication - as if it were a life and death situation.

Standing at a limbo between 'Belief' and 'Reality' - she silently prayed to her 'Guardian Angel' that whomever the chant was for, would work. She may not believe in God, but she was prepared to give Him a second chance after-...She realized then the irony within the situation. She, a Shinto Priest's daughter, not believing in God or the like.

It was oddly hilarious, to say the least.

Shintoism revolved around the belief in living deities within nature and objects. It was the religion of her people, of her country - and she did _not_ believe. Of course, she had been taught through the motions of worship to the Shinto Gods and Deities, even to other Gods, but it was that same pedestal of belief that had been her downfall at the worst moment of her life.

She believed too much - _trusted_ too much - and the betrayal was far too bitter. Nevertheless, she was ready to trust once more. Indeed, she did not know much about this 'God-that-resembled-her-friend-Loki', but he had provided her that ray of hope in someone _actually_ hearing her prayers. ' _Please save my friend, God'_ , she silently prayed. A small smile creeping on her face as she imagined the auburn haired man with piercing emerald eyes staring at her.

She blinked.

For a moment, it seemed as if she actually saw him there, standing outside the shrine...but something was off with the image. Instead of seeing white pebbles scattered and joined in a zig-zag manner on the ground, the backyard resembled a flower garden from English paintings. He was bending down towards a bushel of roses, picking up one that was as white as the snow, and showing it to her - an enchanting smile in his handsome features. Yet, despite the friendliness of that smile, there was something... _scary_...about him. His auburn bangs covered part of his face, providing an eerie shadow that cloaked those same emerald eyes that enchanted her when they first met. His mouth moved, but she was unable to hear any words escape his lips.

"Where were you yesterday, Mayura?" her father's voice echoed amidst the silence of the room, startling her from her thoughts, and causing the phantom in the garden to disappear. She realized then that she had unconsciously stretched her hand towards the ghostly scenery. Quickly lowering it, she turned towards her father.

"Papa..." He beckoned her to sit beside him. Closing the shoji screen behind her, she walked towards him and folded her legs beneath her to sit as she was taught, "I didn't mean to interrupt...I just woke up right now and was going to take a bath..."

"You didn't answer my question...Where were you?" The ebony haired priest stared at his daughter from the corner of his eyes. "And those wounds?"

Frantically, Mayura waved her arms in front of her, "It's not what you think Papa...its just that a friend was...um...mugged and I found him hurt and I took him to Loki and-!" But the boy's name never _did_ sit well with the priest.

"Loki, huh?" Understanding that Loki's name in front of her father was considered taboo, she shut her mouth and spoke no more.

 _Taboo, indeed_. The boy's name was like a walking time-bomb ready to explode within him.

Misao Daidouji was a Shinto Priest born with a unique sixth sense that his daughter had, unfortunately, not inherited. This same 'gift' was the reason that he did not like Loki getting close to Mayura. He could see the evil looming behind the boy in an odd mixture that both bewitched and petrified him. If his daughter was with that boy any more, misfortune would befall her. He understood perfectly well that their continuous meetings were inevitable, but still...

He thought, once, about telling her that befriending the boy was a mistake, but the one time he tried to prevent Mayura from being with the emerald-eyed youth - it ended up backfiring on him. He truly believed that the boy was both charming and intelligent - and had no qualms that he was out to hurt Mayura - but something just didn't sit well with him with regards to Loki. It was as if the boy was shrouded in more than just a mysterious air.

There was darkness in his heart...and that was valid enough a reason to keep his daughter away.

He stared at Mayura, who looked lost in her own thoughts, and sighed. "At least I know you're safe, Mayura...go on and take your bath, breakfast will be ready by the time you're done."

"Yes, Papa" She answered, surprised that he had not overreacted as she previously assumed. Standing up from her position, she walked away from the room, leaving her father alone with his thoughts.

As Misao watched Mayura leave, his mind began to reel with everything that had happened. As sudden as he blinked: one moment he was talking to a friend from a nearby shrine, the next, a strange mist appeared, blinding him for a few seconds, and before he realized it, said friend was gone, along with the entire town. Fearful of his daughter being one of the missing, he dashed from street to street, running up the stone steps of the mountain shrine, until he reached his house. Relief washed over him when he saw Mayura asleep on her bed. He slid against the wall in utter exhaustion as his muscles relaxed from the run.

 _It is time..._ His subconscious spoke in a foreign language. Misao didn't even flinch. It had been a constant thing; hearing that voice urging him about _time_ and _events_ , which, even with his sixth sense, was unable to understand.

Despite the urgent message clearly nagging at him, Misao attempted to supress that inner voice. Whatever it was trying to tell him, he didn't want to hear it, but the voice persisted until it _made_ him listen.

 _It is time...you cannot hide them forever..._

Them?

 _The Book of Níðhöggr*_... _Has the hidden answers..._

A Book? Where was it?

 _It is in the hands of he who knows the realms...its people...and its darkness.._

Okay, that made absolutely _no_ _sense_ whatsoever!

Realms? Darkness? Who in their right mind would know to find the location with _that_ kind of response?! Frustrated at his lack of answers, and increase of questions, he turned back to his prayer with fervor; the book's location swirling in the back of his mind.

He just hoped that whatever this dark entity looming over the city was, it would not harm Mayura.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

He had the worst night of his life.

He awoke in cold sweat at an ungodly hour of the morning. His dirty blonde hair clung to his face, drenched in salty sweat, his breathing uneven, and his honey eyes disoriented. A heart-wrenching pain gnawed at his chest, causing him to double back in shock. All oxygen appeared to leave his lungs in a 'whoosh' as he held onto the headboard for support.

Clutching the skin of his chest with trembling fingers, Koutaro Kakinouchi, sensed something akin to burning coal in his chest - or was it a burning frost bite? He wasn't too sure; the pain he felt had overwhelmed him to the point in which he became incapable of coordinating thought.

Then, just as soon as he felt it, it disappeared; leaving nothing in its pass. Afterward he refused to sleep - _who in their right mind would after going through something like that?_

The out-of-the-blue pain, followed by sleep deprivation, and fear of possible death, only served to make his befuddled mind spin with stupid assumptions!

He glared at his reflection in the mirror while fixing the cuffs of his uniform in frustration. This was already the third time that he - self proclaimed Casanova and ' _Richie Rich'_ snob - examined his body for any changes after last night's events. This continuous observation was merely a check up for any unprecedented changes to himself.

Originally, he believed (as any man of science and logic would), that it was probably a heart burn due to too much intake of sodium in his elegant meals...However, he found it unlikely since he considered himself to be a favorite child of the gods. He was much too young and handsome to be greeted by Death so early in his life, and in such an uncool way!

Then the thoughts began to spiral on and on until he reached a conclusion that only Mayura would - _Alien Abduction_! But just like all of Mayura's notions and ideas, that one was also discarded with the passing wind. "Forget this," the teenager said, brushing his dirty blonde hair aside and blinking away the sleep from his honey eyes, "This is stupid...It could've all just been because I ate a meal unworthy of my extravagant palate! Yes, that's it!" He smiled contentedly at his logical answer.

Even though he honestly _sensed_ that something was highly _illogical_ about this entire situation.

It only worsened his initial suspicious when he called out for a butler to bring his school bag, and no answer came. ' _Strange'_ , he thought while looking around the hallway of his home, ' _Sebastian wasn't scheduled for a vacation...'_ Thinking back on it, he had gotten home extremely early, went to his bedroom, and prepared for the semester finals. Due to his busy schedule, he failed to realize there was absolutely no one at home - hence, why he had eaten a handmade sandwich so late.

Koutaro was not one to second guess his logical assumptions, but this day was becoming weirder and weirder by the minute.

After searching upstairs, and finding no living soul roaming the lavish halls, he headed off downstairs to continue his extensive search. Walking past the living room, he happened to glance upon the portrait of his great-grandfather dressed in regal clothing; blonde hair pulled back in a french-styled ponytail, honey eyes staring deeply at something beside him, almost seeming to glare out at the youth from within the painting; only served to entice the youth in glaring back with equal fervor. He was often told that he resembled the man in the painting a lot - so much so - that they often believed him to be a reincarnation of said man.

Koutaro didn't seem to care much for the resemblance.

However, he did often ponder on what exactly the man before him had thought of when the painter created the portrait. The eyes were fierce, yet melancholic within the antique, ivory and gold encased painting. He remembered that Reiji, his right hand butler, said something about how his great-grandfather had to leave someone dear to him; a lady love, he presumed, and was left with a loneliness that no one could heal.

Koutaro stared once more at the painting and sighed, turning his back on it completely.

Now was not the time for melodramas...he needed to find _someone_ within this household that _hadn't_ left on early vacation without advising their employer! After constant search around the large estate, Koutaro simply gave up, resting on one of the lounge chairs near the entrance. Of course, it just had to be this day of all days, for everyone to up and leave the mansion! He had school people! Couldn't anyone see that? What was he supposed to do? Walk?

Sighing in frustration at his obvious answer, he grasped his schoolbag and headed towards the doors. "I guess I'll just meet up with Mayura at school and accompany her to Loki's place afterwards. Seems to me that whenever something goes on, he's the only guy with as much information as the internet."

Reaching the entrance gates of the large Estate, Koutaro looked up at the dull, lifeless sky. The sun, at one point, had been shining in all its glory, but the wind direction was changing and the sun's golden glow was shrouded by a pale background. He could see, from the eastern horizon that dark clouds were approaching the city relatively fast, covering all in its path.

It felt like a premonition of some sort.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

A young, beautiful blonde walked towards the Juliet Balcony of her bedroom; jewels the color of amber tied in threads of gold lay against her neck, enticing all to look upon the woman with awe and envy. Sitting against the balcony, she contemplated on the approaching storm; dark clouds swirled and clashed, as if an army of heavenly soldiers were charging towards battle.

Lightning moved in a serpentine fashion, dancing recklessly beneath the rushing clouds.

But where were the drums announcing war?

 _A Thunderstorm with no Thunder, huh?_ Her cobalt eyes glared at the swirling clouds, watching as it shrouded the morning sky in darkness. _Brísingamen*_ trembled against the skin of her chest, as if warning its owner of impending danger. Darkened, stormy clouds loomed over the Oshima Estate, covering the Athens Gneiss stone and large, oak trees.

Whatever this storm was, it was probably attributed to the sudden disappearances of the people in her home. Had she not considered wearing Brísingamen yesterday, ( _in order to dress up for her Lord, Loki_ ), her alter-ego, Reiya Oshima, would've disappeared alongside the rest of the humans.

This was no ordinary storm.

Someone was creating it, for purposes unknown to her, and she was sure that the person was not Thor.

The ringing of the doorbell startled her away from her analytical view. She thought about ignoring it at once, but found it odd that the ringing did not seize, and instead continued with urgency. Wary that it may be the ones who caused the erratic storm, she approached the front door with caution.

The ringing echoed in the entrance hall, frantically.

Before she was able to even touch the doorknob, someone from the outside pushed the door in with force; causing the blonde to jump back, scream, and punch the figure in the face. Once she realized who the person(s) standing outside were, she heaved a sigh of relief, and glared at the cobalt eyed brunette on the floor.

"Frey," she sighed once more, this time in annoyance, as she watched Heimdall yelling at him that 'now was not the time for a nap', "What in Asgard's name are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"You almost broke my nose, Freya!" her twin cried out, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the blood from flowing. Before Freya could retort on the comment, Heimdall interrupted them, speaking in his native tongue.

" _We don't have time to waste, you two!"_

 _"_ _Well, excuse me for defending myself after all the circumstances I've been put through!"_ She huffed in annoyance, " _Had I not worn Brísingamen yesterday, I probably would've been gone in the blink of an eye like everyone else!"_

 _"So it wasn't our imagination, then?"_ Frey turned to Heimdall with a seriousness unbeknownst to his sister. The dark-haired youth nodded in affirmation. Then, the tall brunette turned towards the blonde and grasped her by the shoulders.

" _Freyr*?"_ she asked, calling him by his true name, " _What is going on? What are you two doing here?"_

 _"We've come for something very important, Freyja*..."_ He made his way inside, Heimdall following suit shortly afterwards.

" _What could you possibly find within these marble walls? I told you didn't I? I am completely alone in this house!"_

" _It's not an item which we search,"_ Heimdall interrupted, " _It is actually your assistance."_

 _"My assistance? Assistance with what?"_ Freya watched as Frey and Heimdall glanced at one another, a silent conversation being held through their eyes.

Frey spoke up. " _It is in reference to Loki..."_

This seemed to invoke a reaction on Freya, who immediately panicked and grasped her brother by the collar of his shirt. " _What has happened to my Lord? Is he alright?"_

Frey grasped her quivering hands and calmed her down, but the seriousness reflected in his cobalt eyes startled her, " _He is fine...absolutely fine...but we need you to accompany us to see him."_

 _"If he is fine, then why must we go? Although, do not be mistaken, I would be more than happy to see my Lord!"_ The gentle smile she sported, however, was immediately erased when her twin brother's eyes gleamed; an emotion she could only describe as disappointment or hatred reflecting in his blue orbs.

" _We have heard of an alarming rumor spreading amongst the realms in regards to Loki and this oddity surrounding us. It is apparent that Loki is attempting to invoke Odin's wrath once more by subduing the mortals to his every whim...A fiendish plot to overthrow the King of Asgard..."_ Frey watched as his sister's eyes widened by a fraction, disbelief reflecting in her deep orbs. Freya pushed herself away from him, anger swirling in her being.

" _How DARE you?! To accuse my Lord of such a devious plot against Odin?! Loki would do no such thing, especially to his sworn Brother!"_ Heimdall sighed in exhaustion and annoyance.

" _You seem to take his side without doubting his intentions."_

 _"Of course I will take his side - now and always!"_ She yelled at the boy angrily.

" _Even though in his eyes you are nothing but a passing wind? When has he ever, apart from your constant attentions towards him, shown interest in you as a woman?_ " Freya flinched at the cruelty behind Heimdall's words. Frey, too, was shocked at how his friend expressed himself, but regardless - Freya needed to see the truth.

Freya was, indeed, startled by the low blow, especially coming from Heimdall. However, that did not mean that she was empty handed in this war of words. " _You are envious of my Lord for the past you share...It is not my fault that you are so bitter because_ ** _she_** _abandoned you at the altar!"_ Frey immediately interceded before Heimdall could so much as attack Freya.

If there was one thing that could invoke Heimdall's wrath, apart from seeing Loki, was the mentioning of his brutal abandonment by the woman he loved - on their wedding day.

" _Enough, Freyja, I am not accusing him of anything...This is why we need you to accompany us. We want to see for ourselves if what we heard was true, and to find out if he was involved with the mortals' abrupt disappearance from Midgard..."_ Freya calmed down considerably, however, the insult she felt at having her beloved accused of treason, made her wary of what plans the two before her had with regards to him.

As she watched Heimdall and her twin brother talk to one another, she thought back on the previous argument. Of course she would follow through her loyalty towards her Lord; she had shown her devotion when she stood up against Odin's decree, after he had banished Loki to Midgard. She cried out to Odin of injustice and tyranny, angering the All-Father, and causing him to exile her to Midgard as well - in the form of a mortal girl with no memory of her past - ,which only by wearing Brísingamen could return her to her true form.

" _Are you coming or not?"_ Heimdall questioned angrily, his amber eyes glaring at the blonde in front of him.

" _Of course..."_ Hesitantly, she accompanied the boy and the brunette outside.

The storm was descending upon the land.

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **Wednesday** \- In Norse myth, the days of the weeks were directly aligned to one of the Norse Gods OR Myths. For example:

 _Sunday_ \- Day of the _Sun_

 _Monday_ \- Day of the _Moon_

 _Tuesday -_ Norse God of War _Tyr_

 _Wednesday_ \- Norse God All-Father _Odin_

 _Thursday_ \- Norse God of Thunder _Thor_

 _Friday_ \- Norse Goddess of Beauty _Freyja_ or Norse Goddess of Marriage _Frigga_

 _Saturday_ \- Day of _Saturn_ or _Sabbath_

 **(***** _Be advised_ \- **there is a specific reason as to why I chose that specific **_**day***)**_

 **Honden -** main shrine

 **Brísingamen** \- Freyja's necklace; symbol of beauty and power.

 **Freyr * Freyja -** I would just like to explain that whenever these two Vanir twins speak in Old Norse, they will be referring to each other with their Vanir names which are spelled differently from the common spelling. Please do not be alarmed or confused. It is not a typo or a mispelling. Everything is done on purpose. ( _Unless I really do something by accident - then it **is** an accident.)_

 **Níðhöggr** \- It is believed to be the name of the snake/dragon that gnaws on the roots of Yggdrasil.


	8. Retrieval of the Thunder Hammer:Part III

_**Remember to Review my dear readers! Enjoy :)**_

 **MIDGARD ARC**

"Chapter VI"

 ** _Retrieval of the Thunder Hammer: Part III_**

Pine green eyes darkened behind clear specs as he watched the approaching storm in the horizon.

Already, the eastern part of the city had been engulfed in darkness; shrouding neon signs and tall skyscrapers in a cloak of mist, fog, and lightning. It was unlike any storm he had previously seen.

Lightning blazed in a serpentine dance; muted by the beat of the soundless drums. Without the cracking of the thunder hammer echoing in the vast skies, the storm itself appeared harmless and vague. Nevertheless, he was well aware that the disadvantage remained so as long as the hammer stayed in the wrong hands.

A lightning bolt abruptly crashed and sizzled onto the earth, just a few miles from their home, dispersing a string of electricity around its singular stem - like a spider's web spreading in all directions.

The image, reflecting in his lost gaze, brought forth a memory from long, long, ago...

 _"Are you afraid, Jormungand?" A sweet, tender voice asked as a gentle hand caressed his dark locks. He picked up his head from the creases of her dress, tears staining his face. His older siblings were in the same position as he, cowering from the ear-splitting thunder - cracking and rolling in the darkened skies._

 _With a sweetness unlike any they knew, she rubbed away the tears from their eyes and grabbed a small booklet from the night stand on her right. The crackling wood on the fireplace gave the shadowy figure a gentle, warm glow that filled them with a soothing security._

 _"Well, I'm not afraid! I'm stronger than anyone!" Fenrir pouted, grasping the hem of her dress, tightening his small fists against the cloth. A small giggle, like jingling bells, echoed against the living room. Fenrir lay his head against her lap, relishing in the feel of her warm hand caressing his black hair._

 _Another 'boom' from the thunder hammer resounded, and Hel let out a muffled scream as she hid her face against the female's dress._

 _"There's no need to fear, children..." She smile and petted the top of their heads. "It seems that Thor is practicing with Mjölnir a little too close for comfort..." Again, that little giggle soothed the tension they felt, as the rain ceaselessly splattered against the windowsill and the thunder continuously rolled._

 _Jormungand and his siblings watched with rapt attention as she opened the small leather booklet, and flipped the pages towards one in particular. "Shall I read to you all a poem befitting a stormy night?"_

 _They nodded and lay against her, relishing in the comforting sound of her voice and the warm caress of her hand._

When Fenrir entered the culinary domain, he stared at the young lad, who was - lost in in thought - in front of the kitchen sink. He barked to get his attention, and even went as far as biting the youth's pants, but to no avail. Annoyed, he jumped from chair to table, until he finally reached the counter. Dark gray eyes bore at the impervious youth, whose pine green were concentrated on the white gardenia growing near the windowsill.

' _What are you thinking about, four-eyes?'_ The pup barked. The young lad finally turned towards his older brother and repeated his thoughts out loud, lost in a poetic trance:

 _One who was suffering tumult in his soul,_

 _Yet failed to seek the sure relief of prayer,_

 _Went forth - his course surrendering to the care_

 _Of the fierce wind, while mid-day lightnings prowl_

 _Insidiously, untimely thunders growl;_

 _While trees, dim-seen, in frenzied numbers, tear_

 _The lingering remnant of their yellow hair,_

 _And shivering Wolves, surprised with darkness, howl_

 _As if the sun were not..._

The pup looked at the small gardenia growing near the window. ' _From Wordsworth, huh?'_

Yamino nodded, "It was _Composed During a Storm_ ," he then caressed the petals of the white gardenia, bathed in morning dew, "She used to read it to us when we were younger...Hel loved her poems..." Sighing, he continued to stare out into the storm, reminiscing on a phantom that was left buried in the past.

Fenrir sniffed the flower and smiled sadly, jumping off the counter in graceful agility. ' _It's better for us not to dwell too much on the past...'_ Fenrir barked, ' _She would not have wanted it as such...'_ Yamino idly agreed with the eldest son, and turned his attention towards the bubbling pot on the stove.

It was evident to the pup that his younger brother was lost in the passage of memories. His eyes, though focused intently on the stew, were elsewhere in the distance. A tumult of emotions swirled within the dark variant of his Father's eyes; hidden behind crystalline lenses. At times like these, especially in such a ( _what he considered to be_ ) pathetic, small state, he was unable to do anything for his family. He may always enjoy bullying the youth in front of him, yet despite his constant bullying, he loved his younger brother, and was protective of him as well - especially because it was his duty as the eldest. He had already failed his only sister, even though she went through so much to release him from the chains that bound him to that dark, desolate place. He didn't want to end up failing the only remaining family he had; not again.

Fenrir shook his small head.

Most of the situation now; the anger, the sadness, the melancholy had all a basic foundation from which they stemmed from. Ever since Mayura had brought to discussion the topic of the Norse Gods, and ever since _that woman_ came to their home; the people residing in the manor had become afflicted.

Yes - they became extremely afflicted...and how could they not?

To start off, the human woman, Mayura, had been both a blessing and a curse on his Father since her arrival. She served to mend his broken heart, and fill his boring sentence on earth with much entertainment. However, he had to admit, the girl got herself in some pretty _unique_ situations.

Such as constantly getting kidnapped by other Aesir who attempted to reach the young sleuth.

Nevertheless, Fenrir was well aware of how important the girl was to his Father; so much so, that his Father refused to go back to Asgard in order to remain with her, on Earth. Such an action he only ever saw be done when _another young lady_ had caught his eyes at a gala so, oh so, long ago.

Question was: was the young trickster aware of what his actions clearly implied?

Fenrir doubted it'd be such.

After losing his _soulmate_ in such a brutal, horrible, and tragic way...the trickster became engulfed in his own grief - in his own way.

Denial had been present in every action and every reaction. His true emotions were disguised by a mask of cool indifference: iron-burned to his face. Nothing could return to him the man he had so greatly loved and admired as was the God of Mischief, when accompanied by the beautiful woman the pup both respected and adored. The image, in his mind's eye, had always been complete with the two most amazing people from his infancy.

His Father, a picture of majestic authority, regal and proud in every action - befitting a King.

His Mother, the image of everything that was holy and sacred, kind and loving - even if she was not his _birth-mother._

Though not the same in any way, this human woman offered his Father something no other woman could, after his Mother's passing - inner peace. The peace he had once lost was restored - if only a little - by the mere presence of the strawberry blonde girl.

Which was why he was well aware that his Father did not want to involve her in the will of the Gods.

He knew that Mayura already ran into enough danger as it was _without_ knowing of her friend's true identity. It would only worsen the situation if she _did_ know. This was why it was so important to leave Mayura in the dark about who they were, and what their relationship to one another was - to prevent her _mortality_ from being entangled with their _immortality_.

The last thing his Father needed was to relive the pain of losing a loved one, _again._

And a human's life was as ephemeral as the cherry pink blossoms blooming in the island of Japan.

He took a deep breath and sighed heavily - the burden of his heart outweighing the thoughts running through his mind-

It came in an instant, as fast as the blinking of an eyelid; how Fenrir felt, in a startling jolt on his spine, the tingling sensation of danger and doom emanating from the ground - like an earthquake shattering all that surrounded them. Dark gray eyes searched around the kitchen in haste; everything was intact. His brother was still as lost in thoughts as ever, and other than a few pots and pans brewing stew and what-not, there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. All the while, he felt the tremors following in a crescendo of dread from the tips of his paws, to the top of his skull.

A scent - dangerous and ghastly - infiltrated his nostrils. The smell was much the same as the putrid gash that the Thunder God had yesterday. He may not have been in the room to witness the black matter gushing out the wound and from the lad's mouth, but he could smell the scent of death and decay flying in invisible particles around the house.

It was enough to make his appetite disappear.

Disregarding the distraught lad in the kitchen, Fenrir proceeded to dash out the doggy door and into the lawn, sniffing the air - ignoring the sickness he felt at the rancid scent - attempting to locate its source. Almost instantly, he realized that it was coming from the same direction as the storm that approached their home in a tormentous rage.

Was this storm and this scent attributed to the same _things_ that had attacked Thor? Probably.

Feeling the icy wind against his face, Fenrir stood at a crossroad:

Should he advise his Father of what was going on?

Or should he head off incognito to discover more about the matter, thus providing clues for his Father to unmask the perpetrator behind this all?

Fenrir took immediate action on the latter decision.

' _Just watch, Daddy,'_ he thought proudly as his hind legs propelled him further into the distance. ' _I will protect you and everyone!'_

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Yamino stood near the bubbling brew, stirring it occasionally. Eyes bore into the boiling stew with mock concentration - all thoughts roaming about with the scattered storm. At around the same time that Fenrir had noticed the putrid stench, Yamino had tensed. The air felt heavy and unbreathable. His Ophidian side was on a sensory overload and made him feel as if he had just taken a deep breath of smog.

However, before he could so much as realize from where the surrounding tension was coming from - the feeling dispersed and disappeared - leaving no more than a phantasm of its existence lingering in the room.

Had it been nothing but an illusion?

Impossible!

He knew that his Ophidian side could detect so much as a minuscule movement in the darkest of nights. This _sensation_ was no different! Yet, without proof of what had transpired within that split second, how could he be so sure that what he felt was actually _real?_

The sound of a wooden door hitting the maroon colored bricks of the kitchen walls, startled him from his pensive state. Spica, standing guiltily near the door frame, apologized for the sudden noise.

"Do you need something, miss?" he asked, returning his attention to stirring the stew. He was well aware that she was to reside with them as a guest until, whatever the reason for her unprecedented arrival was, would pass. His Father had clearly requested they be every bit the well-mannered and educated boys he taught them to be, even if they _did_ dislike her.

' _She is my guest and you will treat her with cordiality, understood?'_ His Father had warned the previous night. The pup tried to dissuade the young boy from the abrupt decision, but it only served to reinforce his earlier statement. Yamino agreed with his Father, mostly because he could not deny an order from him; his brother, however, figured he did not have to show _any_ cordiality to a stranger if he was not present.

Hence, why he had practically avoided her yesterday and today.

He, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky.

"No, I just...um..." she blushed lightly, black curls bounced in her fidgety state. "I wanted to see if I could help you with anything..."

Yamino sighed. He really _didn't_ , but if he denied her anything, he was well aware it would cause his Father much disappointment.

That was the last thing he wanted.

He smiled, though the smile in itself was fake and forced, and showed her as much respect as a gentleman ought to show a lady, "Do you know how to peel off the skin of a potato?" Spica stared at her son's sweet smile, a delicate blush appearing on her face as she realized two crucial things:

(1) Her son was extremely handsome when he smiled

(2) She did not even know how to boil water

She shook her head shamefully. Yamino sighed in his mind and proceeded to get a peeler and a potato. He brought her forth towards the sink, washed the potato, stood behind her and grabbed her small hands. "Look," he instructed, while making one of her hands hold the tool and the other the washed vegetable, "You're going to hold onto the potato with one hand, whichever you feel most comfortable with, and with the peeler, you'll be placing it at the top. Now, we'll bring the peeler in a downward motion..." Throughout the entire instruction, Spica couldn't help the beating of her excited heart as she, for the first time in many eons, finally had the chance to interact with her son. Albeit the reason was purely for the sake of teaching her, but the fact that she could finally have some form of physical contact with him - it was a miracle!

"...-did you understand?" He asked, moving away from her.

"Huh? Oh...um...yes!" she said embarrassingly; a sweet, tender smile appearing on her face. Yamino's brow arched in confusion at her bubble of happiness, but he'd rather not prolong unnecessary conversation.

Spica continued on with the task provided, glancing at her son's back every now and then. She figured she could make use of some mild conversation to get him to open up to her. "I never thought we'd have one gifted child in the culinary arts. Your Father and I were never taught to cook...You should've seen the first time he did, he ended up burning the entire kitchen!" She let out a light laugh, but Yamino simply nodded in understanding. "I suppose this was a talent you learned from _her?"_

She obtained a reaction from the young lad, who approached her to dice and mince the potatoes.

"She was truly the best teacher, then, to have turned you into such a fine chef..." He continued to cut the vegetables, seemingly ignoring what Spica said. Finally, after a little coaxing, he answered.

"I could never cook the way she did. Her food was...amazing, in every sense. Father loved it, my siblings loved it...I loved it. If I could so much as recreate one of her plates...I know that Father would be delighted, but...as it is, I cannot..." She smiled lightly.

"Then I take it that her cooking was unparalleled to any other?" He stared at her and smiled.

"Of course, no one in all the Nine Realms could cook as she did! Father and the three of us were always well-fed when it came to being home with her! She was the best! Mother was-!" He stopped. He didn't know why he suddenly did, but he stopped. There were few moments when the topic of his stepmother was brought forth, allowing him to gush and speak of his adoration towards her. Yet, it hurt to speak of her in front of _this_ _woman_. Why? It wasn't until he thought clearly about it, did he realize just _who_ he was gushing to.

The woman, looking downcast at the peeled vegetables **_was_ ** his mother.

She may not have been the woman from so long ago; who fed them, clothed them, loved them, and nurtured them.

But she _was_ the one that _bore_ them.

"Forgive me," he apologized, "I did not mean to-..."

"There is nothing you should apologize for, _Jormungand_..." Spica smiled softly, handing him another potato, "You have every right to speak of her the way you do...She was your mother for the time I was not...Do not fear of insulting me by speaking of her with such love and adoration...But, please, allow me to shower you and your brother with the same love and affection as she did _for_ me...I only ask that of you... allow me to become your 'mother', once more..."

Pine colored eyes gazed deeply at her own Onyx ones, somewhat enchanted at how profound they were.

"I...I don't know..."he spoke softly. Spica smiled sadly, finishing the last potato and handing it to him. Her heart felt like it had just shattered against her chest into many, many, tiny pieces. The only chance she felt she could get, and it had slipped her fingers.

She lost her sons, forever.

Holding back the need to cry, she bowed and thanked him for teaching her how to peel potatoes; and turning around, walked away. Before she could open the door, however, she heard him say:

"I cannot promise you much...but... _She_ would've wanted me to at least give you a second opportunity... _Mother_ had always spoken to us about you. She constantly reminded us that, though you could not be with us, you still thought about us day and night...I often wondered if that was even possible...that if you _did_ love us, you would not have hesitated to come looking for us...I don't know your reasons, nor do I want to know them...However,..." he gently approached her still figure, quivering hand clutching the doorknob tightly, "I want to at least _try_ to mend the bond that we once shared...after all...you went through so much to give birth to us, and without that, we would never have been able to meet _her_." Yamino placed a hand against her shoulder, feeling her trembling body beneath his palm. "...I don't know if I can forgive you for abandoning us in Asgard...I don't know if I can forgive all those years of solitude...but I'm willing to try..." The maiden immediately turned and hugged the tall male by the waist, burying her tear stained face against his white shirt.

" _Thank you...Thank you, my son..."_ She spoke in Jottunheim's natal tongue, tears continuously brimming from her eyes. Yamino froze as he was hugged by the petite female, shocked by her reaction and by the situation. Nonetheless, he gently petted her head in much the same way as his _other mother_ would when comforting them.

"You don't have to thank me for it," he said, moving awkwardly away from her, "I didn't exactly say I would _accept you_ , just that I would _try_..." But Spica's smile did not dim the slightest.

"A dear friend of mine told me once, that as long as one _tries,_ the possibilities are endless..." She smiled, releasing him from her embrace. "The fact that you are willing to do so, to accept me - even if not immediately, fills me with so much happiness that I-...oh, it's more than I could have ever hoped for!"

Yamino was about to say something, when the door slammed against the bricks once more, and Thor - fully recuperated from his assault - stretched his arms and legs, as if training for a marathon. "Nothing beats a morning after an epic fight to the death!" He smiled.

Spica's happiness was still intact, even if her face said otherwise at the presence of the Aesir.

"I should go, then..." She said, smiling up at her son with sweetness, and turning towards Thor with cool hostility.

"Geez, who spit on her _mead_ *?" Thor wondered aloud once she left. "Who is she? Your girlfriend?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Yamino sighed, aware that it had become something constant since getting up from bed.

Figures that the usually loud and rambunctious God would already be at his full capacity after nearly greeting the gates of Helheim moments prior. "No," he finally answered after much debate, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Then, is she your new maid?" Thor persisted.

Yamino shook his head while getting the breakfast plates from the cupboard.

"Then what is she doing here?" He finally asked exasperated.

"She is a guest."

"What? Loki wouldn't possibly allow a stranger in his home unless..." The Aesir was silent. Yamino, noticing the silence that filled the room, turned towards the brunette with fearful curiosity.

With an eerie calmness befitting the arrival of a storm, Thor asked, "Is she Loki's new girl, then?"

Yamino didn't understand why the question lingered in the air like an accusation, but he agreed cautiously. "You could say she _was_ his girl back then...She is my birth mother..."

For whatever reason, the answer seemed to calm the tension in the air, but did not serve to dissipate it in the least, and Thor said nothing throughout the ordeal. Approaching him warily, Yamino placed a plate in front of the Aesir and continued roaming about the kitchen; a burning question scorching his heart and parching his tongue. He glanced sideways only to find the Aesir glaring at the plate in front of him, fingers thrumming constantly against the chipped wood of the kitchen table.

Darkness consumed the usually bright, brown orbs as the gaze was directed towards the windowsill. " _Mjölnir,"_ Thor said aloud, as lightning blazed in a shattering motion. He tightened his fists against the table. Anger - pure and unrestrained - swirled in his chocolate browns eyes. He would get back his comrade - even if he died trying.

His beloved's image appeared within his mind's eye, as he remembered her words from his dream.

Yes, he would get back Mjölnir. He will not let Midgard fall. He had made that promise to himself and to _her_ when taking the _Oath of the Aesir*._ The humans she had loved and cared for would not perish in the hands of his enemy.

He would make them regret the day they came across the Crown Prince of Asgard.

 **~ _S.O.V~_**

Loki sat in his study, his eyes immersed in the books strewn about the room. He had not slept a wink last night for fear that Thor's life could still be at a limbo. However, he had managed to see him heading towards the kitchen in quite the epitome of health this morning, so he figured the danger had already passed. Nevertheless, that did not quench his thirst for answers as he searched again and again for what the dark matter was and who had been behind it all. He opened the drawer to his right and pulled out a small handkerchief, unwrapping it carefully to reveal the object Thor had grasped in his fist.

It was as thick as metal - part of an armor, he presumed- yet light as a feather. However, the symbol chiseled onto the object was without a doubt the _Valknut* **.**_ This revelation concerned him. The Valknut was reserved **only** for the privileged few whom Odin deemed worthy of becoming his _Einherjar_ *. Yet, it was not plausible. The armor that the Einherjar wore - if memory served well - was silver-white, not pure obsidian.

Staring back at the piece, he remembered the moment he took it from Thor:

 _Loki had turned to Thor, once Mayura left, in contained rage. Why was Mayura the one to find him? Why was it that whenever something happened, that actually dealt with him, Mayura always stuck her nose without knowing of the situation? Albeit, the entire circumstances, was rather mysterious - Mayura didn't even know how she ended up finding him (he was grateful that she did- any longer, and the Aesir would've truly perished), yet he realized he should have seen it coming. He had been fully aware that something strange persistently lingered in the air - a smell, a density - full of hostility, like a warning. It was faint, extremely faint, but it was there._

 _"Mmm..." Thor groaned against the couch, squirming through a feverish state. Loki advised Yamino to get more ice water to cool down the lad. Acquiescing, he left the room._

 _Once Loki found himself alone with the comatose Aesir, he noticed how Ecchan - his spirit familiar - approached the wounded God. Attention caught, he watched as Ecchan sniffed the Aesir up and down until it gently tugged on the clenched fist that hung on the side of the couch._

 _With all the chaos going around, he had hardly noticed the visible fist._

 _"Master..." The spirit spoke telepathically, "His hand..."_

 _Intrigued by what his familiar had found, he gently pried open the clenched hand to reveal some sort of obsidian, metallic piece. It was thick enough to withstand a hit from a canon ball, yet as light as the feather of a newborn chick. He could see a small gleam from the side, and once he turned it around, was appalled at the symbol on it. His heart raced. It couldn't be! Why was the Valknut imprinted in the metal?_

 _He jolted back when Thor suddenly grasped his hand._

 _ **"You cannot run away forever..."** His voice was different; deep and sinister. His eyes, usually a bright, chocolate brown were bathed in black - like a doll's eyes: cold and lifeless._

 _"Thor?"_

 ** _"He will come back...The Humans will perish...The Aesir will subjugate...The Nine Realms will_ _fall_..."** _Then, with the same spontaneity with which he had awakened, he fell back into a deep sleep, gentle snores echoing in the room._

 _Loki was sweating bullets._

 _His heart raced at an unnatural rate, face as pale as a sheet of paper._

 _This was not good. Not good at all._

Loki stared at the piece in his hand in anger, wanting to pulverize it with just his glare. Sighing after a failed attempt, he wrapped it up again and placed it in his drawer. The situation had turned from bad to worse within the expanse of 24 hours. Something had taken possession of Thor in that instant - and he believed it had much to do with the black matter that had infiltrated his body yesterday. Perhaps the spell had only served to counteract the spreading and diminish it, but he was a fool to let it stay at that. It had been in his body for too long, and judging by the way he had awakened - full of energy, full of life - the idiot was completely unaware of it.

He turned towards the covered window of his study, and approaching it carefully, slightly pulled on the curtain. He was not blind; he could clearly see that the approaching storm was being used as a warning of impending battle. Whoever the attacker was or _were -_ was clearly advising they were on their way.

He sighed and released his grip on the curtain.

Sitting once more on his chair, he looked up at the ceiling in exhaustion.

He had been aware, for quite a while now, that they were being watched. Whether it was in a good or bad way, he wasn't made known of it; still, he should've been less trusting. Perhaps then, the situation would not have gotten out of hand.

There was so little he could do when stuck in this mortal body.

He thought back again on the situation. It was a good thing that he had prepared a barrier around the house beforehand. All precautions taken, especially due to the spontaneity of the situation, coupled with the missing weapon, and the oddity of the seeming "possession" of Thor - he had ensured and doubled the security around his house and Mayura's home.

He doubted she would be foolish enough to go to school after everything that had happened. Knowing her, she would more than likely skip school and come to see him - which would be great, if it weren't for the way he had reprimanded her yesterday.

He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, willing away the incoming migraine.

After taking a deep breath, he reached out for his tea and noticed the book Mayura had brought to him yesterday. He knew Mayura had it with her before Spica had arrived, so he figured that she forgot it in the kitchen and Yamino brought it over to his study. Glancing at the craftsmanship of the cover, he was intrigued. No doubt about it, this book was Norse. He believed it may have been shipped to Japan from a Viking Museum in Iceland or Norway. Judging by the antiquity, he'd say it was possibly one of the first written works of the ancient Vikingdom.

Taking the leather strap away, he opened the book and carelessly scanned through the passages. Honestly, he was amazed that it was detailed in the many verses of the _Prose of Edda*,_ which up until now - not all passages had survived.

It wasn't until he reached the chapter with his name did he realize what his sons _had_ yesterday. Although the passage perfectly detailed his life and the life of his first wife, Angrboda...his second was hardly mentioned.

It was more accurate to say she wasn't even mentioned at all.

The entire chapter, supposedly consisting of her, did not even have her name or information - just pieces of blank pages with titles similar to that of everyone else. This infuriated him like no other.

After all that she did, all that she gave, how much she loved - and this was the way the mortals repaid her? By forgetting her? Fury, far too unwelcome to him at the moment, filled him. He stood up and threw the book in front of him, slamming it against the wall. Ecchan, who had been laying on the book shelf behind his desk, was aware of the noise and cautiously approached its master.

" _Master?..."_

His nose flared in contained rage as he threw his body against the chair and covered his eyes with his arms.

" _Are you alright?_ " The spirit continued to ask.

There was an almost sardonic laugh coming from the young sleuth, as he stared at the ceiling. Ecchan floated onto the desk and watched, worried, how its master's emotions swallowed him whole.

" _I wanted to forget her...and I did...I hardly remember her face now...but knowing that I wasn't the only one..."_ His eyes hardened at the reminder of the book. He raised up his right hand and stared at it for quite a while, reminiscing on the memory of an item he owned once as a reminder.

A reminder of _her_.

Clenching his outstretched hand, he returned it once more to his lap and stared at the book on the floor. It'd be better to give that thing back to Mayura - if she ever came back to his house, that is.

A subtle knock against the door caught his attention, and he called for the person to enter.

Spica closed the door behind her, once inside, and noticed the book on the floor. Bending to pick it up, she realized it was Norse Literature. "My my," she smiled lightly, sitting on the chair in front of his desk. "You sure have a vast variety in your collection, don't you?" She watched as Ecchan silently approached her, and with a delighted smile, petted his head. He then disappeared in a small 'poof' and left both Gygr and Aesir alone.

"What do you want?" he asked, irritation covering his usually mellow voice. Spica raised a brow, not exactly understanding why he was so...grumpy today. For her, so far, the day had started out beautifully -disregarding the darkening sky- and should not be soured by his glare.

"I don't know what your problem is, Loki," she gave him a Cheshire grin and glanced at the open book, "but I know that there has only ever been _one thing_ that could make you react the way you-..." When she noticed the blank pages, she reacted the same - if not worse than him. Where he had outwardly expressed his indignation, she remained as cool as a cucumber.

That did not bode well on him.

" _Angrboda,"_ He spoke in her (and his) native tongue, " _Calm down."_ Emerald eyes, long forgetting his own anger, watched deep Onyx warily.

" _How dare they?"_ She questioned through tightly clenched teeth.

" _Angrboda"_ he watched the air turn cold around him, her onyx eyes flashing into a deep, dark ruby.

" _How dare these insignificant mortals deny her existence?! Is this what she meant to them?"_ Then, turning her piercing gaze towards the youth, pointed an accusing finger, " _Is this what she meant to **you**?!"_

 _"Of course not!"_ He bit back indignantly.

" _Indeed..."_ she answered with boiled menace, " _You have attempted to forget all there was about her, about your life with her...but if it had been her...If she was the one that lost you...She would never try to forget you, no matter how much she would suffer at the reminder, no matter how many centuries passed...She would never, ever try to forget you!"_ Loki froze as she spoke. " _You are a coward through and through - always running away. Have you no pride as a Jottun? Even, if only, as a prior King of Jottunheim?"_

Loki defiantly stood in front of her, slamming his hands against the desk, his eyes blazing in the same ruby red shade as hers. " _Don't you dare!" he growled, "Don't you dare speak to me about such insolence! That, just because you were part of **my** past, you know anything about **her -** about_ **_us_**!" He walked towards her and snatched the book with contempt.

Spica said no more.

Loki was positively livid at the moment; that she was well aware all rational thought had abandoned him and regressed him to the _real_ Loki - the Jottun King.

Her eyes were downcast, unable to look at him any longer. "I'm sorry..." she spoke softly.

Loki's tension faded, and his eyes reverted back to their original green. Honestly, this woman could get under his skin in an instant and leave him riled up like a bull seeing red.

Yet, it was inevitable.

Before she became his wife many, many years ago, she was his childhood friend. Of course, due to both of their high positions, they had formed an unbreakable bond and, though their marriage was purely political, he still held deep regards towards her.

Was it love?

Not necessarily, but since when was love ever needed to procreate?

He coughed lightly, willing away the thoughts lingering in his mind, and placed a hand above her own. "Forgive me, I did not mean to be rude to you...I just-..." She silenced him with her hand.

"No, you have no reason to apologize...I called you a coward, but you have suffered enough." Then looking at the book in his hand, she said, "You always do this, Loki. You're always taking the blame for everything! Even when it is out of your hands, even when the situation does not involve you - even when gaining the contempt and hatred of those around you - you continue to take all for yourself...Please, just tell me why?"

Loki didn't speak. He didn't even say a word to her. He just stared at the book in his hand, placing it on the desk.

"You know that she would never have wanted this-!"

"It's the only way I know to repent for what I've done..." He interrupted her. Spica's onyx eyes widened at the revelation.

"But _why_ must you repent?" she asked sadly, watching how he turned his back to her and tensed.

Rage consumed him once more as he turned towards the window. He pulled the curtains apart, seeing the darkness approaching his territory in full view.

" _I left her...I left them...I abandoned them..."_ He seethed through clenched teeth, " _My bride lost her life...My daughter lost her life...What more must I lose until life is satisfied with me? My sons?"_

Spica gave a light gasp as he turned towards her, eyes reverting back to that ruby shade. " _Do you still believe I have nothing to repent? Do you, Angrboda?"_

Silent tears escaped her eyes as she watched the young boy - who was once her husband - break apart in front of her. Tenderly, and cautiously, she approached the youth - and with an outstretched hand - hugged him from behind.

"Loki, I cannot fathom ever understanding your pain. It was heartbreaking to hear news of her death, and it pained me dearly to hear that Helena would forevermore rest as the Queen of Helheim...but even though I did blame you for that," She softly cried, burying her face in the back of his neck, "Now I see that the foolish one - the coward - was me. I left them behind,...believing that they could be provided a better life, a more protected environment in Asgard than Jottunheim...and though it pained me each and every day I did not see them, I did nothing." Loki listened to her voice, breaking down in sobs every now and then. "I should not have abandoned them...I'm just as guilty as you...and Odin took advantage of that...We can no longer revert to the past or restore that which is long gone..."

Loki sighed, as if releasing his sorrow and anger, gently grabbing her arms that hugged his shoulders. "We should get back downstairs, Boda..." He smiled, though she could clearly see it was forced. "I believe Yamino should have breakfast prepared at this point."

The maiden said nothing, wiping away her tears with a handkerchief he had given her, and followed him downstairs.

Before he left his study, a pulsing sensation - like that of a racing heartbeat - washed over him. Eyes widening, he turned towards the window. He could see, as lightning flashed in the small park in front of his residence, an figure cloaked in red and gold - cruelly smirking while lifting the hammer in his hand and disappearing once more.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Mayura glanced all around her, especially at the wilting cherry blossoms; whose pale, pink flowers scattered across the ground - dyeing the pavement in a creamy, pink hue. Her mind was speeding at a dizzying rate. Ever since she stepped foot outside the shrine and into the streets, she noticed the loud silence. Bicycles were strewn about, vehicles were improperly parked, abandoned by their drivers all across the roads, food stalls and stores were open - yet there was no one to tend to them.

Something wasn't adding up to the surroundings.

Where were the community workers? The students late for school? The street vendors?

The people?

Fear ransacked every nerve in her body, manipulating it as her muscles were exerted, and her legs carried her to school - hope blooming in her chest that it was all just a great misunderstanding from her part. Yet, the more she ran, the more - or should we say _less_ \- she saw.

No one. Absolutely no one.

Could it be that she, and her father, were the only ones left in the world? If so, then, what happened to everyone else?

Was Loki also...gone?

Tears swelled in her eyes and slid down her creamy cheeks. If Loki was gone as well, then the last thing she called him was a 'jealous prick'...oh, how could she? Had she known yesterday was the last day she would ever see him, she would've told him how much she loved him and cared for him...and loved him! Okay, she said 'love' twice, but still...why couldn't she have said anything other than 'prick'? Why? Oh, why?!

The wind became harsh as it scattered the blossom petals all around her.

 _They are here...They will find them...They must be stopped..._ Her 'inner voice' spoke once more. Mayura hugged her body, feeling sick all of a sudden.

' _You_ ', she thought bitterly, ' _This is all because of you...whoever you are inside my head! Go away! GO AWAY!_ '

 _I cannot..._ the inner voice spoke sadly.

' _Why? Why do you have to keep talking to me? Why me?_ '

 _Not everything is what it appears to be, child...Your friends, your family, nor you..._ Mayura covered her ears, willing the voice away as she feared its words. She didn't want to question them, she did not want to think them. She wanted nothing to do with them.

' _Please,'_ Mayura cried, ' _Please, just leave me alone!'_

 _You cannot hide forever...You cannot keep running away from this...From your destiny..._ and the voice faded back into the farthest recesses of her mind.

Already at the brink of tears, she soon noticed a familiar student standing awkwardly at the front gates of the school grounds. Dirty blonde locks swayed with the passing breeze, and deep honey eyes stared in confusion at the main building.

"Koutaro!" She cried in glee and ran towards him. The young man turned towards his female schoolmate and was surprised to see her. Without a moment's hesitation, Mayura jumped onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. "I'm so glad I could find you!"

Koutaro blushed, shocked. Why was she being so forward now? "M-Mayura! Wait a minute! Get off of me!" But the girl held onto him relentlessly.

"I was so scared! I thought that Papa and I were the only ones!"

"What do you mean?" he managed to pull apart just a fraction to see her tear stained face. Finding compassion in him unlike any he ever felt towards the strawberry-blonde, he wiped away the tears from her eyes. "What happened?"

"When I woke up today, I couldn't hear anyone...it was weird..." she sniffled. "Papa was at the main shrine chanting prayers, but I thought it was only my imagination...as if it weren't weird enough yesterday Narugami was hurt and-!"

"Narugami? What happened to him?" he asked, appalled and confused at the turn of events since this morning.

"I don't know, but he was hurt really bad and then Loki was mean to me because he thought there was something going on between us and then I went home and then I got this strange feeling and then I-!" He clamped a hand over her mouth, shutting her up immediately.

"First of all, calm down..." She nodded, his hand still on her lips. "I got here a few minutes early, people were missing in my house too, not just outside in the streets, and when I arrived at school, I find out that there's absolutely no one here either...something really is going on...and its about time we find out some answers..." He removed his hands from her lips and grasped her own hand in his.

"Koutaro?" She asked, confused. "Where are we going?"

"To find Loki."

"But what if he's not-?"

"We don't have another choice. You, your Father, and I are still here - there's a high chance he is as well," Then, while glaring at the strange storm, he said, "We might want to hurry up though, even if we don't find him - we can at least stay in his home to shelter us from the rain."

' _And something else...'_ he thought, ' _I don't like the look of this.'_

Without hesitation, he grabbed Mayura by the hand and pulled her along, heading en route to Loki's house to find answers to the lack of people...and protection from that unearthly being watching them from behind the storm.

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **Mead -** viking alcoholic beverage created by fermenting honey with water; sometimes mixed with various fruits, nuts, spices, and grains.

 **Oath of the Aesir -** this isn't an actual thing, readers, but I'll explain it nevertheless. The "Oath of the Aesir", in the meaning of this universe, is a ceremony that will be made to any one of the Asgard-born Aesir that has a position elevated to that of a God. Usually, the God's are given a specific world from which to watch over, but ever since the _War of the Realms_ , the Aesir no longer become involved with other creatures' lives, except with Midgard - to whom they maintain a close relationship with. Thor, as the Aesir prince, had to undergo the entire process and was given Mjölnir, by his Father, in order to protect the humans and all others creatures needing his protection. \

 **Valknut** \- visually, it is the image of three interlocking triangles. The meaning, however, does vary a bit. In Norwegian, it means " _Knot of those fallen in battle"_ and is associated with the Vikings that died due to the fact that they can be found in runes and old Viking tombs, and such. Possibly associated with the cult of death.

 **Einherjar** \- Vikings who have died in battle and are chosen by the Valkyries to be taken to _Valhalla_ \- _Hall of the Slain_.

 **Prose of Edda** \- ( _also known as_ Snorri's Edda, the Younger Edda, or simply _Edda_ ) is an old Norse work of literature written in Iceland in the early 13th century.


	9. Retrieval of the Thunder Hammer:Part IV

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_ **_Matantei Loki Ragnarok or any of its characters - except those that are truly of my creation.  
_** **This** _ **certainly is the longest, and most difficult chapter I've had to write in a while. Remember to Review my dear readers! Enjoy :)**_

 **MIDGARD ARC**

"Chapter VII"

 ** _Retrieval of the Thunder Hammer: Part IV_**

It was no ordinary vision what had manifested before the emerald eyed youth.

That mysterious figure, draped in veils of maroon and gold, with its crooked grin hidden partially behind a wooden mask from Viking lore - was the mainspring of the chaos surrounding them. He was sure of that...but why did the figure look so familiar? Never, in all his immortal years, had he met the masked male, but that evil grin and those golden eyes dancing in mirth and calamity were reminiscent. Vexed at the obvious taunt, he punched the wall beside the window. _How?!_ _He was this close to me and I was unable to detect it!_ It was no longer necessary to know _why_ this was being done to them. All he wanted was to stop these attacks before anyone else was hurt. Especially Mayura.

Aggravated by the familiarity of their persecutor, Loki glanced back at the desk, where the armor piece lay hidden, only to realize there was more to the enemy than what was originally believed...much, much more. In fact, though the figure had disappeared in a flash, the state in which Mjölnir was found did not go by unperceived by the Trickster God.

What had once been camouflaged in the human realm as a wooden sword, was forcibly reverted to its original form. Yet, its nefarious distortion was darker than any weapon smithed in the caves of Niflheim. It was something not even the Dark Elves* could have formed from the once irradiant hammer. It's handle, once said to be carved from the bark of Yggdrassil's root - unbreakable, wrapped in the hide of the Golden Bull - impenetrable...appeared to be rotten and decayed. The insignia of Asgard's royal family chiseled into the hammer itself - a precious metal a thousand times stronger than steel and harder than diamonds - was covered in rust and cracking from the edges. Darkness was beginning to consume Mjölnir from the seams, slowly making its way to the innermost core of the weapon. If that happened, it wouldn't be only the weapon they would have to worry about.

 _Of course!_ He thought as he immediately pulled out the armor from the hidden compartment. If Mjölnir had been hit by the same miasma as Thor had, then that would explain Thor's _possession;_ Mjölnir had been created as a way to augment and control Thor's powers. A thin, invisible line connected the soul of the owner with the heart of the weapon. It was foolish of him to think that only Thor had been affected by the 'black blood'. If everything continued to be the way it was, there was no telling what would happen to both the Thunder God and the Thunder Hammer.

Loud poundings against the front door of the manor, enough to wake a bear, startled the sleuth as he placed the metal in his pocket and ran towards it. On his way, he met up with Spica, who was just as shocked as he at the insistent banging.

"Who is it?" He asked her.

"I don't know, I happened to hear it shortly after I left your room!" She answered, afraid.

"Stay behind me," Loki stated warily, pulling the petite maiden away from the door. The pounding ceaselessly continued, and it wasn't until he heard those familiar voices, did he finally open the door.

The instant the door was opened, a gloved hand was outstretched towards him- just a hair's width away from his cheek. The raven haired boy, whose bangs covered his right eye, stared menacingly at the brunette, vexed that he was unable to deliver the blow.

"Seriously, Heimdall?" Loki taunted, finding a momentary relief from the chaos of his life.

"Shut up!" Heimdall glared. "This is all your damned fault!"

Before Loki could ask what he meant, a beautiful blonde maiden ran from behind the raven haired male and jumped towards him, pushing the boy onto the floor.

"Oh, blessed are the heavens that I get to see my Lord safe and sound!" she smothered him against her bosom. Loki flailed his arms in an attempt to escape.

"Freya-!...Can't-...Breathe-!" He gasped at every opportunity he could. Before Spica could approach him, a handsome brunette with cobalt eyes pulled Loki away from the blonde, by the collar, and shook him in mid-air.

"What's the big idea getting all intimate with my sister?! You're a thousand years too early to be smothering your plump, baby fat face in her bountiful bosom - you double-faced, conniving man-child!" Loki was starting to get dizzy.

"You put him down this instant!" Spica yelled, making the three Aesir turn towards her. Frey stopped in mid-shake and placed him on the floor. Once Loki's feet touched the ground, his head began to spin.

"Are you alright, Loki?" Spica asked worriedly, holding his head with her porcelain hands. He nodded lightly once the dizzy spell passed, and was welcomed with a relieved smile from his ex-wife.

"My Lord," Freya questioned curtly, "Who is this girl?" Loki gently removed Spica's hands from his face, a small blush adorning his cheeks, and continued to hold them in his grasp.

"That's not what's important at the moment...I'm glad you three are here, it saved me the hassle of going to look for you all-..."

Heimdall interrupted gruffly, "Yeah, find us so you could make us disappear like everyone else!"

"Heimdall!" Frey chastised.

"Disappear? Now why on earth would I do that?" Loki asked, puzzled.

"Why on earth would you not?" Heimdall rebuked.

"Heimdall, you're not making any sense! The thought of making you 'disappear' has never even crossed my mind! You're delusional!"

"At least I'm not the one creating an army against Odin!" Heimdall spat.

Loki's eyes widened, shocked at the gravity of Heimdall's accusation. "An army?"

Frey stepped in front of Heimdall, sighing at the way his friend let himself be swayed by his emotions, and spoke. "We received word that you are creating an army - which would explain the disappearances of all the humans in Midgard - and are attempting to overthrow Odin and the Asgardian throne..." The calmness with which the older brunette spoke made Loki realize the severity of these so-called 'rumors'.

Placing a supportive hand against the sleuth's shoulder, Spica could feel the small trembling of his body, and eyed the Aesir warily.

"What basis do you have to claim such a lie?" She questioned the group, despite the quivering of her own voice.

"My lady, the issue is not with you," Frey stated, "I suggest that you do not get yourself -."

"Involved?" She interrupted, "I believe I have every right to be a part of this issue."

Freya wasn't liking the girl one bit, especially because she was closer to _her_ Loki than she could ever get!

"Even if you believe you have a right, _little girl,_ " the blonde taunted, "This issue does not pertain to you!"

Spica did the wisest thing she knew; ignored her. "You are undoubtedly accusing him of a crime just like the time he was accused by your King! When will he be able to defend himself if he is never even given a chance to speak? You barged into his home, unannounced, spewing your bull crap all over the place!" Her expressions shocked all four Aesir. "Besides," she continued, "Why would he want to destroy the place where _she_ lived? _Her home?_ "

To this, all four stared, wide-eyed, at Spica; who was huffing in anger.

Heimdall was the first to react, and it was in no way a good reaction. "It's especially because it was _her_ home that her killer would want to make it disappear!"

Loki's emerald eyes blazed just as Heimdall's amber one did. All others could feel the tension drop in the air like a ton of boulders.

"...What?" the brunette questioned. "What did you just say?"

Spica noticed his eyes turn a blazing ruby.

"You heard me...or aside from being a silver-tongued murderer, are you also a deaf one?" Heimdall sneered, his own eyes turning into a deep vermillion. Loki clenched his fists and jaw bone.

Never before had he felt so insulted by the foolish guardian so as to feel the need to punch him at that moment.

"Heimdall, that's enough!" Frey intervened, but Heimdall would have none of it.

"You took her from me when she was promised to me! You forced yourself on her! You used her naivety and tainted her innocence! You made her the mother of your monsters! She lost her name, she lost her position! She lost everything she was, because of you!" Heimdall accused. "And to top it all off, she died drowning in the river she played in as a child! The place sacred to me! The place where _I_ met _her_!"

"I didn't kill her!" Loki yelled, fury unleashing all around him in an oppressing aura that sucked the air right out of their lungs.

"As if," Heimdall scoffed, "Tell me, if you didn't kill her, then she must have drowned herself willingly after discovering the fact that her husband was a man-whore! You had no respect for her! No respect for who she was! Your only concern was wounding me by taking her, and even that wasn't enough! You had to take all other women available to quell your libido. You are one f-!" Heimdall was suddenly pushed back by a punch against the jawbone. The perpetrator behind the iron first was none other than the furious Loki.

" _I_ had no respect for her? Who was the one that attempted to force himself on her in plain daylight, in the sacred hall, due to a jealous fit?! Who was the one that almost marred her body with his falcon-like claws because she refused to submit to his will?! I never forced my intentions on her! I _earned_ her love! I _earned_ her respect! The only thing you earned from her was pity!" Frey stood in front of Heimdall's body, attempting to stop the enraged trickster approaching them.

"Shut up!" Heimdall yelled, his eyes turning darker as he aimed to hit the brunette in the face. Unfortunately, he was stopped by his friend, who only stared at the approaching sleuth.

"Shut up?" Loki questioned sarcastically, a shadow covering his eyes as his voice began to change and his body began to grow, "Shut up, you say? Now _that_ is hilarious. You didn't seem to find that necessary when you blamed everything on me - back then, and even now."

"Loki," Spica's voice trembled as she once again saw the young man she had married eons ago. Standing before her was no longer the young brunette, boyish and mischievous, with gleaming emerald eyes as wide as the wonder that shone in them. Now, a man seemingly in his mid-20's, with hair color a mixture of a blonde auburn, stood regal and proud amidst the awe of his kin. His demeanor, as strong and tall as the Tree of Life* itself, resembled the dignified form of a King.

The change brought forth unease from the others as he continuously glared at Heimdall. "Let us settle this now, Heimdall. _My wife_ was both adored and respected, even after marrying me. She loved my _monsters_ as if they were her own and they, in turn, adored her so much so that to this day they still regard her as their mother. No other woman came close to her, _even in bed_ ; and what happened with Skuld* was a mistake that had occurred only _after_ her death!"

The last revelation surprised Freya, who had always believed Skuld to be lying when she mentioned a past with Loki, and infuriated Spica - who had never heard of that incident.

The two males, however, were more affected by the smirk that was plastered on his face; confident and malevolent.

"You dare speak of her with such insolence!" Heimdall continued, choleric.

"I speak of her in whatever way I will it - she was _my_ woman!" Loki bit back, irritated.

"Enough! Both of you!" Frey argued. "Right now is not the time to bring up the past, even if there were many things left unresolved!" Loki and Heimdall both calmed down - eyes reverting back to their original color - and it wasn't until after the heat had finally died down, did the auburn haired man realize his change.

"What time is it?" he turned towards Spica. With a frown on her face, she pointed silently at the grandfather clock beside the staircase. Its hands were directed at 7 o'clock in the afternoon.

Impossible! Had it not been an hour past noon a few seconds ago? How did this all suddenly change?

" _The eclipse..."_ was all Spica said as she pulled apart the curtains from the window to reveal the darkening sky, amidst the brightness of the day, and the raging storm already at foot's end from their home.

Before he could investigate further, the other Aesir underwent their own transformation shortly after his.

Freyr's hair turned from a dark, chestnut brown to a golden bronze - length reaching a bit past his shoulders - with messy bangs draping over the right side of his face; cobalt blue eyes glistened with wisdom and light, and body height rivaled Loki's own tall frame.

Heimdall, on the other hand, had taken a much more noticeable change. His hair, now darkening into a color between raven and burgundy, was shorter than what was presumed in his - much smaller- form. His eyes sharpened - calculating and analytical - like an eagle's knowing gaze, adding to his already handsome features. His frame was equal to Loki's own, but the body muscle was more noticeable on the Guardian than it was on the Trickster.

Freyja's form had always been original, considering that her alter ego was the little heiress Reiya, therefore no change was undergone by her; and Spica, who's true person was Angrboda, could not manifest her _other_ form since her powers were an extension of her current husband's.

All in all, the idea of all Aesir reunited once more in their original bodies, reminded Loki of the past in Asgard - and that was when he realized _who_ might just be behind all of this.

Freyr noticed this and watched the wrinkles appear on the Trickster's forehead.

"What is really going on here, Loki?" Freyr asked, suspiciously approaching the _man_ in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Loki returned, emerald eyes searching cobalt for his true intention.

"What I mean is - you know what is happening, and you had said before that coming here was better than you going out to search for us...why?"

Sometimes Loki wished Freyr was truly the idiot he appeared to be in Midgard, but it seemed that was not the case. Hesitantly, he pulled out the piece of armor from his coat pocket and unwrapped it in front of his spectators. The three Aesir were shocked at the emblem clearly chiseled onto the metal, and looked at Loki in disbelief. "Where did you get this?" Heimdall was the first to ask.

"Thor had been attacked, yesterday...this item was in his person after being brought half-dead to my home." Loki sighed as Heimdall snatched the item from his hand and examined it under the light.

"How is he?" Freyja asked, concerned.

"Raiding my kitchen, I'm sure." Loki gave a tired grin, and noticed relief wash over the Asjyurn and Aesir.

"Did Thor tell you why he had this?" Frey asked, taking the piece from Heimdall.

"No, we barely spoke a word after he recovered last night. However," he took the metal from Freyr and held it tightly in his hand, "I think I've seen the perpetrator behind this attack, and what I found is in no way good." Then, staring straight at Freyr, he asked in the Asgardian language, " _Do you remember the **War of the Realms** \- when you fought beside Odin against the Dark Elves of Niflheim?" _

_"Of course,"_ Freyr responded proudly _, "We had taken the head of their King, Carr the Dark Magician, but why do you ask of it?"_

Loki ignored his question and proceeded to ask, _"Did their warriors wear masks by any chance?_ "

Heimdall paled as he remembered the figure that had told him of the rumors in the first place, and the odd mask she wore. " _No_ ," was Freyr's response, " _However there were his attendants within the palace walls that wore masks - presumably to conserve their identities during the attack."_ Spica noticed that a shadow loomed over Loki's eyes the moment Freyr stated the fact.

" _Do you know what was the purpose of it?"_ The auburn haired man asked, as he approached the window to see a shadow - malignant in its intention - swallowing up the sun's bright splendor. This was the reason for their premature transformation.

Freyr did not understand the question, but responded nonetheless, " _Odin and I believed it to have been the intention of Carr the Dark Magician to save his family from being beheaded alongside him-"_ He stopped in mid-sentence when he realized a crucial point in the attack from long ago.

Carr the Dark Magician, was in no way a benign being.

" _You realized it now, right?"_ Loki stated, as he noticed recognition in the cobalt-eyed God.

" _What is it, Freyr?_ " Freyja asked her twin. The other did not respond.

" _Carr the Dark Magician, "_ Loki answered, " _Was ruthless and cruel - his family meant as much to him as his enemies did. The masks the palace attendants wore was no more than a decoy for his real plan: Escape."_

Freyja and Spica gasped in unison.

" _Then, he is still alive?"_ Freyja asked.

" _More than likely,"_ Heimdall answered before Loki could, " _But what does any of that have to do with Thor being attacked?"_

 _"It has everything to do with it, Heimdall,"_ Freyr advised, his cobalt eyes blazing into an electric blue, " _Should Loki be speaking of what I believe him to be, then our lives, the humans' and all Nine Realms will be in peril."_

Noticing both confusion and befuddlement in everyone else's gaze, Loki proceeded to state the following:

" _If Carr the Dark Magician is alive, it would mean that he has, more than likely, returned for revenge."_

 _"But why now?"_ Freyja asked. " _Why wait EONS after the deed to commit his vengeance?"_

None of them knew the answer to that.

" _I'm unsure of his intentions, but the fact that he has caused heavy damage cannot be denied."_ Loki stated, remembering the way Thor had acted yesterday.

" _What do you mean, my Lord?"_ Freyja watched as Loki clutched the pocket in which the Valknut metal lay.

" _It seems that Thor was affected in more ways than one after-."_ A yell, followed by a loud ' _crash'_ shook the foundations of the house.

Spica gasped in fear, " _Jormungand!",_ and ran towards the kitchen.

Everyone else followed suit, and what they saw only made them realize that the enemy had done what no one else could.

Attack the Aesir from within.

 ** _~S.O.V~_**

After noticing the tremulous youth visibly calm down from his riled state, Yamino approached Thor as one would a caged animal - cautious and wary. There was a glint in his brown eyes that bordered madness and something else he couldn't quite decipher. It would be suicide to attempt any form of contact with the Thunder God at the moment, but there he was anyway.

In all honesty, if one were to ask him how he felt on the subject, Yamino would've immediately left the room and preferably see the Aesir in another week, month if necessary, but with all the incidents happening around them - there were questions needing to be answered.

Especially one in particular.

Thor, feeling sparks of electricity running through every fiber of his body, did not notice the green eyed lad until he heard the distinct scraping of a wooden chair against the brick floor. Full attention captured, he watched as the butler stared at his fingers and finally at the ground - not attempting to make any eye contact with him. Puzzled as to the abrupt behavior of the boy, he watched Yamino's lips move, but no coherent word come out.

"Come again?"

The lad took a deep, frustrated breath, and repeated his question once more, this time, loud enough for the Aesir to hear. "What was she like?"

Pine green stared at Cocoa brown.

Thor did not have to ask who the person in question was - he already knew.

Yamino couldn't help but feel his heart clench as the Aesir stared at the wall, visibly avoiding his gaze. He was fully aware that asking about _her_ was like pouring lemon and salt into a beaten man's wounds. The simple memory of it was too painful for anyone to bear, even if it were in the form of a dream. "You really don't have to answer if you don't-..."

" _She was like an angel,"_ Thor spoke in Old Norse, " _So beautiful...even more so than Freyja could ever attempt to be...Pure, innocent..."_ The Thunder God said no more, and Jormungand stared at him - a mixture of awe and envy swirling in his heart.

How long had it been since he last saw her? Dreamt of her? It was not fair. Not fair to him, his siblings, or his Father!

Unbeknownst to the Aesir of the Snake's inner conflict, he sighed and muttered, ' _After everything that happened..._ _At this point, I wish I hadn't seen her in my dreams..."_ Gripping his chest in anger, as if attempting to clench his pained heart, Thor did not see the way Jormungand's eyes flickered in contempt.

Before either one knew of it, Thor had been slammed against the brick wall; Jormungand picking him up by the collar of his shirt. " _You say you wish you had not seen her? Do you know how much I have longed to catch, even a small, glimpse of her? How many nights after that incident I wished to have dreamed of her? My Father, her husband, do you know how long he has yearned for her? You were lucky enough to have witnessed her in your dreams - and you daresay you regret it?! Don't give me that bull-crap!"_

Thor watched as anger morphed gentle pine into menacing goldenrod. Snake eyes - hypnotic and dangerous - watched his every movement.

He could feel his heart racing as the lad's teeth began to turn into fangs. Hardened eyes, however, remained still and unwavering as they stared defiantly at the transforming basilisk in front of him.

" _You and Father are one in the same..."_ Jormungand muttered, sadly, " _If you truly loved her as much as you say you did - why then... Why then are you both trying so hard to forget her?"_

Thor stared at the distressed boy, unable to comprehend why he felt his heart clench at the inner turmoil flickering in the lad's eyes.

There was so much pain.

...and he understood it all too well.

If he were in the basilisk's position, he'd feel just as outraged. Seeing how much you love someone, how much everyone loved that person, only to hear how other people wish to forget of her existence - as if all the time they had spent together didn't matter - and deny her memory? His heart had been in pain, but didn't he feel happy to see her once more? After many, _many,_ years of wishing to see her - hadn't he felt happy to feel her presence once more? Even if it was all just an illusion of the mind? At that moment, he finally realized what he had been blinded from noticing before.

She had been the light of his life. His immortal beloved. The person dearest, and nearest, to his heart.

How could he wish to forget that?

He looked again at the basilisk-turned-mortal, whose crestfallen face brought forth compassion from him.

This boy, though in no way related to him - or born from her - still remained ever faithful to her memory, to her existence. He suffered greater than Loki or he, but that still wasn't enough to wish her gone from his memories; from his past.

The basilisk loved her - had been fully devoted to her.

What right did Loki and he have, to erase the existence of someone that had caused such a difference to their lives?

Thor noticed the trembling of the youth in front of him and reached out to console him...however, before he could so much as utter a single word, his sight turned black as the night. His heart began to beat erratically - something that did not follow in synchrony with the usual racing beat.

It was dark.

It was cruel.

It was the beating of a hideous heart.

 ** _~S.O.V~_**

 **"** _Lord Brother,"_ the masked female bowed in reverence unto the presence of the male. " _There was an unprecedented event that I have come across...It may tarnish thy plan..."_ The masked male stared at the female thoroughly and arched an eyebrow.

" _What is this 'unprecedented event' you speak of?"_

 _"Humans, my liege...who are roaming about in the forsaken land. They did not disappear with the rest of humanity."_ The male looked at the female and without further notice, slammed the defiled hammer against her body - crushing her under its weight.

" _Art thou a fool, sister? Had I not specified I wanted all humans enslaved in the abysmal night?!"_ She could not stand up from the weight of the hammer, and the broken rib. " _No matter,"_ he withdrew the hammer from her chest and stared at the house where his prey dwelled, " _I will turn a blind eye to thy **failure** \- mere mortals are of no consequence to me - but thou must rid them from the battle grounds. **Everything** must go according to plan."_

 _"_ _Yes, Lord Brother_..." she bowed, despite her injuries, and proceeded to find the humans.

With that said and done, the masked male stared down at Mjölnir, who trembled in its enemy's grasp in an attempt to release itself from the grip, and mocked, " _Thy power is great, oh desecrated one,_ _but thy master's heart will perish soon by thee darkened heart, and thy true master shall reclaim what is rightfully his!"_

The masked female could hear from the distance, as her brother began to chant the _Forbidden Spells_ into the cracks of the Thunder Hammer. A sense of dread filled the air as she heard a sharpened screech - undetected by normal standards, but still silently loud. A heart beat echoed within the calamity of the thunder _less_ storm, and the crying of the hammer screamed amidst the crashing lightning bolts. Pain began to fill her, unlike any she had previously known.

Was this being caused by the hammer?

She stopped in her tracks and turned towards the distant figure where the maelstrom of calamity and destruction swirled.

A hideous beating sound rumbled within the hammer, and she watched behind the mask, as the hammer shattered all across in an ugly crack, and a dark void from within the precious metal began to pulse like a heart beat.

 _"It has begun..."_ she turned back towards her assigned mission and sped up with only one purpose in mind; get rid of the humans.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Jormungand felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as the Aesir placed a minatory grasp on his arm; a current of electric sparks paralyzing him and surging forth a baleful aura from the God.

" _ **Release me at once** ,"_ Thor bellowed, " _ **and know your place**."_ Jormungand jumped back, almost immediately.

"Who are you?" he questioned, his eyes flashing dangerously as he perceived a sudden change from the God.

" ** _I am the Progenitor of the Desecrated Lands...the Ruler of the Shadow Realm...the Harbinger of Calamity...I. AM. VIDUUS!"_**

 _Viduus?_ _Viduus is controlling his body? But how can that be when he is-? Oh no..._ Jormungand thought as he noticed a masked figure standing a few feet away from the window. "You are no Viduus. You are Thor; the Mighty Thor. You have friends in Midgard, you are admired by Asgard. You are the Crown Prince of your kingdom. My father became a trusted friend of yours and my mother, my second mother, she was your-!"

" _ **You attempt to appease me with this nonsense, child sired by Aesir and** **Jötnar lineage...You and all you knew were mere pawns of my plan...Now, release me at once!"**_

Jormungand did release him, but not before a torrent of ire washed over him and caused him to punch the Aesir in the jaw.

Thor's head snapped to the side, yet he appeared to be otherwise unaffected by the hit. A raucous laugh resonated in the room, as Jormungand gave the Aesir a perplexed glare.

" _ **You should not have done that, foolish boy.** "_ Before Yamino had a chance to react, Thor had punched him hard on the cheek, sending the lad flying towards the stove - crushing it, and part of the wall, in the process." _ **If this is what a child sired from Aesir and Jötnar* lineage can do...then the nine realms will be mine in the blink of an eye!** "_

The wooden door swung open and the Aesir Gods stared in shock at the mess.

" _Jormungand!"_ Spica cried out, attempting to run towards her wounded son, but Frey held onto her. " _Let me go! Let me go!"_

 _"Should you want to die, I will gladly release you!"_ Frey answered harshly; causing the maiden to glare at him, and turn back worriedly towards her son.

" _Thor? What have you done?"_ Loki questioned, his emerald eyes widening at the change in appearance of the Thunder God. Thor's eyes no longer shone in a cocoa brown, but a stone silver.

" _ **You have not seen anything just yet, God of Mischief!** "_ With a single flick of his wrist, lightning began to crash again and again on the veranda - burning everything in its path. The wind howled with vengeance, tearing apart the roof and flooring of the side of the mansion like a rabid wolf . Freyr held onto Freyja and Heimdall, protecting them from the falling debris. Loki turned around just in time to see Spica run towards Jormungand and hold onto his unconscious body - covering it with her own for fear anything else could fall upon him and bury him underneath the ceiling-floor.

"Leviathan!" Loki yelled out, summoning his staff at once and chanting the runic spells immediately.

3 large barriers were erected: one for the three Aesir, one for his family, and the other around him. Thor, or whoever it was standing before him, stared at the Trickster - boredom easily noticeable in his silver eyes.

"Who are you?" Loki asked. Though angry at the sight of his son, he needed to remember that any action would get a reaction - and in this case, if he wanted everyone to get out alive, he needed absolutely NO reaction from the possessed male in front of him.

A loud cackle resonated in the destroyed room. " ** _I am indeed surprised that you do not know who I am. Loki, God of Mischief,_** " Loki paled, " _ **I am He who Is. He who existed before you were born, He who created the world in all its dark glory...**_ "

" _Viduus,"_ the three Aesir stated in unison, watching as their friend's silver eyes shone in mirth and depravity.

Loki stared ruefully at Thor.

Before any further action could be taken, the masked figure - which he had seen outside his window moments prior - appeared beside Thor, bowing in reverence at the Prince. " _Thy deeds are great, and thy heart is dark, my liege...I bow unto such illustriousness and wish only to serve thee..."_

Loki flinched at the sight of the Thunder Hammer, Mjölnir, and felt his heart clench.

It was beyond repair.

Viduus in Thor's body stared at the masked male and scoffed. " _ **Who dare you say you are, so as to come before my presence?**_ "

The male figure carefully removed his mask, only to reveal a face all too familiar to some in the room.

" _Carr the Dark Magician!"_ Freyr spat venomously. To think that his enemy was still alive after all this time?! He had been a fool to believe him dead!

Carr the Dark Magician stared at Freyr through a hardened glare. He was a young man of a beautiful, pale complexion (which fit the description of the Elven race perfectly) with enchanting golden eyes as bright as the gold mined from their lands, hair as black as their world, and ears elongated and pointed. His teeth were as sharp as a sharks', and his nose resembled the beak of a crow.

He was an odd mixture between beautiful and repulsive.

" _Freyr, God of Fertility,"_ Carr the Dark Magician stated in his own tongue, " _Alas we meet again, dearest friend."_ Freyr understood the jibe and tightened his fists, outstretching an arm towards his sister and his _only_ friend.

" _I believed your life had ended at my hands, Carr the Dark Magician, I see I was gravely mistaken."_ Freyr brought out a sword from his hand with a runic spell and pointed it towards the elf. " _However, that can be easily remedied."_ Without further notice, he swung his sword, intent on finishing the deed by slicing off the elf's head, but was stopped when the broken hammer appeared beside the elf's neck - shielding him from the blow - and evidently breaking the sword into millions of pieces by the sheer power behind it.

" _Wha-?"_ Heimdall pulled Freyr away just in time before the crackling of the thunder hammer surrounded the Dark Magician in a string of lightning blades.

 _"Now, Now,"_ Carr the Dark Magician laughed, " _Do not be so hasty, thy **end** has just begun!"_ Before Freyr had time to summon another sword, Carr the Dark Magician swung the broken hammer towards him, intent on ending his life in a split second, if it weren't because the hammer abruptly stopped - a hair's width away from the God's nose.

All present turned towards Thor, or Viduus, in shock.

He had stopped the thunder hammer before it could deliver its deadly blow.

" _My liege, why-?"_ Carr the Dark Magician had no words left to speak as the hammer reversed and swung a clear hole _through_ the Dark Elf. Silence and shock surrounded the crackling storm.

" _ **I have no servants, I will not be ignored, I am the All-Powerful!"**_ He summoned Mjölnir back to his hand with a flick of his wrist.

" _Thor_..." the present gasped, noticing the blood trickling on the metal of the hammer.

He turned towards them with a smirk planted on his face.

" _ **This world is now mine!**_ " Lifting the broken Hammer into the sky, the thunderous rumbling of the storm crackled and roared - like the screaming of a thousand souls trapped in the abysmal depths of Helheim. The screeching of the defiled hammer rang loudly against their ears. Spica covered her son's ears, while she felt the ringing loudly against her own. Loki summoned his familiar, Ecchan, and the little spirit - seemingly unaffected by the sound - covered her and the unconscious lad.

Viduus looked at the Aesir and smirked knowingly. Then, with one last glance at Loki, he said, " ** _Your bride was certainly a beauty - far more than the Goddess of Beauty herself,_** " the Aesir and Asjyurn stared at him in shock, Yamino awoke dizzily in Spica's arms to notice that Viduus had completely taken over Thor, and Loki's eyes widened by a fraction, " ** _Such an innocent beauty she was...its unfortunate that the man she married abandoned her to the mercy of her captors..._** " As if that were not enough, he added:

 _ **"Where were you?"**_

Loki's world came crashing down as he imagined her writhing in agony and pain - pleading for him to save her. Where was he? Where was he?! WHERE. WAS. HE?! Emerald eyes swirled with self-loathing and hatred, his heart clenched in agony, his knees gave in, and once the sleuth's strength left him, he slumped to the floor.

Viduus had utterly destroyed him.

" _You bastard!"_ Heimdall yelled, summoning his axe and throwing it towards Thor, if he hadn't been stopped by Freyr, who immediately interceded with a weapon of his own.

Viduus laughed soundly; and whilst lifting up Mjölnir once more, flew away from the scene.

Heimdall, already choleric from the entire situation, grasped Freyr by the collar of his shirt and and snarled like a rabid dog, "What the hell did you do that for, huh?"

Freyr calmly released Heimdall's grip from his shirt and glared at him, "And what would have come out of that, Heimdall? You would've ended up killing Thor as well! Then how would you explain yourself to the All-Father?!"

Heimdall finally calmed down, but the hairs on the back of his neck proved that he was still very much stressed.

"My Lord?" Freyja approached the hyperventilating Trickster, but could not go anywhere near him due to his aura.

"Father," Yamino stood, placing his broken glasses against the coat of his pocket, approaching the tumultuous Trickster.

" _Jormungand, you're hurt - it'd be best if you rest for now!_ " his mother stated worriedly. Yamino, aware of the worry in her eyes, grasped her hand and gently kissed it to placate her concern.

" _I'm alright, mom."_ Yamino then turned towards his father, " _It shouldn't even matter-..."_ He stood painfully, relying on Spica's shoulder to stand up fully, "-w _hat he said...Mother is gone and there is...nothing we can do...about it...weren't you the one to tell me that once, Father?..."_ Loki flinched at the words, " _None of us were able to do anything back then - what is the difference now?...It's not like you actually loved her-..."_

Loki grasped Yamino by the neck, pushing him towards the nearest wall - one arm extended to punch him. " _Shut up! Shut your mouth this instant!"_

Spica, terrorized by the act of aggression, grasped Loki's extended arm - preventing him from landing a hit on the young lad. Loki stared at Spica for an instant, then back at Yamino.

" _Why the hell does everyone assume they know about me? About my feelings towards **her**? About my life with her? Huh?!" _ He tightened his grip on Yamino's neck. " _None of you know what it was like to be with her! What it was like to be **without** her!" _

Yamino began to laugh, a rueful smile directed towards his father. " _If you and Thor and everyone else loved her as you all say you did - why is her memory such a pain to you all that you choose to forget her?"_

This brought Loki back to the present, and he released Jormungand's neck - causing the lad to go into a fit of coughs. " _Father...you didn't marry her for any other reason than love...we all saw that - even those who wish to deny it,"_ He stared at the Aesir who simply watched the scene unfold, "... _I know you can find a way to save Thor - but Viduus **must** pay for what he has done! He must be destroyed!" _

Loki realized that his son spoke the truth.

Exhausted and grateful, he kneeled in front of Yamino and hugged him tightly, patting his back gently. " _I'm sorry...for everything...for my blindness...for my stupidity...I'm sorry..."_

Jormungand sighed, deeply relieved, and returned the hug. " _Please, Father, we must avenge her!_ "

Loki smiled, and nodded. " _We will, but you must stay here with your mother - let us handle this."_

 _"But, Father-!"_

 _"I will have none of that, Jormungand."_ The sleuth smiled lightly and ruffled his son's dark hair like he used to in the past. " _If there is anyone who should destroy Viduus, it should be me."_ That dark aura appeared around him once more, and everyone felt the tension in the air expand as he cracked his knuckles.

The Aesir stood beside him, chanting out their runic spells and appearing in their complete warrior regalia: Freyr's uniform consisted of a silver armor (almost Greco-Roman in appearance) covering his chest - a robe of Prussian Blue hanging on the side with a golden chord connecting both ends. His pants were also as blue as the robe, with silver lining on the sides, and two swordless sheaths hung on his belt.

Heimdall wore a full suited armor that glistened in the brightest of gold, the great _Gjallarhorn_ hung on his right and the large Dane Axe, bathed in gold dust, on his left. He did not wear a robe as Freyr did, but the inner suit shone a deep vermillion that contrasted well with glittering armor.

Freyja also wore a battle suit due to her _Valkyrie*_ teachings. Draped in an armor, much like her brother's, a dress of deep gold shone beneath the glistening silver. A robe of rose red hung loosely to her right with a silver chord connecting the ends together across her shoulder. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail, loose strands falling on the frame of her graceful face, and a spear stood on her left - sharp enough to cut by a simple stare.

" _Angrboda,"_ he turned to his ex-wife, " _stay here and don't do anything reckless alright?"_

Angrboda stared at him, hugging Yamino by the waist to prevent him from falling. " _Go...and Loki,"_ she stopped him before he followed the three Aesir. " _I don't care who he is or what he thinks he is - he hurt my son - If you don't do something about it, I swear I will. Got that?"_

He smiled lightly at his spunky ex and disappeared in an instant, following suit behind the warriors.

 ** _~S.O.V~  
_**

The storm had gotten worse - much, _much_ worse.

One thing was getting a thunderstorm, a tornado, and hurricane - at the same time - another completely different was the sun being covered by an eclipse.

For some reason, the sight of it made Mayura feel sick to the stomach.

Koutaro on the other hand, was more worried about what was approaching them with a hostile aura.

At this point, it wasn't sufficient enough to protect themselves with an umbrella, anymore - the rain had become so sharp and strong that it bore holes through the material. The howling of the wind was so strong that it seemed like a tornado was running about 500 mph in the nearby background. Fire, Wind, Rain, Lightning - every form of nature attacked relentlessly the earth - all that was left was chaos unfolding around them.

"Koutaro! What should we do?" Mayura asked fearfully, grasping onto his arm for safety.

Honestly, Koutaro didn't know what to do, but he had to act fast, lest Mayura get hurt by the floating debris in their surroundings. "Watch out!" He pushed her against the ground as the lid of a manhole was literally ripped from the floor and flew straight at them, crashing against the nearby pole and destroying it in the blink of an eye.

That was too close for comfort.

"Mayura, Loki's house is just across the street - when I tell you to, you make a run for it, understood?" His strong, honey eyes provided both comfort and concern as she felt him push her towards the path.

"But, Koutaro, what about you?" She cried out, worriedly.

"Now's not the time to be thinking about me, stupid! Worry about yourself, I can handle myself better than you out here!" Koutaro didn't understand why he was so riled up, perhaps almost seeing her die in front of him had snapped something from deep within.

"But, Koutaro-"

"Go, NOW!" he yelled, and she ran as if her life depended on it, but before she could reach the corner - something pushed her back just in time to notice the bus propelling towards her.

"Mayura!" Koutaro yelled as he noticed what had nearly happened. Mayura, startled and terrified looked down at the small, black bulge resting against her chest.

It was Fenrir!

"You saved me, Fenrir!" she smiled gratefully and kissed the pup on the top of its head, smothering him with hugs and kisses. The dog barked, annoyed, but still relieved to see that his Daddy's important person was alright.

" _Move no more, human woman,"_ a voice spoke behind the bus that nearly crushed her, " _Thy life perishes here."_

Koutaro ran towards Mayura and pushed her behind him, the little black dog standing in front of both of them, snarling at the masked female that approached the three.

 _What the hell do you want?_ Fenrir barked loudly, menacingly.

" _The intention to kill is not towards thee, little one."_ Kindness dripped in her voice, as if masking her malignant intentions, " _Although I bear no ill will towards thee humans, my orders are absolute - thy life ends here!"_ The masked female moved her hands in a small dance above her head and the rain stopped around her. Chanting something in a different language that oddly reminded Mayura about the way her father had chanted the prayer this morning, the masked female formed a bubble of water around her - in order to act as a makeshift barrier and spread it open like a lotus flower blooming in the midst of despair.

Koutaro grimaced at the sight. He held onto Mayura's arm, pushing her further behind him until she stood between his back and the wall. What the hell was he supposed to do?

 _Protect her, you idiot..._ A voice rumbled inside his chest. Again, that freezing sensation writhed in his heart - like icy daggers plunging ceaselessly into his boiling blood.

"I'm getting to that..." he muttered to himself.

Honestly, his conscience was beginning to feel as annoying as Jiminy Cricket was to Pinocchio. " _If you have a better plan,"_ he responded to his conscience in irritation, " _then don't just tell me what to - give me a solution!"_

 _"_ Koutaro!" Mayura screamed as the water barrier began to form double edged swords, aiming straight at them. Without second guessing himself, he covered Mayura, shielding her from the attack.

The moment he felt no pain or blood, he opened his eyes to find the dog growling in front of them - all the swords scattered around them.

"Mayura, this is your chance! Get out of here! Go to Loki, now!" Koutaro yelled and pushed her towards the corner, ensuring that she had safely made it to the manor.

Turning back towards the woman, he glared as he noticed the attack process being repeated. "Hey, little dog - you should follow Mayura as well - your master won't really be happy if anything happens to her, right?" He stood in front of Fenrir, hands outstretched to protect him. "By the way, thanks for saving her a few seconds ago..."

 _What in Helheim's name are you doing?_ Fenrir barked loudly, as he noticed Koutaro get one of the broken poles scattered across the floor to use as a makeshift weapon.

" _Thou be a fool, thy woman's life will perish alongside thee - even if she leaveth the battle prematurely."_

"That's one thing I will never allow. I don't know what you're aiming for, getting rid of us, but you will not touch a single hair on that girl's head - for as queer and odd as she may be." Koutaro glared.

The masked female stared at him surprised.

" _Thee would have been a great warrior someday,"_ then she attacked, " _but this be not the day. Perhaps in another life."_

Koutaro dodged as many as he could, but when one of the water swords hit his side and injured his arm, he fell to the floor - dropping his weapon - and bleeding profusely.

" _Fair thee well in the next life, mortal..."_ a maniacal laughed reverberated from her chest onto the darkened skies and swirling storms, but before she could so much as deliver the blow that would end his life, a large black tail swung towards her and catapulted her into oblivion.

 _"Hey! You Brat! You better be grateful that I went through the trouble of transforming to save your sorry arse!"_ Fenrir growled.

Koutaro's eyes widened in utter bafflement.

Before him stood a giant, GIANT, black colored wolf that oddly resembled the sleuth's puppy and...wait, did he just _talk?!_

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **Dark Elves** \- residents of Niflheim

 **Tree of Life** \- Yggdrasil - the Universal Tree from which all Nine Realms exist and co-exist.

 **Skuld** \- one of the three Norn Sisters: Verdandi (Present), Urd (Past), and Skuld (future) - the Three Fates of Norse Mythology.

 **Jötnar** \- plural for "Jotun" - or group of frost giants from Jottunheim

 **Valkyrie** \- or _valkyrja "_ chooser of the slain" _-_ are females (also considered somewhat like Angels) that choose who lives and who dies in battle. From the fallen warriors - they choose who is to be taken to Valhalla. Within the context of this story the Valkyries are the female warriors that are part of Odin's army and the Einherjar are the male warriors (which were chosen by the Valkyries) to become part of Odin's army.

 **** _Carr the Dark Magician_ and _Viduus -_ are both characters created by me, FYI, and are in no way part of Norse Mythology or the _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ series. I just needed villains to play the part in the first book; and voila they appeared. **


	10. Light Consumed By Darkness

_**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and your dedicated reading. I'm really glad to know that my readers are enjoying the 1st Arc of ' Betrayal Knows My Name'. :) Remember to Read and Review :D Enjoy!**_

 **MIDGARD ARC**

"Chapter VIII"

 _Light Consumed by Darkness_

He could hear the distant rumbling of the thunder - which at this point had been silenced by the torrent of destruction - and felt an agonizing screech tremble in the air. It was a curse to be gifted with a sixth sense; the voices of the dead, the pain of the past, the poltergeistic activities. He was sensitive to them all.

Standing up from his completed prayers, he tread lightly upon the tatami mats towards the main entrance of the Shrine. He knew after Mayura had awakened that something wasn't quite right in the world. There was a sense of dread and hostility - isolation - looming in the atmosphere, that made him feel like smog had infiltrated his lungs. Yet, he believed that, since the sun still shone in all its brilliant splendor, all this wariness was just a figment of his imagination.

Never could he have guessed that his _hyper-_ _sensitivity_ was so terrifyingly accurate.

 _It has begun,_ that inward voice commented upon seeing the chaos of the world run rampant in its ruination. Misao Daidouji simply stood, paralyzed in shock, at the large shadow that protected his home from the outer commotion. Who had placed this barrier?

 _Loki..._ the voice echoed within him. Apparently, _it_ was also aware that there was something abnormal about the child detective.

Oh, for heaven's sake! What was he thinking? Right now was not the time to be agreeing with his inner voice-!

"Mayura!" his eyes widened as he saw how the winds swirled into a black hole that lifted the ground from its roots. Running frantically down the stone steps of the mountain, Mr. Daidouji's mind was running further than his legs could carry. What if Mayura was in that Tornado? What if the Police had not evacuated the school? What if she was already...No! He couldn't lose her! He would NOT lose her! She was the only precious thing he had left in this world!

 _She was never yours to begin with...the time has come in which you will have to let her go..._ The voice repeated those dreadful words, and he couldn't help but stop dead in his tracks; blood flowing hideously cold. Clenching his fists, he looked up at the darkened sky.

"I cannot let her go! You took my wife from me! Why will you take my daughter as well?!"

 _The answer is within you - not in the heavens..._ the voice rang against his eardrums. Mr. Daidouji simply clenched his fists tighter, practically burying his nails into the skin. _If you want the truth, you must find the book..._

"The book! The book! The book! Why is that book so important?! What if I don't want to know the truth?! What if I don't want to let my daughter go?! What if I don't want to go along with these shenanigans any longer?! Just WHO. ARE. YOU?!" He screamed at the chaotic world.

 _I am you, as you are me,..._ The voice spoke as he continued to run in search of Mayura, _You may want to continue in this fantasy...but should you want their lives to be saved...you must find that book...The time has come...and not even '_ we' _can stop it..._

Mr. Daidouji felt in the very core of his being that the voice spoke nothing but the truth, however much he wished it didn't.

Grasping the upper robe of his Yukata in an attempt to placate his unabating heartbeat, distressing anxiety and rising anger, Mr. Daidouji realized then that there was no one in sight. "They must have been evacuated already...but if that were so, why did the Emergency Sirens not go off?" It was at this point that he realized the clutter of items amidst the sea of annihilation.

If people were _still here_ , then there would be no way they could have survived. This only served to increase his worries tenfold at the thought of Mayura possibly dispersed somewhere among this mess - battered...broken...lifeless.

"No," he shook his head and slapped his cheeks to will away all negative thought, "My daughter is alright! She is safe! She _is my daughter_ after all!"

 _Use your sense...you'll find them all...concentrate your energy..._

Mr. Daidouji reluctantly did as he was told. He closed his eyes and concentrated; despite the whipping torrent of the tornado just a few kilometers from where he stood.

Nothing but the fear of being dragged into the swirling wind.

"This is ridiculous! I've never been able to do this kind of thing, despite my sixth sense! Why would I now-?"

 _Concentrate_... the voice urged.

Sighing, he closed his eyes once more and concentrated his mind away from his fears and worries. Slowly, but surely, amidst the darkness of his mind, appeared little star-like spheres. He could see the energies of the few inhabitants left in the world ( _where was everyone else?_ ) and the auras they emanated from within their _core_. Three of them shone as bright as the sun, one held the same looming shadow that he had noticed protecting his home, another was as radiant as the moon, another two held a mixture of energies between the shadow and the moon, two others were as blue as the will-o-wisps of lore (those were running towards the sun-like auras), one resembled the eclipsing sun - as bright as the other three, but darkening with each passing moment, and finally two which were present in his inner vision, but void from any colored-aura whatsoever.

The last two gave him unexplainable chills.

"If I'm not mistaken, Mayura is the little blue aura running alongside another one of her kind - does that make the ones resembling will-o-wisps, _humans_? If so, what of the other energies I sensed? Where is she going? And why is she heading towards those abnormal cores-?"

 _Loki_... he and his inner voice stated in unison.

"He must be the shadow-core I sensed, and he must've been the one to place the barrier at the shrine." Mr. Daidouji sighed in frustration.

That boy.

Even if he didn't like him, all that the child prodigy did was protect Mayura.

He had always assumed that the reason he didn't want Loki near Mayura was because of the "Death's Shadow" that hung above his being. Now, after he somehow began to understand the relationship between Mayura and Loki...something else took over the reason to separate them.

It was no longer the sadness he sensed.

Nor the shadow he saw.

 _When the time comes...as it is approaching soon...the truth will be revealed...She and Loki will have to decide the course of action from this point forward...the wheels of destiny are beginning to turn..._

"You're a lot more talkative than you were before, _other me_ ," Mr. Daidouji chastised inwardly. "But if all you say is true, I have no other choice - I'll just have to follow it through." With his mind set, Mr. Daidouji rushed towards the blazing auras in the distance, hoping to somehow find that which he sought.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Koutaro was shocked speechless; not at the fact that there was a giant, black wolf standing menacingly in front of him - sniffing the air for the masked female - but at the fact that it could _talk!_ And it was no barking, mind you, but _actual, human words -_ despite the lack of movement from his muzzle.

 _Wait a second_ , he thought, flabbergasted. Was he somehow able to understand the dog telepathically?

" _What's wrong, brat? Wolf got your tongue, huh?"_ Fenrir snickered under his breath while looking back at his surroundings.

"W-Wha...W-Wha-!" No coherent words could escape his lips at the utter fear of the situation. " _I must have hit my head when I saved Mayura...Yes, that must be it! I've just gone into an unconscious illusion that was caused by a huge bump on the back of my head...this has to be a dream...it just has to-!"_ But when he noticed the wolf howl at the sky as a ball of fire lunged straight at him from an unknown direction, Koutaro realized it was anything _but_ a dream. Fenrir covered Koutaro with his tail and swung the fireball back in the direction it came from. A large explosion detonated in the horizon.

" _Rather than blabbering like a fool, why don't you follow Mayura into the manor! I can't protect you, brat, and fight against this woman at the same time!"_ Fenrir growled and nudged him away from the area.

The paralysis he felt was quickly overpowered by great displeasure at being so haughtily reprimanded by the canine. He was just a large (albeit **extremely** large) dog, for heaven's sake! He had no right to look down upon him!

Before Koutaro could voice out his complaint, however, the masked female reappeared once more. Her body seemingly took the blast in certain areas from what had originally been anticipated by Fenrir. The robes covering her body had been singed, mostly from the sides, 3rd degree burns marred her pale skin, and the wooden mask she wore was half-broken from the right side of her face. Yet, despite the heavy damage, pure and utter fury reflected off her eyes.

" _Thou art fools! The lot of you! I shall obliterate any who stand in the way of my brother's plan!"_ She cackled and began to chant foreign words that he absolutely _knew_ were not in the arsenal of current languages.

The black wolf was right, he was useless against this _otherworldly_ creature.

" _Don't just stand there, brat! Get a move on!"_ Fenrir growled menacingly; his black, doll-like eyes shone in urgency, and Koutaro could do no more than kick start his own muscles to move away from the fight.

If these events were no dream, then this _alternate reality_ , was by far much worse than any distortion of ' _Alice in Wonderland'._

 ** _~S.O.V~_**

Mayura noticed the caved side of the building and felt her heart plummet to the bottom of her stomach.

 _Loki_...that inner voice cried out as the heart-wrenching emotion of despair and distress engulfed her. "Please, God," she begged in a soft voice as she opened the front door and made her way inside, "Please protect him...Please...He's very dear to me...I don't want to lose him again! Please!" Tears began to slide down her dirtied cheeks as she wiped them away with the sleeve of her uniform.

Fear began to fill her as she could hear no sound but that of the destructive wind outside the manor. Hope had brimmed within her when she saw Fenrir. If he was there, then there was the possibility that everyone else was still _here_ , but...could she have been mistaken? Was Fenrir just like she and Koutaro? Had he been left behind too? No! That was not possible! Loki was Loki! He couldn't have allowed himself to disappear like that! He's much smarter than them! Much stronger than them! He-!

But he was human as well... _wasn't he?_

The last question lingered in the air as she approached Loki's bedroom door. He was most definitely human. Sure, he was a genius at an age much younger than any current genius. Sure, he was always mysterious and knew much more than he led on! Of course he hid secrets from her, but...none of that meant he was anything _BUT_ a human boy...right?

"Miss Mayura?!" Yamino asked as the ebony haired girl bandaged his cheek.

"Yamino? Oh, thank goodness you're here!" Mayura cried and ran towards the foot of the bed where she fell into a sobbing mess. Yamino and Spica were unable to understand a single word she said due to her voice being muffled by the sheets of the bed.

"Miss Mayura, how - why are you here?" _Hadn't the humans disappeared altogether?_

"W-What do y-you mean?" she wiped away her tears, surprised at his sudden question. Spica looked over at Yamino, seeing the inner debate in his eyes as to a plausible answer to give for his question _without_ arousing the suspicion of the human woman.

"The reason for his question is that everyone had been evacuated due to the weather...he thought you may have been as well." Yamino was grateful that his Mom was as quick a thinker as his Father.

Mayura stared at the ebony haired girl and felt her heart clench. This hadn't happened yesterday when she welcomed the girl to the office. It most definitely hadn't happened when she saw the girl and Loki inside the same bedroom.

In fact, this pain in her heart she attributed to the same emotion as when she found Narugami in that street, and when she had awakened this morning in her home.

Nonstalgia.

Something about this girl was familiar... _extremely_ familiar...but what?

"Are you okay, Miss Mayura?" Spica asked, referring to the human girl in the same way her son did.

"Yes, its just...um...I never was able to ask you for your name..." Mayura replied, feeling a knot forming in the center of her throat.

"Its Spica," the obsidian eyed girl smiled. For some reason, she too felt a familiar, nonstalgic emotion when in the presence of the strawberry-blonde haired human. She, too, was unable to pinpoint the exact reason why.

But it was most definitely welcoming.

Yamino stared at the two women in confusion. They seemed at peace in each other's presence. As if they were the best of friends, or the closest of sisters. It was cute to see such peaceful smiles as the comforting feeling was exchanged between the two women.

The loud howling of a wolf, followed by a distant explosion broke that peace and made Spica weary of what could be happening outside. " _Fenrisúlfr!"_ she cried out in her mother tongue, confusing Mayura (who had believed that Spica was talking in a foreign language) and caused Yamino to turn pale.

" _Older Brother was out there all along?"_ Jormungand spoke in Jottunheim tongue as well and stared out the window to see a large, black patch over the tip of the broken pine trees, " _He has turned into his **other** form...this means that he must be engaging in battle with someone else who is also involved in this..."_ Jumping out of bed and fixing his glasses, Yamino was prepared to step out of the building, if it weren't for the two women holding his arms and pulling him back into the room.

" _Do not go_ _, my child! Please! Stay here!"_ Spica begged, concern written all over her doll-like face. Yamino brushed away the trickling tears and smiled.

" _I understand your worry, but I must help my brother...if the enemy is not defeated - it will come back as an even greater obstacle for Father and the others...and right now, they need to focus all their attention on Thor..."_ Although Mayura didn't understand a word they spoke, she noticed Spica release Yamino's arm and did the same.

"Yamino," Mayura said before he left, "I'm not sure I understand what is going on, but where is Loki?"

"Miss Mayura," Yamino spoke with great importance, "Right now, I cannot tell you what is happening, but please - trust us, we will not let anything bad happen to you, alright?"

"It's not me, I'm worried about! It's -!"

"Mayura? Mayura?!" Koutaro's voice echoed in the vast hallway.

"Koutaro!" Mayura cried out and ran towards the entrance, only to find him leaning against the frame of the door, partially bleeding from the shoulder of his left arm.

"Mr. Koutaro!" Yamino rushed to his side to help him up. Koutaro smiled a weakening, 'thanks' and was carried off to Loki's bedroom.

"What happened to you?" Mayura asked, helping Spica and Yamino find the first aid kit.

"Shortly after you left the scene, that masked phenomenon did something bizarre and - ow! That hurts!" he yelled as Spica placed a towel bathed in hydrogen peroxide on his wound.

"I'm sorry, but if you want this to heal faster, you must stay still!" Spica argued, silencing the boy immediately.

"Anyways," he glared at the pretty girl, "That little dog of yours somehow turned into this GIANT WOLF and beat the _shi_ \- erm, the masked female," he corrected, aware of the ladies present, "and then there was an exploding fireball and then..."

All throughout the vivid storytelling, the three listeners gave off three completely different reactions:

Mayura was amazed.

Spica was appalled.

And Yamino was sweating bullets.

Throughout their years of residing in Midgard, and **_year_** they had known Miss Mayura, Yamino had found it easy to reverse the state of events on her gullible mind. His Father had done it to her countless of times to avoid arousing suspicion towards his _true identity -_ especially on the extremely observant girl. She was always easily fooled by his Father's silver-tongue, and even he found himself lying to her more than once. But to lie to Koutaro Kakinouchi; who from the start never believed a single one of their lies, yet had no choice **_but to_** , due to lack of evidence?

That was an impossible feat.

"Sh~," Spica calmed the overexcited blonde and gently pushed him back into the bed, "Your mind is unsettled, your wound healing...For now you must rest... _calm your mind_..." And with a single snap of her fingers, Koutaro fell into a deep sleep.

Mayura, who had watched this incident occur, felt a wave of emotions conflicting within her; some, not too welcoming at the moment.

" _What did you do, Mom?"_ Yamino asked suspiciously.

" _It is just a small sleep spell. A friend of mine taught it to me when my current husband was suffering from insomnia..._ " Yamino understood and stood up once more to leave the room. This time no one stopped him, and Spica only muttered a ' _Be safe'_ before he was completely out of her view.

Mayura, on the other hand, was beginning to receive a full out clashing of little things... _minor_ things...she had never noticed before and which were beginning to fit like a jigsaw puzzle to form a larger picture. This girl, the foreign language she spoke, the responses Yamino was providing in the same foreign tongue, the people she met, the storm she saw...the boy she loved. Everything began to make sense within her. Nevertheless, not all the puzzle pieces were present and the most important ones were still out there somewhere - whether in her past or in her present, she did not know.

"Koutaro..." Mayura brushed away the boy's dirty blonde hair to the side, while Spica watched beside her - her attention caught mostly on an earlier question posed.

Though her son had most definitely voiced out his shock rather than question, she couldn't help but agree with him on one thing: If all humans had disappeared from the face of the earth, then that meant that _**these two** _ should have most likely gone along with _them..._ Why then were they still here?

"Excuse me," Mayura spoke softly, lest she awaken her friend, "But can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What...um...Were you and Loki close before?" Mayura dared not look at Spica, for fear of seeming ridiculous in her eyes. After all, wouldn't it seem strange that an 18 year old was asking such a question from a (seemingly) 15 year old in reference to an (almost) 11 year old? Did that not sound like jealousy?

Spica simply smiled and replied, "Yes, you could say we were extremely close...we grew up together..." Truth be told, Spica knew that Loki and her children were attempting the impossible to keep the girl in front of her from finding out _their_ truth. She was also well aware that the little farce they were pulling could potentially explode in their faces sooner or later. But why go through so much trouble to keep her from finding out, if in the end, the truth was bound to appear? Grasping the silver ring on the thread around her neck; she bit her bottom lip in deep thought. Whatever their reason, she figured she should help them out - for as long as she could - since, after all, the girl was proven to be very important to the God-turned-boy.

Just like _her_.

When Spica sighed, Mayura assumed it was due to a past with the genius that the ebony haired girl refused to talk about. "I'm so sorry I asked, that was rude of me, I-!" but Spica calmed her down with a quizzical head shake.

"I think you've misunderstood me, Miss Mayura-"

"Just ' _Mayura_ ' is fine." The strawberry-blonde immediately replied, momentarily startled at the insistence behind her voice.

"Mayura," Spica responded, reminiscent of _someone else_ who had corrected her in much the same way, "What you've asked is alright, you were not being rude in any way...You know, despite barely knowing you, I really like you - you're a very amiable person...So much so that you remind me of a dear friend..." Her obsidian gaze was lost in thought as the chaotic wind continued to swirl outside.

"Was that person special to you?" Mayura inquired curiously.

"Yes," Spica smiled forlornly, unconsciously caressing the ring, "She was like a sister to me...In the short time that I was able to know her - she was brighter than any star. You know, she once told me that I was as bright as the star ' _Spica'_ in the 'Virgo' constellation...but to me she _was_ that star...and it wasn't only I that thought of her in such a way! Loki-..." she immediately stopped before anything else was said. "Either way...I miss her dearly..."

Mayura felt her heart churn, once more, as if someone had chosen to stab the already wounded organ and move the knife around to finish her off.

It was not sympathy which she felt for the girl...it was something much dearer to her...but that emotion was just as unnamed as the inner voice that kept repeating a foreign name.

 _Boda..._

"Say," Mayura spoke, swallowing the knot she felt on her throat, and ignoring the melancholic voice, "W-What happened to her? Did she move to another city? Another country?"

It only took one somber look from Spica, for Mayura to understand the painful truth.

"She died."

Mayura could feel her blood turn cold at that instant. "I-I'm so sorry...I sh-shouldn't have asked -..."

"It's alright...it was necessary to say so...after all, the proof that she once _existed_ lies in the fact that we keep her memory alive within us. Talking to someone about her relieves me greatly. Thank you for that, Mayura."

"No, thank _you_ for trusting me with your story, Spica." Mayura grasped the girl's quivering hands in her own and smiled sweetly.

" _If only that smile belonged to you...dearest friend..."_ Spica thought, as she returned the gesture and allowed the tears to slide down her delicate face.

 ** _~S.O.V~_**

Yamino had arrived at the scene just in time to witness the heat of the battle auras from both inhuman beings. Fenrisúlfr - the wolf that guards the gates of Helheim - versus the unidentified assailant - who resembled the Dark elf that had attacked their home moments prior. Pine eyes watched in rapt attention as the hell hound stared defiantly at the female elf and snarled - warning of an impending attack.

" _Brother!"_ Jormungand yelled out.

Fenrir opened the jaws of his muzzle and projected a dark ball of energy from the back of his throat towards the tip of his nose. The scent of death and the flames of hell were one in the same within that cataclysmic sphere. Once the size grew too large to contain, Fenrir howled and the dark sphere propelled towards the elf. Unfortunately, she managed to counteract the assault with a single movement of her hand. Runic symbols encircled the sphere like a ribbon of foreign words; causing the destructive power behind it to dissipate into the air.

" _Make yourself useful, four-eyes!"_ Fenrir growled. Yamino nodded and immediately underwent his transformation. Pine eyes glowed in a shade of deep amethyst, immediately undergoing a transfiguration into goldenrod slits. The clothes of his body shred into pieces at the inhuman change from a young man, to a giant, green-scaled basilisk. The limbless reptile slithered its way towards the wolf - standing at par in grandeur height.

" _Brother,"_ Jormungand hissed, " _Who is this female?"_

 _"I followed her,"_ Fenrir growled, " _Apparently, she was the one behind the storm...and for some reason she's trying to kill Mayura and that brat!"_

Jormungand turned towards the female and coiled his tail around his brother, prepared to shield him from any incoming attack.

" _If thou had not gotten thyselves involved in **my** battle...I gladly would have spared thy miserable existences! Nevertheless, it is too late to turn away from me...thou shalt perish in my hands!" _The female spat angrily and began to chant another water barrier - this time, extracting the life out of the nearby plants.

" _Brother!"_ Jormungand hissed, urgently. Fenrir nodded and jumped from within the coiled muscles of the basilisk; aiming to stop the female at once. Jormungand, meanwhile, slithered underground to attack the female from behind - attempting to catch her off guard.

" _Thy life ends now!"_ She screamed in rage and the water barrier extended into a full blown cyclone.

Fenrir did not have the ability to manipulate himself within the cyclone as he was dragged into the depression of the storm. Meanwhile, Jormungand had been forcibly extracted from the ground and sucked into the swirling void as well. Attempting to escape their watery prison, Jormungand grasped his brother by the hind legs and propelled him out of the void with his neck. The moment Fenrir touched ground, he catapulted himself back into the cyclone, pushing Jormungand out of the way.

" _Thou art fools indeed!"_ Cackled the female as she watched the brother's push each other out from within the storm, " _If one stays out the other must remain in! Thou will never be able to escape the void!"_

Suddenly, neither one of them came out.

After a few moments of utter silence (except for the storm ravaging the land), she became unsettled. Curious as to what had become of them, she approached the storm from the top of the swirling clouds and looked below.

Where had they gone? Had their bodies been minced by the slicing wind? It couldn't be; blood would have stained the cyclone red. Had they managed to escape? Impossible! She had carefully analyzed every movement they made!

Out of nowhere, Jormungand was launched towards her from the side, baring his fangs and opening his jaw to swallow her whole - but just in the nick of time, she evaded his attack. " _Did thoust believe thee could kill me that-!"_ A pain jolted on her left arm, only to realize she no longer _had_ an arm!

"AHHHH!" She screamed in agony as black blood began to drip from her fresh wound. Fenrir had appeared behind Jormungand in just the precise moment to deliver the ghastly blow. The storm immediately evaporated, leaving only the eclipsed sun and the full moon on equal ends of the starless, night sky.

The masked female glared upon the snake with maniacal fury, only to realize that the wolf had her arm hanging on the side of his jaw; black blood staining his white teeth.

" _How dare thoust do this to me?! How dare thoust?!"_ she yelled, full of ire.

Fenrir stared at her with contempt and disdainfully spit the arm to the ground. This seemed to spark her anger even more as she flew, head straight, onto the wolf. Despite her attempt to take the canine down, Jormungand instantly coiled himself around his older brother and pulled him to the side, causing the female to fly straight onto the pavement of the ground.

" _It seems that her hands were the extent of her magic...the Elven race were sure difficult to understand, but even more so to join forces with..."_ Jormungand hissed as they approached the broken female.

Fenrir harrumphed, " _These weaklings are far worse than the humans...take away their source of magic and what is left of them?...Creatures that can't even take a beating..."_

" _You're right, Brother. The other one was considerably weak in comparison to the ruckus he caused."_

" _Other one?"_ Fenrir asked, turning towards the serpent.

 _"Yes, a male that appeared after_ _Thor..._ _or should I say **Viduus** in Thor's body?...attacked me and destroyed our kitchen..."_

 _"_ _Viduus_? _As in the one from lore?"_ Fenrir growled, perplexed. " _Viduus wasn't a man! Or a living creature! He was just a matter existing in Yggdrasil! How, in all the nine realms, did he end up in Thor's body?!"_

" _Apparently, it had much to do with that male elf - Carr the Dark Magician - who had never died at the **War of the Realms...** "_

" _I told you they bull-crapped their stories all the time! Those damn Aesir don't know how to-!"_ Jormungand intervened in his brother's ranting.

" _In this case it was different, Brother. It wasn't that the Aesir and Vanir '_ forgot' _to kill him, it's the fact that he managed to escape even Odin's All-seeing eye!"_ Jormungand hissed in urgency. " _What was worse was the fact that Carr the Dark Magician was able to wield Mjölnir, the Thunder Hammer..."_

 _"I thought Thor was the only one that could?"_ Fenrir growled, staring at the unconscious female.

" _He_ **is** _the only one that can wield it, however, it seems that the blood that poisoned Thor had also invaded Mjölnir...and if the weapon is poisoned-..."_

 _"It becomes a tool of control over the master, regardless of who holds it..."_ Fenrir finished.

Thunder rumbled in the southern horizon and the clashing of metal could be heard miles away. It seemed that the Aesir were in full battle against the possessed Thunder God.

" _What of the other elf, Carr the Dark Magician?"_ Fenrir growled.

" _He's dead. Viduus used Thor's powers over Mjölnir to propel the Thunder hammer straight through the dark elf."_ Fenrir nodded in understanding, inwardly disgusted at the mental image of the Elven carcass.

" _Well, that only leaves one more trash to dump- Where did she go?"_ Fenrir jumped at the sight of a missing body. Jormungand looked around, using his Ophidian senses to locate her while Fenrir sniffed the air, placing his ears to the wind to listen for any sound of her whereabouts...nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

She had disappeared without a trace.

 ** _~S.O.V~_**

After Loki and the others followed Thor, or _Viduus,_ outside the manor, they were astounded to come across a large crater (where the park in which he had been ready to erase Mayura's memories once stood). Everything that was once the city they had come to love as a second home had been obliterated from sight.

This was the center of the storm.

This was the preparation of a battlefield.

" ** _It seems that you do not waste time to get to the chase, Vanir and Aesir Gods..._** " Viduus laughed as he stood amidst the rubble and partially standing buildings.

" _Thor!"_ Freyja called out, planting the spear against the ground which settled the surrounding gusts to a calm. " _Stop with this nonsense! Odin would be disappointed to find you in such a disgraceful state! I know you are still you, despite Viduus' control! You must end this, now!"_

" ** _Oh no! What have you done?! It seems to be working! No! I'm melting! I'm melting!...Hahahaha! Foolish wench! You think that your pitiful words will reach Thor? As we speak, my dark blood is slowly consuming his light...Soon enough, this body will be worthy of becoming my own!"_**

 ** _"_** _As if we would allow such disrespect towards the Asgardian Throne! Prepare to meet your doom, Viduus!"_ Heimdall muttered a runic spell onto his weapon, causing an intense light to emanate from it. He then swung his battle ax towards the possessed Aesir.

Scoffing at the warrior's hastiness, Viduus had prepared a thousand ways to evade and attack the riled up God; and would have done so, if it were not for Heimdall's quick reflexes.

They did not call him the ' _Guardian of the Bifrost_ ' for nothing.

In that single instant, before the ax could so much as touch a single hair on the possessed Aesir - Heimdall abruptly retrieved the weapon from above the silver eyed God and aimed to plunge his iron sword onto the unsuspecting heart. Mjölnir, reacting instantly to the presented danger, protected its master by counterattacking the hit. The impact of the viking sword against the shattering metal created a small resonance that vibrated within the awestruck Aesir, sending the Guardian flying backwards from the force of the recoil.

Though the action did not have the endeavored effect, the cracks on the Thunder Hammer allowed the edge of the sword to cut the cheek of the stunned Aesir - who stood; amazed at the sheer power behind the Guardian of the Bifrost.

" ** _I had believed you to have grown as rusty as your sword, Heimdall,"_** Viduus taunted, " _ **But it seems that I was heavily mistaken.**_ " He then touched the scratch on his cheek and licked the blood off his finger in a sickening way. " _ **My, oh my. It seems that**_ **his** _ **blood is still pure...perhaps a little more may satiate my sudden thirst..."**_ Baring his sharpened, gruesome teeth for all to see, the silver-eyed brunette opened his mouth and approached his right hand arm.

" _Stop!"_ Freyr and Freyja yelled in unison, but the demon approached the unblemished skin with all intent to pierce the flesh.

" _No_ _!"_ Heimdall stood, flinching with the static that surrounded his body.

Viduus stared at them, cruel satisfaction reflecting in his silver eyes, as he opened his mouth wider and proceeded to take a full chunk of the immortal flesh.

" _Enough!"_ Loki called out the Alfheimian incantations - summoning a sphere as bright as the covered sun - and projected the rays towards the demon in disguise. Viduus flinched back, burns appearing on his skin, startled by the effect of the Light-Elven spells. It was at that moment he realized that - though he had complete control of the weapon - the soul of the Thunder God was still heavily attached to its body...and it was beginning to stir within him.

No, such a thing could not be happening!

Viduus reinforced the dark blood with his own _Svartalfheim*_ spell. The counterattack worked. The rays of light were extinguished.

" _Wh-What?"_ Loki stood, baffled at the extent of the enemy's powers. Viduus knew that his intimidation grew upon his spectators and, with a wave of the Thunder hammer, cast the invocation of darkness that swayed his adversaries into submission:

 _ ****Darkness that consumed all**_

 _ **During that night in a war-torn marshland**_

 ** _Forsaken by the Fall_**

 ** _of a desecrated King_**

 ** _Whom by the power bestowed_**

 ** _upon him_**

 ** _Reveled in its dark impurity.**_**

The four Aesir felt their bodies vibrate, as if standing upon a trembling land; and no soon had they realized the spell was cast, did their knees give out beneath them. The imposing shadow that engulfed their light dizzied them into a state of capitulation. A constant ringing, like the buzzing of a bee, echoed within their ear drums - growing louder and painful by the second.

Loki had to react quickly:

 _ **On a helpless night**_

 _ **The lonely wanderer found his way**_

 _ **within a moonlit path on sight**_

 _ **which illuminated his passageway**_

Moonlight engulfed the crater, dissipating the shadow that loomed over the weakening Aesir. Loki took a deep, fresh breath - coughing slightly to release the miasma that had infiltrated his lungs. He turned around to search for his fellow brethren - who had been separated from one another.

Freyja was constantly coughing on the southern end, Freyr was shaking his head to relieve the dizziness on the eastern end, Heimdall was attempting to stand from the earlier shock on the western end, and he, Loki, stood on the northern point of the crater.

Thor was in the dead center, wheezing from the cast recitation.

Riled up by the backfired assault, Viduus was about to use Mjölnir against the affected Gods, when a burning sensation invaded his chest. Releasing the hammer with a loud 'thud', Viduus doubled over in pain. He grasped the sides of his head, willing away the original owner of the possessed body, and attempted to gain control over him once more.

Seeing Viduus' inner turmoil, Loki quickly discovered that, as long as some form of light filtered through the darkened sky - whose eclipsed sun and full moon hung high in the shadows of the starless night - there lay a possibility that Thor could be saved from Viduus' possession.

Loki cursed under his breath.

There was a possibility of extracting Viduus, but in order for that to happen, Thor had to be wounded...heavily wounded.

He was fully conscious of how the others would take that idea. Honestly, even he was against it.

But what choice did they have at the moment?

If Loki's intuition was correct, then the best way to encroach upon Viduus and deflect any incoming attack, would be in this position. Every one of them needed to approach the stupefied God at the same time in order to take the Thunder Hammer and extract the demonic aura from within the Aesir. Cautiously, he signaled the three others of the plan, ensuring that Viduus would be unable to detect it. Once he received a hesitant nod from the twins, he turned his attention towards Heimdall; who didn't seem too pleased with the idea of following orders from Loki.

 _Heimdall,_ he silently worded out, _You have to follow through with the plan, on my signal!_

 _Your plan,_ Heimdall returned defiantly, _Will get us all killed!_

He understood too well _why_ Heimdall was reluctant to follow through - if the roles had been reversed, he would've done the same. Yet, regardless of their past, he _needed_ Heimdall's assistance, even if he so fervently wished he didn't.

"Mayura!" An oddly familiar voice called out from the side of the crater, "Mayura- Whoa, how did this giant hole get here? Mayura! Mayura, where are you?!"

 _Oh no,_ Loki thought as he came face to face with the Shinto Priest.

"Mayura-Papa!" Loki immediately responded, "What are you doing here?!"

 ** _~S.O.V~_**

"Just who the hell are you?" Mr. Daidouji asked, staring at a handsome young man who _strangely_ resembled the kid sleuth. "And why the hell are you calling me 'Mayura-Papa'? I certainly have never seen _you_ acquainted with _my_ daughter!" Then, as if remembering he was looking for Mayura, kept on calling out to her.

"Mayura-Pa-erm...Mr. Daidouji!" Loki insisted as the man hysterically called out the girl's name - was she around here somewhere?

He hoped not.

"What?! Can't you see I'm busy looking for my daughter?!" Mr. Daidouji screamed.

"Look," Loki replied, "If anything, Mayura is probably at my- I mean, _Loki_ 's house...you should search there, but this place is too dangerous for you to be here!"

"Just who do you think you are to give _me_ orders! It seems that youth, this day, does not know how to respect the more experienced adults of Japan! Why, when we were young we were taught to- Oh, geez, what am I saying? I'm still young! Why am I even arguing with you? You're surely trying to steal my daughter away from me! How do you know about Mayura? As far as I'm concerned, she does not acquaint herself with ANY stranger - regardless of how utterly attractive he may appear! Wait, I did not mean it that way-! Ugh! Why am I still arguing with you? Look, buddy, I'm not leaving just because you told me to and I'll have you know that I-!"

The Thunder Hammer shot straight through the two men's verbal space; shocking one, and angering the other.

"On second thought, you may be right. I'll go and check on Mayura!" Mr. Daidouji was quick to flee the scene.

 _I can see where she gets her energy from,_ Loki smiled inwardly and turned towards Viduus, who was glaring directly at him.

 ** _~S.O.V~_**

" _ **You think that...you can...ignore me...God of Mischief...?!**_ " Viduus wheezed, slowly regaining back the control he lacked. " ** _No one fools me..._** "

" _You are absolutely right,"_ Loki released Leviathan and approached Thor with his hands raised in surrender. Viduus looked at him, perplexed; and the other three Aesir stared at him in disbelief.

" _My Lord,"_ Freyja asked in a trembling voice, " _What are you doing?"_

 _"Isn't it obvious?"_ Loki smirked at Freyja, " _There is no way that we can beat Viduus, that much has become clear to me...E_ _ven with the light spells, his darkness is greater...and I don't know much about you three, but I would rather join my enemy than be in his path._ _"_ He then proceeded to bow at Viduus in reverence. " _If you will spare my life, I will gladly be your slave."_

" _ **Your name precedes you, Jottun King...Such cowardly actions even I would never use in a battle field!**_ _"_ Viduus laughed, entertained by the disdain written in the eyes of the Aesir and Vanir warriors. " _ **You are a wicked one, God of Mischief...I should know more than anyone else...However...** "_ He raised Mjölnir and aimed it straight at Loki - intent on crushing the Trickster's head, " _ **Your proposition is rejected!** " _

_"I thought you might say that...Freyja, now!"_

Viduus need only look up to notice the Vanir Goddess lunge her spear towards him. He tried to evade, but the speed in which the double-edged rod flew was unparalleled, even to Mjölnir. Loki jumped back the moment the spear hit the ground. Freyja ran towards him, asking if he was okay, when he immediately pushed her back and yelled out for Freyr to use his own Vanaheimr incantation. Freyr nodded, and recited the lost passage on his iron sword:

 _ **A thousand suns**_

 _ **roaming in the darkness of night**_

 ** _Glowed bright at the birth of the Vanir son_**

 ** _Whose crown emanated the purest form of light_**

The runes began glowing onto the blade, forming the chains of the spells that bound Freyr's power with his weapon. However, Freyr had no time to attack Viduus with the weapon. The silver eyed God ranted out a thousand profanities, maniacally, in contempt and pain.

His right arm had been punctured through by the Goddess' weapon.

" ** _You will pay for this!_** _"_ He called out for Mjölnir, but the Thunder Hammer was unable to respond properly. It too was attempting to free itself from the control of its enemy.

Loki saw the deadly glare that reflected off of the silver eyed God towards the approaching Vanir and Aesir.

This called for trouble.

" _It is you who will pay - for everything you've done!"_ Freyr bit back, grasping the handle of his sword; analyzing the blade which reflected his enemy's eyes. There was only one shot at taking him down...he had to make it count.

" _Freyr! Don't!"_ Loki warned as the Vanir God ran straight towards Viduus, intent on delivering the final blow.

All too fast for anyone to perceive, Viduus had grasped Mjölnir by the handle - pulling it just in time to land a swing on the Vanir - if it weren't for Loki's quick thinking.

The emerald-eyed God grasped Freyr by the neck of his armor and threw him towards Heimdall, receiving the blow of the Hammer on his chest as he was propelled towards the West.

A one way trip towards his house.

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **Svartalfheim -** Home of the Dark Elves - it is one of the Nine realms in Yggdrasil. ******* Despite the fact that I did place **Niflheim** as the home of the Dark Elves (Carr the Dark Magician and the masked female), their origins are from Svartalfheim. Niflheim is the world that they conquered during the _**War of the Realms**_ [ which will be explained in detail on Book 2]. *******

 ******... ****** \- the fact that this 'poem' is placed with double stars in the beginning and end symbolizes that it is _not_ following through with a specific rhythm and rhyme as all the others. This is to prove that the recitation is broken and without a pace - graceless - if you will; and dull from other realms.


	11. The Book of Níðhöggr

_**The drama has officially begun :O Remember to Read & Review :3**_

 **MIDGARD ARC**

"Chapter IX"

 _The Book of Níðhöggr_

Spica stood amidst the remnants of the tattered dining hall, intent on getting a glass of water. Among the caved ceiling and fallen debris, Spica managed to find a clay pitcher and a couple of ceramic cups that had not been broken by the explosion. She was well aware that it wasn't the most proper use for a wall decor, but she considered this more suitable in comparison to the shattered china and chipped glass lying about.

Kneeling towards the broken pipes spewing crystalline water - filling the pitcher with as much as it could hold - she couldn't stop her doubts from running rampant; manifesting like a plague within her heart...consuming her thoughts:

~ _Flashback~_

 _After a while of roaming about the room, concerned for both the butler and the young sleuth, the two girls noticed the aggravated wind begin to pacify - slowly dying out until it dissipated into thin air. Spica, already at wits end with worry over her two sons, finally released the fixed grasp she had on the ring; allowing its splendorous form to reach the curious gaze of the amber eyed girl._

 _"Spica," Mayura asked in a daze, her sight never once leaving the ring's gleam, "What is that?"_

 _Spica, confused at first for the sudden question, watched as the human girl approached her and touched the ring on her neck. "Oh, this? This is a gift I received long ago...Whenever I'm distressed, just having it in my hand calms me. Lovely isn't it?"_

 _However, it wasn't the ring's beauty that had captured the girl's attention - at least, it didn't_ seem _to be that way._

 _"Mayura?" Spica called out to the dazed girl._

 _Brought back from her reverie, in a whiplash fashion, Mayura looked at Spica's obsidian eyes and smiled, hesitantly - her gaze lost within the recess of a heart astray._ _"It is...v-very lovely to look at..." the girl stuttered, befuddling the Gygr* profusely._

 _Why had the ring caused Mayura to look so...lost?_

 _"Is something the matter?"_

 _"No...um..." Mayura's hands trembled, and her face was getting paler by the minute. To Spica, it seemed like the girl was choking on her own words._

 _"Mayura, are you really okay? You seem rather...ill...Would you like some water?"_

 _"I'm fine, Spica..." Mayura insisted, despite the increasing paleness on her creamy skin. "You said it was a gift, right? From who? What store did they buy it from?"_

 _Spica shook her head, very much aware at the incessant questions the girl posed. "Actually, this trinket was handmade by my most beloved friend - the one I spoke to you of - and she made it for Loki...Unfortunately, after she passed, Loki gave it to me and was reluctant of getting it back..."_

 _"So...this friend of yours knew Loki as well?" Mayura's eyes widened, showing a bit of surprise at the sudden revelation._

 _"Yes...you see, Loki and I grew up together, so we knew each other as children...He met her a few years later...and afterwards presented us to one another...It was only a few days, but I felt that I had met my soul sister...at least, I considered her as such..."_

 _Mayura couldn't help the forlorn gaze that gleamed in her amber orbs; and Spica noticed that._

 _"Why did Loki want to get rid of it...so badly?" There was hesitation in her voice at the chosen words._

 _"I suppose he did not wish to keep her memory...the way she died was heartbreaking enough to listen to...but to have experienced it in the flesh...no one would be able to withstand such agony...not even him..." Spica's eyes were downcast as she grasped the ring with her trembling hand, once more._

 _"Loki...witnessed it?" Mayura asked, a choked sob escaping her lips._

 _Spica nodded sadly. "Yes...and he dare not speak of it to me..." Twirling the ring in her hand and staring at its gleaming blue gem, Spica looked up at Mayura and was startled to see tears running rampant down her face._

 _"...has to be...Loki..." the strawberry blonde muttered._

 _"Mayura?"_

 _"The ring has to be with Loki."_

 _Spica noticed the hazy look of the amber eyed girl._

 _"The ring has to be with Loki!" Mayura insisted, the tone of her voice raising with each word, though her body remained still - as if some unknown force were controlling her consciousness. "The ring has to be with him, it has to!"_

 _"Mayura, what's wrong?" Spica resorted to shaking the girl roughly in order to bring her back from whatever spell was cast over her._

 _"If the ring is not with him, he'll -!" But the aggressiveness of Spica's actions jolted the girl from her state, bringing her back from that haze, and making her aware of what had occurred._

 _"Mayura, what has gotten into you?" Spica asked, concerned._

 _The ebony haired maiden watched as the human girl covered her face with her hands, fearfully questioning her own level of sanity. "I don't know! I don't know! What's happening to me?!"_

 _No more was said afterwards as Spica figured that giving the girl her own space, and getting a glass of water in the meantime, was the best help that she could be at the moment._

 _But it made her doubt just **who** the girl truly was. _

_~End of Flashback~_

Spica recovered from her reverie when the water began to overfill the jug. Taking it back and setting it down on the floor, her mind began to focus back onto the topic that swam in the darkest recess of her heart.

Reincarnation was not as well-received in the the higher realms as it was in Midgard; mainly due to their long lifespans. If anything, the other realms believed that there was nothing beyond their current life and Helheim. You were born, your fate was decided, you lived by their decree, you died, and you forever spent the rest of your spiritual life trapped in the dark, icy chambers of Helheim until Ragnarok - end of story.

However, after witnessing that little episode in Loki's bedroom, the thought of it presented itself in her mind.

Could reincarnating from a previous life be possible for a being that was _not human_? She wasn't sure, but if it _was_...

Could this girl really be who she thought _she_ was?

Carrying the jug and cups upstairs, Spica silently shook her head, internally conflicted with her heart and her mind. She thought it better not to fill herself with pointless hope. It could have all just been a fluke of some sort.

A misunderstanding of a wishful heart...

 _But what if it was not?_

Halting abruptly at the top of the staircase, Spica allowed hope to brim within her frozen heart.

She _had to_ find out. Even if there was a high percent chance that it was all just wishful thinking, she _had to_ find out. Until then, this little (probable) discovery would be her own, well-kept secret...because if it was all really just a misconception on her part...

The heartbreak she could cause Loki and the others would be too tragic to speak of.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Mayura stood in the center of Loki's office, all thoughts and emotions jumbled together, as she watched the embers glowing within the ashen fireplace. Vexed and confused, and partially grateful to Spica for not asking any more on the subject, Mayura had escaped the room - hoping that the familiarity of his workplace would ease away the gnawing emotion consuming her heart.

Falling back on the leather seat, Mayura took a deep breath - allowing Loki's cologne (which she often thought was too _manly_ for a boy his age) to imbue itself into her lungs, aiding her in forgetting the prior incident.

Honestly, she didn't know what had happened in the sleuth's bedroom. The situation itself was as inexplicable as her beloved mysteries.

Somehow, the inner voice that pervaded within her mind, which, up until now, had been calm and almost non-existent, grew abruptly louder - stronger - to a degree in which it vibrated against her eardrums and vocal chords. She had tried to keep it locked away as she spoke to the ebony haired girl, inwardly afraid that she would consider her strange and abnormal if she revealed the truth, but it was gaining control over her; and before she was aware of it, her entire body had frozen.

It wasn't until Spica started shaking her, did Mayura realize it was her own voice screaming out her thoughts. Mayura could do nothing but fervently deny her own sanity afterwards - covering her eyes and clasping ears to will away all sight and sound - especially that which reverberated within her heart.

It was at this point that she became conscious of the fact that all of her actions had revolved around that ring, but it did not explain _why_ she reacted so strongly. It was just a little trinket, no bigger than the circumference of a finger. It should not have caused such a disruption within her...!

But it did.

In fact, she felt like she was suffocating when she first came into contact with it.

Beautifully crafted, the handmade piece of art was truly a sight to behold. A strange, ice-like gem - which appeared to contain a thousand stars in its blue splendor - was surrounded by a glistening band of silver...or was it platinum...white gold?...She wasn't really sure (jewelry was never in her line of expertise), but such a unique item - crafted by an unnamed artist that had formed a past with the emerald eyed boy she loved and the ebony haired girl she befriended - was so painfully familiar to her.

And it made her doubt, once more, _who_ she was.

Sighing, with her forehead resting against the edge of the mahogany desk, Mayura stared at her hands, frustration furrowing her brows.

Where was all of this leading her?

The voice, the familiarity of - otherwise - unfamiliar territory, the mixed emotions, the... _longing_ for something...

For some _one_...

Standing and walking away from the chair, upset and intent on returning to Koutaro and Spica, Mayura felt the leathery skin of the book she had brought, on the desk. Taking the book from its inanimate position, Mayura glanced once more at the white pages. Closing it with a loud 'snap', eventually glaring at the intricately designed, reptilian cover -she felt internally divided, blaming the odd book as the harbinger of the calamity surrounding her and her friends.

She silently wished that she had never _taken_ it in the first place.

Truth be told, she hadn't exactly mentioned, with detail, of how she came across the book. Omitting the most important parts from her conversation with Loki, and seemingly leading him away from asking further on the subject, Mayura had kept rambling on and on to avoid arousing his suspicions.

Especially because said boy was quite a keen lie detector.

The book had originally been found in the hands of the Class Representative in her school room. As far as she chose to listen to his non-stop detail of proper cleaning of reference materials and such, the Class Rep had been at the School Library aligning the books (by reference number, size, and color), when he heard a mysterious 'thud' from the bookshelves on the "Restricted" area. Since he had full access to the library, (being in the Library Committee and all), he came across the finely detailed book. Of course, after finding such a strange, and oddly decorated hardback with no reference number or donation sticker, he chose to take a peek inside the book's contents. Once realizing it was just an incomplete anthology of Norse Gods and Myths, he opted on taking it to the Public Library for safe keeping.

Honestly speaking, something - way out of her conscious control - had tempted her to take the book from the unsuspecting nerd. She wanted to believe that such low actions had been induced by her "Detective Instincts" advising her that the book held the G _reatest Mystery of All Time_. Even more so when she found more questions, and less answers, within the wood-bound book. Nonetheless, after witnessing the _unnatural_ disasters surrounding her and the inner voice urging her of **something** , she realized that there was more to the whole book - the whole WORLD- than she originally thought.

Placing the book back on the desk, Mayura stared at her hands - feeling something strange emanate from the hardback cover. Again, mixed feelings surged within her.

Part of her was annoyed.

Annoyed at the fact that she was fighting a losing battle against her own self to a point past self-recognition. Another, more abysmal part of her, wanted to provide the answers she sought to the questions she _feared_ , however, that one remained hidden - a distant echo - like a buzzing mosquito amidst a cheering crowd at a baseball game.

Indecipherable.

Almost non-existent.

But still _there_.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she lifted her hands and wiped them away, feeling the warmth of the droplets against her fingertips.

She may not be able to distinguish between reality and fiction anymore ( _when did she **ever** , when mysteries were her primary focus in life?_), but this warmth was proof enough that she was _still_ alive. If anything, it was the only thing she could hang on to right now.

She could hear the distinct voice of a man, echoing down the hall, yelling out for her. "Mayura! Mayura, are you here! Answer me!"

It was her Papa!

Running out the door to reach the main entrance, Mayura abandoned Loki's office, eager to see that her father was safe and sound...leaving behind a strangely pulsing book.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

A wooden mask clattered against the stone path in the sleuth's backyard, revealing a sickly beautiful woman, with wavy black hair and heterochromia (one eye color, ruby, the other gold), in tattered, burnt robes of silver and blue.

" _Thoust_ _be strong indeed..."_ She hissed under her breath as she looked over her shoulder. " _It was fortunate that I held the Ambrosia, otherwise, my life would have perished then and there...and by the enemy's kin, no doubt..."_ Looking down at the glass vial, filled with a honey-like substance, she remembered her brother and the past that they had lived.

She considered it fortunate (to a twisted degree) that the war had ravaged their land. If such a war had not existed in the first place, her brother would not have accumulated such power - enough to revive an entity that lived long before Odin himself - and place it within Odin's own kin; whose light was as strong as Balder's*. She was also aware that she was special to her brother; so much so, that he had been willing to sacrifice his wives and children to the Aesir and Vanir...

But not her.

Never her. Which was why she had survived alongside him after his supposed 'death'.

She had loved him, loved him far more than a King, and far more than a sister. Even now, that still held to be true. Even now she still remembered the moment hope rekindled within her about the feelings she continuously suppressed. It was after their awakening (which had come along by some unknown force), and after telling her of his plan, that he had grabbed her hands - her dark heart skipping a beat - and kissed them, telling her that once it was all over; and the Aesir and Vanir payed their due, they would revive their clan once more.

Together.

No doubt in her heart, she had considered the war to be a stroke of luck for _their_ happiness and, though highly frowned upon, she had _**hoped**._

That was, until she heard what the basilisk and wolf had to say of her brother and Lord Viduus.

It seemed that Carr the Dark Magician's plan had gone awry, but it would not be enough to deter her of _her_ mission.

Resting against the bark of the pine tree, which stood beside the living room of the house, the female could see the destruction made to the kitchen-like area in front of the manor. Her brother must be buried under all that rubble.

Looking twice at her surroundings, ensuring that she could not be spotted by the giants, and noticing only two ravens - with ruby red eyes - perched on a dead tree, she made her way towards the wreckage and debris.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Mr. Daidouji was ecstatic and relieved to have his daughter safe and sound in his embrace.

Although, he couldn't help but feel something was amiss.

Slightly releasing his smothering hold on the trembling girl, he scanned her from head to toe, ensuring that she truly was alright. Apart from a slightly disheveled appearance, he was greatly relieved to find no wounds on her body.

Nevertheless, he could sense a strong aura emanating from her hands - as thin as a veil of steam.

"Mayura, is everything alright? I thought I heard a man's voice-...oh!" Spica had rushed out from the room, after finding Mayura missing and hearing the loud yelling of an unknown male, only to find said girl happily embracing the stranger. "Is he someone you know?"

"Oh, yes! Spica, this is my father, Misao Daidouji...Papa, this is my friend, Spica."

"A pleasure to meet you." Mr. Daidouji bowed politely, Spica curtsied in return.

"My pleasure as well."

Mr. Daidouji then took one look behind him and spoke urgently to the girls, telling them that a full out Armageddon was occurring at the moment, but not going too much into detail for fear of scaring the young maidens. "I don't like the look of any of this - we need to get to the closest governmental building! See if we can get the Japanese Army, the Navy, or the Air Force to do something about all of this! They stopped Godzilla that one time-!"

"Mr. Daidouji, the best thing we can do is stay here...the manor is the safest place at the moment." Spica replied to the almost hysterical man.

"I'm sure you believe that this place is safe and all, but we can't-!"

" _We must stay..."_ Is all Spica had left to say, and it was apparently enough for him to shut up.

Mayura would have looked upon her father quizzically, (partially concerned over the abrupt silence from the usually rambunctious, man) if it weren't for the sharp pain that infiltrated her at that precise moment.

Apparently, Mr. Daidouji had felt it too.

"Is something the matter?" Spica asked when she noticed the sudden flinching of both humans in front of her.

"N-Nothing. It's nothing." Mayura reassured, believing the question to have been directed towards _her_ only, "We should probably head back to Loki's room and check on Koutaro."

"But," Spica tugged on Mayura's sleeve, "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me...and about what happened earlier...It really was nothing. I guess I was just overwhelmed by all the mysteries going on..."

Spica nodded in understanding, even though she did not believe a single word from the strawberry blonde.

Following Spica towards Loki's room, Mayura advised her Father to stay put and not go back outside if the situation was as bad as he said. Mr. Daidouji nodded in affirmation, and once the coast was clear, rushed towards the living room - intent on contacting the local police station and advising them of what had occurred.

Unfortunately, he had completely forgotten about the mysterious disappearances with the majority populace. Once realizing his crucial mistake, and after slamming the Western Electric phone against the receiver, Mr. Daidouji sat on the lounge chair and grasped his hair in exasperation.

What he had seen out there was more abnormality than what any human being could take on a large scale.

Worse to show was the inexplicable familiarity with that emerald eyed stranger.

Honestly, when he first came into contact with the crater, he had assumed that the shadow-like aura he sensed below belonged to the child detective; and boy was he surprised! The young man he met was most definitely not Loki...but then, why did the auras seem so _connected_ to one another? As if it belonged to the same person? Not to mention, when he met the auburn man - he noticed, by a side-glimpse, the people surrounding him.

Two males, also just as familiar as the young man, were dressed strangely (probably coming back from some cosplay convention, and being unluckily caught in the storm's path) along with a gorgeous blonde who sported the same, albeit more feminine, costume as them.

One young man, however, stood out from the crowd, within the dead center of the group - writhing in pain and agony. He knew by the many times Mayura spoke to him and _of him,_ just who exactly he was.

Narugami.

Although, he had to admit the boy looked much different than the last time they met.

Especially with such piercing, bloodthirsty eyes.

Before he realized what had occurred, his feet had taken a life of their own; and sprinted him out of the war zone in a mad dash that would put any Olympic Athlete to shame. He was well aware that he was an uninvited, and _unwanted_ , guest in **their** domain (the idea reinforced by the foreign object that had shot between him and the auburn haired man he was arguing with).

The incident itself explained _why_ he felt such animosity from the group, but truth be told, it was the insistence behind his inner voice that cautioned him of two things:

1) He should not be anywhere near those within the crater

2) Whatever he was searching for was _extremely_ near him, so he had to keep moving

Sighing heavily from exhaustion and weariness, he stood up, aiming to join his daughter and her friend, when a loud pulse rang through his veins, numbing his arms from the shock.

 _It is the book...listen..._

Again, the pulse rang loudly - echoing within his inner core.

"So...its here?" Mr. Daidouji questioned incredulous.

Who would've thought?

He followed the rapid palpitations towards the third room on the second floor - the sleuth's office. Part of him was afraid, afraid of finding out something he just _knew_ he should not. The other, more insistent part (which he attributed to the persistent voice within him) was actually anxious about this entire ordeal.

Opening the door, ever so cautiously, and feeling the increasing beat of his heart with each 'creak' of the wooden frame, he carefully made his way into the Victorian room - ensuring that no one was following him.

So far there was nothing visible in sight, but the palpitations increased, so he knew he was near.

After a few, mouse-like steps, he felt it.

There, upon the sleuth's desk, was an intricately styled book. Though absurd, the familiarity he felt from seeing the book was overwhelming him to a suffocating point. Taking deep, _deep_ breaths, Mr. Daidouji beheld the sight of the book once more; stomach churning in bile and revolt.

He was well aware that there was nothing physically wrong with the book, but the emotions that emanated from it were far too gruesome and appalling to withstand for someone with such spiritual sensitivity.

Approaching the bizarre item warily, Mr. Daidouji extended his hand towards it - the pulsing sensation getting louder and stronger, so strong in fact, that he felt the room shake with its tremulous palpitations. After a few minutes, when the trembling ceased and the anxiety fled, Mr. Daidouji cautiously opened the cover and flipped among the pages to find something - anything - that could provide the answers he sought...but to no avail.

There was absolutely nothing he did not _already know._

"What is all this? Norse Mythology? Is this a joke some ghost was trying to play on me? I let myself be led around by the nose for this?!" Angered at the turn of events, Mr. Daidouji threw the book against the chimney, where a few bits of burning coal lightly glowed, and watched as it bounced off right onto the small embers.

He watched, astounded, as one of the glowing bits fell in between two blank pages.

At first, he believed that the page itself was catching on fire, but in all actuality, the small flame was burning foreign words (or at least they seemed like letters from a foreign vocabulary) from the glowing embers burning the paper - etching themselves onto the blank pages.

Grabbing the book from within the chimney, Mr. Daidouji took a good look at the charred markings.

"I don't understand this..." He stated while watching the many symbols turn from a deep, glowing red, to an obscure black.

 _Read them..._ The voice stated cryptically.

"I **would** if they were Japanese characters, but-!"

 _Read the passage..._

Mr. Daidouji did not understand what had occurred at that precise moment, but he began to chant out - in the same tone with which he did his morning prayers - a passage in a language long lost from any and all civilizations:

 ** _The Future that was written in lore_**

 _ **On the night the Past was hidden**_

 ** _Has become no more_**

 ** _By a sacrifice forbidden_**

 ** _In the Realm of the Gods._**

 ** _Thus with the powers granted_**

 _ **To prevent the Realms from dying**_

 ** _The Present was then enchanted_**

 ** _In the lands crying_**

 ** _To save them from all odds._**

 ** _The time has come to revive that which was lost_**

 ** _and to save all - MAN, GOD, BEAST - from the forthcoming holocaust._**

The book dropped in an unceremonious 'thud' against the wooden floor. Black, Cassiterite eyes glowed bright gold, until they turned into a soft, honey-like Hazel.

" _I...I remember..._ " Mr. Daidouji fell to the ground, heavy tears streaming down his face.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Picking up piles of wood and brick with her only arm, the Elven female pushed aside as much as she could to find the body of her only brother. After a few more bits of debris were parted from him, she finally came into contact with his pierced body. Extending her hand to caress his cheek, she was frozen on the spot as she felt his strong grip against her wrist.

" _Lord Brother, art thoust in any pain? Did Lord Viduus do this to thee?"_ She whispered, concerned, as she helped him lie against the pile of rubble behind him. He nodded painfully, resting against the debris behind him and watched as she ran towards the spewing pipes to get him some water. When she returned with a bit of water in her hand, Carr the Dark Magician slapped it away.

" _Alva...The Ambrosia...Where is it?...Give me the Ambrosia of the Gods_..." He coughed, black blood spitting from the gaping hole in his chest.

Alva, as such was the female's name, had intended with every bit of her being to give him the Ambrosia that lay safely in her dress pocket, but something stopped her, something she could not put a name to, " _I have lost it after my battle with Loki's kin, Lord Brother..."_

What possessed her to say such thing, she did not know...but a part of her hesitated to give him that which would heal him.

" _Thoust have lost it?!"_ The hatred behind those golden eyes spoke louder than the choked words.

She clenched her hand against the item in her dress, ensuring that her brother did not see such action. " _Yes"_

As instant as his anger had been, so was his calm...and she was momentarily unsettled.

" _No matter..."_ Said Carr the Dark Magician, " _Get me more...water...I apologize...for throwing...the earlier...away..."_

Alva nodded, happiness filling her, and searched for a container to carry water in.

Carr the Dark Magician watched his one-armed sister roam about eagerly, searching amidst all the debris for a container. When she managed to find a wooden bowl, she brought him back the water - spilling bits on her way.

Placing the bowl in front of him, she offered a small smile and pushed it towards his weakened body. " _Thee must drinketh slowly, Lord Brother..."_ She watched, concerned, as he lifted the bowl and drank from it - water spilling outside his opened wound.

Alva frowned.

" _Did thoust...kill off the humans?"_ He asked softly, rested his head back against the bricks.

" _No, Lord Brother. The children sired by the Trickster God intervened...I managed to escape with my life, but at the cost of my arm..."_ She showed him her missing limb. He nodded in understanding, watching her from his resting position.

" _What of thy...powers?"_ He asked.

" _The powers granted by thee, Lord Brother, are still intact...However, without the mobility of both arms...I am powerless..."_

" _In other words, thou are useless..."_

She nodded, ashamed, listening to the distant echo of the distorted hammer thundering in the horizon.

After a few minutes of silence between the Elven siblings, Carr the Dark Magician stared straight at her. " _Alva...thoust have been the only...family I saved that day many eons ago...dost thee know why?"_ He asked in a soft voice, while caressing the woman's cheek. " _I let go of everyone and everything else...mine brides and children...mine throne and people...yet, I could not bear to part with you...dost thee know why?"_

She shook her head.

Carr the Dark Magician slid his hand behind her neck and pulled Alva closer to him so that her ear lay directly near his lips.

" _Because I gave my heart to thee..."_ He whispered tenderly.

Alva blushed. " _Lord Brother..."_ She responded sweetly, a smile lovingly planted on her beautiful face. " _Carr, I've always lov-!"_

 _"And, It's about time I take it back..."_

A sudden pain shot straight through her chest. Eyes widening, she looked down, slowly, only to find his arm straight through the center of her breasts. " _C-Carr..."_ she spluttered as he pulled out the beating organ from within her chest.

An evil smirk lightened his features as he devoured the pulsing heart before her frightened eyes.

The repair to his wound was immediate, and the power surging within him just as instantaneous.

He looked behind him at the distant lightning. Cracking his knuckles, he knew it was time to give the Aesir, Vanir, and the Dark Lord their due payment. Before he left, however a cold hand reached out from the ground and grasped the edge of his ankle. Looking down, he found Alva choking in her own blood, staring up at him with pleading eyes. He kneeled towards her, moving the strands of black hair away from her face. " _Thee was such a fool to loveth me too much...Thoust never realized I was saving you for the proper moment..."_

" _Carr..."_ she sobbed as darkness consumed her eyesight and she lay against the rubble, unmoving.

Carr looked upon his sister with indifference.

" _Such a useless_ _wench_..." he sighed and flew away.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

While watching over the unconscious youth on the bed, Spica continuously (and discreetly) glanced, every now and then, at Mayura - attempting to find some form of similarity with the ghostly image of her past. Indeed, just as she had originally thought, there was _**no** _ semblance whatsoever that vaguely resembled the grace and beauty of the _sister_ she loved. Everything, from the way she scrunched her nose when thinking to the odd quirks she did when speaking screamed that it **_wasn't_** _ **her**!_

However, hope still remained within her. Especially after she beheld how the girl's eyes glowed as she took the lad's hand in her own, a softness all too familiar to the obsidian eyed girl, reflecting off the amber orbs of the human woman; and **_that_** , that facial expression resembled her soul sister to an alarming degree.

 _Could it be?_ She thought, not realizing she had been staring a little too openly at Mayura.

"Do I have something on my face?" Mayura asked, crossing her eyes to look at the tip of her nose.

The girl's action caused the ebony haired lass to throw herself in a fit of girlish giggles. "No, it's not that...s-sorry..." Spica continuously laughed. Mayura smiled and joined her in the act.

Her laugh, too, resembled _hers._

 _Oh, if this be true,_ Spica thought as her smile widened, _Happiness will thaw the heart your parting froze._

Spica noticed the moment the girl stopped laughing and watched as she abruptly stood. "Mayura?"

"Sorry," the strawberry blonde apologized quickly, "I need to go to the bathroom..." Before Spica could even blink, Mayura was already out the door.

Turning her attention back to the blonde asleep in the bed, silently musing over Mayura's quirks, Spica's peripheral vision caught sight of an object sky-rocketing onto the wooded area behind the manor, crashing with a hideous crack into the ground.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

At this point, she didn't know how many times she roamed about the manor, but if there was so much as one splinter removed - she was sure she'd be able to distinguish it on the spot. Clenching her chest, she felt the earlier sensation begin to tingle atop her left breast. Her heart was pulsing rapidly, and it seemed to ransack every nerve in her body.

In truth, it wasn't the bathroom excuse that had gotten her out of the room, but a goosebump-like sensation that advised her something was wrong in the premises.

Opening the door of the wrecked kitchen, she was shocked to find the same woman, who had tried to murder her with a bus and which had attacked Koutaro, lying in a puddle of black liquid; a gaping hole on her back. Moving away from the body, horrified, Mayura grasped the handle of the door, intent on leaving the gruesome sight - when she suddenly heard a soft moan. Turning back to the woman, she realized that the girl was still alive.

Hesitating between doing what was right or running away from the weakened assailant, Mayura opted in approaching the girl warily. Once she was but an inch away, she saw the woman turn towards her and cough out the same black liquid she was surrounded by.

Black blood.

" _To have thee, human wench, see me in such a disgrace...thee must be laughing at my expense..."_ Mayura could not comprehend the hissing vocabulary* the woman spat, but understood that her presence was not well received by the female. Bending towards the girl, who continuously hissed, despite the painful wound on her body, and brushing away the strands of hair sticking to her face alongside the black blood, Mayura noticed the girl's pointed ears.

Startled by the revelation, she jumped back, propping on her elbows to maintain her balance on the ground. If it were the Mayura prior to these events, she would have been jumping about, reveling on the fact that she had found a real elf...

But that was no longer the case.

She watched, sadly, as the elf's life began to fade. "Why?..." tears streamed down her face, startling the Elven female who wondered why the girl cried at the sight of her wounded enemy.

 _Why?_ The inner voice cried too, _Why must they suffer for the greed of others?_

Alva watched the human woman, silently wondering why it was that - at the hour of her death - she could see a beautiful light shining within the girl. It emanated a heat unlike any she ever felt.

It did not burn.

It did not singe.

It just felt...warm.

While in her distressed state, Mayura failed to notice the Elven female pull a glass vial from her dress pocket, pushing it weakly towards said girl's lap.

" _Take it..."_ Alva whispered.

Mayura stared at her quizzically, then at the vial with a honey-like liquid inside.

Though she did not understand the foreign language, she understood the meaning implied in her actions. Gently taking the vial from Alva, Mayura wondered why the elf (which had previously tried to kill her) was giving her the glass container.

Noticing the unspoken question reflected in her amber eyes, Alva made a movement with her hands to drink it when in dire need of it.

Mayura, somehow, understood.

 _The Ambrosia of the Gods - cures any disease and heals any wound..._ Mayura's conscience whispered.

"Ambrosia?" She wondered aloud. Alva smiled and nodded in affirmation. "Then, you should take it!"

Alva was truly surprised at the way her enemy had reacted. She wanted to save her? Even though she had tried to kill her and the human boy that was with her? Honestly, humans were such sentimentally strange creatures...but, this warmth that emanated from the human girl was a pleasantness she had never felt before.

" _Even if I did drink...it would do no good...I have no heart to heal..."_ Then grabbing Mayura's hand, which held the vial, said, " _Thoust must stop Carr...stop him before its too late...and Viduus too..."_

"I'm sorry," Mayura apologized, "I can't understand you...Maybe, Spica can-!" but the elf's grip on her hand was strong.

Shaking her head, Alva pointed at the human girl and said, " _Thoust_ _have a light in thee that saves others...even creatures of the dark...Thank you...for crying for this foolish me..."_

Before Mayura could call out to Spica, Alva's body slumped against the ground and began to disintegrate into black dust.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

When Spica noticed the figure crashing towards the ground, she hesitated on whether or not to go investigate. It would be foolhardy for her to abandon the barrier, and leave Mayura and the boy unattended; only to search for the object within the existing battle occurring outside.

But worry consumed her.

Especially after recognizing the wine red coat the _person,_ sported.

Running down the stairs and out the back door, in a mad dash, it was no longer a surprise to her when she came across her wounded _ex_. Urgently approaching the groaning Aesir within the broken tree limbs and caved floor, Spica brushed away the dirt staining his handsome face and gently slapped his cheek - ensuring that he was regaining consciousness.

"A-Angr...boda?" Loki questioned weakly as he opened his eyes, and attempted to move from the uncomfortable position he lay in.

" _Loki! Oh, Loki, are you alright?!"_ She cried, brushing his auburn hair to the side as she helped him up from the rubble that lay beneath him.

Once he was standing, and well put together, Loki looked upon the girl angrily. " _What the hell are you doing out here? I specifically told you to stay within the barrier!"_

" _You told me no such thing! Besides, I had to make sure you were alright!"_

 _"You idiot! You have no powers in this realm, what if something bad happens to you out here? You'd be completely powerless! It's not safe for you! Go back home and stay there!"_

Enraged by the attitude of the male towards her, she stood at par with him and punched him straight on the nose, causing the auburn man to fall back into the crater he had created. " _I came out here because I was worried about you, you chauvinistic pig! Besides, I thought I had warned you to do something about Viduus, and did you do it? No! You and your sentimentalism with that foolish Aesir Prince have caused both of my sons to be out here fighting 'who-knows-what' to help your sorry arse!"_

Wiping away the blood from his nose, Loki stared at the girl standing before him in such a majestic way. " _Look, I'm sorry, Angrboda...I couldn't help but take out my frustration on you, I apologize..."_ The maiden looked upon him and helped him up. " _Its just that right now I need to find the best course of action to release the boy from Viduus' control_!"

" _I do not care if you have to leave him looking like Swiss cheese until Viduus releases his body! That boy, possessed by the Dark or not, needs to pay!"_

 _"You know that I cannot do that!"_ Loki sighed, exasperated.

" _Why, in Helheim's name, not?"_

 _"Because he was important to **her** , and you know that! Besides, if there's anyone that has actually maintained any semblance of faith in me since I was cast off, it's him! I will not abandon the boy, Spica!" _Loki was unrelenting with his decision, and the ebony haired girl had no choice but to reluctantly accept his argument.

" _Even so...this cannot continue, Loki."_ Spica said, clutching his coat and fixing his white shirt. " _Mayura will begin to suspect about all that has happened...Apparently, another Dark Elf has appeared - a female - and she was intent on killing Mayura and the boy that accompanied her..."_

 _"Boy?"_ Loki was quick to react, which Spica noticed.

" _Yes, a handsome young man named Koutaro who was accompanying Mayura...Currently, he is lying unconscious in your bed due to a wound he received when protecting Mayura...or at least, that was all the information I received from him before shock and exhaustion took its toll on the poor boy...Mayura, however, is more alert about her surroundings. I honestly have no idea why you are hiding the truth from her, but it will not come without consequence, Loki..."_

The emerald eyed man said nothing and instead opted with making a high pitched whistling sound that carried on in the air. Soon after, the black wolf and large basilisk appeared before the two.

When Fenrir noticed the dent on the ground and the disheveled state his Father was in, he was quick to growl at the female. " _What did you do to my Daddy? You're gonna pay for this!"_ Before Loki could stop the wolf, he lunged at the Gygr, who looked upon her eldest with sadness. Obsidian orbs brimming with unshed tears.

Jormungand, unlike his Father, had seen through his brother's intention and coiled itself around the Gygr to prevent the wolf from attacking her; earning a bite mark on his neck in return. When Loki chastised Fenrir for his action, the wolf moved away from his younger brother, and watched as the snake sank towards the woman, hissing to see of any damage done to her.

It peeved the wolf to see the basilisk act so concerned over the well being of _that woman_ , when she wasn't even there for them as children.

" _How could you protect her?! Don't you see she abandoned us? That she hurt Daddy?"_ Fenrir barked at the snake.

" _Fenrir, you're mistaken. She did not hurt me, she came to help me!"_ Loki stated, upset.

" _Hating her won't make the pain reside, Brother."_ The snake hissed, well aware of the blood dripping from the bite mark he was given, " _It is not what our Mother wanted...That was why she constantly reminded us that this woman **is** our Mother...She may not have been there for us when we needed her, but she is still the woman that gave birth to you, to me, and to Hel..."_

 _"Shut up, four eyes!"_ Fenrir growled angrily.

" _Enough, Fenrir!"_ Loki scolded his eldest son while placing a spell on the basilisk, healing its wound. " _Right now I need the both of you to focus! Viduus has gotten stronger, much too powerful to be subdued by the Aesir and Vanir alone. I am going to need the both of you out on the battlefield as well...Spica, you must stay here with Mayura and Koutaro, and I'm assuming her father arrived as well, no?"_ Spica nodded, " _Very well...I know that you cannot use much power, so I'll fortify the barrier, but you must stay within the premises of the manor, otherwise, you'll be swept into the calamity..."_

Spica gave a slight nod, watching as her children transformed back into their mortal forms and approached Loki for further orders. Concern, worry, and pride swelled within her heart at the sight of the two men and the pup. Unconsciously, she grasped the ring on her necklace, and abruptly remembered Mayura's cryptic words.

 _It has to be with Loki..._

" _Loki, wait!"_ She called out to the auburn man before he left with her sons, " _Take this..._ "

Handing him the ring itself, Spica watched as hesitation, anger, pain, and sadness reflected off his emerald orbs. " _Angrboda...this ring is-...I can't-...!"_ but she interrupted him, holding the hand that clasped the ring.

" _She made it for you...Have you ever wondered why?"_

 _"_ _She would've been happy if it were with you..."_ Loki whispered, attempting to stray from the subject. Agony was written in his eyes; reluctant - once more - of keeping the item. Yet, she could feel the hesitant tremble of his fist within her clasped hands; battling an internal conflict within him that, both, wanted to keep the memento close...or burn it to the ground so that no ash or dust was left of its cremated remains.

" _Perhaps, but I know that this ring, rather than a trinket to keep for memory-sake, was meant for something more...especially towards its intended owner..."_

Loki wanted to glare at the Gygr in frustration, but he couldn't. Spica was right.

She was always right.

Feeling the light quiver of her small hands in his own, obsidian eyes begging him to take back his ring, he momentarily remembered the beautiful young girl who gave him the ring in the first place...

...and then, it clicked.

Taking the ring from her, in a sudden jolt that startled the girl, he looked upon the markings etched onto the inside of the silver band.

 _"Uruz*, Eihwaz*, Algiz*, Mannaz*, Dagaz*..._ " he muttered, making the three spectators stare at him in confusion. He suddenly hugged the unsuspecting maiden, spinning her around in his embrace. " _Angrboda, thank you...You've given me the answer I needed...Please, go back inside and take care of those three for me, will you?"_

Seeing the gentle smile she believed long lost, once more, made the maiden feel joy brim within her heart. The ring was finally with whom it belonged. " _I_ _understand. Then I'll return to the manor at once,"_ Spica replied, but before leaving the forested area, quickly turned around and said, " _Please be safe my sons...Loki..."_

Jormungand and Loki nodded.

Fenrir looked away from her.

With a heavy heart, Spica turned the other cheek from her eldest's obvious discontent. Regardless of how much hate and contempt he held for her; he was still her son...

...and she would love him until her very last breath.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

During the ordeal between the Gygr and the Trickster, a shadowed figure crept amidst the shadows of the darkened halls, taking this crucial moment to infiltrate the sleuth's bedroom. Upon entering the antique room, his hazel gaze fell upon the comatose blonde that lay, unperturbed, in the extravagant bed. Approaching the unconscious youth, he looked down at the young man, sadly.

Placing his hand on top of the lad's forehead, the figure began to chant his incantation; all the while gazing at the inert youth.

 _"I wish you could remain in deep sleep, forever, my friend...but the time has come, and we can no longer wait upon it..._ _The memories which were sealed will return...Forgive me, for doing this to you, but we can no longer avoid our fates...The beginning of the end is upon us...and it stops for no one..."_

Lifting his hand from the lad's forehead, he witnessed three runic symbols - ancient and sharp - appear on the sun-kissed skin.

 _"When you awaken, that which you've lost will be returned to you..."_

He looked upon the sleeping boy, ruefully.

 _Please...Forgive me..._

 ** _~S.O.V~_**

Koutaro felt _cold_.

It wasn't the kind of cold that would require a blanket and a cup of hot cocoa, mind you, but rather the _freezing_ sensation that needed you to be set _on fire_ to **at least** feel warmth.

Opening his drowsy eyes to the numbing sensation invading his chest, he was shocked to find himself amidst a field of white.

Naked.

 _Why_ was he naked?!

Looking around, alarmed, he noticed there was no one in sight. In fact, it was safe to assume there was _nothing_ , absolutely _nothing_ , around him. All he could see, from miles and miles round, was a white field getting covered in freshly fallen snow.

Not even the horizon was visible in such bleak weather.

How did he end up in this predicament? Where was the crazy, alien witch? The big, black dog? The pretty girl? The butler? Loki?

 _Mayura...Where is Mayura?_

No longer fazed by his nudity, and more concerned about the subzero temperatures that were paralyzing half of his body, Koutaro decided that moving around was the best option at the moment.

Feeling the crunching of the achromatic* ice beneath him as he heavily lifted his legs forward, one by one - with no specific route in mind - Koutaro questioned this _dreamscape_ and its almost realistic impressions overwhelming all five senses. Nevertheless, the pale scenery covered with falling snow, dancing amidst the wind, like cherry blossom petals in mid-Spring, was vaguely familiar.

It was nostalgic...

and forlorn.

As he furthered his journey down the monotonous path, Koutaro abruptly felt his muscles begin to spasm, numbing in place; and the lack of change in the unvaried background forwarded a vertiginous drop within him, paralyzing his body completely. No longer in control of his own limbs, Koutaro allowed gravity to pull him back into the soft, feathery snow, with a silent 'thud'.

Was this it? Was this how his life would end? To die within a dream, if he could even call it as such?

Looking up at the pale sky, unable to sense more than half of his body at this point, his mind began to wander.

As a child, he _knew_ there was a reason for his existence. Whatever that _reason_ was **still** existed, but it seemed to him that somewhere along the line, he lost sight of it. He always figured himself to be the valiant knight rescuing the princess from her captive tower. Why? He supposed it was because he preferred rescuing Rapunzel from her fate over saving Cinderella from her poverty, but that was just a childish dream his innocence kept alive...until he grew up; and realized the world was not a fairytale ending.

Reminiscing on the past, he realized he always strove for perfection - whether in grades or appearance - assuming that it was to glorify his family name and the parents he knew _**only**_ in writing.

Speaking of his parents, he didn't remember ever _once_ meeting them in person. Not even remotely bothering about _ever_ meeting them.

Why was that? He often wondered to himself within the silence of a lonely mansion. Wouldn't a normal child be concerned after not seeing his Mother and Father for nearly two decades? It wasn't like they were lost or dead...he was well aware of their living status and busy schedules - through emails and letters sent bi-weekly to his residence.

But...

 _Were they even, **ever** , real?_

" _Stupid, of course they were real,"_ He mentally berated himself, " _How else can you explain how you were born?"_

 _You weren't born...at least...not like **them**..._

" _That's strange,"_ he thought as the freezing cold befuddled his mind, " _I didn't **think** that."_

 _Get up...Koutaro...Get up!_ His own voice yelled back at him, startling the pensive youth.

" _Just who the hell are you? Stop using my voice, and stop getting into my head!"_ He mentally argued, allowing sleep to engulf his mind.

 _Get up! Get up, I say!...GET...UP!_ But Koutaro couldn't.

The dream was swallowing him whole, taking away his conscience from within his unconscious state.

Somehow, within the midst of darkness and shadows, of fear and pain, swallowing him in that forsaken scenery - a melody, like a song bird's lullaby, reached his ears; alighting his way. Using all of his renewed willpower, he fought against the shadows entrapping him in desolation. Craning his gelid neck forwards, he pushed his frozen muscles - intent on moving away from his frigid tomb.

 _Move...Farther...Farther...Reach out for the light..._

He stretched his frosted arm forward, into the icy wind; searching for something, anything, that could help him escape this cold. Moving his hand left and right, blindly searching for his invisible salvation, he was utterly surprised at the feeling of a warm hand grasping his own. Frozen eyelids opened to the sight of a beautiful, angelical figure standing before him.

With hazy eyes, he looked at the woman dressed in a gown, whiter than even the snow falling from the sky. She was so beautiful, even if he _was_ unable to see her face due to the frost covering his eyelashes.

Gentle hands reached out towards his cheeks, caressing him with such tenderness that he momentarily believed he was seeing the Holy Mother.

" _W-Who...a-a-are...y-you?"_ He asked, trembling from the cold.

Unable to see her figure anymore, he allowed the exhaustion to propel him towards her embrace, feeling the warmth of her body against his own. Opening his eyes one more time, he could see beautiful, pale pink wings embrace them both, covering his nudity from the glacial weather.

 _Please, Forgive me..._

Jolting from his momentary sleep, Koutaro searched around him.

The scenery had changed - no longer that of a field draped in sheets of white - into a room made out of icy glass.

Immediately he looked down, only to find himself wearing the same uniform he had before leaving his house. Moving around, checking his body for any abnormalities, he soon realized two things:

(1) He no longer felt cold, despite being surrounded by ice.

(2) The wound he had in his arm was gone.

" _What is all this? Am I going to be stuck within my own dream? Nightmare?"_

Before panic could set in, Koutaro noticed that - though obviously reflecting one another in a mirror-like fashion - none of the icy walls reflected _him_. Approaching the one that stood out from the rest - facing a position that could **only** reflect him - Koutaro noticed that the glacial mirror was covered in frost. More curious about what the previous dream had done to him, he began to wipe away the frost from the glass.

As he moved his hand in a circular motion, he noticed something was extremely odd with his reflection.

If it even _was_ his reflection.

For sure, the height was more significant. Passing his own 5"9 by 5 more inches. The body was also more sturdier than his own lean one.

But by far, it was the face that surprised him the most.

A young man, maturity beyond his years reflecting off of those familiar honey eyes, stared back at him.

"G-Great Grandfather?!" Koutaro jumped back in shock.

The young man in the reflection placed his hands on the glass and spoke, but his words were pure silence in the human boy's ears.

"Great-Grandfather, what are you doing in my dream?" Koutaro asked, approaching the glass. Again, the young man spoke, but no matter how loud he _appeared_ to be speaking, Koutaro was unable to understand him.

Placing his hands in the same position as the foreigner before him, Koutaro felt a mind-shattering electric current run through his body. Biting back an ear-splitting scream, Koutaro looked at the person before him, only to find the foreigner in the same pain as he.

Memories flooded into him, like a rampant blizzard amidst a clear winter sky.

Memories that were not his.

But as he saw the reflection morphing in front of him, he realized they _were_ **his memories...**

...and that person he thought a reflection...that person he thought to be his Great-Grandfather...

Was actually him **.**

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **Gygr -** Female frost giant.

 **Balder** \- Norse God of Light

 **Hissing Vocabulary** \- To humans, the Niflheim ( **Niflheimr** )and Svartalfheim ( **Svartálfr** ) dialects sound like the hissing of a snake.

 **Uruz, Eihwaz, Algiz, Mannaz, Dagaz** \- 5 of 24 Runic symbols; Each one stands for the following:

 ** _Uruz -_** _Strength; Virility_

 ** _Eihwaz -_** _Protection, defense; also withdrawal or barriers_

 ** _Algiz -_** _Defense, Protection_

 ** _Mannaz -_** _The self, humanity_

 ** _Dagaz -_** _Sunlight, enlightenment_

 **Achromatic** \- without color (white)


	12. The Awakening

_**Really short chapter - mainly because I need to prepare the upcoming one for the battle. Thanks for your reviews/comments - I really appreciate all of you reading B.K.M.N - and hold on to your seats because we are approaching the climax of the Midgard Arc!**_

 **MIDGARD ARC**

"Chapter X"

 _The Awakening_

Awakening from his dream in a hyperventilating state, _pale_ blonde hair sticking to his sweat-drenched face, Koutaro jolted away from the bed; body entangled in sheets and covers. Baffled, _golden_ eyes stared around him in an attempt to familiarize himself with the antique bedroom, trying - with great difficulty - to make sense of the reality set before him. It was no use. His mind was still fuzzy from the earlier events.

After a momentary pause, attempting to organize his thoughts and emotions, Koutaro realized he was back in the real world - in Loki's bedroom - and away from the gelid confines of his _dreamscape_. Lifting a tremulous hand towards his face, running cool fingers through soaked, disheveled hair, he idly thought back on the memories that had presented themselves in that _dream._

No, not a dream...

 _An Awakening._

Looking down at his callous hands, he could _feel_ the **change**. The pulsing of his heart, beating like a broken drum, pumping blood - frigid and glacial like dry ice - all throughout his body.

He was as cold as death.

 _But, if so..._

Why did he, for once in his life, feel so... _alive_?

His train of thought halted upon hearing a distinct shuffling - peripheral vision immediately capturing a shadow lurking in the corner of the darkened bedroom; lit only by a single lamp on the bed side. Body immediately reacting to the threat of an invisible intruder, he prepared himself for an attack. When no attempt towards his life was made, and he could see no further movement from the shadowed figure, Koutaro warily put down his offensive stance and questioned, aloud, "Who's there? Show yourself!" Resolute strength, and command, entwined in his voice.

There was no immediate answer, but once the figure approached the light of the lamp, Koutaro knew the man was all too familiar to him to pose any form of threat. "Mr. Daidouji?" Koutaro asked, eyes and hair reverting back to their human disguise in the dark, "What are you doing here-?"

" _There is no need for you to act indifferently,_ _félagi*..."_ Mr. Daidouji smiled, speaking in a language as ancient as the stars.

The older man's response silenced the perplexed blonde; and any further question he may have had. Koutaro then proceeded to take a deep breath, allowing the hazel of his eyes to darken back into a deep, honey gold.

" _Sigurd*? Is it really...?"_ He called in the tongue of the Frost Giants*.

" _Indeed, Ragnvaldr*..."_ The man smiled, enveloping the blonde in a welcoming embrace; the blonde returning the gesture appreciatively, " _It has been far too long...I take it your journey down memory lane was a pleasant one?"_ Koutaro, or _Ragnvaldr,_ chuckled acerbically.

" _Yes, indeed. So pleasant I found myself wishing I was dead than endure further torture_ _\- I never thought the Awakening would be that painful..."_

" _I understand...Although I must admit - I consider far more painful the idea of being trapped within your own mind; living a life you know is not yours, and fully aware that it is incomplete."_ Mr. Daidouji, or _Sigurd_ , answered. Koutaro nodded, and once the formality with each other was over, looked upon the ebony haired man with concern.

" _Sigurd, w_ _hy have we awakened?"_ the blonde questioned.

" _Forgive me, my friend. I know it was unprecedented, but your Awakening had to be done much sooner than originally anticipated...I believe you have an inkling as to why that is."_ Sigurd spoke - the weight of life reflecting off his tired, knowing gaze.

Ragnvaldr nodded in affirmation, silently cursing the course of events. " _Why are **they** here? I thought the entire reason why we left Norse land was to avoid any and all confrontation with **them**...especially **him**."_

 _"Yes._ _That was the initial plan, however, it seems that through some unforeseen circumstances we have all ended up here...in the same place, and in the same time..."_

 _"'Unforeseen' my arse!"_ Ragnvaldr responded angrily, " _This is complete bullcrap! There is no possible way of them finding us in this town of Midgard, far from Norse lands **and** Norse beliefs, without knowing that she is-!" _ Sigurd abruptly brought a finger towards his lips, the sudden gesture silencing Ragnvaldr immediately.

The young man watched in rapt attention as the elder approached the window; cautiously tugging the maroon curtain to the side, enough to allow his eye's visibility. Sigurd could see, in the far distance, the Gygr and Aesir arguing; two Jötnar beasts - easily visible amidst the sea of trees - advancing towards them. Hazel eyes continued their probing gaze across the destroyed land, scanning high and low for the distinct 'caw' that had previously unsettled him. It took no more than a second later for him to find the perpetrators of the sound.

Two ravens perched on a dead tree, seemingly perusing their surroundings with piercing ruby eyes.

 _"_ _What is it?"_ Ragnvaldr asked after noticing Sigurd release the curtain, anger and fear reflecting off his eyes.

" _It appears to be that Odin has sent his_ _overseers to watch the war unfold_ _...We are fortunate enough that the spell cast upon us will go by unnoticed for even **His** All-seeing eye...but this does not mean we are safe... We must keep hidden of who we are for a while longer, especially around **her**..."_ Sigurd pulled out the book from his sleeve, but before calling out to it in dragon's tongue*, was stopped by Ragnvaldr.

" _Has my lady..._ _?"_

Sigurd shook his head, answering the lad's unfinished question. " _But I'm afraid her time is approaching...and neither you nor I can do anything to stop it..."_

Ragnvaldr nodded hesitantly, but unable to hold back the anger he felt, punched the small night stand beside the bed, attempting - in vain - to relieve the agony suppressing his heart. " _Why? Was it not enough to have suffered in **that** life? Why must she have to recall the pain and sadness, the torture and agony, all over again?" _

_"I understand your suffering, Ragnvaldr, but it is useless to bedevil ourselves further...the one to decide if it is all truly over or not, is our lady."_

Ragnvaldr cursed under his breath, but said no more on the subject.

" _My friend, I see the torment dancing in your eyes like a tempest amidst the sea. If you truly wish to aid her then choose. Choose right now and at this moment - will you follow through with her decision? Whatever it may be? Wherever it may lead? Whatever it may cost?"_

 _"Until the very end of time,"_ was the blonde's response. " _I had sworn to be her knight, now and forever more. My strength, my courage, my loyalty - they all lie in my lady's will. If she were to wish for the Moon, by Yggdrasil, I will give her the Sun and Stars as bonus..."_

Despite the sadness reflecting in his hazel orbs, Sigurd was quite pleased with Ragnvaldr's resolution. He could see the unwavering determination in the young man to protect his lady. " _Then we must prepare, for a storm is brewing in the horizon - and if the Aesir Prince succumbs - it truly will all be over."_ Sigurd spoke, patting the youth on the shoulder and calling out to the book of _Níðhöggr._

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **Félagi** \- means "Comrade" in Old Norse

 **Frost** **Giants** \- Jottunheim

 **Sigurd** \- Old Norse name meaning " _Victorious defender"_ \- attributed to the legendary Norse Mythology Hero who wins Brynhild (a Valkyrie sentenced to be saved by a strong man from a ring of fire surrounding her sleeping body: _**We'll enter into more detail about this story in Asgard Arc**_ ) for Gunnar; is later killed at the behest of Brynhild whom he had promised to marry.

 **Ragnvaldr** \- Old Norse name meaning " _Adviser of a King"._ Also attributed to the name " **REYNOLD** ".

 **Dragon's tongue -** language attributed to _**Muspelheim -** one of the nine realms of Norse Myth consisting of fire and lava, its exact opposite would be 'Niflheim'._


	13. Battle of Midgard: The Sable Sun

_**Quick disclaimer - I am not the owner or creator of "Matantei Loki Ragnarok" or any of its characters - except the ones created by me, of course :D Remember to Read & Review - reviews are my motivation to continuing the story (and also realizing if there are any mistakes in the process that confuse my readers: the last thing I want is for readers to reach the end of one arc and wonder 'Huh?') Alright, my dear readers, proceed with your reading - and don't forget to MAKE ME FANFIC-FAMOUS! :D**_

 **MIDGARD ARC**

"Chapter XI"

 _Battle of Midgard: The Sable Sun_

After the Trickster had been propelled from the battle grounds, silver eyes surveyed the damage inflicted upon the world - attention especially directed towards the awestruck Gods watching their kin disappear into the distance. Fully aware of the consequences the unprecedented strike had caused on the group of enraged Aesir, Viduus prepared himself for an incursion.

Letting out an inward snarl as he felt the burning sensation of the God's light within him, Viduus grasped the side of his chest, digging his nails into the sturdy flesh; yearning to rip apart the Aesir body then and there for constantly meddling with his control. Thor's light constantly clashed with the black blood in his veins, but it wasn't strong enough to withstand the allotted time span.

He could feel the God's light begin to flicker - it's strength decreasing with each passing moment.

 _ **'The light will soon plunge itself in darkness...'**_ he thought malevolently as he directed his attention towards the weapon lodged in his arm. Grasping the edge of the spear impaling his right arm, Viduus bent it at an angle - effectively breaking the golden rod in half. Aesir Gods, startled by the exhibition of power despite the heavy wound, prepared for an attack. Grinning at the obvious discomfort coursing through them, Viduus approached Mjölnir, grasping the trembling hammer by the handle. Black blood spewed out of its core, seeping through the cracks of the hammer and dyeing the precious metal in a shade of onyx. **_'Fight all you want, Aesir Prince. Your body is soon to be mine...'_**

Lifting his eyes towards the heavens, he could see the division of the world at the center of where he stood. On the western hemisphere lay a black sphere surrounded by a ring of light - the sky a mixture of purple, black, and blue. On the opposite end - floating parallel to the eclipsed sun - was a white orb slowly being swallowed by a crimson tint; its night sky blanketed by thousands of stars and galaxies never visible by the naked eye.

 ** _'It is almost time...'_** he smiled, and looked upon the wary Gods.

 **~ _S.O.V~_**

Scrutinizing Viduus' every movement - from the blinking of his eyes to the twitching of his hands - the Aesir-Vanir were cautiously coming up with a new plan to bring him down. They had already seen how effective the lack of proper planning was the first time; and without the mastermind behind the _best_ strategies, it would be unwise to dive head first into battle at this rate.

Freyr attentively approached Heimdall, ensuring that he was standing a visible distance away so as to not rouse suspicious from the silver eyed God. " _What are we to do, Heimdall?"_ Freyr asked, cobalt eyes hardening at the smirk on the possessed God.

" _I don't know, yet..."_ Heimdall responded.

Viduus, taking advantage of the full-out attention towards him, healed the wound of his torn limb. The three Gods watched, horrified, as Viduus used the black blood to connect the perforated arm. Cracking bones and ripping muscles echoed grotesquely through the walls of the crater as the blood stitched each part of the skin together. Tauntingly, Viduus licked the bloody residue left on his arm as if it were the sweetest ambrosia.

Had they not been trained through millennials of battle and death, one of them would have likely thrown up at this point from the mere sight of it.

 _ **"This black blood is sure taking its time to manifest, but the end results are extremely pleasing...Do you not think so?"**_ He laughed maniacally at the trepidation on all three. Turning his gaze towards the far horizon, Viduus sensed Loki's aura approaching, alongside two others.

 _ **'And so the perfect opportunity presents itself...'**_ He thought, delighted.

 _ **"I believe Loki is taking his time to return, don't you?"**_ He jeered, silver eyes falling upon the fuming Vanir Princess. _**"He could be extremely injured. Perhaps the hit has broken his ribs and smashed his internal organs...Fool...It was not my intention to get rid of him that easily, but...Oh, well. One less obstacle to deal with..."**_ This obvious mock only served to further infuriate the cobalt eyed blonde.

" _You bastard!"_ Freyja screamed, lunging herself towards him with the intent to maim. " _You will pay dearly for what you have done to my Lord!"_ Freyr and Heimdall were quick to pull her back, fearing that she would be next in line in receiving Mjölnir's deadly blow.

 ** _"Your_** _**Lord?"**_ Viduus taunted the female, ** _"That is hilarious, to say the least, my dear. After all, you never did become his wife, did you, Lady of the Evening*?"_** Mocking her, Freyja blushed in indignation. _**"The Trickster's affection had been well reserved for a more virtuous girl...and my, what a fine woman she was, indeed."**_

 _"Shut up!"_ Heimdall responded, absolutely raging at the implications of the possessed Aesir, " _How dare you speak of her in such vulgar way?! You know nothing about us! Especially about her!"_

 ** _"Do I not?"_** Viduus smirked, causing anger to swell within them, _**"I know more about all of you than you think. In fact, you could even say I know what became of Loki's pretty little bride..."**_

Heimdall was the first to react upon the given news. " _What is it that you know?! Tell us!"_

Viduus shook his finger, throwing a slight 'tsk' his way as he grabbed the hammer and approached them. _**"It is unfortunate to say that I cannot reveal such truth until the correct person is present..."**_

The Aesir knew fully well that he meant Loki.

" _Why are you doing this? What is it that you seek in revealing such a heavy truth to him?"_ Freyr questioned, sword pointing menacingly at the Aesir in front of him.

Viduus stopped in his tracks. The Aesir stared at him wearily.

Heimdall growled as a grin slowly crawled its way into the silver eyed Aesir. Maniacal cackling instantly filled the air. _**"You are such utter fools...Must there be a reason to see each and every one of you suffer? Well then,"**_ He stopped laughing, a tense silence looming over them like a spacial void, _**"** **I want to witness the Trickster's cool demeanor break apart and have him writhe in agony after revealing to him the fate of his bride...** **"**_

" _What?"_ Freyja questioned, appalled, but Viduus said no more as he began to spin the decaying hammer in his hand; summoning a giant storm that hazed their surroundings.

Furious at the lack of information he so desperately needed to know, Heimdall grabbed his sword and dove towards Thor, edge aimed straight at his head. Viduus, knowing the pattern was repeating itself, placed Mjölnir at the point of impact, causing Heimdall to strike the blade against the hammer's crack. What Viduus had not anticipated was that Heimdall was aiming for that exact place all along.

" _Kaunaz*"_ Heimdall yelled out. A fire erupted from within the cracks, causing the hammer to shake at the intensity of the blow. This, in turn, forced both Aesir to recoil from the impact. Freyr, without a moment's hesitation, jumped towards Heimdall's path and caught him; cobalt eyes watching the enemy crash onto the ground with a loud ' _thud_ '.

" _Are you alright, Heimdall?"_ Freyr asked as he placed his friend on the ground.

 _"I'm alright,"_ Heimdall grasped his wrist, static electricity paralyzing it for a fraction of a second, " _Freyr this is our chance! Attack him now!_ _Mjölnir is far too affected by the black blood...If we don't remove it from Viduus' grasp this instant, it will be out of our control!"_ Freyr nodded at his friend's urgency and grabbed his sword.

Running towards Viduus, Freyr called out to Freyja to get ready. The blonde nodded, understanding through their bond his wordless tactic. Dashing towards the broken spear still impaled on the ground, Freyja joined both ends together, mending the golden rod into its completed state. She turned towards her brother in time to witness the runic spells alighting within the blade - his fierce cobalt eyes glaring at the fallen enemy, preparing to cut off the arm holding the hammer, if necessary.

Once Freyr was, but a foot of a distance away from Viduus, a sudden chill ran up his spine - halting him in place. Within the millisecond of a second, Mjölnir flew out of the rubble it was buried in and struck Freyr with one deadly blow. Fortunately for the Vanir, he had managed to shield himself from the trajectory of impact, thus evading the intended hit by a fraction of a margin.

But that did not detain the hammer's power.

While Freyr kept evading Mjölnir's attacks, constantly striking his sword with the hammer's metal, Viduus began to approach the Vanir Prince from behind; his hand dyed in black blood. _**"I believe it is time you join your kin, Freyr!"**_ Viduus stretched his arm back - in an archer-like pose - forming, with the black blood, the shadow of a bow and arrow.

 _"Freyja, now!"_ Heimdall called out.

Viduus turned around - at that precise moment - to witness the blonde Vanir strike the ground with the spear, lifting the earth around her in a massive earthquake that shook the very foundations of the realm. Unable to protect himself from the collision, he jumped away from the tremulous ground. **" _Did you think that would be enough to stop me?"_** he laughed at the blonde glaring upwards at him.

" _No,"_ Freyja smiled, making him raise an eyebrow in confusion.

" _But this will,"_ a voice appeared behind him. Turning his head, Viduus saw Heimdall's amber eyes blazing with a willpower so strong it made him tremble. The possessed Aesir could do nothing in mid-air as Heimdall raised his sword and struck the silver-eyed God. " _This ends now!"_ Heimdall yelled, plunging his sword into Viduus' back.

 _ **"You-!"**_ but Viduus had no time to finish his sentence as Freyja soon appeared in front of him, in a flash of light, ramming her spear into his stomach.

Due to the shock received by the inflicted wounds, the connection between master and weapon temporarily severed; and Freyr took this opportunity instantaneously. Calling out the light within his sword, Freyr struck the very core of the broken hammer, impaling it deep into the ground. The storm crackling above the deepened chasm slowly dissipated, allowing the damage of the world around them to become visible once more.

 _ **"You...You bastards!"**_ Viduus cursed as black blood spluttered from his mouth and wounds. _**"Do you think that you can defeat me! The Invincible! The Almighty! I am Viduus!"**_ He violently coughed out black blood and was silent for a moment as he drifted on and off consciousness.

Dropping to their knees, wearily, a smile slowly appeared on all their faces.

They had finally captured Viduus.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Loki, Yamino, and Fenrir stood at the entrance of the crater - witnessing the moment the Vanir and Aesir slumped to the ground in exhaustion; Mjölnir and Viduus impaled on the broken earth just a few feet away from the three Gods.

A relieved sigh escaped the auburn sleuth.

The others had managed to separate both weapon and master; and judging by the severity of Mjölnir's appearance, they had done it just in time to stop the black blood from overtaking the weapon completely.

" _Father?"_ Yamino asked as he watched the Vanir and Aesir, below, speak between themselves. " _You had mentioned a plan earlier, and I suppose that ring in your hand is part of it?"_ Loki nodded in affirmation. However, this did not seem to quench the pervading question in the pine eyed butler. " _I do not see how such a small trinket will be of any assistance in returning Thor and_ _Mjölnir to normal; though it is extremely beautiful..."_

Loki looked down at the silver band in his hand, deeply concentrated in its familiar splendor. " _You heard what your mother had said when she gave me the ring, didn't you?"_ Yamino and Fenrir nodded as they watched their Father stare at the item with a strange look in his eyes. _"This ring was made by your mother...your **other** mother..." _ He focused his gaze on Fenrir, as if trying to make an unspoken point - to which the black pup turned away, visibly upset at the silent suggestion.

" _Mother_ _did?"_ Yamino asked, pine eyes gazing incredulously at the ring, " _I don't believe I have ever seen such an exquisite creation in my life...not even on Odin himself...It certainly must be one of its kind."_

" _R_ _egardless_ _of how utterly unique and unrivaled it may appear, there does exist a twin pair to it."_ Loki advised.

 _"Another ring?"_ Yamino asked, astounded. He was fairly certain that the item itself was as unparalleled as Brísingamen and Mjölnir themselves.

 _"Not necessarily. It is the gem atop the silver band that has a twin carved from the same stone, though...to this day, this kind of stone remains non-existent in any of the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil..."_ There was a look of dubiety swirling in Loki's eyes, but just as it had appeared, it quickly disappeared.

 _"I see..."_ Yamino answered. " _But what do the two gemstones have to do with the aforementioned plan?"_

Loki turned towards his brethren within the chasm; emerald gaze fixed upon the perforated hammer and God. " _They may be the key to saving Thor._ _"_

Yamino and Fenrir stood incredulous at the revelation.

" _Then what of the second gem? Where is it hidden? Surely we can-!"_

" _Last I know of, it was with Thor around his neck...However, since meeting with him in Midgard I have not once come across that necklace, or the gemstone again..."_

This unnerved his sons greatly.

Twirling the ring uncertainly between his fingers, ignoring the obvious agitation within his sons, Loki stared down at the Gods and Thunder Hammer - thoughts running at a thousand miles a second.

The original plan would have required both gemstones - his and Thor's - in order to destroy the black blood and erase Viduus' existence from the face of Yggdrasil, but it was immediately disregarded as he had no idea where the Aesir could have kept the gem. The possibility of the necklace remaining in Asgard only served to unsettle him.

The other plan would be to use the runes carved within the band to constrict Thor's body and use Freyr's Vanir spells to seal Viduus permanently, but even then there was a flaw - that option would require a lot of magical power and could be life threatening to the caster. The last thing he needed was a dead man on his conscience.

Staring down at the ring, Loki felt beyond frustrated.

There was no longer a sense of threat coming from Viduus - in fact, it was safe to assume that there was absolutely nothing on the possessed God, not even on the hammer itself, and this greatly unnerved him. After all, it was not a prominent occurrence that someone with _that_ much magical power could have it disappear within the instant, but without any remedy to the given situation...Loki and the others would remain just as powerless as the beginning.

' _Daddy?'_ Fenrir barked.

" _What is it, Fenrir?"_ Loki asked.

' _Daddy, what about the humans?'_

" _What about them?"_

' _What are we going to do about them?'_

" _Where are you going with all of this?"_ Loki sighed, unable to grasp exactly what his son was intending with his roundabout question.

' _Well,'_ the pup looked unsettled, his tail hiding between its legs, ' _I may have transformed in front of the blonde brat due to the earlier fight with the Elven witch...'_

Loki froze.

" _You did what?"_ Now it all made sense as to why Angrboda was warning him about the consequences of Mayura finding out about him.

That and also about Koutaro getting wounded defending Mayura from one of the Dark Elves.

" _Please tell me that Mayura did not witness that!"_ he urged the pup.

Fenrir shook his head.

" _Mayura was with mom and I, Father,"_ Yamino interrupted, providing a bit of relief to the already accumulated stress the auburn man was receiving. " _She did not witness brother's transformation, and Koutaro fell unconscious shortly afterwards."_ Loki clenched his fists tightly.

" _Did Koutaro mention your transformation to Mayura?"_ he asked Fenrir. The pup guiltily replied that he did not know since he was busy battling the elf while Koutaro headed towards the manor.

Yamino interceded once more for his older brother. " _He did mention it, in broken format, but Mayura was too concerned over his wounds to pay any heed to his words. Fortunately, mom was able to calm both of them down...Please, do not be angered with Older Brother, Father...He meant well with his decision."_

Loki patted the youngest on the back and bent towards the pup, scratching the bottom of his chin.

 _"I'm glad that your mother was present to calm the situation. If Mayura had found out..."_ he sighed once more, pushing auburn bangs away from his face in visible frustration, " _We'll deal with Mayura and Koutaro later, right now we need to find a way to return Thor and Mjölnir back to normal..."_ Saying that, Loki headed towards the group on the bottom, fully aware that a heavy atmosphere was beginning to surround their present conversation.

The butler and the pup looked at each other before proceeding behind their Father. They knew exactly why he was avoiding the topic.

If Mayura ever found out about them...

They would have no choice but to erase her memory.

As all three advanced towards the group and the impaled God, they were completely unaware of the presence that lingered behind the rubble of a war-torn building - listening in to every detail of their conversation with a malevolent grin.

 ** _~S.O.V~_**

Carr the Dark Magician had witnessed everything.

 _Absolutely **everything**_.

A pleased smirk outlined his Elven features; shark-like teeth bare through the stretching of his lips as a devious plot formulated in his mind's eye.

Although the incidents may not have all been according to the original plan, he honestly had to hand it to his sister's screw up. This present situation was very much to his benefit, and far more to his liking. His revenge was setting itself in motion. All he needed to do now was wait for the proper moment to retrieve and reclaim the Thunder Hammer for himself.

Looking up at the sky, he could see the white moon darkening in a bloody crimson bit by bit - the red hue completely engulfing more than half of the celestial orb.

" _All in due time, Carr..."_ He thought to himself as he looked down at the impaled hammer, far from the sight of the Gods who were busy speaking to Viduus, " _Once the moon is bathed in crimson, and thus aligns in perfect synchrony to the Sable Sun, **I** shall be the one to command Midgard and enslave thy humans...and thus, with all the power before mine eyes, I shall have the head of Heimdall the Guardian; Freyja the Valkyrie; Freyr, Slayer of Niflheim; and Loki...traitorous Jottun King decorating the walls of my dark palace for all too behold what became of thy powerful Aesir under mine reign..." _

However, what greatly interested him at this point was the minute detail that struck his attention as he listened to the conversation between the Trickster and his kin. A God's concern over the human woman named Mayura.

He was no fool.

The fear shining in those emerald eyes had spoken a thousand words amidst the loud silence of a desecrated land.

The woman was his weakness.

 _"Thy wench shall be the lure that will submit thee, Trickster, to my every command..."_ he thought vindictively.

But first, he needed to reclaim Mjölnir.

And so, approaching the ravaged crater like a predator cautiously stalking its prey, Carr the Dark Magician made his way towards the place where the impaled hammer lay.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Freyr grasped the sword by the hilt, removing it at once from the hammer. Mjölnir was rendered completely immobilized by the prior attack. It posed no threat to anyone anymore. " _What now, Heimdall?"_ the cobalt eyed God asked as he approached his sister and friend.

" _We should go and see upon my Lord, perhaps he is heavily wounded-!"_

" _Now is not the time to be worrying about him, Freyja!"_ Heimdall chastised. Walking towards Viduus, he grasped the weary God by the neck of the shirt and pulled on his hair to have the silver eyed God facing him. " _Tell me all that you know, snake eyes!"_

Viduus, in the midst of his physical exhaustion, grinned. _**"Oh? Pray tell why you wish to know so badly?"**_ Viduus felt the anger manifest itself in a blazing aura around the amber eyed Guardian. _**"I see...You loved the poor little lamb...'Tis a shame that she did not reciprocate such pure feelings, is it not?"**_

Heimdall punched Viduus square in the jaw, almost shattering all the God's teeth.

" _Heimdall, control your anger! That is Thor's body you are harming!"_ Freyr yelled out.

 _ **"**_ _ **I would listen to your friend, Guardian of the Bifrost...It would be unwise that your wrath would fall upon the body of your Crown Prince, and future King..."**_ Viduus laughed, black blood dripping down the corners of his mouth.

Heimdall released the hold he had on him, but the dead look in his eyes caused Viduus' own to stare in silence.

" _Odin is my only King...and I will not hesitate to eliminate any threat that comes his way, be it blood-brother or not..."_

Cobalt eyes widened at the revelation.

Silver gleamed.

 _ **"You wish to know about her cause of death...or am I to be mistaken?"**_

" _I am not one to be trifled with, Viduus"_ Heimdall's patience was wearing thin by every passing second. " _Do you or do you not know anything about what happened to her?!"_

 _ **"Yes...I do seem to recall her death...and my, what a tragic one it was..."**_ Viduus coughed before continuing, _**" A maiden - as delicate as a crystal, yet as strong as a wild rose. A precious gem unlike any other...Dearly coveted, and yet unreachable to all..."**_

A kick to the head caused Viduus' neck to snap to the side in a sickening ' _crack'_.

" _I know what she was!"_ Heimdall responded angrily as he watched Viduus spew out black blood once more, silver eyes glaring up at him. " _What I want to know is what happened to her the day she disappeared!"_

At this point, the group was far too involved into the discussion to notice the extra people joining them.

 _ **"Impatience is the key to destruction, my friend...but if you must know, I will tell you...Left alone by the man she gave herself to...She was soon captured by those that wanted her dead. Tortured to the brink of death to expose the secrets of the Asgardian Throne, she remained loyal and true to her vows. I watched as she cried out for her husband to save her night after night...But all those hopes and prayers soon came to an end when her faith in her lover was lost...and, unable to withstand further torture, she plunged herself into the river...A soul, forever lost - forever trapped - in the abyss of Helheim's pits, where not even the Queen of the Underworld inhabits."**_

Freyja gasped as she felt the trembling of the man beside her.

Heimdall was beyond outraged. " _You're lying! How would you know of any of this?!"_

Viduus snickered as he watched deep emerald eyes widen in shock. _**"Well, that's simple...the one that wanted her dead was me...I was the one that kidnapped her..."**_

The air around them became heavy and thick - so much so that it was impossible to breathe. Vanir and Aesir turned around to witness a blazing red aura run rampant behind them. Long gone were the enchanting emerald eyes all new; now, reflecting off a cold, deadly, glare were piercing ruby eyes swimming in blood lust. The aura surrounding him was frigid, at the same time that it was volcanic; warning all that approached him that they would be burned alive by the mere presence of it.

Standing before them was no longer the Aesir blood-brother they had come to know.

It wasn't even the genius detective that they had been sent to kill and later befriended.

This was Loki's true form.

This was Loki, the Jottun King.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Meanwhile, within the darkest recesses of Thor's mind, Viduus' black blood was beginning to prepare its impending attack. Black bood coiled itself around the intense ball of light - Thor's heart - which constantly struggled against its grasp. Despite the numerous shadow-like vines wrapping around the orb of light, its rays could still permeate through the dense darkness.

 **' _The light of the Aesir is still strong, despite the fact that it flickers constantly...I just need the right incentive to make it succumb...'_ ** Appearing as a shadow within a shadow, Viduus' entity approached the sphere, but not without wrapping it in more black vines. Engulfing the entrapped orb, Viduus soon realized that there was only one way to make the slowly diminishing glow flicker and fade into nothingness.

 **Thor's Core**

Drifting amidst a sea of nothingness, Thor was vaguely aware of where he was.

He could _hear_ nothing. _See_ nothing. _Feel_ nothing. However, there was a tiny, candlelight glow flickering within his chest - moving at the same rhythm as that of his beating heart. It was small, but despite the inability of his senses - the fact that it existed was extremely comforting within the confines of an abysmal darkness.

And this was the opportunity that Viduus had been waiting for.

 _ **"I have you now, God of Thunder,"**_ Viduus' laugh echoed through shadows of Thor's mind, black blood seeping into the deepest part of the Thunder God's core.

Thor did not understand why the light began to darken within him - almost as if a shadow loomed over it and engulfed any ray escaping it.

Black blood began to drown all form of light within him, in turn, swallowing all of Thor's conscience.

The last passing thought through the Aesir was a memory, long forgotten by him.

The memory of _she_ whom he loved above life itself.

 _"Wait!" A little girl, hair the color of sunset and eyes an Alexandrite blue, ran towards him through a meadow of gardenias. Her white dress billowed with the passing summer breeze. "Please! Please wait!"_

 _Turning around to face the child, he kneeled towards her to be at par with her height; and extended his arms to lift her small stature against his own towering frame. The child in his arms was no more than 5 years of age - beautiful beyond comparison (at least, he considered, far more than the proclaimed Goddess of Beauty), and innocent to a heart-rending degree._

 _Gently, he lifted her small chin towards him; coaxing her to look at his dark brown orbs. "Forgive me, little one, but I must leave now...I need to train and become much stronger!" Then noticing the sadness pooling in her orbs, added, "Don't worry, We'll see each other again in a few decades!" Then, imagining how beautiful the seraph in his arms would be by the time of his return, a twinge of anger infiltrated his heart. "I'll be sure to return before your Coming of Age*...I won't let those bast-...erm...nasty boys," he corrected himself in her presence, "steal you away from me, okay?"_

 _The child tilted her head to the side, in confusion, but nodded regardless of his meaning. He gave her a boyish grin and pinched her cheek, using this opportunity to kiss away the small pout on her lips._

 _"But..." she said softly, "If you leave...I'm going to miss you terribly..." Her tiny fists grasped the shoulders of his golden regalia._

 _Grabbing both of her tiny fists with his own large hand, he gently brought them towards his lips and kissed them. "I know...so will I. In fact, I doubt there will be a moment where I will forget about you...but, listen. When I come back, I'll be much stronger and powerful! I'll be able to protect you and-!"_

 _A petite finger, no bigger than the spike of a fork, pressed lightly against his lips. Alexandrite eyes stared at him, as if reaching into his very soul._

 _Wisdom, far beyond the age of a child, reflected off those sky-like eyes._

 _"Your duty does not fall upon my protection...It is our people, Midgard, and all other realms who have such faith in you, that will need you to be strong for them..." Then slightly frowning at his stupefied state, pouted once more. "Even so, you'll be gone for so long...I'll worry about you...a lot..."_

 _Awakening from his petrification, Thor blushed - turning as red as a tomato - over how utterly adorable and precious the little seraph in his arms was._

 _He couldn't help it._

 _Since the day they first met, she had him wrapped around her little finger._

" _I'll be alright, don't worry." He smiled sweetly, giving her pout another small peck. "Besides, I'm better than anyone else, and far stronger! I can even defeat those scary_ _J_ _ötnar_ _with my eyes closed!" He laughed, placing a tender kiss on the child's forehead. "It'll only be for a while, but I promise I will not disappoint such vote of faith from you - or everyone else..."_

 _Somewhat content with his answer, she returned the affection of the young boy with a sweet giggle._ _Had anyone ever asked Thor, he would have sworn that never in all his 300 year lifespan (despite his mortal age being around 15) had he heard such divine, bell-like laughter._

 _Before he could say anything else to her, however, he felt the child begin to squirm within his grasp. Fearing that he was somewhat smothering her will all his affection, he quickly placed her on the ground, only to see her reach into her dress pocket for something._

 _Once she grabbed the item she was looking for, the child extended her small fist towards him - eyes shining expectantly._

 _Not one to disappoint, he opened his hand and reach out for the gift._

 _When he looked down at his palm, he found himself utterly baffled by the item._

 _A necklace._

 _Scratch that._

 _A beautiful, icy blue gemstone hanging off a uniquely designed, necklace that he was sure not even the Dwarves of Svartalfheim* were capable of smithing. It was much too amazing to be easily accessible by a mere child._

 _"Where did you get this?" he asked, far too amazed by the beauty of the crafted item._

 _"I made it for you...do you not like it?" She asked sweetly, melting his heart within the instant._

 _"This is amazing! You're really a gifted young lady, you know that?" he smiled endearingly, earning a kiss on the cheek from the sweet little girl._

 _"Please, keep it with you..." she pleaded, "If you have it with you, I won't worry anymore...and I'll know that my prayers are with you, always..."_

Thor was about to respond, when he caught sight of a looming shadow engulfing the fields below the garden. Alerted by the abnormality behind the impending darkness (knowing fully well that the summer sun was still shining in all its splendor) he pushed the child behind him, drawing out his sword. " _No matter what happens, stay behind me!"_ he warned, pushing her further with every step back he took. He could feel the child's trembling grasp against his clothing. _"It's going to be okay, I'll protect you. I won't let anyone harm you, alright?"_

She nodded lightly at the brunette and watched the scenery before them engulfed in pitch black.

Thor warily watched all of his surroundings darken, until no light was left.

 _"_ _It's going to be okay...I'm here...I'm right here...I won't ever let you go..."_ he said as he grasped her quivering hand.

The trembling disappeared.

And so did her touch.

Turning around, he found himself completely alone. The child he had held onto was no longer there. Afraid, he searched all around him - attempting with all his might to find her - constantly calling out for her within the void that knew no escape.

Suddenly, a chill - abnormal for even the weather of Jottunheim - rendered him immobile.

There was something...something within that darkness...something behind him...that was provoking an unwanted feeling within him.

A feeling many Aesir considered weakness.

 _Fear..._

Grip tightening against the hilt of his sword, he momentarily hesitated on whether or not to face the cause of such _fear_. Taking a deep breath, brown orbs blazing with his inner will, he turned around; pointing his sword at the object he _feared_ and looking at it straight in the eye.

 ** _'Grave mistake..._** '

The sword in his hands dropped to the dark ground in an echoing ' _clatter'_. Thor fell to his knees, cocoa eyes widened as he saw a young maiden; long, beautiful sunset hair pooled around her, covering her face. What was once creamy, porcelain skin, now reflected a sickly pale color. Petite body resting unceremoniously on the ground; soaked white dress clinging to her demure form; dainty hands extended beside her.

Trembling, the Thunder God crawled towards her, unable to keep himself balanced on his legs any further, and extended a tremulous hand towards her face - shakily pushing away the tresses that covered it.

He released a choked sob as he saw the face of the woman he adored; Alexandrite eyes closed for all eternity.

" _No..._ " he lamented, picking her up and cradling the unmoving body against his chest. "No...No...NO!"

A mournful cry echoed within the void.

He kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her eyes; feeling the unforgiving cold of her skin against his own as he held her tighter against him. " _Please...Please, wake up...Please...I was supposed to protect you!...Don't leave me all alone..."_ Thor grieved, tears cascading down his eyes and onto her lifeless form.

 _ **'Your heart is mine now, God of Thunder!'**_

Shadow-like vines manifested themselves from within the void, coiling around the maiden's legs like ropes; reaching up towards her waist, and finally her abdomen. " _No!"_ he yelled, pulling her body towards him as he felt the dark threads drown her into the dark chasm. " _You won't take her from me!"_ He tightened his embrace, allowing the vines to swallow him as well.

As he cradled the unmoving body, he allowed the darkness to consume him. After all, there was no point in resisting anymore when the light of his life was gone.

Viduus watched with a smirk as the light in his chest flickered one last time...

Before it completely blew out.

 ** _~S.O.V~_**

 **"** _What did you just say?"_ Loki's voice was dark and cruel, something that not many had witnessed since they first met the sleuth. " _Care to repeat your words once more to me, Viduus? Judging by what you say, I'll either heavily maim you or kill you on the spot. So I suggest you choose them wisely..."_

None of the others could remotely approach the angered God. His aura was just too overwhelming.

 _ **"I do not see why you are so enraged, Trickster. You were the fool that trustingly abandoned such an exquisitely innocent lamb to the voracious wolves...She was, after all, the forbidden fruit coveted by all...Pity...Had she revealed the secrets of Asgard, she would not have suffered as much...I would have returned her to you; in pieces that is -!"**_

Loki grabbed Viduus by the neck; and with a single arm, hurled him towards the opposite end of the crater.

The Vanir-Aesir could hear the distinct cracking of bones coming from Viduus' body as a blood-curdling scream resounded within the basin. Freyr and Heimdall ran towards the enraged God, attempting to reach him before he seriously killed Thor, but their hands were immediately burned upon contact with the Jottun-Aesir.

" _Loki, stop! At this rate, you'll kill Thor!"_ Freyr called out to the Trickster, but he did not listen.

Ruby eyes scrutinized his enemy as he watched the pathetic fool tremble on the ground with every step he took; silver eyes watering from the pain of the impact. Without the slightest flinch, the Jottun-Aesir summoned his leviathan once more and, using the end of the staff, plunged it deep within the possessed Aesir's chest - merely centimeters away from the heart.

Another scream pierced the air, freezing all witnesses to the ground.

" _My Lord,"_ Freyja whispered, dainty hand covering her mouth in shock as she watched the man she loved be swallowed up by wrath.

Loki bent towards Viduus, moving his staff around the wound so as to create a huge gap within his chest. Silver eyes widened in fear at the lack of emotion behind the Trickster's ruby glare. Removing the bloodied staff from the God's chest, Loki grabbed Viduus by the neck, once more; digging his nails deep into the flesh of his throat, and without warning, slammed him against the wall with such blunt force that almost tore the God's head off.

" _You took her from me...and that is something that I will never forgive you for...It was unwise for you to make me angry...Now, you will pay dearly with your life..."_ However, the instant he pulled Viduus back to deliver the final blow, a small groan brought him back to his senses.

" _Stop...Loki_ _..."_

Loki turned towards the beaten God, noticing the immediate change of silver eyes into dark cocoa. Placing him on the ground, and releasing the vice-like grip on his throat, Loki moved away from him - just enough to properly see the change in the young man.

" _Thor?"_ Loki questioned.

The weary God looked up at his uncle; a boyish, battle-worn grin on his face, despite that, indignation reflected off his dark gaze. " _Loki...If you're gonna kill me...do it right_ _..."_ Thor painfully coughed out chunks of black blood onto the ground. Loki shook his head, ruby eyes turning back to pure emerald.

" _What are you saying, you fool?!"_

Thor stretched a tired arm towards Loki, grasping the hem of the sleuth's pants. " _There's not...much time...Kill me..."_

" _I will not kill you, Thor!"_ Loki yelled, grasping the boy by the collar of his ripped shirt.

" _Funny...you didn't seem...to have such...qualms earlier..._ _Why...are you so...intent...on keeping me...alive?"_ The tired God wheezed.

" _If I kill you, now, as yourself...How can I ever face **her** in the next world?" _ Loki softly smiled, " _I don't know about you, but I'd rather not meet up with an angry wife in the after life."_

Thor smiled, grasping Loki's torn coat with a trembling arm and bringing him closer so that his ear lay in direct path with the brunette's words. _**"You will surely die, but you will never see her again, God of Mischief!"**_

Loki suddenly felt a cold object lodge itself into his torso. Looking down, he found Thor's arm - completely enveloped in black blood - perforated through his body.

" _Father!"_ Yamino yelled.

 _'Daddy!'_ Fenrir howled.

 _"My Lord!"_ Freyja screamed.

The Aesir-Vanir could only stare in shock as they watched the black-soaked hand disperse its blood around Loki's wound and immediately remove itself from within his body, leaving a gaping hole for all to see through. Running towards them, Viduus flew onto the top of the crater and watched condescendingly as the Aesir attended their fallen brethren.

 _ **'Now...All of Midgard is mine!'**_ He smiled as he looked up at the _Bloody Moon_ , fully engulfed in crimson light and perfectly aligned to the _Sable Sun_ on the opposite end. **' _Mjölnir, come to me-! Where is it?!'_** He yelled out as he noticed the missing weapon.

Someone had taken the key to the domination of the realm.

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **Lady of the Evening** \- another term for prostitute

 **Kaunaz -** Runic symbol meaning: Openings, shedding light on something, fire.

 **Coming of Age** \- In Scandinavian culture it would have occurred when the young boy/girl would turn 14 or 15. For the sake of the story, let us assume that it will be 14 y/o for Females and 15 y/o for Males

 **Svartalfheim** \- apart from the Dark Elves, the Dark Dwarfs ( also known as **_Dökkálfar_** ) - who also resided in Svartalfheim - were known as the greatest smiths of all realms. They were the ones that created Freyja's _**Brísingamen** , Sif's golden hair, Fenrir's chains that bound him to Helheimr, Freyr's boar **Gullinbursti** , Odin's ring **Draupnir** , and even Thor's Hammer **Mjölnir.**_


	14. Battle of Midgard: The Bloody Moon

_**I hope you all are enjoying the story so far :) Because there's so much more coming up, I kid you not, I feel like I'm writing a movie plot :D Review! Review! Review!**_

 **MIDGARD ARC**

"Chapter XII"

 _Battle of Midgard: The Bloody Moon_

Carr the Dark Magician laughed morbidly as he recalled the brawl that unfolded between the Trickster and Viduus. The wrath of a God was no trifling matter - the animosity of a husband, even so. Although he may not have known this mystery woman whom Loki wedded; and personally speaking, he had never cared about his wives or sister enough to remotely comprehend such ill-willed actions from the God, when witnessing the enraged Aesir encroach upon his wife's kidnapper with such dangerous intent - even the blind could realize how much the woman meant to him.

The mawkish fool.

Thinking back on the aforementioned events, taking the hammer had been easier than what he had originally planned. However, it came to a surprise to him how facilitating the task had been. Even Freyr, who had stood but a few feet away, completely disregarded his presence! Perhaps, in the midst of being immersed by the sheer power behind the erstwhile Jottun King, none had perceived his sudden appearance.

Looking down at his wavering hand, he could see why that had presented an opening. Apart from all the Gods present, and the intense aura manifesting from within the Trickster God, he begrudgingly accepted the fact that he _too_ succumbed to the staggering unease that filled the crater. How long had it been since the presence of a God had surged forth such disquietude in him?

 _"Oh, so long..."_ he thought sardonically.

Nevertheless, this was a different case from those many eons past.

Holding the hammer towards his line of sight, he watched as it shuddered furiously within his grasp; attempting to shake off the malicious perpetrator behind its own destruction. " _It be a futile attempt. Thoust belongeth to me now, Thunder Hammer..."_ He whispered balefully. Mjölnir began to convulse in his grip, spouting black liquid through the cracks of the metal. Carr the Dark Magician watched, drolly, as the blood oozing through its perforated metal began to close the hammer's wounds - dyeing the silver head an onyx-like color.

Blighted by the darkness, it appeared to be that the core of light within the Aesir Prince had finally succumbed to Viduus' blood; and Carr the Dark Magician could not have been more grateful to the entity's selfish plot, than now.

However, as the process of grotesque restoration occurred, Carr the Dark Magician's attention was abruptly caught by an item shining within the hammer. Blue, like glacial waters, and as bright as Muspelheim fire; engraved in runic spells undecipherable to his kind, was a gemstone unparalleled to any other ever found in all nine realms.

Awed by such rare beauty, he unconsciously reached into the metal to grasp the valuable gem, only to recoil in a whiplash manner before remotely making contact with it. The skin of his hand began to peel off, rendering it immobile. Attempting to heal the wound with the black blood, Carr the Dark Magician soon realized that it was impossible. Whatever had inflicted this 3rd degree burn had clearly used Light magic - and his kind was deathly vulnerable to that. Perplexed by the unforeseen attack, he watched as the blackened metal encompassed the stone; its' splendor not once shrouded by the black blood.

Part of him debated on opening up the hammer to take that stone out. However, if he wanted his conquest to succeed, he needed to attack now.

Wrapping the immobile hand with a piece of the golden robe he wore, Carr the Dark Magician set out to finish his task. Lifting the fully restored, swarthy hammer onto the heavens, he flew towards the location of Loki's manor - easily sensing the multiple humans, and the Gygr*, loitering around the area.

No matter. He had no intention of making contact with the others - his sole focus was on the human woman, after all.

Arriving at the front gate of the manor, in a flash of lightning, he couldn't help but chuckle at the reinforced barrier protecting the residence. Audaciously, he approached it and was evidently pushed back.

" _Thy strength will not be for long..."_ Lifting Mjölnir heavenward, he struck the barrier - shattering it all into thousands of pieces - dispelling the protection surrounding the manor.

Giving the hammer a crooked grin, he said, " _I believe 'tis time to retrieve the damsel, soon to be distressed..."_

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

 _"My friend,"_ Ragnvaldr (Koutaro) spoke, turning away from the Lunar eclipse hanging menacingly over the starless sky, and towards Sigurd (Mr. Daidouji) who sat by the windowsill in deep contemplation; his eyes never once leaving the flying ravens that were, presumably, heading towards the main battleground. " _What have you done?"_

 _"I have simply altered the image of the moon in the sky,"_ Mr. Daidouji revealed, moving away from the windowsill once he assured that the coast was clear.

Puzzled, Ragnvaldr stared at the dark-haired man. " _I don't understand. What does making the moon look red have anything to do with the warring Gods and possessed Thor?"_

A somber look reached, in depth, Sigurd's wisdom-weary eyes. " _Tainting the translucent moon, crimson, is but a stepping stone for the God who wishes to destroy this realm. In the past, eclipses were considered to be a heavy omen, and a symbol of forthcoming pandemonium."_

 _"I don't see why, though..."_ Ragnvaldr lay back against the wall, focusing his gaze on the ceiling of the room as he heard Spica call out for Mayura downstairs.

Sigurd approached the blonde and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. " _In this world, you may have come across the knowledge of how solar and lunar eclipses come to be through scientific methods, no?"_

Ragnvaldr nodded in affirmation.

" _Within the knowledge of_ _science, mankind has discovered many truths of the universe in which they live in...however, there are some truths that cannot be easily accessible to mankind...especially when dealing with the **metaphysical** state of the universe..." _He looked down at the book in his hand and sighed, as if a heavy burden weighed within his heart, " _As such is the following: If there is a solar eclipse in the sky, it means that the direct vision of the earth, towards the sun, is aligned by the moon standing between them. A similar idea can be incorporated with the lunar eclipse; as the earth stands in direct path of the sun and moon, thus effectively causing the lunar orb to appear crimson."_

Ragnvaldr was becoming even more confused, especially because he had not anticipated a science lesson at the moment. " _I understand what you're teaching me, but where are you going with all of this?"_

" _What I'm trying to explain, Ragnvaldr, is the paradox of the Sable Sun and the Bloody Moon; both at par with each other within the same sky."_ Sigurd placed the book back within his yukata and continued, " _Within both eclipses, there must stand the existence of a third presence in order for them to happen. It is the balance between Earth, Sun, and Moon. One of them, during this phenomenon, is missing; thus causing the fulfillment of the shadow in the specific orb."_ Pointing towards the crimson moon bathing the room in red light, he then proceeded to ask Ragnvaldr, " _If you have a black sun and a red moon within the same sky, the presence of both present in perfect synchrony...how then, is their existence plausible?"_ Noticing the comprehension dawn on the blonde, Sigurd continued his analogy. " _The truth of the matter is, through any logical or illogical means, that neither should **exist**...If they did, it would be utter chaos waiting to fall upon the world...but they are...or at least, they would be, had I not tainted the moon with an illusion." _

" _Then, this illusion is what is keeping the world from falling into pandemonium?"_ Ragnvaldr asked, staring at his friend in surprise.

" _Yes, but it will not hold out for long..."_ Pulling the sleeve of his yukata back, Ragnvaldr flinched at the sight of Sigurd's decaying hand. " _Do not give me such an appalling look, my friend...It is but a warning that my time is almost reaching its end. Unlike you and my lady, I do not have all the time in the world..."_

Saddened by his words, Ragnvaldr looked away - only to feel a fatherly hand ruffle his golden locks. " _Fret not...there are still many things I must complete before my time runs out..."_

Nodding, Ragnvaldr mentally berated himself, understanding that now was **not** the time for sentimentalism. There were still many questions pending. " _If the eclipsed moon is essential to dominate the realm, should you not have stopped the flow of time to bid the Aesir more in order to prevent the real one from occurring?"_

Sigurd shook his head. " _Had I done that, it would have roused suspicion in our two overseers...As it is, providing such a massive illusion without the slightest detection from the Gods took a heavy toll on my body...Extending time to even a fraction of a minute would have surely been my downfall. I may be a powerful magician, but I **am**_ _only human."_

Ragnvaldr was quick to apologize for his chosen words, earning a forgiving smile from the older man.

" _Sigurd, how do they plan to achieve the subjugation of the realm? Even with the Thunder Hammer, it would be_ _impossible.._."

Grimly, Sigurd explained, " _By bringing forth the Sable Sun and Bloody Moon - the two greatest omens - underneath the same, starless sky, it will allow the God to cast the forbidden " **Stygian* Nebula**_ _", thus enslaving the mortal realm and desecrating the land with a night darker than the abyss."_

Ragnvaldr's eyes widened at the named incantation.

" _How is it that this so-called **God** knows of its existence?" _ the blonde asked, warily.

" _Because he is one of the Originators of Creation...he is the Darkness long enslaved in the roots of Yggdrasil by the Light. How he managed to escape is beyond even my comprehension...but one thing I'm sure of,"_ Sigurd turned towards the window, " _There is more to this entire scheme than meets the eye...Viduus' arrival and the fact that he is within the Aesir Prince is not coincidental; and neither is the fact that Loki and all the Aesir Gods were brought to this town of Midgard where my lady resides..."_

 _"What are you implying, Sigurd?"_

Before responding the lingering question, a shouting voice - followed by a tremor that shook the very core of the manor - interrupted the flow of their conversation.

"What was that?" Koutaro questioned, his tremulous sight focused on the door of the room.

Mr. Daidouji quickly approached the nearby window, once the tremors subsided, but saw nothing. "It must be coming from the front of the manor-..." A moment of utter silence reigned between the two males, followed by another foreign yell; and finally, a loud blast. "Why can I no longer sense the outer barrier on the premises of the manor?" Mr. Daidouji asked while opening the door of the room. "Something is wrong. My friend, we must-!"

A scream reached their ears.

"Where's Mayura?" Koutaro questioned, alarmed.

Mr. Daidouji's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

How could he not have sensed the evil presence standing at the front yard of the manor before?

"She is outside...and she it not alone! Quickly! We must get to her!" Both men ran downstairs with all their might, stumbling through steps and corners, before finally reaching the front entrance.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Mayura had been sitting in the far corner of the dining hall, silently recollecting her thoughts in that darkened corner of the room, as she reminisced on the prior phenomenon with the Elven female.

 _Conflicted_ wasn't even remotely close to **_half_ ** of what she currently felt. She was past the point of feeling frustrated, exhausted - everything that entitled an overwhelming sensation on the brink of tearing down your willpower, shaking the innermost core of your being; and destroying all hope that a sense of _normalcy_ could ever be restored.

Heaving an onerous sigh, she buried her head deeper into her knees, encircling her arms around her legs - pulling them closer towards her chest - attempting to simply _think._ Of what, she wasn't sure, but she felt it was greatly needed; especially because right now...her world seemed to be crumbling apart.

She had loved mysteries, at one point - _longed_ for them to happen to her with every fiber of her being - but once presented with the greatest mystery...she could no longer bear it.

' _I'm such an idiot...'_ she thought bitterly.

Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks, and Mayura soon came to the conclusion that _thinking_ just was getting her nowhere. Right now, in the riled state she was in, it was beyond her current capabilities.

After all, the ability to think during critical moments befitted someone like Loki, rather than she.

Always acting on impulse- she only ever thought about things _after_ the deed was done. However, even in this case it was different. Without the emerald eyed boy to guide her after her mishaps, her senses completely numbed themselves with all the things occurring around her; rendering her incapable of coordinating her thoughts and body.

Clenching her fist in self-chide, Mayura soon remembered the glass vial given to her by the elf.

Lifting her face away from her knees, she looked down at the flask in her grasp; honey-like liquid reflecting a gentle gold through the translucent glass.

Enchanted by the item, she carefully removed the cork and wafted the content of the flask.

A nostalgic, butterscotch-like, smell pervaded the air.

' _Why...'_ she thought uneasily, " _Why is it that every little thing I do, touch, see, or smell reminds me of something...of somewhere...of...some...one...?'_

A sudden image of the familiar auburn man who had called himself a "God", appeared within her mind's eye. Not only that, it seemed that his smile, his scent, his touch...everything about his existence lingered within her own. As if he had been _more_ to her than a simple stranger helping her find the missing genius detective. However, such familiarity with someone you **knew** had no _previous_ connection to you, could not be possible...could it?

Sighing in confusion as to where her thoughts were taking her, she placed the cork back on the flask.

Right now she had to concentrate on one thing - what to do with the object in her hand?

Her conscience had called this honey-like-butterscotch-smelling liquid the ' _Ambrosia of the Gods'..._ whatever that meant. Supposedly, as far as she remembered, this liquid had the ability to heal any wound. If that were true, the it would be wise to give it to Koutaro. As it was, she feared her friend was lying comatose in Loki's bed, with a possible cerebral damage that could either kill him in his sleep or leave him paralyzed for life! Gasping as her thoughts ran rampant, she soon feared the probability that her friend was dead, right this instant, while she was only sitting down thinking who-knows-what and-!

"Mayura...? Mayura?" a feminine voice called out from the hallway, breaking her away from her train of thought. Turning towards the source of the gentle voice, Mayura realized Spica was searching for her after she noticed the petite female enter the dining hall, while looking around for the strawberry blonde.

"Over here," she responded, standing up from the shadowed corner.

The ebony haired maiden hastily approached the mortal girl, "Thank goodness you're here, I was really worried. When I didn't find you in the bathroom, I couldn't help but think of the worst possible scenario and I-...I thought you said you needed to go to the bathroom?" she chastised, her brows furrowing between concern and dismay.

Mayura gave her an apologetic smile. "I did...but, there was just something I wanted to get from the kitchen and I-"

"Are you alright?" Spica interrupted, noticing a certain paleness in the mortal's features. "You're not hurt are you?"

Concern brimmed within Spica as she noticed an undecipherable gleam reflecting off amber orbs.

Mayura shook her head, assuring the maiden that she truly was alright - even if that wasn't the complete truth.

Especially with the suffocating pressure engulfing her heart.

Noticing this, Spica gently grabbed her hand, causing Mayura to look into glistening onyx eyes. "You know, we may not have been friends for long, but you can count on me for anything. If there is something weighing your mind, do not hesitate to vent with me. It may be difficult to believe...but you're a very special friend to me, Mayura...and I'd like for you to consider me the same way..."

Spica maintained a detailed observation over every movement the mortal girl made until she finally found what she was looking for. It was small, but she had definitely noticed that freckle of recognition shine through amber eyes, despite the overwhelming sadness that followed.

Mayura felt her heart clench painfully.

What was it about this girl - about the people surrounding her - that made her feel like she... _belonged?_

"T-Thank you," Mayura quavered; then, remembering the earlier events, said, "Spica...you're right...there **is** something weighing my mind...and I don't think I can keep it in anymore...Actually, since this morning, I've-!"

 _You cannot tell her! She mustn't know!_ Her conscience screamed.

Literally.

"Mayura?"

Baffled by the sudden urgency of the voice, Mayura had become motionless and silent; earning a quizzical glance from the petite maiden.

"Mayura? What's wrong?"

"S-Sorry...um," she quickly replied, "Actually, what I meant to say was...that a while ago - a few minutes, actually...I...I saw an elf...well, more like I came across the elf in the kitchen and I...well, it was a _real_ living elf!" Her mind was still bewildered by the insistence behind her conscience's warning that Spica misunderstood her stuttering to be bafflement of encountering an other worldly being.

"An elf?" Spica asked, calmly. ' _She must mean Carr the Dark Magician...'_

"Yes, I know it's pretty hard to believe, but trust me...She was really there and then-"

"She?" Spica unknowingly interrupted; utterly shocked at the revelation. ' _Was Carr the Dark Magician not male?'_

"Yes. She was the same girl that had attacked Koutaro and I, but...for some reason...I didn't feel like she was trying to kill me...Actually, it felt more like she was trying to tell me something, like she was warning me, but...she was talking in a foreign language...I couldn't understand her...and then, when she died, she turned to dust...and then she-" Mayura stopped, noticing Spica's eyes widen considerably as ivory skin began to turn paler by the second.

Perhaps the story was **_that_** incredulous to be easily believed?

Unbeknownst to her, however, Spica was actually _mortified_ by the disclosure. "Mayura, tell me...Was that the _only_ thing you noticed? Nothing else?"

Mayura shook her head, unable to comprehend _why_ Spica's question sounded like an interrogation. "It was only her...everything else was just piles of rubble...but, why are you asking?"

' _It cannot be that Mayura came across the Elven female without noticing Carr the Dark Magician's cadaver...If it is true that the female turned to dust shortly after her death, then...Did Carr the Dark Magician turn to dust as well?'_ The Gygr thought, deeply debating the given situation.

Face turning into a mask of analytical indifference, Spica said nothing as she turned to face the kitchen door. In a whiplash, she kicked it open, startling the human girl; and without further explanation, hastily made her way into the wrecked kitchen. A bewildered Mayura followed immediately behind.

The first thing onyx eyes came across was the soot-like patch on the ground - presumably from where the Elven female had perished. Photographic memory fully operational, Spica rummaged through the wreckage, remembering exactly _where_ the Dark Magician's body was - or rather - _should have_ been.

The cadaver was nowhere to be found.

Spica continued to analyze her surroundings before begrudgingly coming to a terrible conclusion.

The sneaky bastard was still alive!

Mayura stared at her friend, warily, as she watched the girl throw around piles of bricks and wood as if in a fit of rage, undoubtedly searching for something. Already being used to the way she was left in the dark, especially during these kinds of bizarre situations; and without asking further ' _why's'_ , she opted in helping out the ebony girl in her search.

Not a single word was so much as uttered between them as both girls began to move pieces of broken wood and brick away from their path.

During the unnamed hunt through, Mayura bent to retrieve a relatively large piece of wall, when she suddenly noticed two pale feet standing in front of her. Cautiously, she lifted her head - connecting each and every limb together like some sort of anatomical jigsaw puzzle - before finally reaching the _creature's_ face. Standing only inches away from her, with a smile she only _ever_ saw in those "psychopathic killer" films, was a male - who oddly enough, resembled the Elven female; and who scanned her with expressionless, doll-like eyes.

Startled by the intensity of his gaze, she moved back, tripping on rubble strewn about.

A sudden urge to run away from him swelled within her; but when presented with the _need_ to as he stretched a grim hand toward her, Mayura found out that she was incapable of commanding her body to move.

Closing her eyes, fearfully awaiting her fate at the hands of this... _being..._ she yearned to scream or shriek - whichever could manifest first and alert Spica of impending danger - but realized she was rendered speechless by the overwhelming _fear_ that surged from the elf's cruel gaze.

"Mayura!" Spica called out, pulling the girl away in a flash. " _Don't you dare lay your dirty hands on her, Elvish bastard!"_

" _Ah, if it is not the Queen of Jottunheim? How faireth thee, my liege?"_ Noting the anger pooling within the Gygr's onyx eyes, he added jestingly, " _Art thou disappointed that I have yet to perish? I must say, I had feared it would be such, had not mine dear sister,"_ He looked behind the two girls at the dark patch on the ground, " _returned what was rightfully mine."_

Spica stared at him in displeasure.

Mayura followed the male's gaze towards the soot on the ground, and somehow, understood who he was.

"Are you...Were you the one that did that to her?!" Overcome with indignation as to what he had done to someone of his own kind, she completely forgot about her fear - a strength, she had absolutely no idea, she had.

Surprised, and chary, Spica continued to push the mortal away from the Dark Elf; observing his every movement.

" _What I have or not done is of no concern to thee, mortal wench..."_ He spoke menacingly, a crooked grin plastered on his grotesque features.

" _What business do you have with us?"_ Spica questioned, pushing the upset and frightened Mayura, inch by inch, towards the door.

" _With thee? None. However, I cannot say the same for the mortal. Hand her over, and I shall spare thy miserable existence..."_ His voice, obscure in tone, spoke wryly.

"Mayura, run!" Spica yelled, pushing the girl towards the manor, but Carr the Dark Magician had seen through their escape plan.

Without further ado, he whipped the hammer and slammed it onto the ground - making the very earth tremble with its mighty power. Spica had only a moment's glance to witness the kitchen door get sealed by the rest of the caved ceiling, before both Mayura and she toppled over - unable to keep their balance on the trembling earth.

Not one to be deterred, Spica made it her life's goal to get Mayura inside the manor and away from Carr the Dark Magician.

"Get up, Mayura!" She lifted the nauseated mortal and pulled her along to run towards the entrance of the manor.

Quite entertained by their pointless attempts of escape, Carr the Dark Magician watched in merriment as the Gygr and mortal ran towards the entrance of the manor.

Raising Mjölnir toward his lips, he evilly whispered a Svartalfheim conjuration onto the darkened hammer; watching as both girls instantly bounced off the manor.

Spica felt the invisible barrier surround the manor; effectively sealing out all entrances and exits.

Carr the Dark Magician whispered another incantation and watched in droll as shadow-like creatures sprouted from every crack on the ground - instantly surrounding the wary females.

"S-Spica!" Mayura trembled in alarm, hiding behind the petite girl, as she watched those shadow creatures pop out of the ground like daisies.

Spica glared at Carr the Dark Magician, realizing that he had them well cornered.

" _Now, now,"_ he chuckled, cynical laughter resembling a screeching tire, " _Is that any way to treat a guest? Running away from thy New King? Thee mortals must dearly need a firm monarch to subdue such pitiful race...and teach thee how to properly welcome thy future Emperor..."_

Hugging Mayura to her, she momentarily feared what he had in store for them - especially for Mayura. ' _He broke through Loki's barrier easily...and the thunder hammer no longer...'_ She discreetly glanced at the hammer, noticing its darkened state, ' _The Aesir Prince must have capitulated...Oh, Loki...That which you feared came to be...'_

Carr the Dark Magician grinned as he saw fear swimming within both girls.

Mayura felt all air rush out within her as she noticed the dark contrast of the hammer in the elf's hand.

 _Mjölnir...No..._

The voice within her cried, and Mayura found herself passing out from the suffocating pressure in her heart.

"Mayura!" Spica cried out as she grabbed a hold of the unconscious girl.

Commanding the shadows, Carr the Dark Magician beheld the two females get separated from one another.

Spica struggled within the creature's grasp as it lifted her hands above her head. " _You will not get away with this, do you hear me? You will suffer for all the pain you have caused!"_

Carr the Dark Magician ignored her spouted poison, as he turned his gaze towards the mortal woman.

Onyx eyes widened as Carr the Dark Magician approached Mayura, his intention not at all clear - but not at all welcoming either. Horror froze her very soul as she descried him biting his arm, piercing the flesh with shark-like incisors, before allowing black blood to rush out - its color contrasting deeply with the paleness of his skin.

A hideously conniving smile reached her as he grasped Mayura by the back of the neck, and slightly tugged her chin down to fully open her mouth.

" _Don't touch her! If you want a sacrifice, take me instead, but do not harm the mortal!"_ she cried out.

Carr the Dark Magician's smile widened as he sucked the black blood, grasping the unconscious girl by the neck, and pushing all of the liquid into her system through a forced kiss.

" _No! NO!"_ Spica screamed, struggling further against the grasp of the shadow creature. " _Stop it! Let her go! Please! Let her go!"_

Carr the Dark Magician finally released the mortal, watching as black blood dripped down her chin. He gently wiped the line of blood away from her sleeping face before turning his attention towards the Gygr.

" _Thy life holds no value to me or my purpose...but thee shall serve as an example to any who dare think of defying me!"_

Mayura weakly opened her eyes just in time to witness Spica get hit in the stomach by the elf and knocked unconscious. " _Take the Gygr Queen...We shall show Viduus and the Aesir what becomes of those who oppose mine rule!"_

The shadow nodded and flew away with Spica.

"S...Spi...ca..." Mayura weakly stretched out her hand towards the kidnapped maiden.

" _As for you, pitiful mortal,"_ Carr the Dark Magician kneeled in front of the semi-conscious girl, pulling away the light tresses covering her face, " _I must admit...thy beauty far exceeds any of my previous wives and sister...Perhaps taking thee as my hetaera* would prove fruitful before thy life perishes...However, it will all depend on how fast the black blood acts within thy body... and after I am done enslaving the Trickster and the Aesir Gods, thee shall serve to bare me heirs for a new era..."_

Carr the Dark Magician smiled, lifting the terrified girl over his shoulder, and flying onto the darkened sky. Turning around, one last time, toward the manor - he idly considered engaging into battle and personally killing off the remaining humans - but just like the eclipses, he had little time. As weak as they were, the best approach would be the following option:

Spinning Mjölnir beside him, he ordered sadistically, " _Burn everything to ashes..."_

Almost instantly, thousands of lightning rays struck the front of the manor until the surrounding land went up in flames.

Mayura's eyes widened as she witnessed the burning manor.

A hazy memory appeared within the blazing flames.

" _No! No! Do not burn it! Please! Please, stop! Stop!" she cried out to the laughing men who bathed the beautiful home in oil. One of them, armor as black as the night, approached the drenched home with a torch._

 _Crying out one last time, she watched the manor become fully engulfed in flames, before consciousness faded into nothing._

"NO!" Mayura gave out a blood-curdling scream, before Carr the Dark Magician hit the side of her neck and rendered her unconscious. Flying in the direction of the battleground - the mortal in his possession - he couldn't help but release a dastardly laugh that echoed in the empty air.

It appeared to be that the odds were ever in his favor.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

"What's going on? Why won't it open?" Koutaro slammed his fists against the wooden frames.

Mr. Daidouji immediately ran towards the nearby window; watching, with a sense of dread, as Carr the Dark Magician carried an unconscious Mayura away from the manor - the Trickster's residence ablaze in a ceaseless fire.

"What happened?!" Koutaro questioned as he watched the older man gasp in horror.

 _"_ It is Carr the Dark Magician, he has taken our lady!"

"What?!"

"He has sealed the manor in a barrier. He knows we're inside! He's trying to burn us alive alongside the manor!" Mr. Daidouji yelled, jumping away from the window in time to witness the pillar sustaining the front-left of the manor tumble inside, completely caving one side of the building, in.

Koutaro helped his friend up as they watched the wood swallowed up by elvish fire.

"Damnit!" he yelled angrily, kicking and slamming his fists against the barred entrance.

"It's no use. He has captured us in here with a Svartalfheim barrier..." He lay against the wall, watching as flames ate away at the ceiling above them.

"And by _He,_ I'm assuming you mean the Elven Dictator, right?" Koutaro questioned sardonically. Mr. Daidouji nodded. "Why take _her_ though?" The blonde muttered angrily, "It can't be that he knows-?!"

"No. That does not appear to be the case." Mr. Daidouji quickly interceded, "At any rate, it does not seem like my lady was the _only_ hostage taken."

He hadn't sensed Spica's presence for a while now.

" _Her Majesty_ was also taken?" Koutaro questioned, alarmed.

"Apparently so."

"So...what now?" Koutaro asked, sitting down against the door frame while watching smoke engulf the second floor. "Can you stop the fire?"

Mr. Daidouji shook his head. "A fire of this caliber halts for no one... _However_..." He placed his hand against the invisible barrier, "A Svartalfheim spell can be easily counteracted, especially if only used as a barrier..."

"Can you do it?" Koutaro smirked.

"Who do you think you're talking to boy?" Mr. Daidouji smiled back.

Entering into a trance-like state, the older male focused his concentration on the barrier, and began to chant the countering incantation.

Koutaro, meanwhile, stood behind the male - prepared to protect him from the all-consuming fire.

' _Please wait for us, my lady...'_ the blonde thought as his eyes turned into a honey gold, set alight by the raging flames.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Viduus' silver glare surveyed the inside of the crater in blazing rage.

 _ **'Where is the damned hammer?! Where is it?!'**_ he inwardly questioned while floating over the area in which Mjölnir should've lay.

The scenery below beheld only pillaged land.

 _ **'Damned be those who dared stand in my way!'**_ he cursed, while standing above a crooked tower.

It appeared to be that someone had managed to slip undetected through them all during the ordeal with the God of Mischief...but _who_ was the bastard that _did_?! Completely immersed in his thoughts, was he, that he failed to perceive an enraged pup transform into a large wolf; until he was but a few inches away from having his head severed.

' _I'll kill you for what you've done to my daddy!'_ Fenrir growled, pouncing onto him; jaws wide open to swallow the silver eyed God.

Viduus easily eluded the barrage of attacks, but not without consequence. Being suspended in mid-air made him more susceptible to the increasing speed in each attack of the canine below.

Moving away from a _too-close-for-comfort-_ ' _chomp_ ' that managed to rip part of his clothes, Viduus' attention was immediately caught toward the direction of Loki's residence.

Focusing his senses on that specific location, he could feel the dishonored hammer's heart beat hideously as black blood flowed through its core - however - something else was circulating within it...

Something he could neither give _name_ nor _form_ to...

No matter.

Judging by the familiar entity holding onto it, he knew exactly _who_ was the perpetrator behind the missing hammer.

Moving away from the wolf as it launched _hellfire*_ toward him, Viduus gazed up at the darkened sun and crimson moon. **_'Before I set out to find that vile creature and retrieve the hammer, I need to ensure that nothing else will stand in my way for universal domination.'_** He thought.

Standing atop a pile of fallen buildings, Viduus concentrated all of his energy into a single enchantment.

Silver eyes gleamed as he watched the Aesir within the crater.

It was time to summon the forsaken army.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

" _My Lord! Oh, My Lord! Are you alright?! Please, answer me!"_ Freyja cried out, approaching the wounded man.

Freyr was quick to pull her away as Yamino kneeled opposite to them, opening the auburn man's shirt and attending to the gaping hole in his torso.

" _Freyja! Stop struggling!"_ the male twin begged as he held her closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

" _No! No! He killed him! He killed my Lord!"_ she cried out, knees giving out beneath her as she fell to the ground, incidentally pulling her brother along.

Heimdall, though never a friend to the Trickster, felt his Aesir blood boil at the sight of him.

Yamino wrapped a bandage around his father's wound, enduring the anger at the sight of the barely breathing male; and annoyance, bubbling within him, at the mournful cries of the blonde in front.

Turning a blind eye toward his anger at the possessed God, Yamino did everything within his mental capacity to remain calm. Right now, his attention needed to be focused solely on his father, regardless of how much he wished to kill Viduus. His need to save his father greatly overpowered the indignation he felt toward the possessed God; thus, abstaining from recklessly charging against him.

His brother, however, held no such discipline.

Pine eyes glanced towards the wolf who, at the moment, was besieging the God.

Yamino _had_ considered intervening in the fight; and stopping his brother from further inciting the obviously empowered God. Nevertheless, he opted not to get involved - fully aware of just _who_ he would be dealing with if he _did;_ and it would, in no way, be Viduus.

Once infuriated, the Wolf of Helheim stopped for no one.

A gasp brought his immediate attention upon the Vanir twins - whose cobalt eyes stared, wide eyed, at the wounded Loki. Looking down at his Father, Yamino soon realized - in a state of awe - just what had caused the Gods to look so disbelievingly at the Trickster.

The wound he was currently pressing on was emitting a bright light from within the blackened bandages. Removing the blood-soaked cloth immediately, he fell back in wonderment as a soft, blue glow began to spread throughout the Trickster's veins and into the wound - closing it completely.

Loki abruptly awakened, in a state of shock, instantly vomiting out the black blood that had remained in his system.

" _Father!"_ Yamino cried out when the Trickster turned to face him.

" _My Lord!"_ Freyja, escaping her brother's grasp, buried Loki's face deep into her armored chest; smothering him with kisses as tears cascaded down her beautiful face.

Gently touching her shoulder, Loki pushed himself away from the blonde, taking a deep - and much needed - breath.

Looking down at his bare chest, Loki was amazed at the intact skin.

" _Father, it's a miracle!"_ Yamino removed his spectacles, wiping away the tears that formed in the corner of his dark green eyes.

' _No...not a miracle...this is...'_ Loki pulled out the ring from his coat pocket, watching as the blue light within the gem glowed softly before fading away - dispelling the remnants of black blood from the tip of his fingers. Smiling, he kissed the icy blue stone and clenched it tightly within his fist. " _Now I see why you gave it to me in the first place...Even now, long after you've been gone, your love is still my salvation...my sweet little mouse..."_

Placing the ring on his finger, he grabbed onto Yamino to help him stand and watched as Fenrir relentlessly attacked Viduus, before the God abruptly moved far away from the wolf's grasp; standing above a pile of fallen buildings.

 **" _You still live, Loki?"_** Viduus laughed sadistically when he noticed the fully recuperated God, _**"**_ _ **What a shame...and here I believed you would have remained unconscious for a while longer before I eliminated your beloved family!"**_

 _"I apologize for ruining your expectations over my death, Viduus."_ Emerald eyes darkened as they glared at silver.

 _ **"Not at all, in fact, you've awakened just in time..."**_

 _'I've got you now, bastard!'_ Fenrir snarled as he used the broken tower behind Viduus to propel himself forward.

" _Fenrir, don't-!"_ Loki yelled out, but it was too late.

 _ **"I am done humoring you, dog. It's time you learned who your master is!"**_ With just a swing of his hand, he caught Fenrir by the jaw and slammed him against the ground - causing an even deeper hole to form within the crater. The wolf yelped in pain and reverted once more to his smaller form.

" _Brother!"_ Yamino yelled, disdain beginning to gleam within his pine orbs as they turned into deep gold.

 _ **"** **Now, Loki, God of Mischief - behold...The army which will obliterate all Nine Realms to make way for an ideal world!"**_ Viduus opened his mouth and the words he spoke sent a dread throughout the land, so heavy, that the Gods felt their bodies turn inside out.

 _ **Darkness you are**_

 _ **and Darkness you shall be.**_

 _ **Summon the warriors abandoned**_

 _ **by Odin, the God of all Kings**_

 _ **and the King of all Gods**_

 _ **To plunge the worlds**_

 ** _into the depths of the abyss._**

" _W-What's happening?"_ Freyr asked, feeling the earth tremble - as if a thousand horses were rampaging, as recklessly as thunder, over the land.

Loki looked up at Viduus' unreadable eyes, attempting to see behind the masked expression for any sign of what was coming.

No such luck.

" _Father, look out!"_ Yamino instantly transformed into a large basilisk, shielding the Aesir from the rain of arrows falling like a meteor shower onto the chasm. Stretching his tail, Jormungand coiled the other half of his body around his weakened brother, pulling the small pup towards Loki.

" _Jormungand!"_ Loki yelled, seeing as the rain of arrows pierced the basilisk's skin.

" _I'm fine, Father...Take my brother!"_ The snake hissed as it screeched at the air - the strain of his cry pushing out all of the arrows lodged into his body.

Cradling the little dog in his arms, Loki whispered to his eldest son, " _Rest now, Fenrir - you've done enough. I'm really proud of you."_

Fenrir feebly opened his eyes and gave his Father a small grin before falling unconscious.

Heimdall tightened his fist against the hilt of his weapon and climbed atop the snake until it stood at the head of the giant.

" _Heimdall, what do you see?"_ Freyr shouted from below.

Amber eye widened considerably. ' _It cannot be...'_ Jumping back onto the ground, his state of shock was witnessed by the surrounding Gods.

" _What happened? Tell us! What did you see?"_ Freyja questioned impatiently.

"... _-ten..."_ he mumbled.

" _What?"_ the Vanir Princess asked again.

" _It is the Forgotten*..._ _Viduus has taken the warriors of past battles and turned them into something akin to Odin's Einherjar...However..."_ At that moment, the Aesir espied the entire crater become surrounded with warriors of lore, fully equiped in battle armor bathed in black, the Valknut clearly visible on their chest.

" _Viduus...what have you done?"_ Loki questioned, incredulous.

 _ **"I've simply given them the rights that were denied by Odin and his army of cocottes*...Their hatred and nihilism after being forsaken by their God bred a lust for power...and thus...I granted what they yearned for..."**_

Heimdall, who had been considered the General Commander of Odin's Einherjar in Asgard, could not hold back his contempt any longer.

" _You bastard! I've been lenient enough with you - you will die here and now, Viduus!"_ Another sword struck Heimdall's blade before he even blinked. Amber eye met an eyeless face, familiar to him in his times of visiting the mortal realm long, long ago. " _Eirik the Fearless...No...You cannot have succumbed to Viduus...Not you, my friend..."_

The scarlet haired, eyeless Einherjar swung his blade again, without so much as missing a beat with the Guardian's own offense.

Heimdall pushed back and regrouped with the others, aggrieved by the circumstances, as they all raised their weapons.

 ** _"Let the fate of the realms rest upon this final battle, Aesir Gods!"_**

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **Gygr** \- female frost giant

 **Hetaera -** a courtesan or mistress: especially one in Ancient Greece akin to a modern geisha

 **Stygian -** of or relating to the Styx River (very dark).

 **Hellfire** \- within the story Fenrir's fire ability (though partially inherited from his Father, Loki) will be from spells he learned in the volcanic section of Helheim- however - Helheim, in Norse Myth, is said to be cold and dark.

 **The Forgotten/Forsaken** \- These will be the "Dark Einherjar" - they are the men and warriors that fought in the past, but were not chosen by the Valkyrie to join Odin in Valhalla - ( _not a mythological fact.)_

 **Cocotte -** term used to define a _fashionable prostitute_


	15. The Night the End Drew Near

_**If at one point I had stated my previous chapters were difficult - this one by far takes the cherry and icing and topping of the cake. I don't know how many times I had to push forward, despite a heavy writer's block, to finish it. I worried if, whether or not, I'd be able to publish it before the end of the month, but alas, after so much time and so many troubles - I was. Thank you, my dear readers, for all your magnificent reviews; and for taking your time to read, review, and favorite 'B-K-M-N'. Also, a special thanks to Rival Argentica ****\- who provided me with such wonderful feedback. :D**_

 _ **Please remember to R &R . Feedback - whether positive or not - is always good for the betterment of a story and its writer. **_

**_Without stalling any more, because I definitely am; here ya go!._**

 **MIDGARD ARC**

"Chapter XIII"

 ** _The Night the End Drew Near_**

Soaring high above a crimson-dyed sky - gale wind brushing against coal-black feathers with a searing force - bloody-red eyes scrutinized the scenery beneath. All-seeing eyes, which bore witness to the birth and fall of many realms, glared at the battlefield that rivaled that of the _**"Great Ginnungagap Rift*".**_

Aesir Gods - _besieged_ within a fallen canyon - by the thousand befouled warriors of Viking lore.

 _How disgraceful._

Exchanging a mocking ' _caw'_ between one another, both winged creatures turned their course back to the war-ravaged land; observing, with much disapproval, the Gods' every movement. Disbelief surrounded them, once they perceived the trepidation with which the Gods faced the Forgotten army.

 _And these be the warriors named by the King himself?_

Encircling the trapped Aesir - high above a sea of rumbling clouds - the two birds gave the Gods beneath the crumbling earth one last, haughty glare, before flying far away.

Abandoning their brethren to the merciless enemy.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Silence reigned over the land for a brief moment, _warning_ them - like the calm before a tempestuous storm - of inevitable war.

Battle-worn, yet determined to finish this brawl once and for all, the Aesir focused their sight on the dark figures - standing motionlessly - above the entrance of the canyon. As far as the eyes could see, there stood more than a thousand warriors - each taken from a different time period of old lore - ready to carry out their master's decree without hesitation.

Among the thousand, were faces the Aesir could easily recognize from previous battles, such as: Eirik _the Fearless_ *, Gudmund _the Blessed_ * and Asmund _the Bold_ *, as well as many others.

The Gods were startled to find such great warriors among the Forgotten, but there was little they could do to remedy such travesty.

Heimdall had fallen to his knees, amber eye widened in shock as he beheld the corpse-like figure of Eirik _the Fearless;_ standing menacingly in front of the many ignoble warriors. Sadness, anger, pain and remorse swirled beneath the golden-red eye.

Freyr understood what his friend was going through, but he couldn't allow the warrior to fall into a bottomless pit of depression. Especially because they were facing _her_ killer. Approaching the upset Guardian, Freyr admonished the truth (and weight) of Heimdall's previous words. "' _Odin is my only king, and I will not hesitate to eliminate any threat that comes his way, be it blood-brother or not...'"_ Heimdall was pulled out of his thoughts as he faced an expressionless kin. " _Was that not what you told Viduus?"_ Cobalt eyes hardened as they glared at Eirik _the Fearless_ , " _The dead man that stands before you is not your Brother-In-Arms, Heimdall! Remember that Viduus killed **her**! Focus on the enemy! Avenger **her** death!" _

Heimdall clicked his tongue, chagrined, " _I know that!"_

As the Gods recovered part of their stamina and power, the air within the crater began to tremble. Unfathomable power manifested itself between the Gods and Warriors of myth; creating a cyclone of pressure that was so thick - a _human_ present at the scene would suffocate within seconds.

The rumbling of the crimson-dyed sky echoed loudly within the chasm where the Gods stood.

Not a single word was uttered.

Not a minuscule movement made.

 _Clouds, darker than the skies of Niflheim; and filled with sizzling serpents of light, accumulated across the scarlet painted night. A single drop of water fell from the starless heavens..._

Heimdall grasped the hilt of his sword with a strong vice-grip, making his resolution clear as he stared decisively at Viduus. This was not the time to dawdle. Before him was the enemy he had to defeat; both for his King, and for the sake of mankind.

 _The fallen droplet made its path onto the earth..._

Freyja chanted an ancient spell from her mother land: Vanaheim*. With a bright, golden glow, her spear split into two parallel halves. One half transformed into a _Merovingian Sword*_ \- gifted to her by the Elves of Alfheim; the beautiful weapon bathed in pure silver, had its edges shine like a thousand stars with its, perfectly aligned, encrusted diamonds. Truly a marvelous sight to behold, its other half presented itself as a shield of platinum; runic spells of protection and strength engraved into the multi-colored pearls that surrounded the outer shell of the escutcheon.

Holding her ground, Freyja took a firm stance beside Loki - determined to protect her Lord at all costs.

 _The clear, diminutive form, was both threatening and transfixing..._

Freyr's cobalt gaze was focused on the many Einherjar atop the crater. Even with the most revered Aesir warriors present, taking down as many as they could while coming out unscathed from battle would be difficult. Recalling some of his prior battles with most of the 'Forgotten' present, he attempted to memorize the many tactics they would use to attack.

This was going to be no easy feat.

 _As it continuously fell to the earth in a star-like manner..._

Jormungand's golden, serpentine eyes stared straight at the eyeless Einherjar standing above the gorge, as still as corpse-like mannequins. Without his brother, he was only capable of secluding, barely _half_ the number of warriors, leaving his Father and the others to deal with the remainder. The issue at hand: _how much longer did the Gods have to endure the end of this?_

 _And as it fell deep into that measureless void of torn earth...downward into that chasm of endless ground..._

 _The single drop of heaven that touched the earth in an instant, dispersing shatter, symbolized the beginning of the War that would determine the fate of the mortal realm..._

 _and all realms to come..._

The moment the sound, of the raindrop shattering onto the broken earth, reverberated within the deepened chasm; a thousand befouled warriors released a fierce battle cry that merged alongside the yell of the angered Gods. Earth trembled in a ceaseless quake, as the warriors lunged into the cavernous pit, their stomps rattling the debris within the canyon.

Nothing but the rumbling of the incoming warriors filled the walls of the gorge- as if announcing the fall of a nation.

 _Twilight was upon them._

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

" _How are you faring, my friend?"_ Sigurd asked as he pulled the semi-singed blonde away from the blazing fire.

" _I'm alright..."_ Ragnvaldr coughed, walking away from the smoke-filled property. " _What about you?"_

 _"So far so good,"_ Wheezing, Sigurd pulled the young man further, until he was sure they were a fair distance away from the burning manor. He considered it of highly good fortune that Rangvaldr - as quick to act as he was - had pushed him out of the residence as soon as he finished breaking the spell. Had that not been the case, both would've likely perished within the sea of flames engulfing the manor.

Turning around to face the blonde, Sigurd observed the red patches of burning skin on Rangvaldr's arm and back, begin to sizzle and dissipate; leaving clear, unblemished skin, intact. ' _Well_ ,' he considered, _'it shouldn't be this surprising, after all, the blood flowing in his veins is not red*.'_

" _What now?"_ Ragnvaldr asked, his breathing regulating at once.

" _I'm not sure...Things have taken a turn for the worse, and its far beyond what I had expected this day to become..."_ Pushing aside soot-covered bangs, Sigurd's voice contained a mixture of exhaustion and anger, as he looked up at the moon. It was minimal, but the illusion was beginning to fade.

It wouldn't be long now, before Viduus realized the crimson moon was a hoax - and the real one with commence.

" _I won't just sit by and wait to be killed by those bastards!_ _I'm going to search for my lady and that son-of-a-wench elf that took her!"_

Sigurd pondered on his thoughts for a moment, allowing his gaze to lose itself within the sea of flames. Silent, he faced the rumbling sound coming from a fair distance behind. " _I_ _t gravely concerns me what you'll do if you **do** find her. As it is, we cannot use any power that will attract attention toward us. At least, not in the presence of the Aesir...or Viduus."_

 _"What do you suggest we do then?"_

 _"There is not much we **can** do. Perhaps, if Loki were-" _ Ragnvaldr faced his friend in a whiplash.

Fists clenched in contained rage - until his palms bled by the force - as he interrupted Sigurd's explanation, " _If Loki were...What? Able to save her?"_

 _"That is not what I said."_

 _"But you clearly suggested it!"_

Sigurd was silent. Ragnvaldr fumed.

" _You must be joking, Sigurd!_ _What then?! Are we to stand by and do nothing?!"_ The blonde exclaimed, ire reflecting within glowing honey orbs. " _He had obviously done such a perfect job saving her in the first place!"_

 _"Ragnvaldr...you're filled with much contempt and hatred for the man...It's poisoning your heart..."_ There was a prolonged pause between them before the blonde spoke through clenched teeth.

" _I'm not the only one."_

Sigurd was taken aback by the biting comment, but acquiesced to the enraged blonde, nonetheless. " _Perhaps...but I don't see the point in retaining that indignation for what she went through; and neither should you."_

 _"How can I not?"_ Ragnvaldr glared, " _Sigurd...He abandoned her...When she needed him the most, he did nothing for her! He betrayed her love and sacrifice! What could she have possibly meant to someone like him?! He is undeserving of her love! And she...She does not deserve to go through a second disappointment! Especially for an ungrateful man like he! It is because of him that my lady suffers constantly, even without the memories of her past! Her life runs in endless danger because **he** is involved-!"_

" _Her life would be in danger, regardless!"_ Sigurd yelled, silencing the blonde at once.

The anger surrounded them began to die down, until nothing but the crackling of the burning residence remained.

Ragnvaldr turned away from Sigurd, masking his shame and reluctance to forgive with indifference.

Sigurd sighed, watching the boy suppress his own emotions. He understood - understood too well - Ragnvaldr's emotional distress. It was evident, through the limited time he had come to know both foreigners, that - as far as loyalty and affection lay - the blonde held full devotion for the girl. Therefore, it was blatantly obvious that he would carry disdain for all the suffering his mistress had endured, for the name of love.

However, comprehension and condoning were two separate things.

' _There are things we cannot change, no matter how much we wish to...'_ The elder male thought, ' _Such inevitability is called 'Fate'...and to each his own route to take...'_

" _Come now, let us go."_ Sigurd extended a hand to the silent youth.

" _Where to?"_ Grasping the elder's hand, Ragnvaldr stared at honey eyes with a clear bout of confusion, overpowering his momentary rage.

" _To find our lady and..."_ Sigurd looked up at the sun and moon, " _To see the end of this battle."_

' _...And quite possibly,'_ he thought resentfully, as he and the blonde ran toward the battleground - feeling the earth beneath them quake as a fierce cry echoed in the distance, ' _T_ _he beginning of the war...'_

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Overlooking the battlefield - silver eyes focused on the scenery beyond the ravaged land - Viduus refused to spare a glance at his doomed enemy beneath the gorge. Under any circumstance, that should've been considered a cause for relief (at the very least, it would've saved the Gods from being scrutinized for their presumable failure by the deity that overtook their kin). However, this was a different situation altogether.

The intensity with which hardened silver glared - not gazed - **glared _,_** toward that specific location, greatly perturbed the auburn youth; who, since the beginning, had done nothing but observe the deity's every expression.

 _Especially because his house was in that direction._

Disquieted, Loki felt the blood in his veins run as cold as the icy river, _Ífingr*,_ as his genius mind concocted many conclusions as to _why_ Viduus leered at that particular direction. Could something have happened to his house? Impossible! He had reinforced the barrier before coming here! But if that were the case, why was Viduus staring at that area?

He stopped.

A new concern plagued his mind.

It cannot be possible! Did Viduus somehow manage to see **through** the barrier?! But if that were the case, he would've gone to do something about them himself! No. It had to be another reason altogether. Then, was it possible that something had happened to them? While they were all busy fighting here, could something have occurred to Mr. Daidouji? Koutaro? Spica?...

 _Mayura?_

Loki immediately shook his head, eyes momentarily widening at the course in which his thoughts were straying.

Now was no time to indulge in such blatant negativity!

Steering his gaze away from the, obviously riled, deity, Loki gazed down at his eldest son. ' _I would've preferred to let you rest throughout this ordeal, Fenrir,"_ Emerald eyes hardened in remorse, ' _...but that won't be possible in this situation.'_ Bitterly, he whispered onto the pup's ear an incantation - taught long ago, by his deceased beloved:

 _ **The water of Earth brims with power**_

 _ **As it restores life to the withered flower**_

 _ **Now, so heed my call,**_

 _ **heal the wounds of those that suffered**_

 _ **from all that befalls upon them.**_

Once the chant ended, Loki noticed the ring in his finger begin to emit that same warm glow; as it had when he was heavily wounded by Viduus. Strings of light dispersed through the silver band and onto the body of the pup, permeating the skin - like sunlight on cloth. The Trickster was awestruck by the strings of light navigating within the veins, glowing through the bloodstained skin, as they reached the throbbing heart of the great wolf; a luminescent blue light pulsing alongside the heart beat of the mutt, before it disappeared - like a whisper in the wind.

The blood that had been previously oozing out of deepened cuts - staining the wolf's black fur - disappeared. Bald spots and scratches, caused by the wounds, had been restored with a full tuft of hair. Broken bones were mended. Fallen incisors replaced.

All of the small pup's body had healed within the blink of an eye, much to the gratitude of the young father.

' _Thank you, my love...'_ He smiled at the ring, as he felt his son squirm in his grasp, before facing him.

Slowly opening wide, obsidian eyes, Fenrir was met with relieved emerald.

' _Daddy?'_ the pup yipped, wagging its tail happily.

" _Hey, Fenrir."_ Loki smiled, placing him on the ground. " _Glad to see you're better."_

Fenrir was about to ask how the man and he were still alive after the deadly attack, but upon noticing the approaching warriors, took a defensive stance in front of his Father. Confidently, he barked, ' _Stand back, Daddy! I'll take these guys out in one go!'_

Willing himself to transform, he instantly became disgruntled when he realized he _couldn't_.

" _Fenrir, right now, your magical energy is running low. It'll take a while before you can transform back into your original form."_ Loki had been well aware that, despite healing his body, all magical reserves would not be restored with the same facility. " _We can easily take care of things here, but I need you to do something for me. Go back to the manor and stay with Mayura, your Mother, and the others...I need you to take really good care of them for me while we finish things up here, alright? Can you do that for me?"_

Fenrir did not like his inability to transform, and even more so, his incapability to fight, but his Father still tasked him with a very important role. ' _I'll do it,'_ he grumbled, ' _I'll check on Mayura, if that's what you want, Daddy...I'll even keep a watch over the others...but don't expect me to consider **that woman,** my mother...I've only ever had **one** \- and Momma's place won't ever be taken by anyone...'_ Without waiting for Loki to respond, he quickly dashed into the burrowed ground to escape getting caught in battle with the incoming Einherjar.

Loki heaved a sigh with a heavy heart. He had not the time, nor the wish, to continue fighting over the same subject and was somewhat relieved that the eldest had left instantly. ' _I leave her in your care, then...'_ he thought, transforming Leviathan into a sword, as he turned to face the Einherjar that had already filled the gorge.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

 _ **'That bastard must certainly have a dire need to meet his demise once more...'**_ Viduus thought, choleric.

Turning away from the approaching hindrance, he glanced below at the engaging Aesir and Warriors.

Jormungand was the first to lunge at the massive army approaching him like marionettes without string. The basilisk's screech resonated through the heavens like a war cry, as he dove deep into the ground - lifting the earth in a massive continental drift - which enclosed some of the warriors in tectonic tombs; only to rise again from within the shattered crust and slither through the enemy groups attacking in unison.

The Aesir Gods, not ones to stand behind and let the glory of battle be bested from them, attacked like the Berserkers of Old Norse - pillaging and plundering all on sight.

Heimdall, with his Dane ax and sword, was like a Tasmanian devil; zooming _through_ his enemies with such ease that, before anyone realized, had left a trail of disintegrated bodies lying about in its wake. He was currently engaged in fierce battle with Eirik _the Fearless_ ; who fought at par in strength and speed with the Guardian of the Bifrost.

Freyr and Freyja were a majestic sight to behold in battle. Their familial bond set them apart from other Aesir duos; allowing simultaneous attacks to be executed flawlessly without so much as a word uttered between them. Where Freyja attacked with her sword, Freyr defended with his own, and vice versa. As the blonde Goddess stood within the center of a blockade, Freyr managed to efficiently wipe out all surrounding warriors within the single batting of a lash.

It was of no surprise that the Gods of myth were a topic of reverence and fascination to the humans, especially during the olden days.

Viduus clicked his tongue upon witnessing Loki engaging in battle as well, standing fully recuperated from the previous assault, as he appeared and disappeared from one enemy to the other, momentarily confusing the warriors, before he delivered the finishing blow with his staff-turned sword. There was not a single remnant of black blood in his system.

" _ **How did he-?"**_ His rhetorical question hung in mid-air, as an irritatingly familiar laugh resonated a fair distance behind him. Turning to face the owner of such hideous cackle, his eyes darkened - turning sharpened silver into dull gray.

" _Dost thee faireth well, Lord Viduus?"_ Carr the Dark Magician smiled, tentatively, as he approached the annoyed God.

 _ **"I see it'll take more than a foot to crush the vermin standing before me."**_ Viduus spoke, anger swirling behind his smirk.

" _Now, now,"_ Carr the Dark Magician cackled as he stood atop the canyon from the opposite end of Viduus' location, . " _Thy hatred is understandable, but not justified - Oh, Dark Emperor..."_ He bowed in mock reverence, " _For you see, I hold thy key to control thee realm..."_ Twirling Mjölnir beside him as if it were no more than a plaything, Carr the Dark Magician watched silver eyes gleam with contained ire.

 _ **"I believe then, that a bargain is in order for the exchange of the hammer? What is it you desire?"**_ Viduus questioned, his eyes narrowed in cynicism.

Carr the Dark Magician raised the hammer toward him, gazing at its darkened metal as if pondering a possible offer; especially over such a highly coveted weapon. Nevertheless, Viduus was fully aware the Shadow Elf was taunting him.

" _How about,"_ The Elven King paused, momentarily, before glancing at the God with mirth, " _E_ _quivalent exchange?"_ In one swift - and unprecedented -movement, the hammer flew from his grasp and into the unsuspecting God, causing Viduus to fly back as the hammer impacted his ribs with one potent blow.

The sickening sound of bones snapping, like twigs in Fall, under the strike of the fortified weapon - served as a grim reminder that Carr the Dark Magician was in this for the kill.

The echo of Viduus crashing into the ground rumbled within the cacophony of battle cries, clashing swords, whirling winds, and ceaseless rain.

" _An eye for an eye, m'lord."_ Carr the Dark Magician spoke as he gave the unaware Gods an impish grin.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

The Gods felt a chill run up their spine, sensing nearby some sort of magical energy that rivaled Viduus' own aura. However, in the midst of head-to-head battle with warriors at par in strength, they were unable to pinpoint the exact location of this searing force.

Mjölnir stood in mid-air for a brief moment, at the precise spot where Viduus had been seconds prior, before returning to Carr the Dark Magician's grasp. Static, as hot as blazing fire and as dark as the nights of Niflheim, erupted from the handle - coursing through the body of the elf like electric vines.

" _Thy power is much stronger than before...I can feel thy darkness surge within me!"_

Every limb and muscle began to abruptly contort as the static overtook him. Carr the Dark Magician underwent a grisly transformation; which left him looking more and more like a beast of Helheim, than an Elf of Niflheim. The black blood infused into Thor, possessing the hammer; mixed alongside his own black blood, began to alter the DNA sequence of his being - mutating the body and creating a hideous creature that was both ghastly in appearance _and_ strength; not even the King of the Gods would be able to stop him.

" _Bring me the hostages,"_ his voice was deeper, _crueler,_ as the shadow creatures obeyed and pulled Mayura and Spica along with them.

Grabbing the mortal, he carried her toward a semi-collapsed building. " _Mother of mine legacy...This be the day of change,"_ He grinned as he bound Mayura with a spell onto the single column, standing as a reminder of what once was, the beautiful library before war ravaged its pantheon-like architecture. " _Thy last remaining mortal - Heir of Midgard*...alongside thy last Elven Prince. Our children will be the rulers of this new world, and heirs of all remaining realms!"_

Raising her hands above her head to securely tie her to the column, he noticed blue veins turning pitch black through her creamy skin.

" _We must wait until thy black blood courses its full effect...then, mine dearest, we shall proceed to the procreation of thy realms' new race! Oh, I cannot wait to see thee, God of Mischief, writhe in agony as thoust bear witness to the deflowering of thy lover..."_ Kissing the wrist with the black blood, Carr the Dark Magician stumbled back as he felt a burning sensation on his dry lips.

It was small, but he could feel a small glimpse of light gleam within her - like lava beneath a sunless sea.

An ear-piercing screech filled the air, overpowering the clashing swords and yelling warriors - effectively bringing him out of his thoughts.

The vile creature turned to face the basilisk beneath the gorge with a peeved scowl.

It was time to tear down the obstacles before him.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Jormungand felt the swords of his attackers pierce through his scales and perforate the muscle within, painfully. Baring his sharp fangs, the basilisk hissed threateningly at the enemy. With a rumbling screech, he coiled himself around the lot of warriors - including Gudmund _the Blessed_ \- effectively crushing them all within his body in one, _tight_ , squeeze.

The warriors' ashes dispersed with the storm, alongside a faint ' _thank you'_ that had escaped Gudmund _the Blessed_ like a sigh. Staring up at the raining sky, Jormungand silently wished a peaceful departure to those lost souls - remembering the vague, almost non-existent words of the fallen warrior.

Out of nowhere, his ophidian senses rang like a wailing siren. A sizzling force crackled behind him, like static over water.

As quick as lightning, Carr the Dark Magician appeared behind the unsuspecting serpent, cruel intentions unmasked in his grim features, as he raised the darkened hammer. Before Jormungand could turn to face his silent stalker, the Shadow elf struck the back of his head with Mjölnir; causing the black static on the weapon to course through every nerve and fiber of the giant basilisk.

Mjölnir's attack had been executed with such flawless precision, that the Gods remained unaware of the, now humanized, giant.

Reverted, once more, to his human counterpart, Jormungand felt his strength leave him.

Standing at the center of the battlefield - heavily wounded and mildly disoriented - Yamino questioned the incident, alarmed. " _W-What just...happened?"_ he wondered aloud. Pine eyes, muddled by the shock, tried to focus on his surroundings, but all was in vain. " _W-Why am I-?"_

His body pulsed once - reverberating within every fiber of his lean physique - before he tensed and fell to the ground, immobile.

The static from the darkened hammer had devastated his body to such a degree that it rendered him incapacitated.

Heaving pants of exhaustion and pain, Yamino tried to form coherent thought. " _H-How-? W-Why did I trans-transform...b-back?"_ The lad wheezed, his sight blurring with each passing second as a threatening figure approached him.

Kneeling in front of the youth, arm resting against the propped leg, Carr the Dark Magician cackled at the sight of his enemy's kin beneath him. What could he say? He derived a sick pleasure from seeing those who had once been above, be no more than dust mites beneath his feet.

" _This be the manifested power of thy thunder hammer, bathed in the blood of darkness."_ The Shadow Elf's voice took a wicked distortion, echoing deep into Yamino's eardrums - like nail over a chalkboard - as he lifted the boy by the tail of his dark hair.

Pine eyes widened in dread, as the young man faced the owner of such macabre voice.

" _Y-You...You're still alive?"_ The youth questioned, aghast.

The Elven King smiled wickedly. " _Aye, lad...But thee will not be - for long..."_

" _Don't you dare lay a single finger on him!"_

A familiar voice, feminine and fierce, reached Yamino's bleeding ears. As he turned to search for the ebony haired woman, he was shocked to discover that both she and Mayura were being held hostage by Carr the Dark Magician's minions.

Bound on the opposite end of the crater, Spica attempted to release herself from the vines of the creatures coiling around her.

She was furious-!

No.

She was beyond apoplectic!

How dare this bastard?!

How dare he touch her son?!

" _Oh?"_ Carr the Dark Magician smirked, intrigued by the Queen's spitfire personality. He released the boy and turned his full attention onto the incandescent Gygr. " _And pray tell what thee thinks thoust can do to stop mine decision?"_ Raising Mjölnir, he layed it on top of the boy's head, Yamino screaming in pain; threatening Spica that he would crush the snake's head like a bug if she was not careful with her words.

But Spica was not one to succumb to _anyone_.

" _You're not the only one with the ability to manipulate magic, elf! I can do so much more than you think!"_ Chanting three spells in rapid succession, Spica watched the shadow creatures disperse from around her and Mayura.

Standing tall and firm, Spica glanced all around her - formulating a flawless plan that would save her son and her mortal friend.

" _hrím*_ " Spica yelled, causing a freezing mist to surround her and the shadow elf.

Wary, Carr the Dark Magician took Mjölnir off of Yamino's head, as thousands of icicles began to form around him - trapping him within many sharp edges.

Removing the large white bow atop her ebony locks, Spica whispered a chant that revealed the many Jottunheimian runes written on the bottom of the ribbon. " _I know I promised I wouldn't exceed myself, Utgard...but this is necessary!"_ she silently conveyed her thoughts to the last memory she had of her husband, before arriving to Midgard.

He had been scowling that day.

" _I can only give you one opportunity to go, Angrboda," A platinum haired man, spoke sternly; however, she could tell the underlying concern he had for his wife beneath the deep, authoritarian voice_ _. Lifting a gentle hand toward him, she brushed away the bangs that covered the intense Spinel-red eyes she loved, as he gazed at her deep onyx._

 _"You worry too much, dear." Angrboda smiled, reassuring him that she would be alright._

 _"I felt his pain."_

 _Before she could remove her hand, he firmly grasped it with his own and kept it where it was._

 _"It was a curse to have been born a twin to **him -** I never asked for this connection, however..." He was silent for a moment, but when he gazed back at her, she almost sobbed at the pain she could see reflected in his eyes. "I do not wish to lose you the same way he lost **her**...If I do I-"_

 _Angrboda silenced him with a kiss._

 _"Do not speak of such things, Utgard," she said, her lips a breath-width away from his own, "You know why I must go."_

 _He grasped her waist, pulling her closer to him, as if refusing to release her._

 _"I know." He said, locking his lips once more with her own._

 _Before he opened up the portal to Midgard, she turned to face him with the same smile that had enchanted him as a child. "My Star that shines across the endless night..._ _"_

 _The floor caved and she disappeared, but not before hearing him say, "My Moon that alights the darkness of the world."_

Focusing her attention back on Carr the Dark Magician, who was busy evading the dispersing ice relentlessly attacking him, Spica counted the distance it took, from where she stood, to reach Mayura. ' _One...Two...Three...'_

10 steps.

She needed to take 10 _quick_ steps in order to reach the unconscious girl before the elf realized her intention.

Wrapping the ribbon around her right hand, Spica focused all of her energy on the palm where the center of the ribbon lay.

 _ **Runes of ancient song**_

 _ **that speak of time so long**_

 _ **ago where darkness and light existed as one**_

 _ **and as one they were named**_

 _ **by the voice that became**_

 _ **the Mother of the Realms**_

 _ **and of Creation.**_

The runes began to seep into her skin, disappearing completely from the ribbon, before it disintegrated in her hand.

Spica made a mad dash toward Mayura, as Carr the Dark Magician evaded the last attack of the icy mist.

" _Dispel!"_ she yelled.

" _No!"_ Carr the Dark Magician whirled Mjölnir straight at her.

Dodging the bullet-like hammer, Spica had missed her target; and ended up hitting Mayura on the upper-left shoulder - causing the girl to cough out part of the black blood in her system.

Yamino bore witness to the vivid scene, despite his inability to move at the moment.

' _I need to tell Father!'_ he thought, willing his body to move from its paralyzed state.

' _Just a little closer...!'_ Spica thought, as she ran and hid behind part of the building that had not been destroyed by the ensuing battle.

" _It appears to be that I underestimated thee, Jottun wench!"_ Carr responded, utterly riled by the unforeseen attack against him and his plans. " _I had considered prolonging thy life until the Trickster was at his weakest, in order to demonstrate what the darkened hammer is capable of, but I see that thy life presents an obstacle to my plans! Thy miserable existence shall perish, now!"_

Spica was prepared for an incoming attack, however, when she heard no further noise but the grunt of an exasperated monster - she turned to see what had stopped him.

Dismayed, she watched as Yamino grasped the foul creature by the leg; pulling him down with as much strength as his numbed body could muster.

" _You will not hurt my mother, or my Father's precious person!"_ The pine eyed youth glared.

Carr the Dark Magician was beyond vexed at the constant interruptions surrounding him; especially those of the impudent brat, who believed he stood a chance against his own monstrous power!

Raising the leg the youth held onto, Carr the Dark Magician round-kicked him with the other - sending Yamino flying toward the battling Gods.

' _Jormungand!'_ Spica covered her mouth, crying behind tightened lips.

" _You see the damage I must do because of thy constant interference? This would all be so...so... **simple** , if thoust would all stop interrupting mine plans for domination!" _

Spica ignored him, attempting to suppress the motherly instinct that _begged_ she find her son. ' _He'll be fine...He's my son...He's strong...Stronger than his Father...Stronger than Utgard...Stronger than me...'_

But how could she not worry?!

It was _her_ child!

" _That bastard will pay for **all** that he has done!" _ Spica hissed under her breath, locking her gaze on the strawberry blonde that remained tied to the column; groaning, quite possibly from the black blood polluting her system, as she remained unconscious.

Spica suddenly jumped back when she felt the earth beneath her, tremble.

Preparing for an underground attack, the maiden was taken aback by a patch of black fur that popped out of the ground.

' _Damnit...I'm stuck!'_ she heard a familiar gruff, muffled beneath the ground.

Approaching it, Spica was quick to dig around the black tuft, releasing the little wolf pup from beneath.

" _Fenrir?"_ she breathed, relieved. She patted the puppy's head and body to remove the dust that clung to him.

Annoyed from being saved, and _touched_ , by the person he claimed to hate, Fenrir barked, ' _Stop touching me! I didn't need your help!'_

Spica was too late in silencing him before she heard the elf's voice behind the wall.

" _I found you, wench!"_ Mjölnir shot through the bricks, causing the building to collapse instantaneously.

Known for her quick reflexes, Spica had managed to pull Fenrir and her out of harm's way before the entire building toppled to the ground. Releasing a breath, Spica clutched Fenrir to her chest, causing the pup to squirm in her locked embrace. She peered over the rubble she hid in to search for Carr the Dark Magician.

His attention was toward the debris left behind by the toppled building, presumably searching for her.

" _Fenrir,"_ she whispered into his ear, making the wolf blush unwillingly, " _Fenrir, listen to me."_

 _'Why do I have to listen to a word you say?!'_ He exclaimed, but Spica managed to wrap a hand around his muzzle to prevent him from barking again.

" _You can hate me all you want, but right now this is important!"_ she whispered urgently, effectively making him face her - even if, rather reluctant to do so. " _Your current form may be the greatest asset we have to saving Mayura!"_

 _'Save Mayura? From what?'_ Spica pointed at the tied up girl, and it was only then that Fenrir realized how troublesome the situation really was. ' _Why is she tied up? What is that elf planning to do to her?'_

 _"When we were in the manor, he gave her black blood - I was unable to stop him, then...but, there is a way to fully dispel all of that poison in her system - I just need to get close enough to dispel it from her heart."_

Fenrir understood what she was implying, even though it was quite obvious she was hesitant in telling him so.

' _If it's for Daddy and Mayura, I'll do it. I'll be the distraction.'_

Spica bit her bottom lip, hugging the pup closer to her.

' _Hey, don't get all mushy on me! Let me go! Let me go, I say!'_ He pushed her with his paws.

" _Be safe, my son."_ She released him, as he ran toward Carr the Dark Magician, barking all the way.

' _I won't let the black blood plunge your light into darkness,'_ Spica thought, remembering the way the elf had recoiled when he touched her wrist, as she made her way behind each column in order to reach the captured girl.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

" _Jormungand..."_

He could hear his name being called off in the distance.

" _Jormungand..."_

Again, there was that familiar sound.

" _Jormungand..."_

A bright light engulfed his body as he wavered within a fine line of consciousness and unconsciousness.

Pine eyes stared at the scenery surrounding him. Fields of flowers atop the sinuous hills of Asgard, lush with vibrant colors of green, white, blue, red, and yellow, filled his line of sight. Thousands of pleasant smells pervaded the air as he grabbed a small white flower in front of him. Bringing it close to his nose, he took a deep breath - allowing the perfume of nature's creation - to fill his lungs.

" _Sweet little Jormungand..."_ A kind voice, long lost to him, resonated in his heart as it filled his ears like the melody of an ancient song.

Turning in a whiplash, the pine eyed youth witnessed a silhouette approach him.

The figure was draped in an aura of white, so pure, it could rival that of the freshly fallen snow.

Extending a hand toward the unmistakable figure, he felt his heart drop as fingers were lost within the silkiness of her hair; bright as the dawn of a new morning. Lifting a strand toward his face, he placed a chivalrous kiss upon the threads of gold, red, white and pink - _her_ scent invading his nostrils with a bittersweet delight.

" _M-Momma..."_ he whispered, shakily.

The bright light surrounding the silhouette disappeared, revealing to him the alexandrite eyes he had always loved.

Choking back a sob, he wrapped his _small_ arms around her, burying his head against her bosom.

Placing a gentle hand atop his _child-like_ head, he felt her brush his dark locks as she hummed an old lullaby.

The scent of gardenias pervaded the air.

" _Jormungand"_ her voice called lovingly against his ear, making him feel a warmth that dissipated centuries of solitude and confinement within the cold, unforgiving, abyss. " _You were playing in the fields again, weren't you? What is that you have in your hand?"_

" _For you!"_ he smiled as he handed her the small white flower.

She returned his gift with a kiss on the cheek, and a loving smile on her face.

Jormungand lay his head against her lap as he looked up at the clear, blue sky - emotions flying with joy, happiness, glee, and love.

" _Momma?"_ he asked, as he turned to face her, burying his face into her stomach, while tightening his arms around her waist. " _Can you stay with me, forever?"_

The female figure smiled, " _I'm always with you_."

For a moment, a pleasant silence surrounded them both; as the wind blew - making the flowers dance like twirling fairies amidst the green fields.

For that moment, Yamino wished time could stop.

But all good dreams must come to an end.

" _Jormungand, you have to go back."_ She suddenly said.

Pine eyes widened in horror. " _No! I wanna stay with you, momma!"_

" _You have to go back."_

 _"But, momma,"_ tears began to stream down his cheeks as the scenery began to fade out from the distance, " _I...I missed you so...so much, I-!"_

 _"I know,"_ she smiled, " _As have I."_

" _I don't want to leave you...I don't want to go back! I want to stay here with you! I want to be with you! I want to be with my momma-!"_

" _Sweet little Jormungand, you will. Your momma is waiting for you,"_ she tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, " _Worried for you,"_ she brushed away the trickling tears, " _Missing you...as are your Father and brother...They need you-."_

He tightened his grip against the dainty hand.

 _"No one needs me. I'm not as strong as Father or Brother. I couldn't help save Hel,"_ His body began to turn back into that of a young man, " _I'll never be as good as them, all I can do is order from catalogs and cook! What assistance could I provide to my Father, if even with my true form, I cannot fight?!"_

Her thumb rubbed the back of his hand gently, soothing him. He released the grip he had on her, if only lightly. She then proceeded to caress his cheek, warmly; like a kiss from the sunlight. " _You are more than what you think you are, sweet Jormungand. You've grown into such a wonderful young man. Your Father, Your Mother, and I are very proud of you and your siblings. Never doubt that."_

" _Momma, we all miss you..."_ He said while pressing her hand against his cheek, holding it within his own," _We miss you very much...Father, he misses you more than you can imagine...He hasn't stopped thinking about you, even though he tries, I know he can't! He-!"_

Her body was beginning to fade.

" _M-Momma?!"_

" _It's time."_

 _"No, NO!"_ He tried to hold on, but couldn't. " _M-Momma! Momma!"_

 _"I'm always with you, never forget that."_

Attempting to grasp the air-like hands on his cheek, longing to feel that warmth once more, Yamino felt her plant a sweet kiss on his forehead.

" _I love you, momma."_ He whispered, tears joining in a fine line beneath his chin.

" _And I love you."_ She smiled before completely fading away, along with the memory of his childhood home.

A bright light dispersed around him, blinding him for a brief moment before reality came crashing down.

Gasping heavily, Yamino pushed his body away from the ground, pain - immeasurable to human comprehension - ransacking every nerve in his body. Looking around him at the battling Aesir, he realized that it had been nothing but a dream.

Why then, had it felt so _real_?

He recalled the warmth against his cheek, from her touch.

' _Momma...'_ he thought, hope renewed by the vision within a lucid dream.

The smell of gardenia lingered in the air.

" _Jormungand!"_ His Father's voice called out.

" _F-Father..."_ he called out, hoarsely.

Soon, the auburn sleuth appeared beside him. " _What happened? Are you alright?"_

The snake nodded, body tensed by the force of the elf's kick.

" _Why did you turn back into your human form?"_ The Trickster chastised as he chanted the healing spell onto his son.

" _I didn't...I was turned back by-"_ That was when Yamino remembered what had transpired earlier. " _Father!"_

Yamino faced the startled sleuth, who was focusing on mending his son's broken bones. " _W-What is it?"_

Grasping the auburn man by the neck of his burgundy coat, Yamino pulled himself upward to meet the man face to face. " _Mom and...M-Miss Mayura are...h-here!"_

 _"What?! They're here?!"_ Loki questioned, searching around the battleground for the two females. " _I told Spica not to leave the manor!"_

" _It doesn't seem to be by choice."_ Yamino stated, wheezing as the light of the ring joined his broken rib cage.

" _What do you mean?"_

 _"They were brought here as hostages,"_ Before Loki could ask _who_ the kidnapper was (mentally fearing that that was the reason why Viduus had been staring off into the distance), Yamino added, " _That's not all."_

 _"What could be more severe than Mayura and Spica being held hostage amidst this ravaging battle?"_

 _"Father, Mayura has black blood coursing through her body."_

Loki stilled. Face as white as a sheet of paper.

" _What the hell are you talking about, Jormungand?!"_ The sleuth questioned, his tone both demanding and biting - unintentionally - toward his son.

" _What is this I hear about My sweet Dulcinea?! Who dare do such an atrocious thing to such sweet angel of mine?!"_ Freyr approached the group, anger - unlike any ever witnessed on the usually cordial God - sharpening his cobalt eyes into an electric blue hue.

Apparently, Loki wasn't the only one concerned about the mortal woman.

Both men stared at Yamino, their eyes speaking louder than their words.

" _You won't like what I'm about to tell you,"_ The basilisk advised.

" _Try us."_

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **Great Ginnungagap Rift** \- _Ginnungagap_ is the Midway between two different realms - Niflheim and Muspelheim. Within the context of this story, the _Great Ginnungagap Rift_ is considered to be the war prior to the **War of the Realms** \- in which the 9 realms separated from Yggdrasil. **This story will be explained thoroughly in the Asgard Arc** (and just for your information, it is **not** a mythological fact.)

 **Eirik _the Fearless_ , Gudmund _the Blessed_ , Asmund _the Bold_ ** \- none of these are actual vikings of myth. Though, the names _are_ in Old Norse.

 **Ífingr** \- It is a river located in Jottunheim that separates the realm of the Frost Giants from the Realm of the Gods in Asgard.

 **Vanaheim** \- One of the Nine realms. It is closely related with Asgard due to a group of gods, called _Vanir_ (associated with fertility, wisdom, and the ability to see the future), residing there.

 **Merovingian Sword** \- A type of Viking long sword created around the time of the **_Merovingian Dynasty_** ; a powerful Frankish dynasty which controlled much of modern-day France, Germany, Switzerland, Austria, and the Low countries.

 _ **red***_ \- What _Sigurd_ (aka "Mr. Daidouji) means by this sentence is that _Ragnvaldr_ (aka "Koutaro") is neither a human nor a God.

 **Heir of Midgard** \- what Carr the Dark Magician means by this is the following: Humans are the primary residents of Midgard - therefore, they are considered "Heirs". The same would go for the Aesir - they would be considered the Heirs of Asgard. In turn, an heir is not necessarily someone who has inherited the realm, but rather a descendant of the race that inhabits that realm.

 **hrím -** Hoar Frost in Old Norse


	16. The Fall of the Elven King

_**Be advised, only 2 more chapters left for the end of the Midgard Arc! Onward, my fellow readers, Onward!**_

 **MIDGARD ARC**

"Chapter XIV"

 _ **The Fall of the Elven King**_

Loki sliced through his enemies with an impassiveness unbeknownst to his son. His face masked by cool indifference, concealed all emotion, but the swirling ire burning behind those intense emerald eyes, revealed the tempest within.

Yamino was a few feet behind, having barely recuperated enough strength to stand, following in a steadfast pace so as to keep at par with the hasty God. He observed the Trickster in concern.

In the many years that he had come to know his Father, and the legends that followed his life - a nonchalant warrior was never in his arena of revered abilities. Loki, the God of Mischief, was known to be many things; a player with abundant women, a thief, a trickster, a blue-blooded King - yet _never_ was he considered a God who would engage in physical battle with _**any**_ opponent. Often opting in smuggling himself out of the situation with his silver-tongue - gaining both troubles _and_ benefits for the Gods of Asgard.

Needless to say, the warrior before him was someone entirely different.

Yamino had always considered his Father more _brains_ than _brawn;_ as such proof existed in how he had managed to outsmart, and change, any and all Gods set out to kill him in the past. However, this _God_ standing before him rivaled even the wrathful Jottun King previously witnessed - a bubbling rage consuming him from within, far greater than any indignation suffered before.

This _God_ felt no remorse in his actions.

This _God_ felt no empathy for his enemies.

This _God_ was no longer his Father.

On the other side, Freyja fared no better - as she watched her brother kill the befouled warriors in a fit of rage. She hadn't been made aware of the situation at hand, but by the looks of it, it was _extremely_ serious.

So serious, it had completely changed the gentle Vanir Prince!

As his twin, Freyja always understood her brother more than anyone else - as such was the closeness of their bond - and since birth, Freyr had been nothing but kind, generous, albeit _goofy_ , and protective.

But still, Freyr was every bit the gentleman his Vanir clansmen taught him to be - fighting to protect, _never_ to destroy.

Now this... _vindictive_ God - killing without a shred of guilt...

Killing, for what appeared to be, _hatred,_ was not what her gentle brother would do.

Something within him had snapped.

And whatever the cause of it, was about to receive his full-blown wrath.

Abstaining herself from approaching him, she watched the Vanir with concern - advising herself that, if she were not careful, he would soon be unable to distinguish between friend and foe.

Unbeknownst to either God of the troubled relatives following behind, they grew enraptured in their sordid thoughts - killing all who stood as an obstacle from their enemy, fueling the tumultuous storm in their hearts as they continued onward.

Neither could believe the disclosed information - or understand the effect it would have on them after the unsuspecting revelation.

 **-** **sov** **-**

 _"You won't like what I'm about to tell you," The basilisk advised._

 _"Try us."_

 _The Gods held no room for diversion._

 _Wincing, Yamino released a slight groan - sensing how the broken bones mended within - before finally revealing what the two Gods were dying to know._ _"_ _Carr the Dark Magician...is still alive."_

Silence filled the group.

 _"That's impossible!" Freyr yelled, "We all saw what was done to him by Viduus! He could not have survived such a deadly blow!"_

 _"Well, he did." Yamino pulled out a handkerchief from his white shirt pocket, wiping away the blood on his face - bangs covering his eyes in a somber shadow. "I don't know **how** , but he did...and whatever happened afterward is also beyond me. Father," he turned toward the baffled sleuth, "_ _Mjölnir has transformed into a weapon of the dark realms - and it somehow turned him into an abomination...I'm not sure, but Father, I believe we're too late..."_

 _"How can that be?!_ _I defeated_ _Mjölnir! Plunged my sword straight into its heart! There is no way-!" Freyr stopped speaking. He realized all too late that the perfect opportunity was presented during the ambush._

 _The sneaky thief had made a mockery of the Aesir!_

 _"Damn him." He muttered under his breath, clenching an armored fist._

 _Loki, on the other hand, remained eerily silent as he pondered over Yamino's words._

 _If Mjölnir was truly beyond repair - and without a way to purify its core...they **were** too late. _

_Both the hammer and Thor were lost, forever._

 _Falling onto the ground, resting an elbow against his propped knee, Loki allowed solemnity to wash over him as guilt bested his thoughts._

 _Had he failed them?_

 _Had he truly failed them all?_

 _Had he..._

 _Failed **her**?_

 _Freyr and Yamino watched as Loki suddenly tensed, before his eyes widened exponentially as he faced them._

 _Her!_

 _Mayura!_

 _Pine searched through Emerald in an attempt to decipher the man's unspoken concern, but all he saw was perturbation for a subject previously mentioned._

 _"What about Mayura? You said that she had black blood in her body."_

 _Cobalt eyes widened as he faced the distressed Trickster and the somber basilisk._

 _Nodding, Yamino explained. "Carr the Dark Magician captured Mom and Mayura...However, Mom was able to escape his captivity. Mayura, on the other hand, was tied to a post and unconscious - as far as I could tell. All I was able to witness before being thrown out here was Mom expelling some of the black blood within Mayura's body, although..." his gaze was lost as he faced the opposite end of the crater, "I'm not sure how long she has before it affects her like it affected Thor, she **is** a human afterall."_

 _"Well, what are we waiting for? We must go and get rid of him! My sweet Dulcinea needs me!" Freyr urged, drawing out his sword in a gallant attempt to appear heroic._

 _"It's not going to be that easy, Freyr." Loki advised, ignoring the cobalt eyed Vanir's last statement; facing the same direction that Yamino overlooked, mildly assuming that it was the exact location of the elf and the women._

 _"What do you mean?" Freyr questioned, glaring at the Trickster._

 _"Whatever Carr the Dark Magician did to_ _Mjölnir has had a ghastly side-effect, as such was mentioned earlier, on his body. He underwent a mutation which, more than likely, provided greater strength and size - and to a subject as mentally unstable as he...I cannot imagine him having any conscious control over it. In fact," he looked over Freyr's shoulder at the incoming warriors, "I believe the mastermind behind it, is_ _Mjölnir itself."_

 _"How ludicrous!" Freyr scoffed. "And here I thought you brighter than us all! How could_ _Mjölnir, a weapon conscious only by the will of its owner, have control of its possessor? It would be like assuming that this sword," he pointed the end of the weapon at him, "has control over my own actions!"_

 _"In a way, it could," Loki grabbed the tip of the sword with his index and thumb, moving it away from his face, " **If** you became overwhelmed by constantly killing. We had a similar case in the past over a sword - ironically, it was when we first met Thor here, in Midgard, under the alias of 'Narugami'," He now realized that Viduus was nowhere near sight. "But, you know, __Mjölnir is not just **any** weapon." _

_Freyr stared at the contemplative Trickster._

 _He was right._

 _There was much more to the hammer than met the eye. It wasn't just a symbol of authority and power - it was a weapon that could mass destroy as well as mass create. It was a perfect balance of Regality and Humility. Of Virtuosity and Vice. Of Good and Evil; given only to those deemed worthy of inheriting the Throne of Asgard._

 _However..._

 _Freyr recalled that, long ago, when Thor was presented with_ _Mjölnir - as a gift for his Coming-of-Age ceremony - Odin had immediately placed a bind over the precious metal of the hammer. Those runic binds were what made up the **Triple Horn of Odin*** , which was engraved at the top of __Mjölnir. The All-Father had then advised Thor never to overuse the hammer's power, for it could pose a threat to his very life._

 _He had not thought much of it, then._

 _Now, he understood why the All-Father grew concerned._

 _If tainted, any who possessed the hammer would be capable of obtaining its destructive power - hidden deep within the runic binds that limited its true potential._

 _As such was their current predicament._

 _"What then, do you suggest?"_

 _"Mayura and Spica are in trouble, so we best be prepared for whatever Carr the Dark Magician has planned...Especially his intentions toward Mayura."_

 _A wave of choler washed over them as they could easily imagine what the perverse elf was thinking, when he gave the mortal girl black blood._

 **-sov-**

Running at full speed, defeating any and all obstacles in their way, Loki noticed the solid ice beneath their feet - and the somewhat chilling wind pervading in the air.

 _Angrboda..._

Quickening his pace, he grew concerned over his ex-wife's well-being. After all, hadn't she mentioned she was _unable_ to use her powers due to the physical strain it would create on her body? Why then, had she frozen the area around them? Did she find herself in such inauspicious predicament that required her to use the same powers she had sworn **_not_** to use?

However, in comparison, his fear grew greater than his worry when despondent thoughts revolved around his human assistant.

If anything happened to Mayura, he would never forgive himself.

He could not, _**would** **not**_ , lose another loved one again!

" _I can see them, Loki,"_ Freyr advised, removing his sword from the disintegrated warrior beneath. Nodding, the Trickster and the others followed after.

Approaching the frozen earth, the Aesir reached a final verdict. Regardless of what needed to be done - even at the risk of their own lives - the monstrous elf **had** to be defeated. Even if it meant that Mjölnir had to be destroyed beyond repair.

However, upon arrival at the scene, they would have _never_ assumed the situation took a giant turnabout beyond their control.

Yamino gasped.

Freyja shrieked.

Freyr paled.

and Loki...

Loki saw red.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

 _Moments prior to the Gods arrival..._

The storm cracked above the gorge in an angry whiplash. Relentless sounds of clashing armor collided with the splattering downpour ceaselessly falling into the sunken earth.

Ragged breath scratched painfully against the back of her throat.

 _'Breathe. Just...Breathe...'_

Slightly disoriented by the howling wind, Spica felt her lungs wring out all the oxygen she inhaled - as if attempting to suffocate her from within. It had never occured to her that eliciting magic (especially under such a strenuous situation) would be capable of inducing severe damages to her mental and physical well-being. Casting her full weight onto a large boulder, partially hiding her petite form from view, Spica tried to pry her thoughts away from the quivering limbs that were sinking - rapidly - unto the muddy earth.

' _I must think of something fast. My sons' sacrifice will **not** be for naught!'_

Heart clenching painfully at the memory of her wounded youngest and battling eldest, Spica couldn't help but feel the overbearing worry eating her alive.

She _needed_ to fight!

For the sake of her sons.

Lifting her lead-like body, slightly, off the stone, she cautiously searched for the pup; while ensuring that she kept hidden from view.

Sure enough, Fenrir was engaged in a fearsome battle with Carr the Dark Magician, and by the looks of it - he was winning.

Relief washed over her; if only, slightly.

She had to admit that a part of her (or at least the part she considered not clouding her judgment with motherly concern) was extremely pleased of the way he handled himself when presented in an adverse situation. His diminutive size would be considered a great disadvantage - especially a subject of ridicule amongst her clansmen - when battling an opponent ten times his size; however, when comparing the small black pup to the massive Elven-Beast, it permitted his negligible stature to increase both agility and speed, ten-fold. Especially since the elf's form plunged itself into such grisly proportions that became dead weight on the hammer - who continuously protected its newfound possessor.

' _If I freeze the water, it should allow further mobility...However,'_ She looked down at the blurry blobs in front of her; assuming they were her hands, ' _I'm not sure how long I have before my powers begin to deteriorate - along with this physical body...'_

' _No_ ,' she remained persistent in her decision. ' _It must be done!'_

Placing her index and middle finger in front of her lips, Spica called out an ancient spell - long lost by the Kings of her past - and summoned the gelid ice that covered the fields of Jottunheim in endless snow. Her skin began to emit a frigid vapor that solidified the muddied earth. It wasn't long before rain ' _clinked'_ against the crystallized ground.

The fight continued - both wolf and elf remaining oblivious to the alteration in their surroundings.

Realizing all too late the repercussions she would face, her body began to sag underneath the weight of her decision. ' _No...'_ she gasped, but even that proved to be painful. ' _I'm losing control over this body...I can't let it end here!'_ Clenching her small fists against the cold stone, she willed herself to remain conscious and alert.

How long she could hold it was a different matter.

' _I'm okay. I'm o-okay...All that is left is for Fenrir to lure Carr the Dark Magician as far away from Mayura as possible, then I can-!'_

Like a warning shot, she heard Fenrir yelp.

Instantly ignoring her current agony, Spica sought her son's whereabouts - abandoning the safety of the boulder's large frame - and was horrified to find Carr the Dark Magician; outstretched hand grasping the black pup's head.

His intentions were clear as he clenched his fist on the pup's cranium and grasped its legs with the other - using the same blunt force.

Fenrir's muffled howl fell upon her ears.

Limping, she reached across the frozen tundra toward the cruel beast. Motherly instinct demanding she save her son without distress over her current state.

" _Release my son this instant!"_ She yelled.

" _Ah, so thou have finally shown thyself to me! Excellent!"_ Carr the Dark Magician let out a maniacal laugh as he continued to squeeze the poor wolf, " _And dost thoust think I will release thy kin, simply because thee orders me-?"_

An icy blaze surrounded him.

Startled by the intensity of the frost bite eating at his skin, he released the pup in his grasp.

Not one to waste a second, Spica was quick to grab Fenrir and move far away from the beast's presence.

" _Fenrir, are you alright?!"_ She whispered, urgently; cradling the pup to her chest.

Slightly coughing, Fenrir glared at the woman currently clasping him. ' _I...I didn't need you-...your help! I...I was fine...all by myself... **We**...We were fine...without you...' _ The pup groaned, ' _Why did...Why did you have to come back?'_

Spica felt tears swell in her eyes as she kissed the pup's head.

" _My son...I'm so-"_

But she found herself unable to say any further, when the hammer slammed against her back.

' _No!'_ Fenrir barked out painfully, finding himself on the ground as he watched the petite woman get struck into the corner of the vast canyon.

Growling, he turned toward the cackling creature with a fierce scowl. ' _Y-You bastard!'_

Carr the Dark Magician broke free from the frost wind surrounding him. The Gygr had been foolish to believe he would be detained by a measly bit of chilly wind. Ha! The jest befell her!

Lifting his finger, he watched Mjölnir copy the same gesture, as it flew upward.

" _Taste now, Gygr Queen, thy bitter defeat under mine rule!"_

 _'Stop!'_ Fenrir barked, unable to move his hind legs as he tried to lift himself up. ' _Don't do it!'_

" _Witness, Fenrir Wolf, how thy matriarch perishes in front of thy very own eyes!"_ Carr the Dark Magician twirled his finger and shot it down, forcing Mjölnir to follow the movement as it crashed into the ground - pummeling the girl's body beneath the frozen earth.

' _Mommy!'_ Fenrir cried out, tears streaming down his frost-covered fur.

" _How I wish I had witnessed thy face, Trickster - for thy kin's response will forever be memorable to me!"_

Facing the elf with a look that could only be described as pure abhorrence, Fenrir barked out a string of profanities too crude to explain. Dragging his immobile feet, he advanced toward Carr the Dark Magician with the intent to pulverize him - even if he found himself physically incapable of committing such deed.

Condescendingly staring at the disabled pup, Carr the Dark Magician walked toward him - intent on squashing the dirty mutt with his foot - when a familiar voice yelled behind him.

" _Dispel!"_

About-faced, the Elven-Beast found himself ridiculed and bested.

The Gygr wench had succeeded!

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Knees trembling from the drainage of her life force, Spica had _barely_ managed to escape instant death from the potent blows of the hammer. However, that did not mean she fared any better than before.

Projecting an alter-image at the last second, she managed to fool Carr the Dark Magician into believing her dead beneath the rubble of the broken ground. Nevertheless, in exerting such momentous force, she heavily devastated her internal organs.

Everything inside her was broken beyond reparation.

 _'_ _It must be done...'_ she repeated to herself, as her body began to fail her.

One arm clutching her stomach, she dragged herself up the marble steps, toward the captive girl. Looking up at the strawberry blonde mortal, Spica felt a wave of peace surround her. It had been something frequent whenever she was near the mortal child; and, she realized, it was an emotion that only her _previous_ friend could beget. Perhaps, there was more to this child than what hope had allowed her to believe. After all, the possibility of Mayura being the reincarnation of her beloved sister was not as far-fetched an idea as many presumed it to be.

However, there lay certain - _foundations_ \- that shattered the mantle of hope with a shadow of dubiety.

As such was that this girl contained the light of an Aesir within her, albeit as faint a firefly's glow.

" _Whether you are or not,"_ the ebony girl whispered gently, as her eyes gazed upon the unconscious mortal, " _my dear sister...It does not matter to me. Your life is important because you are my friend...and you **are** the person that has brought that boy so much happiness...as such he feared he would never know - and never deserve. Please, Mayura...even if its ephemeral...let him know it still exists. That love did not die when she did. I know its what my beloved friend would've wanted for him...and I know you are the only one that can give it to him."_

Using the tight binds wrapped around the slim female, Spica pulled herself upward.

Reaching out a quivering hand, she gently placed it over the mortal's chest.

' _For his sake, I will not let your life extinguish.'_

 _"Dispel"_ She yelled out, alerting at once, the unsuspecting beast.

Mayura opened her eyes wide, convulsing within the dark binds, as she began to throw up all the black blood in her body - creating a pool beneath her feet. Breaking apart the black vines, Spica gently lowered her to the ground, watching as the girl released all the poison in her system in choking coughs.

" _Thou art a damned wench!"_ Carr the Dark Magician yelled.

Spica turned to face him.

He was as pissed as a bull seeing red.

"S-Spica...?" Mayura asked, slightly disoriented, as she released the last of the liquid; staining both her shirt and hair, in the process.

Spica smiled and hugged the girl, gently taking her arm and wrapping it around her shoulder in an attempt to carry her away. "We have to get out of her, Mayura. Can you stand?"

Mayura slightly nodded, as she stood along with the Gygr. However, neither girl could take a step forward when they suddenly found themselves on the ground once more.

"Spica! What's wrong?!" Mayura asked, alerted at the deathly appearance on the petite ebony girl.

Spica had no more strength to go on.

Extending an elongated, and deformed hand, Carr the Dark Magician called out for Mjölnir to return to him.

After seconds of silence, the hammer did no such thing.

Calling it again, frustrated, he waited.

And again, the hammer did not appear.

Maddened by the turn of events, Carr the Dark Magician turned his full attention at the Gygr - who had been trying to escape with the mortal woman. Blaming her existence for the sudden failure surrounding him, he lunged at her, intent on crushing the meddlesome Grgr with his unmatched strength.

"Mayura, go!" Spica advised, her body beginning to come apart from the inside.

"N-No...I'm not going to leave without you!" Mayura cried as she grabbed the pale girl. She could hear Fenrir barking in the background.

" _I will not let you die,"_ Spica spoke in her natal tongue, startling Mayura, " _Even if..."_

"Spica!" Mayura screamed, horrified, as she watched her friend grabbed by the leg with a crushing grasp, and clasped like a stress doll.

" _Even if **I** do..." _ Spica coughed, blue blood escaping her lips, and staining the beastly hand.

' _Mommy!'_ Fenrir barked, pulling his disabled body toward the giantess and elf.

The Elven-Beast abruptly released her, causing the Gygr to fall onto the marble in an unceremonious 'thud'. Mayura was quick to pull herself toward the girl, laying her body above her so that the beast wouldn't try to harm her any further. However, that seemed to be the least of his concern, as she watched Carr the Dark Magician grasp the sides of his head, howling like a wounded beast.

His grotesque skin began to bubble from within.

" _Ahh! What dost happen to mine body! Mine strength! Mine blood! It boils!"_ Carr the Dark Magician yelled out.

 _ **"It seems you find yourself in a tight bind, King of Fools."**_

Turning around, Carr the Dark Magician came face to face with the last person he wished to see. _"Viduus- but...How art thou still-?"_

 _ **"Surprised to see me in one**_ ** _piece_?"** Viduus' silver eyes were as sharp as swords, a confident smirk alighting his handsome features.

There were no wounds. No punctures. No damages.

It was as if Mjölnir's earlier attack had done nothing - not even a scratch on the possessed God!

" _It is impossible that thoust survived the hammer's blow!"_ Carr the Dark Magician began to froth from the mouth, the bubbling flesh looking more and more ghastly by each passing second.

 _ **"Were you actually foolish enough,"** _ Viduus walked toward the Elf, observing how - for every step forward he took - the Elvish King retreated a step back. _**"To believe that I would perish under the hit of my own weapon?"**_ Stretching his arm, he summoned Mjölnir, who immediately flew into his grasp. _**"You see, Elvish Bastard - the weapon responds to me - and through me,"**_ Static began to appear on the darkened metal - alighting it with a sizzling glow, _**"It controls you."**_

" _No! NO!"_ Carr the Dark Magician screamed as the static on the weapon zapped him, bursting his ghastly body like a bubble, causing it to revert back into its original state; only this time, there were black marks - like hideous scars - surrounding his pale, naked flesh.

 ** _"It is high time I show you what real control over the dark arts, is."_** Viduus approached the horrified Elf, his silver eyes gleaming in euphoria.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Mayura moved away from the petite girl, her eyes never once leaving the handsome brunette standing before the elf; a cruel smirk, befitting any Villain in a horror film, casting a demonic shadow over his being.

She gasped in disbelief.

The brunette was eerily familiar, yet, strangely _foreign_ at the same time. It was like looking into those curved mirrors from the Fun House at the carnivals, although- with a more sinister alteration behind its reflective surface.

The man before her was not the friend she knew.

Yet, that **was** his body, but...

It couldn't _actually_ be the same Narugami...

 _Could it_?

Woebegone, she watched as Narugami riled the already rattled Elf more, speaking in a tongue as ancient as the stars, before the wicked creature finally lunged at him. Screeching out a war cry, it slashed through thin air as the possessed God easily missed the swift attacks.

Pain gnawed at her heart, clenching the soft organ tightly against her chest.

" _Thor..."_

Startled, she inadvertently realized she had spoken the foreign name out loud, when Viduus' gaze met her own. Terror-stricken, soft amber locked with gleaming silver, and after a few seconds - which had felt eternal to her mortal mind - he finally returned his gaze to the foolish elf relentlessly attacking him.

Mayura didn't know what to think as she released the air she had unconsciously retained. She could've sworn that, for the briefest of moments, there had been a flicker of recognition in his silver gaze, but...why?

Before she could ponder on that unspoken question, a soft mumble behind her caught her attention. Facing the dying Gygr, Mayura took in a sharp breath.

"S-Spica..." She crawled toward the girl and watched her life fade.

" _Forgive me, Utgard..."_ The maiden whispered as she faced the starless sky, a trickle of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. " _I have broken my promise...I will no longer be able to return to your side, my love..."_

Holding back a sob, Mayura allowed the tears to fall - ' _clinking'_ against the cold marble floor beneath them.

She had understood.

Though the language was, by far, different than Japanese - or even English - she understood every _foreign_ syllable pronounced from the Gygr's dying breath.

And it _hurt._

It hurt, because...for that instant, she _**knew**_ who this girl was.

And what she meant to _her._

" _Boda..."_ Mayura whispered, entranced, as she held the maiden's hand with her own, wiping away the blood from her lips as she caressed the girl's pale cheek.

The Gygr Queen turned to face the owner of such angelic voice.

No, it couldn't be...

Angrboda, shocked, gazed at Mayura's blurry figure - tears falling from her obsidian eyes as she released a weakened sob.

 **Alexandrite** orbs were looking straight at her, with the same affectionate warmth she remembered, except, heavy sorrow pooled the crystalline spheres.

" _Angrboda, I'm here..."_ the soft voice muttered as she pressed the girl's hand against her cheek.

Warmth.

The same warmth as the Sun her people would never know, radiated off her being.

" _I knew it,"_ She mumbled, as she felt her life begin to flicker, " _I'm glad...in my final hours...I was-...able...see y-..."_

Spica lay limp against the cold ground.

 _Lifeless._

Sobs racked the base of her throat, grief invaded the rest of her heart. Reverting back to a soft, amber hue, her eyes poured out the tears her heart shed, before she allowed wailing screams to fill the air at the loss of her friend.

In the distance, she could hear Fenrir howl in sadness.

The Gygr Queen was no more.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Viduus glanced over at the mortal girl, his hideously beating heart clenching at the simple sight of her lament.

A beauty she was, but not exactly at par with that of a Goddess.

Nevertheless, it did not change his momentary attraction toward her.

Especially at the abrupt familiarity that beckoned him to wipe away those grieving tears and-

He stopped thinking, as he felt his hand clasp the torn cloth above his chest, tightly.

Where was all this foolish sentimentalism coming from?!

Yet, for all the power he possessed, he could not tear his gaze away from the mortal.

Almost like-

" _Thou art a rogue worse than the Trickster himself! Thou wilt pay for thy deeds!"_ Carr the Dark Magician spat, causing Viduus to lose track of his thoughts as he turned away from the strawberry blonde, and glared at the riled elf with a bored expression.

" _ **Oh? Do tell of what exactly you want my payment to be.**_ "

" _Thy_ _payment shall end in bloodshed, Emperor of Darkness! Release thy hammer at once! We shall see who will emerge victorious in battle! Or, is thoust afraid I shall be the victor?"_ Carr the Dark Magician taunted, as he stared at Viduus with a confident smirk.

Viduus 'tsk'-ed jestingly as he released Mjölnir and placed it on the ground. " _ **Really, now? Interesting. Had you offered this kind of proposal in the beginning, I may have considered sparing your life for a few seconds longer. I do believe you're in the right with the idea of payment. However,"**_ Carr the Dark Magician immediately propelled himself toward the unsuspecting God. " ** _It is not my blood that will be shed." _**

" _Thy hammer is mine!"_

Viduus sighed, as if exhausted from the elf's constant foolishness.

Carr the Dark Magician was unable to lay a single hand, despite being a hair's width away from the hammer, when Viduus' kick pushed him back into the building where the mortal and Gygr lay.

" _ **How many times must I explain until it reaches your vacuous mind, you imbecile?"**_ Viduus scoffed as he approached bleeding elf. " _ **The hammer responds only to me."**_

" _I-Impossible!"_ Carr the Dark Magician yelled, " _I hath wielded the hammer before! Thee followed mine orders!"_

Viduus released a raucous laugh. " _ **The hammer has only ever responded to my orders...to the body of its original possessor. What occurred with you, was the opposite. You never possessed it- it possessed you...and you shall be the sacrifice I need to commence the 'Stygian Nebula'!"**_

Carr the Dark Magician realized he was doomed as he had no more strength to fight.

This was his end.

Out of nowhere, both males heard the mortal girl cry out, "The Ambrosia of the Gods!"

Facing her, they observed how she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small glass vial with glowing honey liquid inside. There was slight recognition in Viduus' eyes as he stared at the girl.

Taking this opportunity, Carr the Dark Magician fled Viduus control and ran toward Mayura.

" _Wench of a sister lost the vial, it must have somehow ended up with the mortal! Fate has shone upon me today!"_ he thought as he reached out to take the ambrosia from her. He would not let such a wonderful opportunity be wasted on a Jottun wench!

Mayura had been too lost in her grief, to be able to think clearly - that was, until she noticed the glowing item beneath the cloth of her skirt pocket. Pulling it out, she remembered the item could heal any wound. Perhaps this could save Spica!

However, in her elation, she had not controlled the volume of her voice, thus, advising the nearby males of what she possessed.

It wasn't until she noticed the elvish creature charge at them, that she realized the predicament her loud mouth had placed her in.

' _Mayura! Run!'_ Fenrir barked, dragging himself closer and closer to them. ' _Run!'_

Afraid, Mayura clenched the liquid toward her chest and hugged the lifeless Gygr to her. Whatever happened, she decided, she would _**never**_ relinquish either one to the monster.

" _Loki..."_ tears gathered at the corner of her shut eyes as she awaited for death to greet her door.

But when seconds turned into minutes, she noticed that nothing had happened. Slowly opening her eyes, somewhat expecting all this to be nothing but a dream, she froze.

Eyes widening in petrified horror, she swallowed her breath in shock.

Viduus was standing in front of her, Silver eyes gazing contemplatively at her own soft amber.

The body of Carr the Dark Magician lay sprawled at his legs.

His head, however, was not where it should be - but hung by the hair on Viduus' blood-dyed hand.

The Elven King was slain.

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **Triple Horn of Odin** \- a Norse symbol consisting of 3 interlocking drinking horns. It is a symbol often recalled in traditional toasting rituals ( _Toast_ like 'drinking').


	17. Darkness Engulfed By Light

_**I really want to thank you all for taking an interest in reading B-K-M-N, it really means a lot to me that the story has captured your attention :D I know that many Mayura-x-Loki fans are getting impatient due to the lack of romance, but fret not, the cavity-inducing scenes are soon to arrive. :3**_

 **MIDGARD ARC**

"Chapter XV"

 ** _Darkness Engulfed By Light_**

"Narugami..." She whispered, voice hoarse from the tremors of fear and freezing cold weather.

The silver eyed deity did nothing more than stare at her - there was no hate, no anger, no bloodlust in his gaze - simply, cogitation; and though no malice was visible, the piercing, sword-like stare, deeply enervated her.

"Are you...really...Narugami?" She questioned, hesitantly, clasping a tighter hold on the lifeless Gygr and glowing vial; afraid of what this man's presence entitled.

But, with dreaded silence, she soon realized there was no need to ask such a question.

Especially because the answer was blatantly obvious.

Though eerily similar in physical appearance to the young man she had grown to respect as an 'older brother' figure, the way he carried himself to be was brazenly different from that of Narugami's usual conduct. This fearsome man standing before her; with an oppressive aura of command and subjugation, like that of a natural-born tyrant, conflicted greatly with the character of the upbeat male she once knew.

And those eyes...so cold...so cruel _..._ so **_different_ ** from the warm, welcoming, brown of her hardworking friend, said it all.

This was **not** Narugami.

Inching away from the stranger, she observed his left hand minutely twitch against its grasp on the elvish head. With an intake of breath lodged against the back of her throat, Mayura's stare met that of the deceased elf's severed head; its eyes widened by the moment of instantaneous death.

This gave the word ' _Looking Death in the eyes'_ a whole new meaning!

Feeling sick to her stomach, she could sense how her hands trembled against the lifeless body she held dearly; all color draining from her face beneath the scrutinizing glare of the man. It was enough to feel helpless over the situation with Spica, but to feel _hopeless_ in the eyes of this... _person_...made her feel foolishly insignificant.

Turning away from the nightmarish sight before her, so as to not engrave the gory details to memory, Mayura tried to focus on the sudden apprehension she felt toward the Narugami look-a-like.

" _ **Woman**_ ," Viduus' voice called out to her, demanding she give her sole attention at once. Frightened at the implication of what would happen if she _didn't_ obey him, Mayura turned back to Viduus with wide, doe-like eyes; unaware of the bewitching power she had on him. Flinching backward, Mayura accidentally loosened her grip on the Gygr, as she noticed the male approach her with unsettling intent. "Don't come near us!" She yelled, finding a moment of courage amidst the sheer terror she felt, as she grasped Spica and hid her face on the base of her neck. Viduus stopped his movements, surprising the mortal, as he bent down on one knee and stared at her directly.

" _ **Woman,"**_ he stated, his voice thewy and dominant, " _ **You do not give me orders.**_ " He stretched his arm toward her, intentions unclear through expressionless eyes.

He grasped the back of her neck, causing Mayura to release a slight yelp, as she was held with a strong grip; preventing her from making any sudden movement. " _ **Who are you?**_ " his voice sent a chill up her spine as it commanded her to answer.

She did not respond from the sheer terror of his inhuman strength.

" _ **Woman,**_ _"_ his voice was smooth, almost velvety as it poured out of his lips in a dark melody _, " **I will not ask again, who are you?**_ "

Conceding with a slight quiver in her voice, she responded."M-Mayura...Mayura Daidouji."

" _ **Woman, you lie.**_ "

Startled by his accusation, she jolted backward, but his grasp was much too strong to easily relent. "W-W-What are you talking about?! I'm not lying! My name **_is_ ** Mayura Daidouji!" Hysterically, she began to rant on and on in rapid succession - one word after the other.

Silence filled them for the briefest of moments; amber and silver in an unwavering stare down.

Mayura suddenly shuddered, when she felt Viduus glide his hand from the back of her neck, to the side of her shoulder, down onto the stained, white shirt; leaving a single finger pointing directly at the center of her bosom.

" _ **What lies inside here,"**_ Viduus stated, boring into the creamy skin revealed from the slightly torn clothes, _**"**_ _ **is not who you claim to be.**_ "

Gaping like a fish, she couldn't find a viable answer to give him. How dare he accuse her of lying? Furthermore, to suggest she wasn't who she said she was - when she had just told him _who_ she was - was preposterous!

Courage incited by infuriating indignation, Mayura yelled out, "What do you-Kyaa!"

Viduus had ripped apart her white shirt, revealing a bra-clad chest.

Mayura had no more courage to display. Whoever this was, he was not her friend, Narugami, and whatever his intentions toward her, were not going to be good either. Frozen by the newly acquired fear, Mayura could only watch in horror as Viduus approached her; intentions blurred by the tears pooling in her eyes.

Viduus slowly pulled away the pieces of cloth from the trembling mortal, and scrutinized the skin of her chest - as if seeing through her very soul. " _ **For so long, I have been searching,**_ " she heard him say. " _ **So many women, so many sacrifices, and all for naught. My last hope,**_ " he paused as he traced his finger along the side of her neck, " _ **The wife of the Trickster,**_ " She immediately thought about the unnamed woman in the book, _**"Was the closest I could get , but -**_ " Mayura felt her entire body tremble as Viduus breathed against her neck. " ** _This scent...undecipherable..._** "

Mayura released a small whimper when she felt the Narugami look-a-like grab her by the neck, once more, and pull her closer to his lips; nibbling on the skin of her neck like some sort of sadistic vampire.

" _ **...Usas*...**_ " he sighed as he continued to sample her.

Upon the spoken name, a throbbing sensation abruptly seared her blood in a scorching heat.

"It...burns..." she grimaced, placing a hand atop her left breast.

Retreating from her, slowly, Viduus caught himself bewitched by the glowing amber that looked at him through tear-filled eyes. The mere sight of this mortal woman was creating havoc within him like no other.

"Naru...gami..." she whimpered.

" _ **Woman** ," _His lips descended onto hers with each passing second," ** _You-_** "

Their interaction was cut short when a familiar voice lashed out, angrily, from a fair distance away. _"Take your filthy hands off of her, Viduus! Your fight is with us! Leave the mortal out of this!"_

Viduus released the mortal, who stumbled backward in shock, and turned toward the annoying Aesir; vexation clear through his gleaming silver orbs.

" _ **Again and Again...Have you Aesir no consideration for me? I do believe I was in the middle of something here,**_ " He grinned, irking the cobalt and emerald eyed Gods.

Loki bore holes through the possessed deity after witnessing what he was about to do.

That bastard tried to force himself on Mayura!

Urgently scanning the tremulous female up and down, he finally allowed a sigh of relief to escape his cold lips - leaving a visible puff of smoke in the chilling wind - as he realized there was no physical harm done to her. Although, there was this gnawing sensation that something was _definitely_ wrong with the unconscious Gygr in her arms.

" _ **Interesting,**_ " Viduus chuckled, having noticed the solace washing over the worried Trickster over the frightened female, _**"I feel inclined to ask what this mortal means to you, however, I have no current interest in knowing.**_ "

Calling back Mjölnir to his hand, Viduus observed the fazed Gods stare at the changed weapon, before finally looking at him.

" ** _By the way,_** " he threw what lay in his left hand at Freyr, _**"I believe that belongs to you."**_

Freyr watched as the head of the Elven King rolled toward him; mocking the very existence of the foul creature - and of the God that was unable to kill him.

" _You bastard-!"_ but Freyja's indignation was silenced when they all noticed Viduus raise Mjölnir, beckoning the storm clouds to his command.

 _" **Do not fret, Aesir,"**_ Viduus smiled, " _ **You'll end up the same way soon.**_ " In the flash of an incoming lightning bolt, Viduus disappeared from their view.

" _Where is-?"_

Not knowing what happened, or _how,_ Freyr abruptly crashed onto the ground - Mjölnir bouncing back into Viduus' hand like a boomerang yo-yo.

" _Freyr!"_ Freyja called out as she ran to help her brother, but Viduus was far too quick for her own reflexive defense. Thunder rolled, and in an instant, Freyja was in mid-air - sustaining sudden injuries - as Viduus appeared behind her during mid-flight, slamming Mjölnir onto her armor, and pushing her back onto the broken earth.

She was able to block the heavy blow, but the impact was still too great for her to sustain as she crashed three miles underground; each layer of earth breaking apart.

" _Freyja! Freyr!"_ Loki yelled as he watched his comrades fall. Leviathan at hand, Loki wrote onto the earth the runic spells for protection, immediately transporting the Gods back to the outer crust of the earth within glowing spheres.

" _Thanks..."_ Freyr coughed, as blood trickled from his lips.

" _Yes, thank you, My Lord."_ Freyja added, as she dusted off the soil from her garments.

Loki nodded, but no soon did he turn to face the enemy, did he crouch onto the ground - yelling - when electric shocks abruptly overtook his body.

" _Loki!"_

 _"My Lord!"_

Glaring from his hunched position, Loki could mildly see Viduus lower Mjölnir, the rain of electric strikes seizing at once with the movement.

" _ **Had I known you would be this annoying, God of Mischief, I would have taken you out before the elf!**_ "

" _Well, you know me,"_ Loki added with a smirk, " _I always like to go far and beyond from my enemies' expectations."_

Viduus was not fazed by the sarcasm in the Trickster, " _ **Perhaps, but if that were the case...Torturing you would be a futile attempt, even though it had almost worked with your wife,"** _ Loki glared at him through half-lidded eyes, fuming; despite maintaining a confident smile on his face.

Spinning Mjölnir with incredible speed, lightning blades surrounding the deity, Viduus exclaimed, " _ **Meet your demise, Loki! For even in death, you will never see your precious bride again!**_ "

" _Father!"_ Yamino called out from behind the silver eyed deity.

Viduus raised an eyebrow. " _ **What are you-?"**_ But Yamino had caught him within the coiling muscles of his basilisk form.

" _This is for what you did to my mother!"_ Jormungand hissed, tightening his grasp on the Thunder God.

" _Now_ _!"_ Loki called out to the twins as they all ran toward the hammer.

" _ **You lot are truly imbeciles!**_ " Viduus' voice resonated from beneath the basilisk. Jormungand screeched as he was suddenly flung into the air with a sizzling force.

" _Jormungand!"_ Loki called out worriedly.

Unruffled by the previous attack, Viduus' silver gaze fell upon the severed head of the Elven King; just a few feet away from where he stood.

An evil gleam appeared in his eyes as he felt dispelled the storm clouds from above them.

Approaching the cranium of the Dark Elf, he dug his fingers into the eye sockets, gouging out the globular organs - devouring them with a toothy grin - before he split the skull apart with his bare hands.

And in one strike of the dissipating thunder clouds, he pulverized the cranium into the ground; leaving no more than a puddle of what it once was.

Raising the blood-soaked hammer onto the cleared heavens, his laugh echoed across the forsake realm. _ **"The Era of the Gods will end, and I shall rise above them all!"**_

The Gods could no longer avoid their fate.

Pandemonium _would_ commence.

And **_nothing_** would be left in its wake.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

When Viduus' attention was momentarily diverted onto the Aesir, Mayura grasped the presented opportunity to take Spica and the vial away. Whatever would happen from there on between the group of people and the silver-eyed deity, a distance away, was beyond her capable knowledge.

She hadn't the time to focus on anyone else.

Not even herself.

Right now, Spica needed her, and the ambrosia!

"I think we're far away now," she sighed, hiding behind a pile of rubble beneath the stone steps of the Library.

Gently laying the girl flat onto the marbled ground, Mayura couldn't help but gaze expectantly at the vial in her hand. Slightly wondering if it would truly work.

' _It has to work...It just has to!'_ She hoped in silence, lifting the maiden's head and cradling it against her, as she removed the cork from the vial - before pouring the viscous contents within the glass container, onto her partially opened lips.

Amidst the raging battlefield ringing against her eardrums, she waited.

Waited for a sign.

A movement.

 _Anything_ that would prove to her, her friend was still alive!

But after seconds turned to minutes; and each passing minute felt eternal to her mortal time, tears began to slowly drop from behind closed eyelids. Despair quickly followed after - engulfing her in unrestrained sorrow.

"S-Spica..." she covered her mouth with a trembling hand, silencing the heart-wrenching sobs escaping her quivering lips. "No...No!" She lay atop the lifeless girl, mourning the loss of her one true friend. "Spica! Please, please wake up! Please!"

With tears running down her cheeks, Mayura looked up at the clearing sky - her eyes hazed by the tears, as the crimson light draped over the silver night. "I...I don't believe in God..." she cried, "But please...if you're out there somewhere...Somewhere within all this mystery...and..." she sobbed, " _tragedy_ ," she continued, "Please...Please save my friend! I'm begging you!...Please don't take her away from me like you took my mother! Please...G-God..."

The memory of that emerald eyed angel came to mind in the midst of her distress.

"God..." she called out in a scratchy voice, tears continuously pouring. "God, please...Save Spica!"

Within the hollowness of her sorrow, she could hear the distant beating of a heart, pulsing like a beating drum - beneath her! Shocked, she jerked away from the unconscious Gygr, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed life once more.

"S-Spi...ca?" Mayura asked, incredulous to the miracle she was witnessing.

Spica softly opened her eyes, releasing two violent coughs before regaining full consciousness of her surroundings, albeit a bit drowsily.

How was it that she still lived?

"Spica!" Mayura shrieked in joy as she embraced the startled girl.

"M-Mayura?" Spica asked, thoroughly surprised to have been brought back to life, "Mayura, what happened to me? How am I still-?"

Before the mortal could respond, a loud bark interrupted their bubble of deliverance; alerting the girls that they had unexpected company arriving.

"Fenrir?" Both faced the small intruder; who was limping toward them, from around the rubble of stone and wood.

' _Mo-Mommy?'_ he barked, shocked, ' _You-You're a-alive?'_

" _Fenrir,"_ Voice quivering, Spica stared at her son with tear-filled eyes as she spoke in her mother tongue, " _W-What did...What did you just call me?"_

Though to Mayura, who was unable to understand neither language nor voice between the dog and girl, the image before her caused a mild ache to wound her beating heart. It made her want to cry; not from sorrow, but...

 _Happiness_.

Spica stared at Fenrir, expectantly, who - in return - dared not even look her way, opting to hide his tail between his legs, eyes downcast, as he slowly backed away from the hopeful female. Sitting, after a fair distance from her, he began to bark softly, ' _I know I haven't a right to say that after I...well...but I just...I-'_

Although she was heavily weakened by the comatose death, Spica found happiness overwhelm exhaustion as she jumped toward the startled pup and hugged him to her; crying.

" _No! No, my son! You have every right to call me that! Oh,_ _Fenrisúlfr, you don't know how happy you've made me! My son! My_ _Fenrir!"_ She showered the pup with constant kisses, who in return licked her face and wiggled his tail as he continuously yipped in excitement.

Mayura felt warmth spread throughout her being as she watched the scene unfold between girl and dog, nonetheless...

She couldn't help the slight frown that marred her face following after that bit of happiness she felt for the two present.

She had stopped questioning everything surrounding her.

 **What** was happening, was no longer important.

Neither were the **who** , **when** , and **where** , factors.

It wasn't even the **why _._**

Before she was coerced by the Narugami look-a-like, before she was kidnapped by the elf turned monster; even before she was attacked by the elvish woman, she had come to realize the bitter truth.

In this world, shrouded by dark mysteries and vague answers, she was just an _outsider._

And as such, would always and forevermore be kept in the dark.

While happily embracing her son, Spica took notice of Mayura's suddenly crestfallen face, and immediately recalled what had occurred between them prior to death taking hold of her in a silent embrace.

"Mayura-"

A loud screech filled the air; and before they realized it, a giant snake was flung into mid-air.

' _Four eyes!'_ Fenrir barked out to his brother, feeling the slight sting from the broken hind legs as he jumped away from the woman's hug.

" _Jormungand!"_ Spica screamed, feeling her head swirl in a dizzying ' _whoosh'_. Mayura was quick to break away from her shock and grasped Spica by the shoulders, immediately preventing the girl from collapsing to the ground.

Even so...

After witnessing something like **_that_** , even she felt a bit queasy.

" _Fenrir, who is that they are fighting?"_ Spica questioned, through a light inhale of breath, alarmed at the density in the air.

" _Viduus..."_ he spat in contempt, eyes focusing at the rising deity and the parallel orbs.

" _Viduus? What happened to Carr the Dark Magician?"_

 _"Viduus happened...He knocked the guy's head right off his neck! Clean cut through!"_

An earth-shattering sound rumbled across the ground, and Spica felt her hair stand on ends as she heard her son screeching in pain.

"We have to...do something!" Spica said, causing Mayura to glance at her like she had grown a third head.

"Do something?" Mayura repeated, assuming she had heard her wrong. Spica nodded, her eyes never once looking away from the battleground. "Spica...what can we possibly do? That snake is bigger than a dragon! And the Narugami look-alike is **not-** "

Mayura feared finishing that sentence.

Because she knew if she did, _something_ was bound to go wrong.

Everything around her already felt wrong as is!

When the girl became awkwardly silent, Spica and Fenrir couldn't help but look at each other over the mute girl. It was already _too late_ to hide things from her. She had witnessed more than she should.

"Mayura...actually, there's something that you should-!"

The air felt thick and heavy.

Viduus was about to call out the forbidden spell!

' _I gotta turn into my other form, but I don't have enough power yet!'_ Fenrir barked as he grew worried for his Father and his younger brother.

Spica was contemplative for a moment, obsidian eyes staring off into space as she ruminated over the situation, until finally, after seeing how Fenrir tensed and growled at the open battlefield, suggested, " _My son,_ _Let me give you some of my reserve power."_

Fenrir, though inwardly grateful for the woman's offer, was heavily wary over the fact that she had somehow 'miraculously' survived greeting the Gates of Helheim, ' _Mommy, you can't! You just-!'_ He tried to argue, but she silenced him with an outstretched hand.

" _Your Father and Brother are in deep trouble if Viduus is there, especially with - what I'm assuming to be - the changed weapon,"_ Fenrir nodded, " _Don't worry about me...My power is stable, for now."_ She placed a hand atop the furry pup, " _Berkana* Kaunaz* Eihwaz*"_

The blood pumping through his heart turned icy cold, before becoming scorching hot as it flowed throughout his body.

" _Go, Fenrir."_

The pup felt his body prepare for transformation, however, before he fully faced the enemy's direction, he glanced over his shoulder at the strawberry-blonde mortal. Mayura didn't understand what it was, but she could feel the conflicting emotions expressed behind dark obsidian eyes as the pup fully turned away, and transformed before her very eyes.

' _I'm sorry, Mayura'_ Fenrir growled, jumping away from them and toward Viduus.

A...wolf.

A... ** _giant..._** wolf.

Fenrir transformed into a _**GIANT**_ wolf!?

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Puffs of hot breath filled the chilling wind. He had been battling the Viking for well over the course of the night, yet there was no sign of his enemy ceding any time soon. Tightening his hold against the hilt of his frozen sword, Heimdall tried to control the convulsing limbs that weakened his defense. " _Stop this, Eirik,"_ Heimdall begged, exhaustion beginning to claim him. " _It is unlike you to have sided with Viduus! Remember yourself! You were a Viking revered all throughout Midgard! A soldier,of the Nordic Battalion, who led the mortals against the enemy! How could you have succumbed to the darkness of these befouled impostors?!"_

Eirik _the Fearless_ opened his mouth, as if attempting to find the answer to Heimdall's questions, however - like a lifeless marionette - he soon lost all control of his movements and attacked in eerie silence. The _**Langniðiar Hjálmrǫðull ***_ of Eirik _the Fearless_ gleamed beneath the crimson light - its appearance wicked and grotesque as it reflected his mentor through the red glare.

There was no ending to this infinite battle.

As the Guardian and Viking fought for control, the rumbling of the ominous clouds echoed within the vast cavity. Heimdall's sword continuously clashed against the warrior's own.

Just like the emotions riling his heart.

Evading the latest attack, Heimdall couldn't help but think back on the past he shared with the red-haired Einherjar; a human who was declared to have been born with the sword of _**Týr***_ at his bedside.

At the age of 15 years, Eirik _the Fearless_ had known war, first-hand, when his homeland was abruptly invaded by the Dark Elves of Niflheim. He fought relentlessly for four days and four nights - sword never once leaving his bleeding, calloused hand - until the very day the enemy was driven away from Midgardian soil. Deeds recounted through many a men, stories of his victorious battle reached Odin's ears; who had then advised Heimdall to make his way on to Midgard and recruit the mortal - in the process, instructing him on proper weaponry and combat befitting such a position as what he was _assumed_ to receive.

Heimdall, who came to view the young lad as a comrade, _a **brother**_ , considered him more capable a fighter than Týr and he. However, beneath the pride of a teacher, lay the concern of a friend.

Especially when the prophesied day came to be.

With a war that lasted closely to a millennium, it was of no surprise that men from all 9 realms would be sacrificed; homelands desecrated, and worlds come undone - all for the sake of overtaking one another. The mortals had suffered heavier a blow - their lives as instant as an intake of breath for the others - being forced to retreat earlier in the time frame of the arduous battle. Heimdall, who had taken it as his sworn duty - and fulfilled _Oath_ \- interceded for the Mortals on their behalf. By his side, the memory of the man that was once Eirik _the Fearless_ provided purpose to his fight, reminding him of the day he had perished while suffering a lethal blow that was meant for the Guardian.

By the end of the incoming era, the war came to a bitter standstill.

Boundaries were raised.

Pacts were established.

And laws were abided.

Then, where the worlds mourned the loss of their clansmen, kin, and comrades, all Heimdall had was a silent sorrow. He stopped being the man he once was, while losing himself further and further into his own grief.

That was, until the day he met _her._

He coughed when Eirik _the Fearless_ suddenly hit him in the stomach with the hilt of the sword.

Regardless of their past, right now - what perplexed him - was the idea that Eirik became one of the Forsaken warriors. It was simply unbelievable! Especially because he had considered the red-haired Viking as someone deserving of a first seat in Valhalla, and a position higher than any Einherjar in Odin's army.

How had things escalated to such a degree?

A sudden, piercing blow to the side, broke him away from his train of thought. Finding himself shoved nearly a foot into the ground, he knew he was at the Einherjar's mercy when his sword flew out of his grasp and onto the trench below. Taking the given opportunity at once, Eirik _the Fearless_ did not hesitate to raise his sword against the Guardian; who had once been his mentor and most trusted friend.

" _Forgive me, Eirik,"_ Heimdall sighed, as he looked up at the cadaver of the red-haired warrior, " _For abandoning you, after you gave your life away to save mine."_

For a brief moment, Eirik _the Fearless_ ' eyeless sockets stared at him blankly, as if attempting to decipher the Guardian's words.

" _Fyrirgef_ _mik_ ** _*_** ," Heimdall spoke once more, " _félagi*."_ Awaiting for the traitorous blow to strike against his heart, Heimdall was confounded by the Einherjar's lack of action.

Before he realized what had happened, Eirik _the Fearless_ \- in a moment of sanity - regained control of his limbs and twisted the sword, effectively plunging the blade into his heart and impaling his body to the rocky mural behind him.

" _Eirik!"_ Heimdall stood and approached the slowly disintegrating Einherjar.

" _F_ _élagi,"_ Eirik _the Fearless_ smiled fully conscious of his actions, " _It has been far too long since I last saw you...My teacher...You must know that I never once blamed you...The fool was me...I succumbed to the promise of standing beside you in battle once more! Of the Glory!...Of the Honor!...How could i have imagined that it would mean standing against you, brother?"_ He released a soft chuckle; already half of his lower body completely degenerated.

" _F_ _oolish man!"_ Heimdall yelled, a look of pure sorrow swirling within the depths of his amber eye, as he grasped the Einherjar by the collar of his armor.

 _"Yes, indeed, but finally free,"_ The sword clattered onto the ground as Heimdall continued to hold the bodyless man, seriousness replacing the easy-going smile he had previously shown," _There is something I must tell you, Heimdall...What you know of...is a lie."_

" _What? What are you talking about?"_

 _"The War back then, the War now...they are all connected...None of this is what it appears to be...Be aware of **he** who stands nearest you...For **his** aim is to take all..." _And with his last breath, Eirik _the Fearless'_ body disintegrated into dust - blow away by the icy wind.

Heimdall stared at the black residue in his hands, sadness and anger reflecting off his glowing amber eye.

The distinct clashing of weapons reached his ears, and turning around, he could see the Gods battling Viduus once more.

A glower overtook his attractive features as his eye's gaze fell upon the auburn haired sleuth who protected the mortal woman.

" _Loki..."_ he whispered as he made his way toward the engaging battle.

Soon, he would unmask that bastard and finally reveal the lying knave he was.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Eons of eternal darkness, beneath the roots of the Great World Tree, had been finally paid.

Viduus, now fully possessed the adequate body and the hallowed vessel that would command his reign!

Vengeance would be fulfilled at last!

' ** _Are you watching, M_** _ **óðir***_ ** _?_** ' Viduus glared at the sky, as he witnessed the rays of the Bloody Moon dance across the vast sky, toward the Sable Sun; forming a runic paragraph upon the darkened sphere present. ' _ **Now you shall watch as your precious children suffer the same fate as I! My birthright will be claimed! And I...I shall rule above them all!'**_

Releasing a cynical cry onto the crumbling world, Viduus claimed the **_Stygian Nebula_** as the cursed words sealed themselves onto the Solar Eclipse.

 _ **Dream of the Forgotten World**_

 _ **That Darkness lay hidden beneath**_

 _ **The roots of the Tree of Life**_

 ** _Whereth decayed be the land like heath_**

 ** _And wherefore fed the multitudes strife_**

 ** _Reaching out into the fear of their hearts_**

 ** _and the Light of their souls_**

 ** _Seeking to divide the union into parts_**

 ** _and gain back control_**

 ** _of what once was His_**

 ** _And His it shall be forever more._**

Darkness overshadowed the land in woe upon the last, spoken rune.

Wailing screams of infernuous torment screeched against the bleeding ears of all who heard their grim cries, as the earth began to split apart. The Gods jumped away from the shattering ground, each to avoid a disastrous pull into the burning hell beneath. " ** _Stygian Nebula,"_** Viduus called out, as he lifted himself off the ground with the mighty hammer soaring above him - like a fixed point between the darkened light and the bleeding night, " _ **S**_ _ **wallow all in path in your endless night! Return what rightfully belongs to me!** "_

With outstretched hands, Viduus claimed the beginning of the end...

and waited with eagerness for the destruction that would commence.

The Aesir stood by, awaiting the dastardly ruination of what their ineptitude provoked.

Midgard also waited...

Waited for the obliteration that would soon befall its realm.

And yet...

When waiting became overly prolonged, and no such _destruction_ came; all stood there, baffled, wondering the same thing:

 **What, in Helheim's name, just happened?**

 ** _~S.O.V~_**

"Easy..." Ragnvaldr carried the weakened Sigurd toward a broken fountain near the caving crater. " _Fool, I told you not to push yourself too hard."_ The blonde's chastising fell to deaf ears, literally, for the ebony-haired man was left slightly impaired after his recent bout of archaic magic.

" _I was somewhat afraid I wouldn't be able to handle something this grand, but thank my lucky stars I did..."_ He looked up at the clearing moon, " _One minute longer and the spell would've easily contradicted my own illusion."_

 _"What do you mean?"_ Ragnvaldr, who at the moment stopped his lectures, focused doubtful eyes upon the worn out male.

" _The Hammer has reached an unfathomable power level, even to the Aesir and Vanir Gods,"_ he wheezed, grabbing a bit of water from the mountain and taking a gentle sip. " _Mjölnir is truly the 'Hammer of the Gods', and as such - its power is immeasurable."_

Ragnvaldr stared down at the crater below, his eyes focused on Mayura and Spica.

" _Are they there?"_ Sigurd asked as he weakly stood from his position and approached the side of the crumbling crust.

 _"Yes, they appear to be safe - however,"_ Ragnvaldr couldn't help but notice how Mayura was left only in her bra, her eyes expressing her own incredulity. " _I think that the 'mortal' **her** has seen more than she was supposed to..."_

Sigurd nodded, noticing the same thing.

" _Sigurd,"_ Ragnvaldr spoke out, " _Were our choices...really the right thing to do?"_

 _"At the time? Perhaps,"_ Sigurd responded wearily, " _Now we cannot help but think otherwise, especially for the course of the situation, but..."_ He pulled out the worn down book from his Yukata. Ragnvaldr took immediate notice that the cover was worse than before; it was like it had aged a century in just a matter of minutes! " _We can only hope...that milady has not changed her objectives from the time she chose them."_

Ragnvaldr nodded, ignoring the eerie presentiment that there was an underlying meaning to Sigurd's words.

It was all in the objective of the quest.

 _Nevertheless..._

How far did they have to go before this _battle_ ended...

And the real **war** began?

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

" _My Lord, what just happened?"_ Freyja whispered as she noticed the moon's whitened brilliance outshone the previous red glare.

A surprise of this magnitude was unheard of in the many years lived by the Gods; and as such, found no room for jest in the meaning behind the sudden change.

" _I don't know, but one thing I am certain of,"_ Loki said as he stared at the perplexed God, still above the center of the crater, " _This is as unprecedented to Viduus as it is to us."_

 _"Doesn't matter what it is!"_ Freyr spat, " _This is our chance to defeat him!"_

Loki had no time to stop the enraged Vanir as he suddenly bolted toward the motionless God, head first.

" _This is for trying to taint my precious Dulcinea, you swine!"_ Freyr had been just about ready to gut out the deity - momentarily forgetting that the body was _still_ belonging to the Thunder God - when he felt the blade of his sword stopped with a single grip of the silver-eyed God's fingers.

" ** _You think you can stop me that easily?_** _"_ Rage, unlike any ever presented before, fueled the deity, setting his aura ablaze with malevolent intent. " _ **I'll show you what I can do without the damn-!"**_

Fenrir jumped from beneath Viduus, grasping him by the left leg and throwing him to the ground in one violent swing.

' _Brother!'_ Jormungand hissed as he recuperated from the previous assault.

' _Get your arse up, four eyes! We're getting revenge for what this bastard did to Mother and Father!'_ Fenrir growled.

Jormungand nodded, and slid toward him, hissing and screeching all the way as he bared his sharp fangs at the enemy.

Viduus was going mad with rage and impatience. What the hell had happened to the moon that made it turn back to its original state?

He was so close to achieving his vengeance! Of taking back what was rightfully his! Why then-?!

Grasping the sides of his head, releasing a hyperventilating scream, Viduus' body began to emit sizzling sparks; and Mjölnir trembled roughly against the palm of his calloused hands, mirroring the effect on its owner's body.

Jormungand took this opportunity to attack Viduus by coiling himself around the deity, sustaining the stinging sparks. Fenrir lunged toward him growling and barking as he took a large bite at the God.

But Viduus was stronger.

He held the top and bottom of the wolf's sharpened canines; preventing him from delivering his formidable ' _chomp'_. However, before he could plan an escape, his rib suddenly slammed backward as Freyja delivered a potent kick to the side of his chest; effectively, swinging him out of the wolf's mouth.

The possessed God threw Mjölnir onto the ground, burying its metal onto the earth so as to stop his course of flight, but before he could fully secure a landing - Freyr appeared from behind him, plunging his sword deep into Viduus' gut.

" _That's for my Dulcinea, bastard!"_ Freyr stated as he jabbed the blade deeper, casting out Alfheimian runes into the metal weapon.

" _ **Ahhh!**_ " Viduus screamed in agony as he felt the black blood boil beneath the Light Elvish spells.

With an instant, backward swing - causing him to tear side of his skin from the impaled blade - Viduus smashed Mjölnir onto Freyr's side. The Vanir flew backward from the recoiling blow. He would've fallen straight into the burning pits of molten lava, spouting from the cracks of the earth, had it not been for Heimdall; who arrived in time to catch him from falling into the abysmal inferno.

" _Thank you, my friend!_ _"_ Freyr smiled gratefully, as he called back his sword to his grasp.

Heimdall welcomed the gratitude with a quick nod, and faced Viduus.

" _ **I see you fared well, Guardian of the Bifrost...Is there something you'd like to compensate me for? Perhaps, allowing you to see your friend one last time?"**_ Viduus mocked as Fenrir and Jormungand lunged to attack simultaneously.

Heimdall clenched his fists. " _Be prepared,"_ He told Viduus, " _Because the one to kill you, will be me!"_

 ** _"We'll see about that...If you are still standing by the time I am through with you!"_** Viduus smiled wickedly as Mjölnir prepared itself for the kill.

 ** _~S.O.V~_**

Somewhat worried over the well being of the two women, to vaguely consider himself of any use to the others in the battlefield, Loki meticulously scanned his surroundings; and once ensuring the coast was clear, made his way toward the mortal and Gygr.

Heaving a sigh of relief, he accidentally startled the already overtaxed females.

Noticing the Gygr resting against Mayura, seemingly pale-faced, he was quick to stand at her side. Directing his momentary attention toward Spica, he grasped her hand gently between his own, " _Are you alright?"_ He spoke telepathically.

 _"Are **you** serious?" _ She answered.

Loki couldn't help the small smile she coaxed out of him, albeit unknowingly, " _Glad to know that warfare isn't enough to bring down that attitude of yours."_

 _"Took you long enough to notice, fool,"_ Spica chastised, though it was evident by the gleam in her eyes that she was happy to see him.

" _I'm terribly sorry, m'lady."_ Loki responded jokingly. Then, turning his full attention to his female assistant, inquired, "Are you alright, Mayura?"

The girl gaped at him with widened eyes.

"Mayura?"

"G-G-G-!" She repeated like a broken record, and for a moment, the previously married couple believed she _was_ one, "G-G-G-God?!"

' _Shit!'_ He thought, alarmed, as he realized he was currently inhabiting his original body, and not that of the 10 year old. "Y-Yes, Yes I am."

"Oh!" She cried out, though no tears were able to escape her worn out body anymore. Pressing her lithe, partially naked, form against his tall, kneeling frame, Mayura embraced him - happiness encasing her aura as if she had longed to see him for years.

Thinking back on that bubbly feeling, she recalled something similar happening when she first met the man - months back.

And even weeks after, when the prodigious 10 year old had disappeared without a trace and she-

Oh no.

 _Loki!_

The sleuth, though greatly comforted by the embrace, couldn't help but notice her bra-clad nakedness - creamy skin freezing against the semi-cold wind. Gallantly, he removed his battle-worn coat and wrapped it around the petite female, never once moving away from their embrace. "It's going to be alright, Mayura," he assured her sweetly, "Everything is going to be alright now. I promise-"

"Loki..." he heard her muffled voice against his white shirt.

"Hm?"

"God," she looked at him in panic, her fists tightening against his chest, "Where's Loki? I haven't seen Loki at all! Is he alright? Please! Please God, where is Loki! You have to help me find him! Please! Oh, I was so rude to him the day before and now -! He could be anywhere! He could be-! No! Not Loki! Not again! Not him..." She begged, hiding her face against his chest once more; fists shaking in what he could only assume to be - terror.

"Mayura, calm down! Loki is alright, don't worry!"

Mayura moved away from his chest, amber eyes looking at him with trust.

"Really?"

Loki gulped.

"Yes, I promise."

When she finally released a relieved breath, Loki did everything he could to stop himself from biting the inside of his cheek. Guilt riling up the turmoil within as the girl thanked him constantly; and trusted him fully.

Mentally, he berated himself for his quick tongue and instant deception.

Why couldn't he be honest with her, for once in his life?

' _Because you're a coward,'_ he thought to himself. Looking down at the trusting girl in his arms, Loki swore to himself that he would no longer hide the truth from her.

She would know it all; from beginning to end.

He just hoped that she would be able to forgive him for it.

"Ahem," Spica coughed in a 'not-so-conspicuous' manner, alerting the embracing couple. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but... _Mister_..." She directed herself toward Loki, "Where are we to go, now?"

"Right," the sleuth blushed, momentarily releasing the woman in his arms, "For the moment, let's find you two somewhere safe to hide. By the way, what happened to my-...erm... _Loki's_ manor?"

"It was set on fire by the one that kidnapped us," Mayura sobbed, "I don't even know if Papa and Koutaro made it out of there!"

Loki hid her face against his neck, rubbing soothing circles on her back as he looked over her head, at Spica - who was visibly upset at the given news. There was a silent conversation between the two for a moment, before he lifted Mayura's chin toward him - giving her a knee rending smile - and said, "Mayura, be a good girl for me and listen, okay?"

She nodded, entranced by this man in more ways than one.

"I promised you everything would be alright, and I will keep it. You need to be strong, at least, for the time being - alright? Can you do that for me?"

Nodding, she asked, "Then will I be able to see Loki?"

He gulped. "Of course you will, but you need to stay out of sight for the time being, alright?"

"Okay."

"Good," he smiled, ruffling the top of her head. "Now, go with your friend," he glanced over at Spica, who acquiesced to his unspoken order, "I'm going to help out the others. When I give the signal, you both leave this place at once."

Mayura noticed the gleaming ring in his finger, when he moved away from her hair.

She quickly grasped it in her own, before he took leave.

"Mayura?"

Without knowing what took over her, she lay a gentle kiss atop the glowing gemstone of the trinket.

Loki turned full-blown shade of red that would have rivaled the Bloody Moon.

Spica, who was watching the two, observed Mayura with a gleam of recognition twinkling in her obsidian eyes.

"M-Mayura? W-What are you-?"

"Thank you, God!" She smiled sweetly, brushing away the tears gliding down her cheeks. "For everything."

Loki held her hand in his for a moment longer than he should have. "Everything will be alright, Mayura. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do."

A proud smile brightened up the emerald eyed man; more than it should have.

"Then, I'll be right-"

' _Father! Run away_ _!'_ Jormungand hissed out, as he slid toward them, urgently. Fenrir followed after, making haste.

Loki had but a fraction of a millisecond to grasp Mayura, and Spica, and jump away from the fireball hurling at them.

The crumbling earth was set ablaze.

 ** _~S.O.V~_**

The Aesir warriors were scattered across the ground, heavily wounded by Mjölnir's immense power, as Viduus set the world in a massive conflagration.

" _ **Enough!**_ " he yelled out in frustration as he rammed Mjölnir into the last standing Aesir - Heimdall - until the Guardian was half-buried underground, " _ **I have indulged you long enough! This is the end of you all! Mjölnir!"**_

Obeying the command, at once, Mjölnir flew straight into Viduus' open palm from the pit in which Heimdall lay. Grabbing a hold of the handle, Viduus scrutinized the blazing inferno before him with gleaming silver eyes.

Though the Bloody Moon had been restored to its prior state, the Sable Sun had yet to shine upon the desecrated realm.

He would use it to his advantage.

Walking toward his intended object of hate, he passed by the bestrewed warriors.

Freyja lay sprawled on the ground, half of her body dunked beneath a large boulder; evidently crushing part of her legs. Freyr's body lay just a few feet away from his younger sister, iron-clad armor torn apart - revealing a heavily bruised chest - as his sword rested behind him, impaling his right hand into the ground.

The children sired by the God of Chaos*, lay atop the unconscious Gygr Queen in their reverted forms. Covered in earthen rubble, their bleeding bodies protected the mother that bore them, from any and all damaged received.

But the most plausible of all, was perhaps Heimdall; who, however damaged he was, foolishly stood in front of him - weapon tightly clasped against his bleeding palm - as he stared defiantly at Viduus.

 _ **"And I see you have not had enough, Guardian of the Bifrost. I must give you a round of applause for your commendable performance."**_ He mocked as he clapped in a rhythm-less beat.

" _You think...that I will stop...when I am...facing the...man that...killed...the woman I...loved? Who deceived my brother in arms? Who hurt my kin?"_ Heimdall huffed in annoyance as he moved trembling limbs forward - pushing himself toward the amused deity.

 _ **"Indeed. Had you not become an Aesir, I would have certainly compensated you by offering a high position in my army of Forsaken warriors."**_

" _I wouldn't want...what you had to offer...even if you...were to give it to me...in a silver platter..!"_

Viduus released a raucous laugh.

 _ **"You truly are Odin's dog, Heimdall; Guardian of the Bifrost...but tell me one thing, who is your real enemy here? I, who simply reclaimed what was rightfully mine? OR is it,"**_ He pointed at Loki, who was tightly embracing the mortal woman; shielding her from the previous attack, as he suffered 3rd degree burns throughout his back. _**"He - who had taken your love's affection from you in the first place? Only to abandon her when he held no use for her afterward?"**_

Heimdall momentarily hesitated.

 _ **"It was not only your eye he took, apathetically; may I add...but the woman you coveted since you were a lad,"**_ He stood behind Heimdall, who was intently watching Loki, whispering against his ear like the devil's temptation.

" _Right now,"_ Heimdall swung his sword backward, grazing the deity's cheek with the sharpened edge, " _My only opponent...is he who stands as Odin's enemy, and a threat to Asgard!"_

 **" _Stubborn fool!"_** Viduus touched the wound on his cheek and, enraged, threw Mjölnir straight at Heimdall - cracking the armor in his chest.

Due to the heavy impact, Heimdall collapsed onto the ground, immobile.

 _ **"Despite your loyalty, dog,"**_ Viduus cracked the bones in his neck as he grasped Mjölnir and picked it up from the Aesir's body, _**"You have more guts to defy me than any of these fools surrounding you. Unfortunately, none of you could provide me adequate entertainment. To think the Midgard mortals were stupid enough to place their faith in you lot. Ha! Ha! Ha!"**_

Maniacal, Viduus returned his sight toward Loki. _**"And as for you..."**_ he said with a crazed look in his eyes as he walked toward him, _**"You are mine!"**_

Before he could take a step forward; Heimdall, using his last form of strength, tightly grasped the deity's heel - stopping him in place.

" _Y_ _ou think that...this is all...we Aesir...can offer? You've...got a lot to...look forward to...W-When...the All-Father hears of this...you will be finished...Do you hear me?! Viduus!"_

Mjölnir slammed against the God's back, with a mighty hit.

Heimdall fell unconscious.

Viduus, ignoring the silent God, continued his walk toward Loki - Mjölnir sparking out black flames from its darkened metal.

"M-Mayura..." Loki gasped, listening to the incoming steps; pain ransacking his brain as he felt the burns on his back, "R-Run from here...He's after...m-me...Go..."

But Mayura only clung harder to him. "No, I won't leave you."

"May-Mayura..." he tried to push her away, but the stinging sensation was too much to bear.

"Please, God," she begged as she looked up at him, "Let me stay by your side! Loki, Spica, Yamino, Narugami, Papa, Koutaro...Everyone...Including you, have always protected me...I want to do something too! I want to be useful to this world too!" She cried out, clenching her small fists against the front of his shirt.

"Mayura," he sighed as he grasped one of her trembling hands with his own, placing a gentle kiss on it. "Mayura, I-"

He suddenly felt as she was pulled away from him, followed by screams from said girl as Viduus wrapped a strong arm around her waist.

"Mayura!" Loki yelled, grabbing her hand with his own, ignoring the stretching skin that stung his back.

"God!" she cried out, holding his hand tightly. In a quick yanking, from Viduus' part, Mayura and Loki were instantly separated; causing the Aesir's ring to fall into the mortal's grasp.

" _V-Viduus!"_ Loki yelled as he dragged himself toward the deity, grabbing him the end of his leg. " _Let her go! S-She has...nothing to...do with us!"_

" _ **I see now,"**_ Viduus smiled, " _ **After abandoning your wife to my mercy, you've gone and found yourself a new lover to please you? Can't argue that you have bad tastes in women. Your bride was certainly a fine woman, and as such this mortal would fall under the same category. Ha! Ha! Ha! Aren't you one inflamed bastard? Prancing from flower to flower? However,"**_ He faced the angered God lying on the ground, kicking him on the rib. Loki coughed out blood as he held the wounded area. " _ **This ends now, Trickster! And once I'm done with you, I'll go ahead and take your little lover for myself. Perhaps she can warm my bed as well after**_ **_I'm through with you lot and this forsaken realm_ _!_** **"**

Loki glowered at the deity through the prickling pain. Viduus smirked at his persistence.

Mjölnir was lifted onto the heavens, as thunder clapped around them, like a roll of drums; sizzling lightning emitting from the hammer's darkened metal. " ** _Farewell, God of Mischief!"_**

"Narugami..." Mayura said, voice a mere whisper, as she stared at the deity.

Viduus' attack faltered, the lightning strike falling way too close for comfort.

"Narugami...please," Mayura cried out, "Stop this...Please...I know you're not bad...This isn't you, Narugami...Stop it!...Don't hurt God!"

Loki watched in horror as Viduus released Mjölnir, the metal ' _clanking_ ' against the brittle ground; and with a free hand, wiped away the tears from her eyes.

 _ **"...Mayura..."**_

"Narugami," She smiled, recognizing the brown hue swirling beneath silver. "Narugami..." Without thinking, she placed the hand that held the ring, atop the hand caressing her cheek - accidentally burning him upon contact.

Feeling the scorching heat emanate from her palm, Viduus immediately released her; the mortal falling onto the ground in an unceremonious ' _thud'._

"M-Mayura!" Loki groaned as he dragged himself toward her, one hand clenching the bleeding rib.

" _ **No! The Thunder God is under my disposition! He cannot still be- Woman!"**_ he commanded at Mayura, who backed away from him. " _ **You-!"**_ Viduus stated as he touched the burn her hand had left. " _ **What have you done?"**_

"Mayura! Run!" Loki yelled.

Viduus turned toward the Trickster - madness beyond belief turning his eyes stone cold. _**"This is all your doing!"** _ Grasping Mjölnir, he yelled out, " _ **I will have your head!"**_

Mjölnir shot straight at the Aesir - intending to kill him in one hit.

 _Loki!_

Mayura didn't think.

 _She_ did.

Mayura didn't react to the danger.

 _She_ did.

Mayura didn't love this man.

 ** _She_** did.

And it was the cause of that which lent her enough strength to lift herself off the ground; and run toward the direction of the Hammer's target.

Opening her arms wide in front of her, she stood in front of Loki; body intent on protecting him from instant death.

"Mayura! NO!" Loki yelled out.

 _ **"Stop!"**_ Viduus' voice rung, in the same tone as Thor's, as Mjölnir was inches away from striking the mortal woman with a deathly hit.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Mayura blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice - Just to make sure.

She was still alive, though, after feeling herself go flying backward, only to land against the floor, she could hardly consider herself 'okay'. She had heard the screams surrounding her, heard the voice inside her yell something in an ancient language, but when it all came down to it - she did not feel the hammer lay a single scratch on her. Therefore, she concluded, that aside from the pain from the recoiling blow, there was nothing internally wrong with her; except the racing heartbeat ringing against her ears as she swore she had seen her life flash before her very eyes!

Focusing her gaze on the ground, where she lay, she was surprised to find the hammer spasming uncontrollably beside her. Cracks breaking the darkened metal apart emitted a strange blue light. However, what astounded her the most, was the black liquid spitting from the cracks, pooling around it, as the light cleared out the miasma from within.

Opening her palm as the ringing in her ears distanced the yells of the Trickster, Mayura noticed that the gemstone of the ring had shattered completely against the impact of the hammer.

 _The two stones have returned...Mjölnir..Thor..._ Her inner voice spoke.

 _ **"AHH!"**_

Mayura tried to stand, but the most she could do was rest against her elbows, as she noticed Viduus having a seizure a few feet away from her.

"Narugami..." she called out, ears bleeding from the blast, as she crawled toward him.

"Mayura...get away from him..."Loki dragged his body toward her as he watched her approach the spasming deity. "He's not who you think...he is! Stay away from him!" But the girl did not stop.

Viduus lay trembling on the ground, sizzling shocks of electricity running through him as he recovered from the explosion between the two light stones.

"Narugami!" Mayura cried out, already in front of him, but unable to approach him further due to the sparks.

 _ **"Ahh...Ngh...Ahh...Ughh...!"**_ Viduus groaned as the black blood escaped his body through mouth, ears, eyes, and nose - pooling around him like a black hole.

Shocked, Mayura fell on her bottom, witnessing how a hideous figure - that had sprouted from the liquid like some sort of swamp monster - pulled itself toward her.

Mayura crawled backward, kicking the ground to move further away from the approaching monster- stretching out shadow-like limbs toward her, its grotesque mouth beginning to repeat the word, " _Usas...Usas...Usas.._." Without so much as sound escaping it.

"Mayura!" Loki yelled, moving faster toward the frightened girl.

But it was useless.

Mayura could only stare, wide-eyed, at the creature sprawled right in front of her. "...No..." she whimpered, voice lost in the shock of it all. "...No!" It stretched a sharpened blob-like claw toward her, slowly, as if attempting to touch her with a single finger.

"... _U..sa..s.."_ The sound screeched against her bleeding ears.

In a flash of light, the thunder hammer blazed and sizzled; surrounding the blob in electric vines - like a spectral lasso - drawing it away from the girl.

" _Oh no you don't, "_ Thor wheezed, barely standing, as he held the newly repaired Mjölnir at his side, " _You're gonna pay for the hell you put me through!"_

The Sable Sun was beginning to dissipate from view.

 _ **Thursday**_ morning, had arrived.

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **Langniðiar -** Old Norse meaning " _Family Tree" (descendants from Father and Grandfather side of the family)_

 **Hjálmrǫðull -** Old Norse meaning " _Sword"_ : join both words together and you have " _ **Family Sword**_ " Which was considered a highly valued inheritance with only 16 known swords found on Viking tombs. Not every household had a sword and often times, when the son of the family came of age, the sword of their predecessors passed on to them. Losing your family sword was considered, by far, a tragedy. It was valued and priced extremely high - more so than any other item.

 **Týr** \- Norse God of Law, Heroic Glory, and War.

 **Fyrirgef mik -** Old Norse meaning, " _I'm sorry" (regretful)_

 **Félagi -** Old Norse meaning, " _Comrade"_

 **Usas -** Vedic Goddess that is the 'remover of darkness' or 'bringer of light' - she also personifies the _Dawn._

 **Alfir** _-_ Alfir are the Light Elves that reside in Alfheim or Ljosalfheim.

 **Berkana -** Norse rune meaning "Renewal, rebirth, new beginnings"

 **Kaunaz -** Norse rune meaning "Openings, shedding light on something, fire"

 **Eihwaz -** Norse rune meaning "Protection, defense; also withdrawal or barriers"

 **Móðir -** Old Norse meaning, "mother"

 **God of Chaos** \- another title for Loki.


	18. The Bitter Truth In Shadow Lies

_**Last chapter of B-K-M-N! Thank you all for Reading the Midgard Arc!**_

 _ **Also, a little FYI - Though this is, in fact, the last chapter of the Midgard Arc, there will be a transitional chapter that will carry out the continuation into the Asgard Arc. It won't be that long, though. There will also be a Disclaimer and Introduction page before the first chapter of Asgard Arc is submitted; and last, but not least, the summary of the fanfic will change to introduce the Asgard Arc. **_

_**Again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I hope that you'll continued to read "Betrayal Knows My Name" !**_

 **MIDGARD ARC**

"Chapter XVI"

 _ **The Bitter Truth In Shadow Lies**_

The moon was beginning to set upon the hour of the inbound dawn. Just as the sabled orb began to release the mortal realm from its darkened claim, the splendorous sun's first rays of light began to peek over the far horizon - granting the chaotic world a glimmer of hope, amidst the tragic destruction.

Thor could barely move, let alone stand straight - his shoulders slumped forward as pectorals heaved through tattered cloth, attempting to gulp large amounts of air into punctured lungs. Sun-tanned skin was painted in black and purple bruises, showing the physical strain he had suffered at the posession of the deity; more so than when he had first fought the Dark Elves. A string of blood began to trickle down his forehead, staining the inside of his left eye, before it made its way onto the bottom of his chin - dripping in small, ruby beads onto the brittle ground.

Wiping the sweat and blood off his brows, Thor tightened his grip on the hammer's wooden handle, relishing in the feel of his own will and control over his body once again.

Honestly, he had no idea how he had managed to escape the bottomless void. All he had remembered was holding onto the body of his most beloved person and then, nothing. After being swallowed by the darkness in his heart - that part of him that was demanded to keep under control for the sake of possessing Mjölnir, and which Viduus had deliberately used against him - he noticed that what he held was nothing more than a memory of his past. An illusion that had been created by the twisted part of his heart, which had revealed to him the cause of _her demise_.

He had no recollection of time or space- _he no longer cared_ \- all which he _felt,_ was drowning him in a sea of despair. Yet, somehow - within the darkness that swallowed all in path - a faint light surrounded him in strands of blue and white. Reaching out to touch the flowing filaments; he was amazed at the softness the silk-like strands felt against his hand, yet their existence almost as _untouchable_ as light.

An ethereal voice began to beckon him from within every pulse the light emitted. Soft, sweet - like jingling bells - repeating his name over and over; again and again. Before he realized it, the strands had enveloped him, cocooning his body until he was fully wrapped in that blue, pulsating glow.

Warmth.

That was all he could feel, as the light grew stronger and stronger - fueling his soul with its illuminating brilliance.

 _'Thor',_ another voice echoed within him, within his soul, ' _Your friends need you...your light has not vanished, do not succumb to the darkness Viduus wants you to stay in...You're stronger than this! Fight it! Fight for your friends! Fight for Midgard! Fight for us!'_ *******

And that was all the incentive he needed to awaken from the hellish nightmare that had swallowed him into the eternal night.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Visibly shocked by the strange powers Narugami displayed; and even more so by the manifested wrath emitting in violent thrusts against the screeching figure, Mayura felt a wave of emotions _clashing_ within her. With a slight bout of apprehension, she noticed that Thor's, usually gentle brown eyes, had darkened. They were cold, _merciless;_ and so similar to Viduus' own gaze that she couldn't help the shiver of fear running through her body.

It was as if all form of life, all that made Narugami _who_ he was, had been sucked within that endless void of rage; leaving no more than an empty, _violent_ , shell of the one who used to be her most beloved friend.

Nevertheless, for all the terror she felt while witnessing Narugami lose himself, she realized that it was nothing more than a mask that protected what he truly felt - _grief._ It was strange, really. That in _that_ moment, where she questioned the person who she had known all this time, _who she had **trusted** all this time_ , she found herself capable of comprehending his pain in an almost extramundane level.

However, that understanding wasn't _hers_ , at least, not the current _her;_ because right at this very moment, Mayura could no longer find it in herself to view Narugami under the same light - to return the feelings she had toward him, the _trust,_ she had _in him -_ and that...that was what terrified her the most.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Viduus' shadow tried to drag itself away from the ' _crackling'_ bind that prevented his escape, but with no actual success. Seeing him flail around like a fish out of water, only served to fuel the brunette's anger. " _Don't think, for a single second, that I will not have my revenge, Viduus!"_ The brunette lashed out, pulling Mjölnir back in one giant swing; tearing the shadow away from the ground, before slamming him into the brittle crust.

Intently focused on the brunette, Mayura remained unaware of the Aesir silently approaching her from behind. Releasing a startled shriek, when she felt a large hand envelop her small wrist, alarm soon turned into relief when she noticed it was just Loki, who was reaching out to her in his wounded state.

The auburn God, while grasping his bleeding side, sat himself upright - pulling the mortal against him, while scrutinizing every part of her cloaked body.

"Are you alright, Mayura?!" He spoke, somewhat out of breath, as blood oozed from the hand pressed against the wound.

Entranced by his smoldering gaze on her, Mayura said nothing, opting in a simple nod to his question. Noticing a sigh of relief escape his parted lips, she was astonished to feel him abruptly press her body, tightly, against his chest; resting his forehead on the back of her neck.

Feeling the weight on his chest dissipate, as he noticed there was nothing visibly wrong with the girl - aside from the _astonishment_ of all this - he sighed, unknowingly blowing a bit of his warm breath against the slightly revealed skin of her neck.

She shivered, goosebumps filling her skin as she felt his breath against her.

"I'm glad..." He tightened his grasp on her, "I'm really glad you're alright, Mayura." He whispered, his voice enticing against her ear. Blushing from the intimacy of his embrace, Mayura felt a wave of contentment fill her as she pressed her back further into his chest, allowing his warmth to heal her frigid body.

Somehow, feeling him this close - his heartbeat matching her own in a beautiful synchrony - Mayura sensed there was more to him...to _them..._ than what she currently felt.

Yet...

For reasons unknown to her, there was no sense of delight as she was being held by the dreamy God. Even with the intimate space they shared, in that single moment where time appeared to stop around them, the only thing she could feel was something akin to... _emptiness_.

There was a giant void in her heart that could not, _would not_ \- **_refused to_** \- ever be filled.

Especially by someone like him.

It was like having a living, breathing part of you - inside - advising that all surroundings contained two equal balancing faces. In her case, this 'so-called' _Conscience_ had no form, just a melancholic voice, that told her - not _right_ from _wrong_ \- but what existed as _truth_ shrouded in a shadow of _lies_ before her very eyes.

It had always warned her...about _everything_.

 _All_ that surrounded her.

 _All_ that she knew.

 _All_ whom she met.

It was always _there,_ but the strangest thing was that it had made its presence known only _after_ meeting Loki that one, fateful day.

And as such, the warning bells set off in her mind like a wailing siren that _Loki_ , the genius detective she had fallen in love with, was **not** who he claimed to be; and that this _God_ , who held her like the most precious thing in the world - and whom she trusted with her _life_ \- was **not** who she believed him to be.

But what basis could she have to prove these catastrophic emotions?

None.

And this was exactly _why_ she had remained silent on the matter - despite the obvious mystery surrounding her beloved Loki. It was why she chose to remain in the dark for so long, waiting, for the day in which Loki would finally tell her the truth.

Wasn't it enough at this point?

Did she not deserve to know what was going on?

A soft, glowing light, emanating from within slender fingers, stopped her train of thought. Opening her hand, slowly, what was revealed to her only added more pieces to the puzzle her mind was currently arranging.

Taking notice of the item in her hand, Loki reached out for it, and was rewarded with blue strands - like a spider's thin web - flowing toward his wound through the blood stream, stitching the gash he held compressed. Looking down at its crystallized gem, he wondered slightly how it had ended up in Mayura's possession. But that wasn't as important as the slight revelation it had provided him.

The fact that the girl was still alive, that Thor and Mjölnir were cured from Viduus' possession, was all thanks to his beloved; who, even though no longer present, protected the people dearest to them and the realm she had loved.

" _Thank you, my love."_ He whispered in Old Norse, placing a chaste kiss above the glowing gem.

Though Mayura's mind was currently reeling ( _due to the fact that there was no possible way that the broken ring had fixed itself just like that!_ ) she had caught the whispered sentence.

"G-God," she stuttered as she placed her hand atop the arm surrounding her belly, "Is that ring...Does it belong to you?" she asked, all while placing a hand atop the arm surrounding her belly.

"Yes, it does. Thanks for finding it." He smiled, unaware of the girl's current thoughts.

"Oh, y-you're welcome."

There was no longer a gnawing sensation of why the ring was so awfully _familiar_ , left within her.

She already had the answer.

And just like the light of day - beginning to peer its singular rays over the darkened valley of the mortal realm - so too did the **truth** begin to dawn on her as she focused her gaze on the emerald eyed God, who began to resemble - to an uncanny degree - her beloved Loki.

And it was then that she began to realize _who_ the man holding her, could possibly be.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

One arm began to wrap itself protectively around the lithe body of the mortal woman. He could feel his hand caress the slightly revealed skin of her thigh - albeit unconsciously done. Though, he had to admit that - even if his intentions did appear to be anything _but_ pure - all he really wanted was to feel the warmth emitting from the girl.

The proof that she was _there._

That she was still _alive._

 _That she would not leave him too._

In all honesty, when he witnessed the foolish, yet _beautiful_ , mortal stand in front of him - prepared to receive the deadly blow in his stead - his life, or at least the part that he had tried to avoid for many years - had returned in that one brief, yet _eternal_ , moment.

 _Running, at full speed, ahead of the galloping stallions - not far behind him - Loki searched beneath the bright green fields of the hilltop, with a grip of terror against his wildly beating heart. Down there, below the sprouting buds, there, where the frigid waters of the infamous **Vimur River *** flowed toward the bottomless pits of Helheim, was what he was so frantically searching for. He could see it. He could see  her.  
_ _Knees weakened at the horrible sight below the place where he stood.  
_ _The way her hair - strands of rose gold - glistened brightly beneath the cruelly smiling sun. White dress, so similar to the one she had worn the night they had made their vows of eternal love, floated around her - like an angel's halo. Graceful, lithe form, floated above the water in ceremonious silence - as she was dragged further and further away by the roaring waters.  
_ _The impotence he felt at that very moment left a bitter taste on his mouth, as he watched her body mercilessly pushed between each clashing wave of the pitiless river.  
_ _Every and all thought had ceased at that moment, through the sheer vulnerability of the situation, as his body reacted the only way it could - impulsively. As he felt the stinging gelid water invade his body, Loki could hear Thor's voice calling out to him in the background, but even with the youth's strong - booming - voice, all sound was muffled by the vacant roars of the constantly swirling waters.  
_ _Whatever he had been saying was lost to him, as he continued to weave in and out of the rushing river, outstretched hand desperate to grasp the pale body just inches away from him. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Just a little further!" he screamed out, spitting the freezing liquid from his mouth as he called out to her, a part of him hoping - begging - that he reach her before she was lost beneath the black void that dispersed the river's waters to the unreachable parts of the Underworld.  
_ _When his hand had finally grasped nimble, pale fingers, he found himself teetering near the edge of the swirling vortex.  
_ _A loud 'splash' echoed against his ears, as he felt a strong grip against his arm - preventing him, and the person he held - from getting take to the dankest parts of Helheim._

He had hoped, then, that his strength - combined with Thor's own - would have been enough to pull her back to the safety of the riverbank, but he had greatly miscalcuated - in his moment of panic, relief, and fear - the overpowering strength of the rushing river, itself.

 _Thor's yells were distant to him, despite the boy being so close behind.  
_ _The Einherjar at the bank, pulling the Crown Prince and the God toward them, even more so.  
_ _All his mind could focus on, was her.  
_ _Then, just like that, within the blink of an eye, her fingers slipped his grasp; and he watched in horror as the love of his life, the light of his darkness, disappeared into the shadows of the black hole.  
_ _Where nothing of what once was, his beloved bride, would ever be found._

Spica had been right. He had been a coward. He refused to relive the same situation over again, so the only thing he could do to forget that, forget _her_ , was erase her existence from his heart completely. He had thought that would be the end of his suffering. The end of his regret.

The end of his _happiness_.

Nevertheless, when this mortal became involved in his life, he had forgotten - in the throes of grief - what it was like to _live._ This little human girl had provided him the meaning of life, of renewed _happiness_ , even if it involved being stuck in a body that was not his own; and in a world that limited his knowledge and capabilities.

She had shown him, in her own peculiar way, what it meant to _love_ someone unconditionally - she had shown it to him when she searched for him after he had decided to return to Asgard. She had provided meaning to his life. Given him a reason to be happy. To be alive.

To be loved.

But when reality befell him like a bucket of cold water, of how close he was to losing Mayura, _a mortal_ , he realized how unfair he had been to the poor, frail human.

Without her consent, or knowledge, he had involved her in the dangerous affairs of the Gods, which no mortal was permitted to venture - especially a girl like her who had the uncanny ability to _find_ trouble wherever she went.

It was the greatest cruelty he could have done to the trusting human.

In order to abstain her from the truth, she more than _deserved_ to know, he had lied to her.

Had resorted to trickery - to _deceiving_ \- the unsuspecting human; and all for what? For the sake of keeping his heart from breaking once more? It wasn't like anything would change! Sooner or later, her own mortality would take her away from him and he'd end up in the same bottomless hell he had lived in for centuries!

Was his sense of foolish attachment, longing, and pride - really worth losing her?

The answer was an obvious ' **NO** ', but at this point, would telling her change anything? Would she be able to accept the truth he had dastardly kept from her, without hating him for it?

A part of him believed that she would forgive him. This was Mayura for goodness' sake! She could never hate a person, for as cruel and insensible as they would be toward her, she could not find it in her kind heart to hate.

Yet, there was also a part of him that encountered that emotional turmoil he had not felt in such a long time - _uncertainty_.

Because the truth of the matter was, if Mayura chose to remain with her kind, chose _them_ over _him_ \- he would have no choice but to let her go.

And _that,_ for him, was just as bad as reliving the past.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

" _You **will** pay for what you did to her, bastard! I will make sure that not a _**_shred_** _of you remains!"_ Thor's voice, taking on a frighteningly similar characteristic to that of Viduus' own commanding tone, caused Mayura - and the other Gods - to feel wary of him.

Reaching out toward her, Viduus' soul cried out - in a language which was older than time, older than life, older than existence - his tone begging her to reach out to him and save him from the torture the esurient God had in store for it.

" _ **...Us...as...**_ "

The unmasked pain in its voice, as droopy limbs stretched out toward her, affected her in an unsuspecting way. A painful sensation -like boiling lava in her veins - invaded her body, flowing throughout every part of her, until it finally scorched the inside of her pulsing heart. Wincing, from the sudden sting, she grasped the red coat covering her, biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying out.

" ** _...Usa...s..."_**

Entranced, Mayura felt her hand subconsciously raise toward him, as if controlled by an unseen force. However, just before her hand visibly stretched out toward him, Mjölnir abruptly fell against the body with a violent thrust that rattled the very crust of the earth.

" _You..."_ Thor raised Mjölnir and slammed the screeching creature.

" _Took her..."_ Another pounding crack, as the hammer approached the upper-back.

" _Away from me..."_ And another, this time against the head.

" _Your life..."_ Sizzling sparks flew from the erratic beating.

" _Is of no value..."_ Another pound.

" _To me..."_ The earth was crumbling beneath the hammer's strikes.

" _But I will..."_ The Aesir, Vanir, and Gygr began to awaken from the rumbling ground.

" _Make sure you..."_ Black liquid was spluttering around the brittle earth, staining the increasing cavity in black.

" _Suffer for all you did to us!"_

Tears streamed from his eyes, clearing the dirtied skin of his cheeks, as he refused to stop his constant strikes, despite the fact that nothing was left of, what had once been - Viduus.

Sensing Loki's arms releasing her, his voice gently whispered a quick ' _stay here_ ', before Mayura watched him approach the rattled Narugami - who had been fully enraptured by his vengeance to take notice of the fast approaching God.

Before another strike, from the crackling hammer, could crash into the pummeled earth, Loki's right hand - in which the ring was comfortably placed - coincided with the head of the hammer, causing an instant blue light to resonate within both gems - as they alighted the markings on the silver band and on the sacred hammer.

" _I understand your pain, better than anyone else!"_ Loki said as he watched Thor freeze under the blue light, " _But this is enough. You cannot let your anger get the best of you! This is not befitting the Crown of Asgard, and it certainly won't heal the scar **he** left! The destruction of Midgard must stop, Thor!" _

" _What then...do you...suggest?"_ Thor heaved, his muscles straining under the weight of his body, but that did not stop him from slamming his bare fist onto the ground - where black blood lay sprawled. .

" _That's enough!"_ Loki scolded, pulling the brunette back, " _There's nothing left of him, stop this madness!"_

 _"You call it madness! I call it vengeance!"_

 _"Thor, you're not the God of Vengeance! You're the God of Justice! You cannot let your anger control you! How do you think she would feel?!"_

 _" **He** killed her! While I was stuck in that dark, desolate world within my mind, I had to relive the day I lost her! I could hear his confession! I could feel what **he** felt! Sense what **he** sensed! See what **he** saw! I feel like I...I...I won't stop! Not now! Not until I've satisfied myself with his death!"_

 _"Viduus **is** dead! Why can't you understand that!" _ Loki struggled to keep the God at bay, fully aware that the lad's strength was deteriorating, as the others tried to reach him to assist.

" _Then I'll travel to the deepest parts of Helheim and bring him back! I'll kill him again and again and again and again and-!"_

An audible slap resonated within the gap he lay in, silencing the rampant Prince at once.

" _Enough is enough!"_ Freyja said, lowering her open palm so that it could rest on her gold-adorned buckle. " _We were all worried about you, you idiot! Don't you have a single bit of consideration for us? Your friends?!"_

Thor stared up at brimming cobalt eyes.

An outstretched hand reached out for him, lifting him from the ground. " _We're all here for you, Thor. No matter what."_ Freyr smiled.

" _This behavior is unlike our clansmen_ _,"_ Heimdall stated, sitting on the side of the hole. " _For Odin's sake, Thor, recall your Oath._ _"_

That seemed to have had an effect on him, because his eyes recovered the life they had lost. " _Thanks, everyone..."_ Thor smiled softly, before succumbing to the numbing pain ransacking his body. Slumping his full weight against Freyr, who prevented him from fully collapsing onto the ground, they all walked out of the caved floor with renewed hope as they witnessed the sun shining upon the broken world, in all its glory - the brilliant rays, not yet reaching the crater in which they stood.

Midgard had lived to see another day.

" _Best we get out of here, don't you think_?" The cobalt eyed Vanir suggested to the emerald eyed Aesir.

" _Yes, lets."_ Loki watched, in rapt attention, the soft glow of the hammer and ring dissipate once they were separated from one another. He smiled as he began to remember, a memory long lost, of a time when a maiden, as lovely as the first dawn, had given him such gift.

" _For you, my Lord, so that you may always be safe, wherever you go." She had smiled that beautiful grin that somehow lit up the whole room as she handed him the beautifully crafted item. Teasing her, Loki responded with mock seriousness._

 _"You know, if you give me something this special, Thor is bound to get jealous."_

 _"There's no reason for him to feel jealous toward you, after all, he has a similar stone in his possession."_

 _"So this means, I'm not special?" He joked, pouting when he noticed her sweet little teasing smirk._

 _Giggling as he blew a raspberry onto her neck, she responded with, "Not at all." Placing the ring on his finger, she soon surprised him when she raised his hand toward her lips - kissing the gem in reverence, "It means that you both are very dear to me, which is why you have two pairs of the same protective stone. Should, one day, darkness befall either one of you, the light of the stone will always guide you back home. May my love for you protect you, and all you hold dear...for all eternity..."_

"Thank you, for everything," he smiled as he watched the rose-colored dawn paint over the morning sky, " _Sigyn..."_ Placing a kiss on the gem once more, he was about to return to Mayura's side, when noticed said girl standing on her own, hands clutching the coat that covered her partial nudity. However, what slightly unsettled him was the shadow looming around her, as her eyes were partially covered by the strawberry-blonde bangs.

' _Daddy!'_ Fenrir yipped, momentarily distracting him, as it dashed toward him picking up the happy pup, he watched his youngest son help Spica walk toward them. It appeared that she was still recovering from her previous fight. He would make sure to have her attended to while they all rested.

" _Father! Are you alright?"_

" _Yes, I am,"_ he smiled, greatly relieved to see his family alive and well. " _Angrboda, how are-?"_

She raised a hand in front of him, silencing his unfinished question with a," _Don't even bother asking."_ Loki chuckled softly, knowing that she was probably going to start complaining about how she looked in front of her sons.

Spica, feeling greatly relieved that Loki was alright, glanced over at Mayura - preparing to ask for her well-being - when she immediately sensed that something wasn't quite right with the mortal. It may have been the shadow looming over her in a melancholic dread, or it may have been the silence surrounding her in that specific moment when all Gods rejoiced over the ended battle; whatever it was, it only made Spica more aware of the destructive emotion swirling within the mortal and reinforced her previous notion regarding Mayura's identity.

Loki, disregarding the slight apprehension in his ex's eyes, made his way toward the human girl. Reaching out to touch her, Loki's delight was replaced with visible shock when he felt the stinging sensation against his hand.

All Gods turned to face the Aesir and Mortal, confused.

Like a cornered animal, Mayura moved away from the perplexed God. Spica could see something akin to _hurt_ brimming behind amber orbs, but whatever possessed the girl to react in such a way was beyond her capable reasoning.

"Mayura?" Loki called out, yet - the moment he grabbed a hold of the girl - he felt her body tense, and scrawny arms begin to push against his chest.

However, due to inhuman strength he possessed, ( _at least in comparison to her own diminutive, mortal, form)_ she did not budge from his captive hold.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Mayura, calm down!" he yelled out above her, but the girl continued to flail against his arms.

The Aesir watched in uncomfortable silence as the God and mortal's argument escalated with every spoken word.

Thor, who was partially resting against Freyr's grasp, while being sustained by Heimdall, called out to the Trickster - who was beginning to get visibly agitated by the girl's actions.

"Loki, just let her go." he said, tone almost menacingly, if not for the obvious exhaustion in his being.

"Not until she tells me why the hell she's acting like this!" Loki unconsciously tightened his grip on the human girl, who flailed in further alarm. "Mayura!"

Mayura calmed down, at least enough to stop her desperate attempt to escape the man holding her, as she watched with growing wariness the people surrounding her - each one morphing into a familiar _\- oh so familiar -_ face, to her.

In truth, she didn't know why she was acting like a maniac. All her emotions were jumbled up within her that it was difficult to specify just _what exactly_ had caused such distress within her.

Right now, the only thing she could feel was the stinging pain in her heart, as images, like endless files of pictures - _of memories -_ overclouded her senses. It hadn't been until she heard God's voice call out _that name_ , that painful, _awful_ , name - did the course of her thoughts spiral out of control.

She couldn't control it anymore.

It was inevitable; and though unrecognizable to the _current_ her, what perplexed her mind above all else was that his face - _his face_ \- was always there!

No!

She couldn't stand it!

She couldn't stand all of this mystery!

She couldn't take any more of these lies!

She had to _know_!

She had to _know_ the _**truth**_!

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Noticing the silence overcoming the still girl in his arms, Loki - out of concern for her well-being - released his grip, at least enough to grant him a view of her face. Yet, the moment she felt his touch gone from her arm, she was quick to push him away.

"Who are you, _God?"_

Loki tried to ignore the bite in her words as she spoke to him with contempt. He wanted to tell her the truth, but if she was this mentally unstable _without knowing it_ , it would prove counterproductive at the moment if she _did_ know. Without saying a word, he attempted to move toward her - wanting to hug her to his body, to relieve the anguish in her heart - but she would have none of that.

"Who are you?!" she asked, desperation laced within her trembling voice.

"I'm..." he bit his lip, unable to express himself in that crucial moment, "a friend. _Your_ friend, Mayura."

"No," she moved further away,"No, you're not."

Glancing over at the Gods, Narugami noticed her broken gaze befall him - _hurt -_ as she stated, " _He_ was a friend, a very dear one at that, and now...now I don't even know _who_ he is anymore!"

"Mayura, I-"

Thor interrupted.

"Daidouji, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see me, the _real me_ , this way." Thor moved away from Freyr and Heimdall, who watched him with apprehension as he approached the rattled female. When he was but a foot away from her, he bowed deeply in apology - as was befitting the Japanese custom.

The girl simply watched him, too afraid to speak as he bowed further onto the ground, practically prostrating himself in front of her.

From Spica's point of view, to say she was surprised was an understatement. Never, in many a millennium she had lived, had she ever witness an Aesir - especially the _Crown Prince_ of said race - do something so...unlike their proud nation.

' _However,'_ she thought as she watched the human woman's reactions, ' _judging by Mayura's current affliction - forgiveness may not come easily to any of them...any of us.'_ This greatly worried her, because if such was the case, she would never know for certain, if Mayura was really the reincarnation of her beloved friend.

"Daidouji, forgive me!" Thor's voice echoed against the ground as he placed his forehead on the brittle earth. He was truly repenting for all the damage he had done, to her, and to the realm - in his moment of weakness - even if he risked ridiculing himself before the other Gods.

He wanted her to know how truly sorry he was for everything.

Mayura turned away from him, her heart crying out to the young man that was so _dear_ to her. "I can't...I can't..." she sobbed, covering her face with trembling hands. "Where's Loki? Where is he? God, you promised me I would see him! Where is Loki?!"

Loki approached the visibly upset Aesir, lifting him from the ground where he seemed to want to wallow in, as they faced the girl who was quickly becoming a hysteric mess.

It was too late to mend the situation.

"Miss Mayura," Yamino was about to calm the distressed female, and assist his frustrated Father, but Spica stopped him before he could make his way toward them. " _I understand your concern, but this isn't a situation that outsiders can easily get involved in."_

 _"But, Mom, she-"_

 _"I'm worried for her well-being too, my son, but Mayura is beginning to connect the pieces of this large puzzle by herself. Of course she would be overwhelmed. Right now,"_ Spica watched with tears in her eyes as Mayura's clashing emotions swallowed her whole, " _No one can manipulate the truth anymore. Not even your Father."_

Upset by the truth in his mother's words, Yamino couldn't help but watch the distress of the situation further swallow the two people he cared about deeply.

Meanwhile, Loki - along with Thor - was attempting to calm down the frightened girl.

But it was proving to be a rather unproductive attempt, in all the wrong ways, because it only served to make her more wary of them.

"Mayura, its' alright. Look at me. _Look_ at me. I'll tell you everything you want to know-"

"I want to know where Loki is! Where is he?!"

"Daidouji," Thor looked at her guiltily, tears welling up at the corners of his cocoa brown eyes.

" _Thor, you're not helping!_ " Loki glared, exasperated, at the young man who was beginning to cry as well.

The rays of the sun permeated the surroundings of the broken realm, clearing out the miasma that had swallowed the inhabitants whole. Strings of bright, golden rays, creeped into the innermost walls of the deepened chasm, and onto the unsuspecting group of Gods.

"You _will_ see him, I promise, but hear me out first...Please, Mayura, that's all I'm asking."

Wrapping her arms around her semi-covered body, Mayura moved - ever so slowly - toward him. She could see the mild relief in his emerald eyes as his gaze never left her own, and his outstretched hand continued beckoning her to his side.

Yet, for all the comfort exuding off his being, calling out to her that it was alright for her to approach him - that he wouldn't hurt her if she did - something, deep within her heart, was pleading that she not approach him, that the distance was enough, but a part of her reached out to him; completely disregarding the warning bells her mind had set off.

Loki, grateful for the small bit of trust the girl was providing him, was about to grasp her hand in his own and embrace her to him, when he noticed her stop - mid stride - and freeze in place. Suddenly, something seemed _way_ wrong in the situation as he noticed her eyes widen exponentially - _appalled -_ as she stared at him.

Unaware of the cause of her distress, Loki called out to her - attempting to bridge the minuscule gap between them. But when he moved, believing that his tall frame would reach her with just one step, he realized that he only moved a quarter of a step toward her - who appeared to be frozen in place from the sheer shock of what she was witnessing.

' _Shit_!' he thought.

At this point, with the sunshine glowing against his skin, and the somewhat small form carrying the teenage boy against his diminutive frame - he soon realized that their transformation had ended, and the Aesir Gods ( _not including Freyja, who still sported the_ _Brísingamen )_ had reverted to their mortal forms.

"...Lo...ki..." Mayura gasped, hand pressed against her mouth to stifle the incoming sob.

"Mayura, I can explain-!" Yet he knew, by that singular emotion reflected in her eyes as she stared at him, that there was nothing left to explain. She had seen it all, and what she felt, was _bitter -_ even to him.

 _Betrayal_.

He had _betrayed_ her trust in him.

"No...No...It can't...You can't possibly be..." she couldn't form a coherent sentence, but he understood , nevertheless, what her bafflement couldn't pronounce.

"Yes," he responded, ashamed, "It's me, Loki."

"All this time...All this time, you've... _lied_ to me?" She asked, her face contorting in pain and anguish as she felt her heart shatter into millions of pieces at the revelation. "But why? What have I done to you to deserve this?! Why, Loki?!"

"Mayura, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, it's just that I couldn't find a way to tell you what I really was."

"I thought we were friends," she exploded, "I thought I was your assistant! I thought that I meant more than this...more than..." she couldn't finish her sentence. Sobs escaped her lips, and Loki couldn't contain his frustration any longer.

"You stupid girl, of course you meant a lot to me! This was why I couldn't tell you the truth before! I didn't want to get you involved in _our_ affairs! This is why I decided to leave then, to return to my home! Why I wanted to leave without saying a word! Why I had made the decision to erase your memory of us-!" The surrounding audience gasped at the accidental confession, including Mayura herself.

Loki clenched his fists, realizing that he had spoken far more than he intended to.

"You tried to erase...my memory?" she grabbed the sides of her head, as if attempting to stop an invisible force from taking her brain.

"It was necessary at the time, Mayura."

"Necessary? How so?!" She yelled.

"You were getting too involved in our affairs, Mayura!" He yelled back at her, "Don't you see? The only reason I considered the idea was to protect you!"

"Just because you're a God doesn't give you the right to choose what _you_ consider best for _me_!" Then, thinking back on what he had previously mentioned, turned to find the familiar faces of the people she had come to know.

"Sweet Dulcinea..." Though the tone was much more serious than the usual bouts of silliness, the cobalt eyed brunette before her was most definitely Mr. Thief.

Going down the line from Mr. Thief, she noticed a familiar blonde gazing at her with an almost blank look on her face. The necklace she wore, which she had at one point remembered taking from Loki's study without permission ( _and getting yelled at for it_ ), lay comfortably against her swan-like neck.

This woman, _too,_ seemed familiar to her.

As was the boy she remembered to be Loki's foreign friend, Kazumi Higashiyama; whose gaze never met her own.

When her roaming eyes fell upon Fenrir, Yamino, and even _Spica_ , the weight of the truth began to feel so heavy against her chest. "You...Are all of you...Gods?" she asked softly, almost in disbelief.

Yamino and Fenrir stared at one another before the youngest of the two spoke out, "No, not all of us. I am the Midgard Snake. My older brother, Fenrir, is the Gatekeeper of the Underworld...We're sorry for deceiving you."

"You're...Loki's children, then?" Mayura's question was released in a stifling gasp.

The dog and butler nodded, their gazes focused on the ground in shame.

"Sp-Spica?"

The Gygr could easily see how the girl begged that she not be involved in this fiasco as well. Sadly, she would be unable to humor her at the moment.

"I am not like them," was Spica's response, earning her a short-lived relief from the girl, "but I have much fault in this as they do. I am the Mother of Fenrir, Jormungand, and Helena - all children of the God, Loki."

Mayura's heart was racing faster and faster with every word uttered by the girl she had thought her _friend_.

How could it have been, that all the people she thought she knew, could have _fooled her_ in such a despicable way, all this time?

Sobs escaped her lips in a crescendo of cries, as sadness tore apart her wounded heart, "Why Loki? Just tell me why? Why the lies? Why the secrets? Why me?!"

Loki glanced away, unable to bear her suffering any longer - when he knew _he_ was to blame for it.

"I don't know." Was all he said.

Mayura couldn't contain the pain anymore, as she silently shook her head, eyes widened considerably - as if she had tasted the greatest betrayal in the flesh. "You...You are-" Her voice began to get softer and softer with every syllable emitted as she felt her surroundings begin to swirl in a dizzying ' _whoosh'_.

Loki and the others were only able to see her eyes roll to the back of her head, before they realized what was happening to her, as her body began to slump onto the floor.

"Mayur-!" However, before Loki could reach said girl, a blonde youth appeared from behind her - grasping her from the waist and legs - before propping her onto his arms and carrying her in a bridal style.

"Koutaro?" Loki inquired, almost at a disbelief as he watched the boy stare at him with an inculpating gaze. Not far behind the proud young fellow carrying the fainted woman was Mr. Daidouji.

Spica watched in a very scrutinizing gaze, the two men that appeared before them all - like protectors of the girl in their possession.

' _If anyone knows anything about Mayura - it must be them',_ she thought curiously, returning her attention toward the group.

A somewhat strange silence surrounded the Gods that felt almost _menacing,_ to a certain degree; and for some peculiar reason, it was being emitted by the two mortal men standing before them.

Mr. Daidouji, quick to check up on his daughter, turned his back on the Gods, his attention solely on the unconscious girl. Loki could faintly hear the exchange between the two worried men over the girl's well-being.

"Is she alright-?" but Thor's question remained unfinished at the base of his tongue, when Mr. Daidouji raised a hand to refrain him from speaking.

"Though standing afar from whatever the hell happened here," he said angrily, "I somewhat got the jist of it all." Mildly glancing down at Thor and Loki, Mr. Daidouji proceeded. "I know you've risked your lives for our sake, and though I do not understand _why_ , on behalf of the human race," he bowed, "I thank you for your services to our planet."

"We're neither aliens nor intergalactic soldiers, _sir_." Heimdall responded rather crudely, somewhat annoyed at the thought process of the mortal man.

"Heimdall!" Loki chastised, earning a silent glare from the guardian.

"Whatever it is that you people are," Mr. Daidouji continued without a shred delicacy or appreciation, " _Thank you_ , for what you've done."

"Mayura-Papa, you have every right to feel angry at us, but-!"

"I knew that having Mayura near you would be a mistake, and boy what a mistake it was!" Mr. Daidouji, though practically seething in boiling rage, managed to keep his anger in check, though it practically radiated off his being as he spoke through tightly clenched teeth.

Loki was quiet, unable to find a way that would contradict the man's cruel words.

"At least allow us to take her with us," Freyr offered, "to heal her wounds."

"She'll be fine with us!" Koutaro was quick to retort.

The easy going Vanir glared at the blonde as if he were facing an enemy race. Standing, rather leery, in front of the mortal youth, Freyr felt a sudden urge to teach the boy a lesson he won't soon forget on how to behave in the presence of a God. "Boy, your presence is beginning to try my patience."

Freyja, noticing the sharpness in Freyr's words, was quick to place herself in front of her brother - cobalt eyes blazing in warning at the young man before her, lest he wish to get hurt.

However, this - _guarded -_ welcome from the Gods seemed to fuel Koutaro's inner fire to an infernal degree.

"Koutaro, let's go." Mr. Daidouji's placed a calming hand on the youth's shoulder, whose own glare matched the twins' fiery gaze. Truth be told, what Mr. Daidouji feared most, at the moment, was how the presence of the Aesir-Vanir riled up _Ragnvaldr's_ soul and allowed its presence be known, as it seeped through Koutaro's aura. If they continued to stay there, all of them were at risk of exposure.

As the two mortals turned around to leave the location, Loki abruptly ran after them.

"Wait!" Loki stood before the two, "Please, Mr. Daidouji, at least let me explain properly to her why I kept this from her!"

"You, _Gods_ ," Koutaro answered angrily, "Tend to have all the time in the world, but guess what? We don't! You've had plenty of time, Loki - if she _did_ matter to you in the least - you would have done something to reveal your true colors to her, rather than continue deceiving her every single day she spent with you!"

The cold aura surrounding Loki in that instant, was just as menacing as when he had reverted to his Jottun self when he had been battling Viduus earlier. "I suggest," he warned, his voice turning darker than usual - startling both mortals, "you stay the hell out of this, Koutaro."

Before the blonde could spit out all the contempt he had for these so-called _Gods -_ and especially toward the one he considered worst of all - soft, slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck. All the anger bubbling at the base of his _soul_ , had dissipated into thin air the moment the skin of his neck felt hers.

"Please," Mayura's soft whisper reached his ears as the onlookers watched the emotionally drained girl beg the blonde to take her away from there. "Please, Koutaro, let's go home."

"Mayura!" Loki called out her name, but when he reached out to touch her, he noticed her flinch at his proximity.

"Koutaro," she pleaded against the boy's neck, "Take me away. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be near them _..._ Near... _him_ _._ "

Jealousy made itself present with a slight sting against his heart, as Loki watched Koutaro place a gentle kiss atop the girl's pink head. "Alright, Mayura," the blonde spoke, softly, "I'll take you home. Sh~Sh~ It's alright. It's going to be alright."

"Mayura," Loki called out in one last attempt as he watched the group of mortals retreat, "Mayura, I never meant to hurt you! You have to believe me!" Desperation began to kick in when he saw just how much it pained her to look at him.

With slightly puffy eyes, Mayura glanced over Koutaro's shoulder at the boy she had fallen in love with. The one she had trusted. The one her _heart_ longed to be with.

But it was too late.

There was no hope left in her anymore.

"I _did_ believe in you...in both parts of you...but..." One of the ray's of the morning sun shone directly in her line of sight, making her amber orbs blaze like fire as they gazed at the pained sleuth, "I was right, all Gods are the same...I will never trust in you again."

"Daidouji" Thor watched with growing sadness as the girl left, his heart pulsing against his chest as if it were being ripped apart inside him by every inch of space that further stretched between them.

"Miss Mayura" Yamino didn't understand why he felt a suffocating pressure against his chest by her departure.

' _Mayura'_ Fenrir howled, upset, as he watched his Father stand in place, shocked.

"Sweet Dulcinea" Freyr called out, intent on reaching out to her, but his sister stopped his movement with a slight head shake.

However, the one most affected by her words, was Loki himself, who felt that he had lost her for good this time.

And as he watched the girl that had granted him happiness move further and further away, his heart recalled the pain of heart break once more.

This time, he realized with dread, he had crushed the happiness he had intended to protect.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

When the light of day finally covered the land, all destruction was restored - and all humans returned. One by one, all those who had disappeared, began to reappear; on the streets, in their homes, at the stores, in the parks, on the roads - everywhere they had been before the fight had occurred.

And they were none the wiser over the war that had ravaged their land.

To this, the tired Aesir were grateful.

Yet, what was this sense of _defeat_ wearing down their hearts?

"It's unfortunate to say that nothing could be salvaged from the fire, Father - save for a few pieces of clothing, some tableware, and one or two of my catalogue books." Yamino brought the items forth and presented them to the weary Trickster.

"Yeah, sure." Loki waved his hand, signalling Yamino to take the items away. The boy complied in silence, though greatly worried for the well-being of his Father, that appeared to be wallowing in a state of depression. Sitting on one of the dilapidated stone walls of the manor, Loki rested his face against his hands, thoughts and emotions clashing within him in his contemplative state.

"So then, what are we to do? We can't just stay out here." Heimdall asked, rather annoyed.

"Don't you guys have an apartment you can return to?" Loki questioned, his voice rather upset.

"We do, but it would be stupid to go home looking like we were involved in a gang fight! We have a reputation to uphold!" Heimdall responded.

"Yeah, right."

"What did you-?!"

"Well, since my Lord has nowhere to sleep, he can stay at my place! Of course, that would include sleeping in my bed~!" Freyja suggested, giddy.

"Absolutely not!" Freyr intervened, standing between the blonde and the brunette who were tightly hugging one another ( _well, truthfully, Freyja was the one burying Loki's face into the swell of her breasts.)_

 _"_ Freyja, with all due respect, I thank your kind offer, but I don't think Reiya will be delighted in hosting all of us in her home when she hardly knows some of us." And as the Gods entered into an argument over where to stay, what to do, and how to lay low for a while from mortal eyes, Spica pondered on the previous situation.

There was just one way she could know if her hunch was on the right track.

"There's a cabin I have set up, in case of emergencies - just a few miles north of here. We'll stay there for the meantime, and in a few days - after we've all recovered - we'll go in search of the Norn Sisters...See if they can provide us a way to Asgard."

"We're going back?" Yamino asked, incredulous.

"Yes," Loki said solemnly, "There's nothing left for us here anyway."

Fenrir rubbed his head against Loki's leg, understanding very well the sadness in his Father as he spoke those words.

"Speaking of returning," Spica interrupted, "I have to leave you all for a little while."

"What?" Her sons and ex-husband looked at her, confused. "What do you mean you're leaving us?"

"Well, its an indefinite trip - just a few days - I need to communicate with Utgard, to see if my extension of powers in Midgard affected him, and to find a way to return to Jotunheim."

"Jotunheim?" Freyja interrupted, "Are you a... _Gygr_?"

The Aesir immediately became agitated, having realized what the true nature of the maiden was.

"Calm yourselves, _Aesir,"_ She spoke seriously, "For I do not come to settle ancient scores - there will be a time and place for that, but not here...and certainly not now."

"Spica," Loki interrupted, straying the flow of the conversation from breaking into another fight, "At least allow yourself time to recuperate from your wounds."

"I'm fine, Loki. I'm fully healed now, the only thing left is the weak ankles I've always suffered for - you know." She winked jokingly.

Loki sighed.

"Mom," Yamino approached her before she left, "At least allow me to accompany you to wherever you need to go."

Placing a cool hand against his cheek, Spica gave him a tender smile, "I'll be fine. Not that you're a distraction, my son, but I need all the concentration I can achieve in summoning the fine line that connects the realms to each other. The only thing I'll do is speak to Utgard, no more, no less. Afterward, I'll return to you all and from there possibly return to Jotunheim at the same time you all decide to return to Asgard."

Nodding, Yamino grasped her hand and placed a chaste kiss on the base. "Be safe then, Mom."

Spica blushed and mentally squealed as her son gave her the most sweetest smile she had ever seen!

"W-Well then, I'll be on my way." She said, giddily, placing a kiss atop Fenrir's head, and granting Loki one on the cheek - just to spite the blonde witch watching at the corner.

Loki watched his ex-wife move further and further into the crowd of passing pedestrians until she fully disappeared from sight.

"Shall we go to the cabin, then?"

"Yeah, let's go." All agreed and walked with him, in silence, to where the cabin lay hidden.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

By the time they had reached the premises of the Shinto shrine's inner walls, Koutaro and Mr. Daidouji were quick to place the unconscious girl on a makeshift futon, at the center of the Hall of Prayer.

On the way over, they were required to hasten their pace when they noticed the realm renew itself to its former appearance - all mortals that had been dispersed prior to the ravaging war - reappearing around them, albeit slightly disoriented. The last thing they wanted was to catch the attention of the police, who would - without a doubt - question them as to why they looked like they had gone through an apocalyptic war; which in a sense, they _had._

It had been of great relief to Mr. Daidouji that no mortal was harmed, and though mildly aware of the intentions of Viduus and Carr the Dark Magician - he was grateful that the incident prior to the fight, had managed to save millions of lives. However, that relief was short-lived, because the matter at hand was one that requested prioritizing to the highest degree, as he watched Mayura's back arch; her eyes flashing hues of alexandrite blue, before reverting back to honey amber, as she faced a mental battle with her unconscious mind.

"What is happening to her?" Koutaro questioned, observing how the older man suddenly moved around the room; frantically pulling out potions, scrolls, and vials filled with powders and oils.

"We must make haste, my friend, we're running out of time!"

"What? Time for what?"

Mr. Daidouji stopped in his tracks as he watched the girl convulse against the futon for a brief moment, before she succumbed once more to the darkness of her waking conscious. "We have no choice, her memories must be released from their seal, now!"

Koutaro immediately stood, appalled, "Wouldn't it be better to wait? Isn't it too soon for her to bear the weight of her past? Especially when she's suffering this way?!"

Sigurd shook his head, " _Whatever occurred during our absence from her side, somehow, managed to trigger the flow of her sealed memory. Whereas, in your case my friend, I had to forcefully extract the seal, her 'triggered' impression - followed by the current wavering emotional state - could very well destroy her mentality if something is not done about this quickly!"_

" _What then_?" Ragnvaldr questioned, " _What can I do for her_?"

" _Keep by her side at all costs._ _I'll prepare the necessities for her Awakening, its only a matter of time before_ -"

"Before what?" a feminine voice spoke from behind the shadows of the wooden structure. Both males immediately turned to find a familiar ebony haired maiden standing smugly on the corner. "Mind telling me why you're acting so, now what's the word I'm looking for - _suspiciously?_ "

"Miss Spica," Mr. Daidouji's face hardened, "I'm sorry, but I believed my daughter had been very clear in not wanting anything to do with any of _your kind._ "

"Oh, really~?" she spoke in an almost coquettish way as her smooth fingers danced across the man's yukata, "And...would that include pretty little me?"

"Yes" he stated through clenched teeth, feeling the coolness of her touch freeze his boiling blood.

"What a shame," she said, walking away - a familiar book in her hand, "And here I thought I would learn a thing or two from both of you."

"Please return that at once, outsiders shouldn't-!"

" _Outsiders?"_ she spoke, the language of the Frost Giants immediately morphing within syllables, into that of _Dragon's tongue,_ " _Aren't you a hypocrite? You, last remaining heir of Muspelheim, claiming me to be an outsider? Fool."_

The air surrounding them was getting colder and colder with each passing second as the maiden angrily opened the book in her hand; and found ancient runes written, where modern English had previously been - especially over the blank pages of Loki's second wife. A slender finger ran across the broken sentences as she read the runes in successive patterns. Her onyx eyes instantly looked up at him, shock and confusion swirling within her attentive gaze.

"T-Then...i-is she..." her voice was trembling, breaking down with every uttered word as she returned the book and walked toward the, now asleep, Mayura.

A quivering hand floated above the sleeping strawberry-blonde, before it returned to the maiden, clasping her mouth tightly as she refrained herself from sobbing in front of the curious males. When she managed to calm down, she proceeded to ask once more, "Is she really her reincarnation?"

"No, she's not."

Spica looked up at Koutaro in confusion. "But-"

" _Your highness,"_ Sigurd responded calmly, "this _**is her**." _

Spica's eyes widened as Sigurd sat beside Koutaro - a single candle flickering above the girl's head.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked.

"Mayura _is_ Sigyn." Koutaro answered, a gentle hand brushing away the stray locks over the sleeping mortal's face.

"No..." Spica gasped, "It can't be! Loki saw her! He saw her die in front of him! She can't be Sigyn!"

" _Your majesty, please,"_ Ragnvaldr responded in the formal language of her mother tongue, " _It is the truth."_

 _"You...You speak like the Jottun soldiers of my kingdom."_ His face was extremely familiar as well. Realization soon dawned over her as she watched him stand up; hands forming fists at his sides, crossing them both in front of his chest to form an 'X', before lowering both once more, and propping down on one knee - one arm resting atop it, while the other was outstretched to the ground, knuckles resting against the floorboard.

" _Ragnvaldr, Son of Einar, Member of His Majesty's Royal Knights, and Second-born Son of the Frost family."_

Sporting a gentle smile, Spica placed a motherly hand atop the blonde locks of the boy. " _Ah, yes. Ragnvaldr...You were one of the few who went into battle near the border after our people were accused of being involved with the kidnapping of my beloved friend. Your family was afraid you had perished near the river after you and the rest of our men failed to return."_ She lifted the young man and placed a grateful kiss against his cheek. " _Thank you...Thank you for being by her side..."_

Releasing a tearful giggle as she glanced at the sleeping girl, Spica sat beside her and brushed the back of her hand against a Mayura's cheek. " _Oh, Loki and my sons will be thrilled when they find out that she is alive!"_

 _"They can't know," w_ as Ragnvaldr's immediate response, earning an inquisitive glare from the girl.

" _I hope you can understand, your highness,"_ Sigurd said as he wrote runic spells on the floorboard with chalk, surrounding the place where Mayura lay. " _It is crucial for us that no one know of her existence."_

Confused, she looked at the girl, and back at the males, a wave of doubt washing over her, " _What do you mean?"_

 _"At the moment, the fact that she is Sigyn must not be revealed to anyone, least of all Loki."_

 _"He's her husband!"_ She stated, exasperated, " _He has a right to know!"_

 _"Your majesty, arguing with us will get you nowhere."_ Ragnvaldr chastised the angry Queen.

Calming down after her momentary tantrum, Spica breathed in through her nose and asked with all seriousness, " _Why has she been in hiding? What is the reason for making the world, her family, her friends,_ ** _Loki -_** _believe her to be dead?"_

 _"She is the only one that can reveal the truth, your highness,"_ Sigurd answered calmly.

Sighing heavily, Spica returned to brushing Mayura's hair with a gentle hand. " _Then I will stay here, until she awakens."_

 _"Your majesty, I would greatly advise against it-"_

 _"And I would greatly advise that you not get in my way."_ She retorted. Gaze softening once more as she hummed the song her friend had once sung for her, Spica added, " _Please...I wish to stay by her side, I wish to be the first person to greet her when she awakens...At least, allow me that privilege."_

 _"What about Loki and the others?"_ Sigurd inquired.

" _I've told them I was leaving for a while and would be back when able...No one should know that I've come here to see her. Honestly, I wasn't expecting this kind of news when I made my way over. Nevertheless, it is the greatest news I have received."_

 _"Your majesty-"_

 _"Very well, your highness,"_ Sigurd interrupted Ragnvaldr with an outstretched hand. " _You may stay here, but in the end - it is what my lady's wishes that will be followed."_

Spica nodded as she traced Mayura's forehead and nose, " _I may not know why she did what she did, or why you two are helping her, but I have faith in her - just like she had in me and my people. I will stay."_

" _Then I shall begin to open the seal that has kept her memories locked away."_ Sigurd stated as he chanted out words in an archaic language of Muspelheim's Dragon tongue.

Angrboda and Ragnvaldr watched in rapt attention as the runes began to glow and lift off the ground - forming a circle around the sleeping girl. The few rays of light that seeped into the secluded room were drawn into each symbol until nothing but darkness surrounded them.

"My dearest lady," Sigurd spoke softly, capturing the attention of the two onlookers, "I hope you're ready to face your past once more after this; and are prepared for the future that your decisions have created." Lifting a single hand above Mayura's heart, he called out, " _I release thee, Gate of Life, that harbors thy heart's memories!"_

And it would be that particular day - when all Gods, Beasts, Elves, and Giants - would be beckoned, in their sleep, to recall the past that they had long since forgotten.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 ***** -** If anyone took notice, this is actually _**Mjölnir** _ speaking to _**Thor**_

 **Vimur River** \- the river where the giantess Gjálp tried to drown Thor.


	19. Transitional Chapter:That which is Known

**_Onward to the next Arc! :D_**

 **BETRAYAL KNOWS MY NAME**

"Transitional Chapter"

 _ **That Which is Known**_

Perched over a rotting tree's thin limbs, two ravens overlooked the ailing land - barren earth devoid of life. Facing each other, they soon realized that their intended _guest_ had arrived a little earlier than anticipated.

" _You called for me?"_

Craning their heads backward, they were soon face-to-face with a beautiful young woman with flaxen hair styled into a pixie cut, and deep violet eyes gazed up at them with an almost _knowing_ gaze. Releasing a loud ' _squawk',_ both birds approached her and glared.

" _Now, now,"_ she chuckled, " _It's unreasonable for the two of you to be blaming me for this catastrophe, Huginn*. Muninn*."_

 _' You were supposed to prevent this from happening in the first place,_ _Urðr_ _*'_ Huginn stated, black feathers ruffled as the young woman released a sound laugh.

" _It was out of my control,"_ she said in Old Norse, " _Besides, its not like Odin would've allowed it to happen if it had escalated beyond the degree it was in, right?"_

' _You would do well to hold your tongue, foolish girl!'_ Muninn stated, hopping from one branch to the other as he ' _squawked'_ loudly at the flaxen-haired maiden, ' _The All-Father cannot allow himself such privileges so as to involve himself in the mortals' affairs.'_

 _"We can hardly consider this situation a mortal's decision,"_ Urd stated, her violet eyes reflecting an almost deadly intent, despite the smile on her face.

The ravens glanced at one another in annoyance before turning their backs on the woman; the **Vegvisir*** appearing within their crimson eyes,as a dark portal opened up within the bark of the lifeless tree.

' _The King will return to take what is his, Urd. You best keep up your end of the bargain, should you want to avoid severe punishment.'_

" _Of course,"_ she stated bitterly as she watched them disappear from sight.

Sighing, she looked up at the brightly lit sun, "I better return, otherwise the afternoon tea will go to waste."

Turning fast on her heels, and releasing a single snap of her fingers, she burned the carcass of the rotten tree to the ground - its ashes dispersing with the wind. Her eyes, now shining a bright gold, returned once more to their calming violet.

Fixing her clothes and hair, she collected her emotions, before finally making her way back home.

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **Huginn & Muninn - **Odin's messenger ravens, Huginn means " _thought/memory_ " and Muninn means " _Mind_ " in Old Norse. Both of which are symbolic of Odin's power.

 **Urðr** \- one of the three Norn Sisters, _Urd_ , represents the Past; and is also believed to be manipulating the events of the Gods in the anime.

 **Vegvisir** \- a type of runic compass used as a Viking rune stave, a magical device that would aid Vikings in sea navigation. It is an apotropaic ( _protective_ ) symbol.


	20. Introduction 2

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers, and welcome to the 2nd Arc of the 'Betrayal Knows My Name' fanfic. :3 I'm really happy that many of you took an interest in reading this story and as I've hoped, all of my readers are as excited to read it as I am to write it.**

 **I want to give out a special thanks to all those who have reviewed and provided their wonderful feedback on B-K-M-N! I truly thank you for taking your time on providing such excellent feedback :D**

 **Well now, to present the Asgard Arc - which I believe many of you are interested to start reading at this point - I will start off with a disclaimer.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I AM NOT THE OWNER/DISTRIBUTOR/CREATOR/OR DESIGNER OF " _MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK"_ SERIES AND AM JUST WRITING THIS FOR FUN AND WRITING PRACTICE. THIS IS PURELY FANFICTION.**

 **With the Disclaimer out of the way, there is also something else I'd like to mention. I like to give credit where credit is due, not only to the creator of " _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ " Sakura Kinoshita but also to a very crucial entity that was practically my entire inspiration for this story. An extended thank you and appreciation to Amy Keeley, whose story " _Loki, Son of Laufey"_ I happened to come across with, years back, and became completely enamored with! It is the story of Loki and Sigyn - whose relationship sticks really well with the mythology's chronological order ( _If anyone is ever interested in reading her story, I fully give you my 100% reader satisfaction guaranteed!)_ and to whom I've taken the liberty of sending a PM with my thanks and welcoming her to come and check out Betrayal Knows My Name - fingers crossed she'll leave a review :D. **

**Now that my extended greetings and thank you's are out of the way as well, onward to the next subject at hand.**

 **The beginning chapter for the Asgard Arc will consist of an Introductory Prologue, before the actual chapter is set up. It will be within the Asgard Arc that you'll come to learn more about Norse Mythology - which will not follow an _exact_ chronological, historical, or familiar order - therefore, allow me to present to you the 9 realms that were not fully shown during the Midgard Arc. **

**P.S. - Further explanation on these realms will be given throughout the Asgard Arc, I just wanted to leave you all on the same page before proceeding.**

 **Niflheim** or _Niðavellir -_ The World of Fog and Mist. It is the 1st of the 9 worlds, and it is placed on the Northern Region of Ginnungagap.

 **Muspelheim** or _Múspellsheimr -_ The Land of Fire. It was created south of the world and it is where the Fire Giants or Fire Demons reside. It is said that they are as much enemies to the Aesir as the Jottun.

 **Asgard** or _Ásgarðr -_ In the Middle of the World, high above Yggdrasil is the Home of the Gods and Goddesses. Aesir is the proper name for the Gods, and Asynjur is the name for the Goddesses.

 **Midgard** or _Miðgarðr -_ The Mortal Realm or Middle Earth, is located directly beneath Asgard. These two realms are connected by Bifrost (the Rainbow Bridge). Midgard is surrounded by a huge, impassable ocean.

 **Jotunheim** or _Jötunheimr_ \- Land of the Frost Giants, is closer to Niflheim than many others - which is why sometimes it is advised to have constant cold weather. Asgard and Jotunheim are separated by the river that never freezes, _Iving_. The Aesir and Jottun are sworn enemies of one another.

 **Vanaheim** or _Vanaheimr -_ Land of the Vanir, an older race of Gods specifying in sorcery and magic. Their natural talents and ability to predict the future make them more well known. No one knows where Vanaheim is located or what it looks like. They had once been at War with the Aesir.

 **Alfheim** or _Ljósálfheimr -_ Land of the Light Elves, is located directly next to Asgard in the heavens. The residents are Light Elves, which are said to be extremely beautiful, mystical creatures. They are something akin to guardian angels. Freyr is the ruler of Alfheim.

 **Svartalfheim** or _Svartálfaheimr -_ Land of the Dark Elves and Dwarves, where the excellent smiths and crafstmen dwarves create beautiful and powerful tools that the Gods of Asgard have received as presents.

 **Helheim -** Realm of the Dead. Where all those who did not receive a position at the table of Valhalla as an Einherjar, or whom the Gods believed unfitted ( _if they were thieves, murderers, etc.)_ to join them in Asgard. It is a dark and gloomy place where many who have died end up roaming for all eternity until Ragnarok.

 **This is all somewhat of a basic explanation for the 9 realms, but I think you all got the gist of it.**

 **Once again, thank you all for reading Midgard Arc and please look forward to the first update of Asgard Arc, which I promise will be posted before the end of this month :D**


	21. War of the Realms

_Now, on to presenting the 2nd Arc's prologue! Enjoy :3_

 _Also, just FYI - whereas the first arc had the Gods speaking their natal language in "Italics" - to differentiate between English and Foreign Languages - conversations will not be italicized in this arc, due to the fact that there is no modern English, unless its a language not pertaining to Old Norse._

 **ASGARD ARC**

"Prologue"

 _ **War of the Realms**_

 _3,000 years ago..._

It had been an endless war that grew further into the hundred year mark.

No one knew the cause for it, much less _who_ fired the first shot, but each and every realm certainly felt the full effect it offered, as the ravaging, _destructive_ , path was set for the slowly spreading war.

More than half of the realms were left in ruins.

The heirs were no more than victims of the calamity.

At one point, prior to the full contribution of _all_ realms involved, the Kings of each land had decided to hold a meeting in order to placate the spreading destruction of greed and power amongst them. It was around the 10 year point, since the war began, that most of the realms were going through a period of famine. The number of heirs were dwindling with each passing year, and it was unfortunate to state that mass extinction was no longer a fictitious thought.

The one suffering the most, however, was the mortal realm - whose power and strength was considerably weaker in comparison to the Gods, Giants, and Elves. All of their men had become involved in this war, leaving the women and children behind. They had no more resources. They had no more warriors.

At this point, they would be the first to fall.

Second to them, would be the Dwarves of Svartalfheim; and following them, the Dark Elves of Niflheim.

With the way the meeting was being held, however, they should've known that - _rather than pacify the situation at hand -_ the conclave would end up provoking an all out war between the 8 participating realms.***

Especially with the greedy, power-hungry, Lords that ruled said lands.

Fárbauti*, King of Jotunheim, was a frost giant full of authoritarian power. With hair as dark as ashen snow, and eyes a piercing, crimson dye, he commanded most of the meeting with an iron fist. His perspective was that the lower lands ( _which consisted of Niflheim, Jotunheim, and upper Helheim)_ give up their decrees and join together as a singular realm. This would then ensure that the proper resources be given to one another, without the loss of further heirs.

Surtr*, King of Muspelheim, a fire demon with his small tuft of coal-black hair growing atop his bald, red head, and eyes a smoldering yellow, fully disapproved the idea - stating that, as one of the originating lands of _Ginunngagap,_ Niflheim was as essential as his own realm. His take on the matter, was that Asgard give up a quarter of their lands to each of the lower realms - completely giving up the abundant resources they held back in case of famines.

Njord*, King of Vanaheim, and the royal adviser to the King of Asgard, glared at Surtr with electric blue eyes, pushing his long mane back - intricate braid showing his royal status to any who beheld the bright golden locks. It was a preposterous idea, he had stated once the attention was drawn to him, to give up Asgardian lands to fulfill the need of the realms beneath, when it was _they_ who refused to cede to the power of the heavenly realms ( _involving_ _Vanaheim, Alfheim, and Asgard)._ If that were the case, then it would be just as fair to have the heavens join together as one nation.

This of course, did not bode well with Surtr, who began to argue incessantly over the bastards that ruled the heavenly realms.

A fight would've broken out, then and there, as Freyr - recently appointed ruler of Alfheim - interceded, indignant at the Fire demon, for insulting his Father and their family friend, who happened to be the King of Asgard.

"If he is such a King," Surtr spat with contempt, "Why did he not show up to our assembly? He is no more than a coward hiding behind the power of the Asgardian throne!"

"Is that a challenge?!" Heimdall, who had accompanied Freyr and Njord, as a representative of Asgard, wanted no more than to plunge his sword into the proud Surtr's neck. Fortunately, his anger had been momentarily appeased by the electric blue eyed Vanir, who held him back with a calming grip.

A raucous laughter, echoing like screeching nails, interrupted the heated argument.

Carr the Dark Magician, who had - prior to the war - installed himself as the King of Niflheim ( _after usurping his brother's rightful place in the throne, murdering him, and claiming the first queen for his own)_ bodly exlaimed that if they were all opposed to the offered ideas, then it would be better that he claim the lower, middle, and upper realms for his own.

Least to say, he was ridiculed by the rest.

But only one took his _joke_ seriously.

Eluf*, a mortal of barely three decades, who had been decreed by the heirs of his realm as a King among mortal Kings, was the first to speak out the injustice of such a proposition. "You cannot rule all the realms when you yourself were not even chosen by your own people to rule!"

Carr the Dark Magician had then become as silent as death after the mortal's outburst, but his cold - expressionless eyes - revealed the boiling rage within.

The Kings and Lords made no further attempt to incite another fight, and moved on to discuss more pressing matters at hand.

 _They should've known better than to leave things were they had ended._

The next day, Eluf, King of Midgard, was found beheaded in his tent - his family slaughtered and his men impaled in the most gruesome of ways for all to bear witness. After the fact, Niflheim had decreed themselves, in a letter written with Eluf's blood, that they would segregate from the original union forged by the forefathers of the realms, and become one singular - independent - nation.

Following their example, would be Jotunheim.

This, of course, was an outrage that would not be passed - especially by the heavenly realms; who feared that the union of two powerful entities would destroy what was left of the middle kingdom.

And thus, the war - that had been momentarily stalled- was resumed in a fast approaching degree.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

A lone figure, standing above the misty, stone hills of Niflheim ( _which, after the massacre of the Midgard King, became the central battlefield to majority of the heirs)_ surveyed the fight beneath. Golden eyes, as bright as the gleaming Asgardian sun, glanced at the frost giants fighting the Aesir and mortals - face to face; whereas, the Dark Elves attacked the incoming Alfir ( _Light Elves_ ) through the dense fog of the surrounding land.

Removing the glistening _spangenhelm*_ from his head; strands of white, gold hair, billowing against the passing gelid wind, the handsome man looked up at the Gods and Vanir flying amidst the darkening weather.

Lifting a finger to the heavens, he signaled his legion to fall into place.

Swooping down in an aerial strike, angelic wings flapping against the turbulent wind, the luminescent warriors - with their glistering golden armor - released a high pitched battle cry as the raided the unsuspecting enemies below.

The fog began to dispel with the presence of the Aesir and Vanir.

The divine God raised his hand, and with a thunderous strike, summoned a gold-bathed rod - sharpened spear advising it was prepared to fight.

"Is everything alright, Odin?" Heimdall approached, not far behind; amber eyes glancing at the the contemplative God in concern.

"Nothing," his voice was deep, almost worn out, "I'm just thinking on how foolish Fárbauti was to join Carr the Dark Magician's legion...but so was Surtr for pompously believing he could handle them both."

It was of no surprise to either Aesir that the proud Fire Demon fell under pressure and ceded his rights to the lower realms after a clash with Fárbauti; which ended gravely for him since the heirs of Muspelheim, including himself, had been indiscriminately annihilated without a shred of mercy.

That was already one realm down from the remaining seven.

How much longer would it take before all of Yggdrasil's realms and heirs went extinct?

Heimdall watched the King of Asgard face away from the battlefield, and followed in silent reverie after him. As they proceeded down the jagged path of the mountainous terrain, the young lad, who had recently formed his pact and gave the _Oath of the Aesir_ , remembered the gravity in the King's golden eyes. Whatever it was that ailed him, was perhaps greater than anyone could withstand.

Unaware of the wary eyes watching his every movement, Odin lost himself deep into the thoughts that pervaded his mind.

Before the meeting was held, and announced, he had a dream. Call it for what it was, his sixth sense advised him it would be foolish to attend it. Considerably so, he was well aware that Asgard had more enemies than allies in the realms; and if all were present at the conclave...his presence would only serve to incense the infuriated lords.

A wise choice, but not exactly the best excuse.

After Njord, Freyr, and Heimdall returned from the meeting, two days after their announced return, he had taken notice of the ire boiling within them.

News of Eluf's death, and the massacre of the mortal nation, had spread among the upper and middle realms like a wildfire.

The indignation of the Aesir could no longer be contained.

If at one point, Asgard had chosen not the get involved in this mess, the mockery sent out by the lower realms was, by far, the highest form of treason and humiliation ever acted out against the Gods.

Odin plunged the rod onto the ground as light burst out from the very core of Niflheim's darkness, escaping through the cracks that formed all around him, stinging the creatures that survived within the sable land.

They wanted to incite a war against the Gods?

So be it.

The sleeping giant was fully awake.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Ruby eyes glanced beneath his feet at the splayed bodies about him.

Though still a young lad, the gruesome sight before him was neither terrifying nor interesting.

Clashing swords, blood-curdling screams, splattered remains, frightening carcasses - he was used to them all. Having been born and raised in the Land of Frost Giants certainly provided a well-acquainted insight of war and death, after all.

Annoyed after the stench became thicker and thicker beneath the ascending fog, the ruby eyed Jottun sat down against the petrified bark of Yggdrasil's abandoned root. Pulling out a handkerchief made by his _beloved_ new bride, he wiped away the blood and sweat from his face, before spitting out the metallic taste against his tongue.

 _'There really is no end to this'_ , he briefly thought.

Ever since his Father had ascended the throne and joined the Elvish King, Carr the Dark Magician's conquest, _this_ was all his life consisted of.

All that his birthright entitled, _demanded,_ him to be.

He was tired of it.

Tired of it all.

The snapping of bones behind him, alerted him that he was not the only living entity at the location. Glancing about, a deep, dark voice called out from amidst the shadows, "I thought you'd be dead by now."

From behind him, a silver haired youth - with eyes as crimson and expressionless as Fárbauti's own - glared at the laid-back auburn.

"Well," the auburn spoke in mock surprise, "If it isn't my dear twin brother! I didn't think you feared for my life, Utgard? Missing me already?"

"As if," the twin scoffed, "I just don't want Angrboda to suffer as a widow after recently becoming your wife, Loki."

Well aware of the bitterness in his brother's voice, Loki brushed the contempt his twin felt - _primarily toward him for a reason he more than well knew could not be avoided -_ as he bent toward the rotting carcass of a mortal warrior.

Taking the sword from the sheath, Loki scanned for any damages to the weapon, "You know, it wouldn't kill you to worry about me, even if just a little."

"It would." Was the cold response.

Laughing at Utgard's unpleasant reaction, Loki chanted out a spell onto the metal, freezing the blade and sharpening the edge.

"Don't tell me you're planning to engage in battle alongside Father?"

"No." Loki stated, his expression serious as he looked at the dispelled fog.

Lifting a quizzical eyebrow at the severe aura blazing around his brother, Utgard approached him.

"Duck!" Loki pushed his brother beneath the lifeless, bleeding bodies as a barrage of arrows reached their location.

Utgard's eyes began to glow, just like the crimson liquid staining them, as an ice wall surrounded the area in which they lay. Once the attackers had arrived close enough to the gelid obstacle, Loki formed a ring of blazing inferno that burned them to ash.

"Why didn't you just use the sword in your hand? It would've saved us from being buried underneath those disgusting humans!" Utgard stated, repugnance clearly visible in his pale complexion as he brushed off the blood and innards off his clothes and skin.

"What? This thing?" he brought out the sword, "Its simply a tool to protect myself from a first hand attack. If possible, I'd rather not incite people to clash with me."

"Father was right, you truly are a coward."

"And you, my twin brother," Loki smirked "are a mirror-image of our dear Father - uptight and all. Perhaps that, in essence, could explain as to why you didn't get the girl, huh?"

Utgard's face turned as red as his eyes at the vile insult from his twin.

Without another word, both separated into different directions as they bore witness to the incoming Jottun, who were on standby at the northern end of the Niflheim - awaiting Fárbauti's orders to attack the fast approaching Aesir and Vanir.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Odin's golden spear danced around him, clashing against all magical and physical attacks that came his way; and all without needing him to move a single finger in retaliation.

Heimdall, who had been ordered to assist Freyr and Njord with the downfall of Carr the Dark Magician, had long since abandoned his line of sight - leaving the King of Asgard to fend on his own, before he made contact with Fárbauti.

Not that the boy was needed for him to fight, of course. Nevertheless, he found somewhat of an inner piece to know that his fellow children ( _for all of Asgard's heirs were considered his children_ ) provided him a purpose to continue this foolish battle.

Glancing down at the sprawled carcasses of mortal, elven, jottun, alfir, and aesir carcasses, he had spotted similar items to the one he held close to his chest. A strand of flaxen blonde hair, wrapped within a fine silk satin - bordered with the initials _F & O - _and the delicate scent of peonies penetrating through the musky scent of blood, sweat, and dirt.

It had been a gift bestowed by his Queen, and future mother - who carried in her womb the child of his flesh and blood.

A soft smile reached the powerful God as he placed a hand against the location of the gift.

He would soon return to her.

Soon.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Fárbauti was beginning to grow impatient.

He wanted Odin.

He wanted him now!

"Where, in blazing hell, is he?" the Frost giant paced back and forth; crushing beneath his powerful legs the carcasses of the fallen.

" _Calm thyself, Fárbauti,"_ Carr the Dark Magician spoke behind a wooden mask of ancient lore, " _If thee wishes for the head of the God King as much as I...Thy anger will recede and thee shall find thyself prepared to fight!"_

Fárbauti glanced over at the Elvish King before giving him a crooked smile. "You're right. I must prepare myself for the fight of the century! Along every corner of every realm, my name shall be known! ' _Fárbauti_ ' they will all say, ' _The slayer of Asgard_!' and my legacy will continue to live on through the name of my heirs!" Rejoicing within the fantasy of his mind, he had not noticed the almost cruel grin on Carr the Dark Magician's face.

" _Yes,"_ he spoke, " _It shall be so."_

"Fárbauti!" Odin called out, interrupting the conversation of the two Kings. "Show yourself! Fárbauti!"

Turning to face the God, whatever course of action they had originally planned in using against him, was thrown to the gutter when they found themselves surrounded by enemies on every corner and every space.

"You have nowhere to run, Fárbauti, Carr...Give yourselves up this instant and end this pointless suffering!"

"We will never cede to you!" Fárbauti laughed as he grasped one of the wounded Aesir and tore their wings right off their back, allowing the agonizing scream to echo against the realm.

"Fárbauti! Stop!"

But he did not, as the choleric Gods attacked, one by one; and as such, one by one, met their demise at the Frost King's hands.

Odin could see, within every attack spawned by the Frost Giant, a thin line of darkness that fueled the Jottun King's aura - seeping into his very soul. Though he could put no name to the swirling tempest, the familiarity with it was one he had seen too many times before becoming King.

"You drank from the _blood of Viduus?_ " he questioned when Fárbauti spared a glance in his direction.

"Haha! So you've noticed!" The veins in his arms swirled with the black blood, like the rotten roots of a dead tree. "I've grown stronger, _powerful_ , than you could ever imagine! Now, prepare to witness the throes of your death, Odin!"

The God King found himself unable to sustain the blows of the Frost King, as the golden spear broke into pieces.

With one last strike, Odin flew back onto the ground.

"Your highness!" Njord, Freyr, and Heimdall flew to his aid, but only the latter two were able to reach him, as Njord was held back by Carr the Dark Magician's summoned barrier.

"Njord!"

"Father!"

But all too late, the Aesir watched in horror as the Vanir King perished beneath the magic of the Elvish Lord, as he was sliced and minced within the spell of a thousand blades.

Not a single word was uttered as the blood of the Vanir filled the skies like crimson rain.

 _'Unforgivable'_ _,_ thought Odin with a trembling fist as his friend's hashed, desecrated body fell into pieces on the blackened soil.

"Now...Where is-?" Fárbauti's words died off on his lips.

Aghast at what they were witnessing, the men soon realized the turnabout of the events present.

Carr the Dark Magician had his hand piercing straight through the throat of the Frost King.

"Y-Y...You...trai-itorous...f-fie-end!" Fárbauti spluttered through the gurgling blood escaping the open wound of his throat.

" _Do pardon the treason, King of Jotunheim,"_ Carr the Dark Magician smiled, " _but thy presence proves to be a hindrance to my plans."_

Fárbauti was unable to say more as the Elf removed the hand impaling his throat and speared it straight through the crystal heart of his chest.

And just like that, the Frost King had fallen.

" _Now, all I need is your life, and the life of the King Freyr to take back what is rightfully mine!"_ He smiled wickedly at Odin as he licked the black blood off his hands.

Odin knew, then and there, that the man behind the mask was no longer Carr the Dark Magician.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Bearing witness to the death of his Father did absolutely nothing to him. On the contrary, it only managed to provoke a mild surprise as he watched his Father die in a rather, _unmemorable_ way.

The avaricious Jottun had always ranted about falling in a form befitting a glorious King.

Seemed like he wasn't _all that_ glorious to begin with if he was granted such a mediocre parting.

Sighing, Loki made his way toward the Elvish King, who - once releasing the Gods rattling within their cages - fought with the strength of a thousand demons against the three sworn enemies ( _now four, if he counted on the army led by his younger twin; who would, more than likely, avenge their Father's death.)_

However, once he reached the location of the battle, he was stalled by the sight of the wounded Aesir, who had just ordered the two men closest to him ( _he recalled meeting them once. Freyr, son of Njord, and current King of Alfheim; and Heimdall, recently appointed chief guard of the divine legion.)_ push himself upward in order to pull out the jarred stone within his leg.

Painfully, the stone was practically integrated into his bone.

Before he realized it, a fast approaching shadow was aiming to take the life of the wounded Aesir.

He didn't even realize why he had reacted with such swiftness, but there he was - using the same sword he had intended to utilize to protect his _own_ life - dripping with the blood of a slain Dark Elf. Wiping it with the cloth of desecrated body laid beside his feet, Loki turned to face the stunned God, whose golden eyes stared at him with something akin to _awe_ , as he approached him and ripped apart the cotton cloth of his semi-soiled clothes; using the torn piece to wrap it above the wound.

Odin was about to touch the bleeding laceration, when he felt his hand slapped away by none other than Loki.

"If you try to do that," Loki appeared moved beside the tired God, "not only will you be paralyzed for life, but we'll have to sever the entire leg. I don't believe you'll enjoy being called the ' _One-legged King'_ after this war is finished."

Surprised, the Aesir soon released a sound chuckle. His mood greatly lightened by the young man's attempt at humor.

"You're a funny one, aren't you?"

"So I've been told." Without saying any more, Loki bent toward the God and removed the jarred stone, closing the skin around it with his summoned fire.

"You're the eldest son of Fárbauti, aren't you." Rather than pose as a question, the Jottun was well aware the God had stated the fact to him out of curiosity.

"And what if I am? Are you going to kill me?"

Odin chuckled once more and stood up from the bloodied ground. "On the contrary, I'd like to thank you for saving me...Even though we're meant to be sworn enemies, you're a curious one. I don't know why, but I like you."

"Sorry, I don't string that way."

This time Odin released a loud laugh and patted the auburn in the back. "If we do get out of this, by Yggdrasil's name, you shall join me in Valhalla."

"You'd have to take me out to dinner first."

Again, he couldn't help the smile on his face as he laughed at the jester's humorous responses.

"A quick-witted one you are. What is your name?"

"Loki, son of Laufey and Fárbauti. Now...current King of Jottunheim."

"Then, Loki..." Odin smiled as he summoned another spear to his side, "I hope that after we take down Carr the Dark Magician, you agree to be my sworn brother. I could trust my back be protected against any enemy with a man like you by my side."

Smirking, rather disbelievingly at the God's sudden proposal, Loki agreed without a second thought.

No one could have guessed then, that this exact meeting would create a fated path in which all characters involved, would find themselves playing a great part of a destined future foretold eons past.

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 ***** -** Though it is, in essence, the War of Realms ( _which could be interpreted as all 9 participating)_ the only one that did not get involved was Helheim - _due to the fact that the dead were without a ruler, and therefore unable to cross to the side of the living._

 **Fárbauti** \- meaning, " _cruel striker"_ in Old Norse. He is Loki's Father, and husband to Laufey - royal consort and Mother of Loki.

 **Surtr** \- ruler of Muspelheim. He is a sworn enemy of the Aesir. According to Norse myth, Surtr will ride out with his flaming sword at Ragnarok and attack Asgard, turning it into a flaming inferno.

 **Njord -** Father of Freyr and Freyja.

 **Eluf** \- Norse name meaning, " _eternal heir."_

 **Spangenhelm** \- a type of viking helmet that was similar to Norman helm design.


	22. Adventitious Encounter

_**Thank you all for reading the second story - ASGARD ARC. There was one thing I forgot to mention in the introduction, which I will briefly state here. I have taken the time and effort to research different types of songs to add into my story (actually, it is the reverse situation of it - those songs are what motivated the chapters of the Asgard Arc) and therefore will be posting here the URL link so that my readers can hear them as well and visualize the same scenes as I am to write about.**_

 _ **Of course, I will be stating who the song artist/composer are and am in NO WAY the owner of such marvelous works of art.**_

 _ **Also, none of them are originating from Viking ancestry - meaning that none of these songs give you the 'Ancient Vikingdom' feeling. Rather, most are Celtic or Celtic-influenced because what I was looking for was a way to describe an upbeat, dance-like, music that would portray a different view of Asgard from what myth explains it to be.**_

 _ **Most Viking music (inspirational or emotional) expressed the Viking lore in all its bloody glory, which perfectly fit the view of constant battle against Gods and Monsters and Giants, but I needed something a bit more gentle, melodic, and sweet to describe the 'Perfect' Race that surpassed the savagery of the lower realms.**_

 _ **Without further ado.**_

 _ **Remember to R &R. **_

**ASGARD ARC**

"Chapter I"

 ** _Adventitious Encounter_**

Stretching svelte arms behind a broad back, white sleeved shirt unbuttoning slightly at the base of the neck, the handsome God relished in the feel of the passing morning breeze. Auburn strands glistened like fields of gold beneath the rays of sunlight permeating through the leaf-filled skies. Glancing up at the sea of trees, as monumental as the olden mountains, his emerald eyes gleamed with fascination at the ethereal beauty of the Asgardian woods.

Clear gaze falling before a nearby stump, the young man approached it and - while deciding to take a quick break from his morning walk - considered heavily the weight he carried within his breast pocket.

With a weary sigh, he removed the piece of parchment and glanced at the runic lettering dyed in gold.

It was an invitation.

To attend a ball in his honor.

He had told Odin countless of times that he needed no introduction to the Asgardian society. They had already claimed him to be a cad ( _and the lowest of cowards as well_ ) that there was hardly a need to present himself further to those pompously proud Aesir. However, the All-Father held no room for arguments on the matter; and before he knew it, the ball was already underway.

"Honestly," the auburn smirked, "It's just like Odin to do everything at his own pace."

Folding the invitation into four quadrants, and placing the smaller piece within his pocket, he continued on his walk.

He had briefly considered heading to _Valaskjalf_ * to persuade Odin on cancelling the gala altogether, but knew the walk would be in vain. Therefore, the best he could do now was head back home and prepare himself for the swooning - _from the Asynjur-_ and scorning - _from the Aesir_ \- that he would receive upon arrival to the main hall.

Personally, he didn't care either way for the celebration; and had even the slightest bit of consideration _not to go_ , but since Odin and Frigga were particularly enthusiastic about the details, he figured the best thing he could do for them was attend.

"Might as well return, though I'd rather take the long way than face Heimdall again," he thought with a smile, as he remembered the trouble he stirred at the Bifrost with a hectic Heimdall and some sleeping pigeons.

The sour Guardian had definitely _not_ been amused, he recalled with a snicker.

But **he** certainly was-!

Stopping dead in his tracks, Loki glanced around him, slightly perplexed.

He could've sworn he heard a woman's voice.

He continued to look around.

Nothing.

Opting in leaving the forest, before he too was consumed within its entanglement of branches, a strange sensation abruptly lead him toward a secluded part of the Asgardian woodlands that beckoned for his immediate attention.

Curiosity being his ancient acquaintance, Loki strayed from his original path and headed off toward the all-consuming darkness that befell the alighted trees.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

After what felt like hours of walking in endless circles, Loki vaguely considered returning to his previous route.

Of course, as charming of a notion as it was being surrounded by the dense darkness, which oddly enough, provided a bone-chilling effect that would have any normal Aesir running toward the safety of Valhallian gardens, Loki remained unperturbed.

He was used to much _more_ than just simple darkness.

Finally bored with the never-ending path, Loki chose to return. However, upon turning his heel to face the direction from which he came from, a far off echo - like the soft hum of a hummingbird's wings - brushed against his ears with the passing wind; resonating within the depths of his soul.

Entranced by the melody that hummed within his beating chest, he allowed himself to be guided by the whispering tune; whose slow crescendo allowed for a clarity of tone and lyrics, with every passing step he took.

Was this the effect of the secluded darkness taking a toll on his imagination?

Or was it a spell cast by the forest to capture and destroy its intruders?

Whatever it was, it was truly fascinating to any who roamed about these uninhabited parts of the Asgardian forest. Which, was to be assumed, not many did.

Upon reaching the goal of his unprecedented walk, Loki stood - awestruck - by the scenery revealed to him.

Within the large space, surrounding by nothing but trees, before him, lay a crystalline lake; as blue as the heavenly sky.

A beauty far beyond that of any God's own creation.

Soothing blue light - as warm as a flickering glim - reverberated like a pulsing heartbeat, beneath the ground. Enthralled by the mysterious light, he was quick to deduce that it stemmed - not from fire - but from the trees, plants, and water; _from the very earth,_ itself, that breathed life.

What enthralled him the most of all this, was the fact that its beauty was far too surreal - even in comparison to the abundant gardens growing within the _**Gull Kastali**_ *.

In that vast, empty darkness, trees glowed in cerulean hues - their soft luminescence providing the lake a celestial translucence as soft whispers echoed, like songs, from every breath the glowing earth took.

Breath caught against his throat, in that single moment, as his emerald gaze glimpsed upon the descending form wrapped in translucent veils of pearl and sapphire.

He had no idea what was more captivating.

The living entity glowing amidst an empty darkness.

Or the lovely figure that danced atop the water, like a firefly at night.

If anyone were to ask him, he believed it to be the latter form.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

The graceful woman danced across the lake in nimble steps - her movements as fluent as the body of water she manipulated with every stretch of limbs - twirling within the rhythm of her _song_ *****. Distant echoes of whispered chorus surrounded them. The earth itself appeared to sing along with her hymn as the glowing light began to hum, sending thousands of vibrations throughout his body - reaching deep within his heart.

He watched, enraptured, as she swayed across the lake - every detail of her form visible to his prying eyes as he was unconsciously led toward her.

Veils of white flowed around her lithe body - like an angelic halo - proclaiming the beauty hidden beneath to be of celestial origins. Her hair, flowing in gentle waves toward her hip - with bouncing curls at the ends - was dyed the color of the morning sun; a beautiful mixture of rose gold that glimmered with the emanating light. Her skin, a creamy, porcelain color, unblemished - _untouched_ \- glistened with the droplets of water sliding from her skin; and onto the lake below. Dainty feet touched the surface of the water, pressing slightly upon it, before leaping forward - landing her atop a moss-covered boulder, which lay flatly at the center of the lake, allowing the celestial robes to descend around her.

Standing there, resting from her interpretive dance, Loki couldn't stop his eyes from roving over her body.

He had been with many women - God and Mortal alike - even bedded the quantity back in his home realm.

This woman, however, beat the _quality_ of the many lovers he had taken in his past.

From her long, beautiful legs, to her rose colored hair; from her flat belly to the gentle swell of her breasts; and even from the rosy lips and the cute button-like nose, to those Alexandrite-blue eyes, twinkling with the water's luminescence, beneath long lashes.

She was...

 _'_ _Beautiful'_ he thought, as he observed her pensive state.

However, his silent reverie was interrupted when a misstep caused him to break a nearby root- forcing a loud ' _snap'_ to echo within the secret garden.

Alexandrite gazed at Emerald, alarmed.

' _Shit!'_ he thought, as he watched her stare at him - ' _and my, what beautiful doe-like eyes she had'_ \- as if weighing her options for a chance to escape. ' _Not that it would do you much good.'_

A mischievous smile formed on his lips as he watched her panic and wrap the veils around her form. "Excuse me?" he called out, mellowing the intensity of his gaze as he noticed her discomfort. "Pardon me, miss. I did not mean to startle you."

"Well," she pouted cutely, "you have." Her answer, though obviously sharp in defensiveness, caused his interest to be piqued. Her eyes blazed with a fire he had never seen before, illuminating the color of her blue orbs that sent an electric current through him.

This girl was a feisty one, it didn't take a genius to know that, yet there was so much more veiled within those cerulean orbs that sent a shiver of excitement coursing over him.

Part of him wondered how many tricks he could use to seduce her into his bed. Certainly, no less than 3 - after all, despite the maturity of her body, she was most likely an innocent one.

"My eyes are up here," she said curtly, bringing him out of his daydream, while tightly wrapping the veil around her bare form. "Please, state your purpose."

"Do forgive me for arriving uninvited to your domain, but I couldn't help in noticing such ethereal beauty." He sweet-talked.

"Such beauty is not meant for outsiders to witness, not even the King of the Aesir, but..." her voice was soft as she approached the land, "It seems the forest does not mind your presence."

Loki chuckled slightly at her remark. She truly _must_ be innocent if his provocative meaning had completely passed her, unnoticed.

"Actually," he walked toward her as she stepped foot onto solid ground, "I was talking about you."

She glanced up at him, her form barely reaching his shoulders; a soft - courteous - smile, gracing her delicate features. "I'm sure you'll find more delight in professing the beauty of other things in Asgard."

"Really, now?" he smiled, intrigued by every word escaping her lips. "I'm more than sure your beauty is enough to cover up all of the nine realms combined."

Curtsying in hesitant gratitude, the young woman was about to speak, when an abrupt gasp escaped her as she heard the bells echoing from the Royal Palace.

The mid-day sun was at its peak.

Before he had a chance to ask for her name, he realized he was back in the stump - and she, gone like the wind.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

"Milady! Where have you been all this time?!" An agitated handmaiden, with freckles spanned across her cheekbones, and dark hair tied back in messy braids, grabbed the young woman by the shoulders and scanned every part of her.

"I'm alright, Solange. There's no need to worry. There was just something I had to do before coming here."

"Lady Sigyn," Solange chastised, "You know very well that you shouldn't be running off like that! What if your Mother questions me your whereabouts! I must remind you that I am in charge of your well-being since the day you were born!"

A gentle hand atop the trembling grip that held her shoulder, soothed the frantic female. "I really am alright. Besides, I told Brynhildr of where I would be."

"Well," Solange stated wearily, "If Lady Brynhildr was advised, then there is nothing for me to worry about."

Sigyn nodded in return, though her thoughts appeared to be somewhere else as she glanced out the window.

"Milady?"

"Solange," Sigyn was quick to change the topic before an unwanted question appeared, "could you prepare for me the clothes I am to wear for tonight's gala? I wish to greet my parents before getting ready."

"Of course, Milady." Solange was quick to reach the dressing rooms.

Finally alone after the long voyage, Sigyn took this moment of solitude to take a brief walk and organize her thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, alexandrite eyes roamed about the architecture of the gleaming, golden palace. Reminiscent of the childhood that once filled the vast halls - surrounded by lavish rooms and large windows, overlooking the Asgardian sea - she recalled the many memories she had shared within the rich design of diamond, gold, marble, and pearl. Large, marbled pillars lifted the palace heavenward above the great mountain, as many Aesir overlooked the grandeur of the Royal family from the land beneath the mountaintop.

Opening the large window beside her, leaning into the railings of the balcony, Sigyn breathed in the misty air of the blowing sea breeze. She had missed awakening to the cry of the seagulls.

Fortunately, she was able to hear them again as she watched the birds soar over the blue sea.

Ruminating through her childhood memories, her thoughts were lead astray when a pair of rich, emerald orbs briefly appeared within her thoughts.

A faint blush appeared across her cheeks.

' _That man, though evidently handsome, is not of Aesir lineage...Who was he?'_ She pondered, moving away from the window as she walked toward her Mother's hall. ' _Why was his presence admissible within the sacred forest, I wonder?"_

The merry laughter of a familiar brunette echoed throughout the hall, distracting her from her train of thought; and alerting her of his incoming presence as she observed him round the corner of the elongated hallway.

Rosy lips curved into a sweet smile.

"It is cruel that a welcoming not be received from one of such glorious name." She called out, causing the brunette to stop abruptly and face her, wonder-struck.

"Sigyn?" he asked, brown orbs twinkling in emotion.

"Yes!" she smiled, as he ran toward her and hugged her, spinning in place.

"I'm home, Thor." She responded when he finally settled from his gyrating.

Showering her with kisses as he placed her on the ground, not once removing his hands from her waist, Thor ecstatically embraced her. "The cruel one is you, _little sister."_ His boyish grin never seized to elate her, "To leave while I was training without saying anything...I think a fit punishment is due."

With the strength of a bear, he lifted her within his strong arms and placed her against his shoulder, causing the girl to squeal and giggle as he spun her around.

"Thor!" her laughter rung across the halls like jingling bells, causing more than one guard to smile.

"I think that's enough out of you, after all," another voice called out behind him, "You're not the only one awaiting her return."

Stopping in mid-spin, Thor turned to face the young man with silver blonde locks.

Brown stared at aquamarine for a while, before the brunette finally released the young girl in his grasp with a visible frown.

"Balder*!" Sigyn embraced the handsome youth.

"Welcome home, dearest sister." He placed a gentle kiss on her temple, earning a pout from the brunette, who appeared jealous of the little moment between the two.

"Now, Thor," Balder chastised with a coy smile, "It is unfitting for the Crown Prince to seethe in envy over the exchanged greeting between siblings of the same womb."

"Is it that bad that I want to embrace her?" Thor harrumphed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I was the last one to be told of her stay with the Valkyries!"

"You know as well as I why that had to be done." Balder responded.

"Don't be so upset with Thor, Balder. After all, I _did_ leave without prior notice."

"It couldn't be helped. There's no need for you to blame yourself for it," Balder defended, brushing his fingers through her hair, "Although, I'm glad to see that you've grown so beautifully. Mother and Father have missed you terribly, but unlike Thor," he glanced at the brunette, "They've been able to abstain themselves from breaking the rules and going to see you."

"I had to do it! Neither Father nor the Valkyries were letting me see her!" Thor exclaimed.

"Of course you did," Balder rolled his eyes, "Just as you _had_ to let Brynhildr's arrow scratch your shoulder blade due to you trespassing into the Valkyrie's bath. Had Heimdall not arrived on time to retrieve you, it wouldn't have been a simple _scratch_."

"I was already punished by Father for that incident." Thor's face flushed, "There's no need for you to bring it up again."

"Still," Sigyn said as she brushed a gentle hand against Thor's arm, "I do hope you won't do something as reckless as that again. The Valkyrie's domain is the safest place for one such as I. So, there's no need for you to worry for my sake."

Thor sighed, and briefly nodded, before he nibbled the skin of her neck.

"Stop..You're tickling me..." She turned to face him with a smile.

"Disrupting your little moment - Sigyn," Balder kissed her head, "Were you headed toward Mother's hall?"

"Mhm," Sigyn smiled, pulling slightly away from Thor's embrace, "But before that, I wanted to visit _Hod_ *...Is he in his room?"

Balder shook his head. "He's currently with the medicinal sages for his check up. Unfortunately, he won't be able to attend tonight's gala for the same reason."

"I see," she answered downcast.

"But, you'll still be able to see him tomorrow."

"You're right," she smiled, "Then, if you'll excuse me, I must go and get ready."

"Then I'll accompany you to-!"

"Oh no, you don't." Balder was quick to grasp Thor's collar, "You're accompanying me."

"This is the first time in _years_ that I'm able to see her! I want to be with Sigyn!" Thor responded.

"She doesn't need any assistance, Thor. Let's go."

Balder and Thor watched as Sigyn excused herself with a smile and returned toward her mother's hall.

Finally, after releasing the brunette, the silver blonde laughed.

"What's so funny?" Thor asked, perplexed.

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd have assumed you were greeting a long lost lover, rather than a little sister." Mirth alighted his blue eyes, as Thor simply stared out at the direction Sigyn had left in.

Thor responded his brother's teasing with a smile, "Even if she weren't my little sister, it wouldn't make her any less mine."

"Of course you'd feel that way, just as Hod and I." Balder said as he walked with his brother down the corridor.

Thor pouted, "She was my baby sister first."

Balder glanced at him with an arched brow, "Did you forget that we're triplets?"

"Funny, you don't give me the same comfort as she," Thor hugged Balder, who froze on the spot, "Nope. Nothing."

"Hilarious." Balder responded, "Now release me, you brute."

"But, you know what? I'm glad she's back. At least this way Father and Frigga will be elated with her presence."

"You're right about that." Balder answered back with a soft smile, as they headed off toward the Palace's central room.

And as the two brothers disappeared into the corner, they remained blissfully unaware of the person hiding behind the pillars - listening in to their every word.

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **Valaskjalf -** Odin's hall, meaning " _shelf of the slain"_

 **Gull Kastali** \- Old Norse meaning, " _Gold_ " and " _Castle_ ".

 **Balder** \- God of Light

 **Hod** \- Balder, God of Light's, brother. In Norse Mythology, Hod was born blind and crippled, completely different from his brother's beautiful and perfect appearance, but despite his disability, excelled at archery.

* * *

 **Songs**

 **Song*** \- _Suantrai_ by Celtic Woman. Sung by Lynn Hilary.


	23. The Royal Gala: Part I

**_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews :D I'm elated that all of you enjoy B-K-M-N and are following through the Arcs - that proves to me that the story has entertained you thus far. As an aspiring writer, it is a great honor to have so many people reading what I write, and enjoying it :)_**

 ** _Thank you, once again._**

 ** _Enjoy :D_**

 **ASGARD ARC**

"Chapter II"

 _ **The Royal Gala: Part I**_

Crossing his little arms against his chest, a young boy, age not past the 6 year mark - with hair a luscious black that shone like onyx beneath the sun; and eyes a dark, mystic gray - threw his shirt at the pudgy servant maid, who had been fixing the elegant cloth over the canopy.

"I won't go! You can't make me!"

"Master Fenrir," The corpulent woman heaved a heavy sigh, her plump cheeks reddened by the frustration she felt, as she explained to the young boy - _scolding him_ \- as she removed the white shirt from atop her blonde head, "It is _imperative_ that you attend tonight's gala for your Father's sake!"

A little girl, equal in age to the boy - with pale, reddish-blonde hair overpowering the frame of her small face in excessive waves; soft olive green eyes alighting her pretty, freckled face - crossed her arms ( _in much a similar fashion to her brother's own rebellious gesture_ ) against her naked torso - refusing to wear the wispy dress another maid was aiming to place on her. "Daddy said that if we don't want to go, we don't have to!"

"Miss Helena! A lady should _not_ raise her voice! You must get ready as well!" Snapping her fingers frantically at a nearby maid, she ordered them around the room to dress the girl.

"Helga," The youngest boy, whose hair was a deep, silky black ( _which shone an almost greenish hue when beneath the light_ ); and eyes a dark pine green, took off the vest he was placed on and threw it out the window, "If Fenrir and Hel aren't going, neither am I!"

"Master Jormungand, please! You mustn't-!" One of the maids, a teenage girl far too inexperienced in the role of a caretaker, was easily swayed by the child's tantrum that she ended up running outside, crying, in an urge to retrieve the dirtied vest.

"Oh, you naughty children!" Cried out an exasperated Helga, "Why must you all be so troublesome to a weary old maid as I? Why, if _I_ was your mother-!"

" _I_ certainly wouldn't be their Father."

Reclining against the frame of the door, Loki watched the frustrated maid jump back, startled, by his abrupt appearance.

"M-M-Master Loki!" The nervous woman stuttered, "You've returned, M'lord!"

"It would appear I have," Loki responded, moving away from the frame and toward them. "Mind telling me why my children are oh so _troublesome_?"

"N-N-No, you must've misheard me! T-They're _darlings!_ Oh, how could you think I would call them anything _but_ the darlings they are and-!" The maid didn't know what else to say to escape the obvious trouble she found herself in; and Loki was having no more of her incessant squabble.

"Enough, Helga." Loki sighed, excusing her tersely before watching the woman dash off with trickling tears. Once she was gone from his sight, Loki turned toward his three children. "As for the three of you-"

"Daddy!" The triplets ran toward their Father, puppy eyes at full power that often reminded him of how persuasive they could be.

"Just because we told her we didn't want to go to the party, Helga started getting mad at us!" Fenrir stated.

"Oh?" Loki's tall frame descended onto the ground, kneeling so as to be at level height with that of the triplets. "Why don't you want to go?"

"Because," Hel cried out, her displeased pout eerily similar to that of her mother's when things didn't go her way, "Helga is making us wear those horrible jester-like dresses...just to please those bullies!"

"Yeah," Fenrir added, "We're not performing monkeys!"

"It's just a gathering for all those Gods to boast about how they're better than everyone else!" Jormungand suggested, as annoyed about the topic as his older siblings.

Loki rubbed his chin lightly, as if pondering on a passing thought. "So then," he stood, "What you're telling me is that no matter _what_ I say, you won't be coming?"

The three turned away simultaneously, huffing.

"No."

A sigh escaped his lips. "Ah, I see. So you won't accompany me even if I were to tell you that the reason I want to take you along, is so that _I_ can enjoy the party with the three of you?"

The triplets perked at their Father's words. Immediately all three turned around, longing for the meaning of his words, only to find him leaving the room.

"Well," Loki spoke in mock dejection as he descended the wooden staircase, attentively listening to the running feet behind him, "I understand if you don't want to come along; and leave me all _alone_ to fend for _myself_ against those mean Gods-"

"We'll go! We'll go!" They ran after him, clutching his pants in a desperate attempt to stop him.

' _Bingo_ ' he thought with an arched smile. "Then, will you do as you're told and get ready?"

"Yes, Daddy!" The children acquiesced. However, before they so much as turned toward the direction of their bed chambers, a saccharine scent invaded their nostrils. It was unusually sweet - _soothing_ \- nevertheless, delightful to the senses.

It was hard to put a name to it. After all, they were much used to their Father's masculine fragrance; consisting of a blend between sandalwood and amber, that - even if masked - would undeniably be detected.

Sure enough, beneath the sweetness, his own scent pervaded.

But this only enhanced the perfume's own femininity; and, where the idea usually bothered them, this time appeared to be different.

Curiously observing the way his children sniffed loudly, Loki couldn't help but attempt to discern what the cause for such a blatant reaction, was. Wafting the air around him, he too, took notice of the flowery perfume from his clothes.

' _Since when did I...?'_ Realization soon dawned on him as he remembered his earlier _stroll._

"Daddy," Fenrir began to chortle after he took a big whiff of his clothes, breaking the God away from his silent reverie, "You smell like flowers!"

"Do I now?" Loki raised the cloth to his nose.

"Mhm," Hel smiled, placing her hands against her cheeks to express her delight, "It smells so wonderful!"

Jormungand's reaction, though appearing muted when compared to his extroverted siblings, was anything _but_ displeased.

"It's really nice," the boy said, grabbing his Father's shirt and sniffing it. Loki patted his son's head, ruffling his dark hair, before his thoughts were lead astray by the phantom of a nymph, dancing whimsically across a luminescent lake.

"Why _do_ you smell like flowers, though?" Fenrir asked once his bout of laughter ceased.

The two youngest expectantly looked at their Father.

"Hm," Loki acted indifferent to the question, but he well knew the answer, "Who knows? Maybe its just my natural musk?"

"No, its not, silly Daddy," Hel giggled.

"It's not? Hm," Loki smiled, "Well then, perhaps I fell in a bed of flowers on my way here. Now, enough about my sweet smell. You should all be getting ready."

With endless giggles the children ran back upstairs to get their clothes ready.

Providing the nearby maids an ordered gesture, he watched as they followed after the children, before making his way to his own room - the scent of gardenias engulfing his mind, filling his thoughts of nothing but the nymph at the lake.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

The children got off from the carriage, one by one, sticking close to their Father as their curious gazes took in the exquisite details from the preeminent _Gull Kastali_.

Ascending staircases, made from polished, alabaster stone, gleamed beneath the settling sky like a road of stars. Pillars of gold protruded off the mountain in arcs, enhancing the illustrious quality of the Royal palace beneath the rays of the setting sun. Thousands of _orbs*_ alighted the palatial edifice - causing its prominent features to gleam like the solar form.

Intimidated and awed by the grandeur that surrounded them, the children were quick to grasp onto each other for mental support. Loki, witnessing this, couldn't help but release a slight chuckle.

"Don't lag behind, or you're bound to get lost."

Encouraged by their Father, the triplets held onto him as they made their way toward the towering doors at the entrance of the palace.

 **Odin's** **Cross*** was heavily articulated within the exterior of the doors, as the symbol was decorated over by Midgardian jewels of red, green, and blue. Servants welcomed the invited guests at the door, and soon, ushered them into the ballroom.

Loki was quite surprised by the amount of guests within the lavish hall. Aesir, Asynjur, Alfir, Einherjar, and Valkyrie - all assembled in consecrated groups, wearing their finest of clothes, and speaking to one another in merry conversation.

' _At least I know the reception has yet to begin,'_ Loki thought, wearing his best of smiles to quell the annoyance of most of the Aesir surrounding him.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Not far from where Loki and his children stood, was a particular Guardian - visibly annoyed - glaring in the Trickster's direction.

"What, in Helheim's name, is _he_ doing here?" The amber-eyed Aesir crossed his arms in disapproval, leaning against the pillar behind him - appearing utterly intimidating to any of the Asyjur and Alfir that were yearning to grab his attention with their flaunting dresses.

"My friend," A cobalt-eyed Vanir approached the raven haired Aesir, winking at a swooning Asynjur, as he patted the Guardian's back, "Why the sour face? You look as if someone has pissed in your _mead_!"

"Freyr," the Guardian bellowed, "Do not tempt me at the moment, for I very well need a sparring partner to quell the raging fire within."

Freyr immediately raised his hands in surrender, "Though I do enjoy a good spar, Heimdall, I wouldn't be the tenth of a fool to spar against you."

Heimdall heaved a sigh, his tense muscles visibly relaxing beneath the Vanir's spoken words, "Forgive me, friend, I did not mean to be so terse."

"No worries," Freyr waved his hand in the air, "However, now I find myself intrigued as to what has caused your discontent."

"The presence of one particular creature that is both a fool and a fox," Heimdall sighed, pointing with his thumb at the figure a meter behind him. Freyr glanced over the Guardian's shoulders and easily noticed the emerald-eyed God, surrounded by many beautiful women.

Truth be told, the Vanir had nothing against the Trickster - even with the questionable alliance the All-Father and he, made - just as long as the conniving male never lay a hand on his beloved sister.

Returning his cobalt gaze to the frowning Aesir, Freyr pondered on a different subject - to distract him - before he innocently blurted, "I've heard many rumors that the _First Maiden_ has arrived."

Heimdall's instantaneous blush gave him away, easily, to the cobalt-eyed Vanir - who, in return, released a sound laugh.

"Do not mock me, Freyr," Heimdall pursed his lip, glaring at the Vanir.

"I swear I am not, but your face betrays your heart, brother." Freyr smiled, "Have you had a chance to meet with her?"

Heimdall shook his head, "I have not, yet," a small smile graced his features, causing more than one witnessing lady to swoon at such handsome man, "There will be time for that after the banquet - have _you_ seen her around?" His face immediately glanced around the room, searching for the lady of conversation.

Freyr shrugged, "I've never _met_ the fair maiden. I only know bits and pieces of what you have chosen to describe, brother."

Heimdall returned to his initial position, heaving a forlorn sigh, "It has been far too long...Perhaps she will not remember me if we were to meet again."

"Nonsense, Heimdall. I'm sure that she will be able to remember the young man that protected her as a child. She'd be ungrateful if her mind did not commit your face to memory." Freyr smiled pleasantly. "Shall we take a seat, then?"

Heimdall smirked, "After you, brother."

Hooking an arm around the Vanir's neck, the two young Gods merrily chatted amongst each other, making their way toward the others of their kind.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

"Lord Loki, how hath thee faired?" A beautiful, brunette haired, Alfir - flaunting her exquisitely crafted dress - approached the Trickster with fluttering lashes.

"I am well," Loki smiled kindly, watching as the nearby Alfirs and Asynjur giggled amongst each other - annoying his children to no end; who chose to remain a fair distance away from their Father at this moment, "I see you are wearing such a lovely dress. It truly compliments your sapphire eyes."

The Alfir blushed, a sweet smile on her heart-shaped face, "Oh, Lord, thoust are kind to an insignificant creature as I." Pressing her hand against her cheek, she waited for Loki to grab a hold of it and kiss it.

He knew very well what she was aiming for and, knowing fully the role he was to play before these pretentious females, placed a chivalrous kiss upon the back of her hand - emerald eyes glazed within a seductive smile, "I have never heard the moon called insignificant by the twinkling stars."

"Lord Loki-!"

"Unless, of course," A beautiful blonde sashayed her hips within a flamboyant red dress, "The Sun dare not approach the Moon to alight its luminous form."

The Alfir was immediately pushed away from the Trickster as a well-endowed Vanir grabbed a hold of the man's right arm, pressing it deeply into her slightly exalted breasts. "I have missed you, My Lord."

"I see you are looking as beautiful as always, Freyja." Loki grinned.

Freyja, with a visible pout, tugged on the man's arm, "You dare compliment all these other women, but not one generous compliment has been thrown in my direction."

"Do forgive me," he whispered against her ear, knowing fully well the effect it would have on her as a blush stained her white skin. "How, _ever_ , can I make it up to you?"

"Well, I think that - for starters - the first dance of the night would be a good beginning," she placed a kiss on his cheek, glaring at the rest of the females, "Then, of course, we could go to my Hall and have a few laughs," she twirled her finger against his chest, "Perhaps _more_ , if you so wish..."

"As enticing as the idea sounds, Freyja," Loki couldn't contain his smirk as he observed a cobalt-eyed Vanir standing beside the amber-eyed Guardian, "I daresay your brother would mind the idea greatly."

She waved her hand in much the same way as her twin, "Not if it is kept a _secret,_ between us both."

He grabbed a hold of her hand, which was clutching his shirt tightly, "After the presentation, I'll consider the offer, but for now I must leave the presence of such fair beauty. I believe I'm needed elsewhere."

Freyja blushed, a bright smile adorning her features as she watched him leave - immediately replacing it with a glare at the whispering females surrounding her. "What were you all thinking, flaunting yourselves so disgracefully in front of My Lord?!"

The women, silenced at once my a woman of power as she, dispersed immediately with tears in their eyes.

"That'll teach them to mess with _my_ man!" Freyja muttered angrily as she made her way toward her assigned seat.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Refraining a yawn, Loki stood still as he - alongside every other guest - watched the Royal Family ascend toward their thrones; angelic wings of pure white protruding off their incandescent beings. Odin, in his robes of white gold, descended in his majestic form toward the golden throne before him. White blonde hair flowing behind as strands of light, wings spread out upon his landing before radiant feathers disappeared amidst a sea of Gods. Frigga, his beloved wife and Queen Mother, followed behind him in her golden dress with white roses aligning the seam of her right shoulder, to the top of her left breast - the Royal insignia gleaming against the circlet of diamonds she wore on her flaxen head. Beside her, was the realm-renowned Balder, God of Light - a youth far more beautiful than many of the maidens present - wearing a tunic of white gold ( _in much a similar fashion as that of his Father_ ) as he held his Mother's hand and guided her chivalrously to her throne, before approaching his seat beside his Aesir brethren.

If there was one thing that piqued Loki's interest ( _aside from meeting Balder, Frigga's child)_ it was the unnaturally _reformed_ appearance of the God of Thunder; and Crown Prince of Asgard.

Thor looked _deathly_ uncomfortable in his white, prince-like clothes - golden lining adorning the cuffs, shoulders, and legs of the whole set.

Discreetly, Loki turned the other cheek in an attempt to hide an incoming smirk behind a trembling hand.

" _He looks worse of a monkey than us,"_ Fenrir commented in a soft hush with a wicked snicker.

Loki smirked at his son's guile.

Ascending the staircase from the circle of handmaiden's surrounding her, was the recently appointed _fiancee_ to the Crown Prince; and future Queen of Asgard - _Sif*_ of the Golden Hair.

Loki silently contemplated the female, observing her graceless form approach her future in-laws with reverence. Other than her brilliant golden hair, there wasn't much the woman had to offer. Looks weren't as close to Freyja's or any of the Alfir to claim _beauty;_ and attitude...let's just say he hadn't heard the _best_ of rumors in regards to the golden-haired girl.

"My fellow brethren," Thor's voice resounded as he announced his welcome ( _a duty often reserved for the King alone, but Loki supposed Odin had released a bit of the reigns over to the soon-to-be-crowned God_ ), "I welcome you all to tonight's festivity...um...well...Yesterday's hunt, manned by myself - of course - brought forth a formidable prey, which I will present for tonight's toast. Thank you all who participated in that event...um...Well, without further ado, may Yggdrasil's light shine upon us all!"

Loki clutched the side of his ribs, attempting to cage in the ceaseless laughter at the painfully awkward opening Thor had provided.

The rest of the Aesir, attempting to be polite to he who will be soon crowned their King, clapped and smiled, some even _cheered_ ( _Loki supposed it was the other participants of the same event)_ as they all revered the young God who proudly welcomed the shower of praises.

Loki rolled his eyes as a smile formed on his lips. He had to hand it to the boy, where he lacked in guile, he certainly made up in charisma.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Finding no entertainment, whatsoever, in what the welcoming had to offer, apart from the ludicrous prince that presented his stupidity to the rest of his kin, the children opted in sightseeing the artistic display the room had to offer in all of its formidable opulence.

Images of historical battle, forged onto the lustrous metal that painted over the three corners, surrounded the lavish hall. The last corner, where the thrones lay above an ascending staircase of white marbled pillars, overlooked the Asgard Sea ( _which included the kaleidoscopic Bifrost_ ) through large, translucent glass windows.

Orbs of Alfheimian light cascaded behind the thrones like droplets in a waterfall - alighting the room in a luminous glow.

"This looks like those in the books I have!" Hel said excitedly, pointing to the marble statues of past Warriors and Gods striking heroic poses.

"I'm more interested in what the food has to offer." Fenrir shrugged, his mouth salivating at the thought of the meals prepared for the feast.

Jormungand, though thoroughly impressed by the illustrious sight, opted with simply enjoying the visual delight than voice it. Glancing about, his sight fell upon a young man, a recently appointed Einherjar, who was beckoning his Father with a pursed lip.

"Daddy," he tugged the God's red coat, not at all liking the way the Einherjar was looking at them, "I think they're calling you."

Loki gave his son a quizzical glance, before taking notice of the Einherjar.

It was obvious he was displeased with the current affair.

"Lord Loki," the Einherjar's reverence was quick, though - the Trickster noticed - his actions shouted out the insincerity of his politeness, "His Majesty has _ordered_ me to escort you to your seat. The _Homage_ _*_ will commence shortly."

With indifferent civility ( _he had been well accustomed to his fair share of cold shoulders by their kind)_ Loki thanked the Einherjar and followed along.

As they weaved their way through the crowd of Gods and Elves, the triplets could hear the accusing murmurs surrounding them, as the Aesir condescendingly stared at their passing forms through the corner of their eyes.

Loki had warned them, many times, about the conduct they would be subjected to, since the day he brought them to live with him in Asgard. They were well aware that no matter what they did to retort ( _or rebel_ ) against such discrimination, they would undeniably remain _different_ from other Aesir children - even if, they too, were considered residents of the same realm.

So, instead, they learned to silence their ears from the cruelty of the world around them.

It didn't necessarily mean they were _deaf_.

"S _lápr*_..." Fenrir muttered in response to an Einherjar's claim of ' _dirty blooded kins of a Jottun whore_ _',_ attracting the attention of the leading soldier, who glared at the child over his shoulder.

However, before a retort could escape his lips, the Einherjar found himself brutally interrupted - _and dismissed -_ by the King of Asgard, himself.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Taking a reverential bow toward his hosts, Loki observed - from the corner of his eyes - as the Einherjar descended the staircase with a sour look on his face. It appeared to be that this particular newbie did not bode well with orders from his superiors.

' _A troublesome fellow, indeed,'_ Loki thought, idly, as he faced the King, whose single, golden eye perused over his form with a raised brow.

Standing from his seat, the King God raised his hand toward the Trickster, causing all invited guests to silence their minute conversations; and gaze at the King, bewildered.

"My sworn brother," Odin said with a serious, _deep_ , tone of voice, grasping the Trickster by the shoulder, "You have been a heartless friend. Is that not right, my dear?" Facing the woman beside him, Loki watched as the flaxen-haired lady walked up to where they stood.

"Indeed, my dearest. A most unkind fellow we have before us," Her hair bounced against her frail shoulders in gentle swirls - aquamarine eyes brimming with mirth as she smiled at her husband, while facing the auburn. "How shall we punish him this time?"

"I believe a month's worth of work should suffice," The King stated.

"Odin..." Loki sweat-dropped.

"Oh no, dearest," Frigga interrupted, "You do know how attached he is to working. Perhaps a good vacation?"

"Frigga..."

"No, that will not do. He tends to use his free time, _too wisely_ , if I do say so myself."

"Look," Loki sighed with a small grin, "I'm sorry I have not visited in such a long time, but I'm not as available as you think."

"Do you hear such nonsense?" Odin asked Frigga with a sly smile, "I must now make a reservation to _see_ my sworn brother!"

"Always an infallible creature, Loki...If you had any consideration for my health, such words would never escape your lips!" Frigga said, wiping the side of her eyes with a silky handkerchief.

"I'm sorry-"

"If _sorry_ was all that was required, there would be no need for _laws_ in this world - is that not what you said, once?" Frigga smiled, though her twinkle appeared more merciless than gentle.

The King released an abrupt guffaw that was immediately followed by his wife and the surprised auburn.

"Is my wife not the best, brother?" Odin asked with a smile.

"Indeed," Loki responded as he approached the Queen Mother, providing a courteous kiss to the back of her hand, "Which makes her all the more befitting to be yours. She is a zealous learner of the arts."

"Oh, Loki dear," Frigga's dimples were covered in a shade of rouge, as a delicate giggle escaped her small lips "You must know that learning from you has always been a delight for me. I cannot easily forget the words you speak, for they hold much truth than what is often seen by the eye alone."

"I'm glad to be of service to you, milady." Loki bowed and moved away.

"My sworn brother," Odin hugged him, unaware of the disapproval from the observant crowd, "You are most welcome here tonight. Ah," he looked down at the children, who - mildly intimidated - gazed at the towering God, "I see you've brought your triplets along."

Stretching out his hand, the triplets responded to his gesture with a shy handshake.

Frigga, in turn, greeted each child with a kiss atop the head and a sweet on the palm of their hand. The triplets, though wary of the gesture, returned a polite smile and a brief ' _thank you'._

"Come now." Odin indicated at the chair a few steps beneath his own.

With a gratuitous bow, Loki took a seat - his sons on each side, and his daughter against his lap.

The Royal family watched as, one-by-one, the guests began to seat themselves around a large, circular stage beneath the thrones.

The echoing beat of a distant drum in constant rhythm filled the room as Valkyries, dressed in beige robes, with crowns of golden flowers atop their heads, walked in groups of two - setting arrangements of multi-colored flowers against the edges of the table until a ring of blossoms vibrantly alighted the ebony wood.

"Daddy," Hel whispered, her curious stare never once leaving the retiring females, "What's going on?"

"A Valkyrie is going to perform a dance to welcome the guests and King." He replied, observing as the cascade of light dimmed, plunging the room in semi-darkness.

"I bet it'll be ugly...the Valkyrie's have manly bodies," Fenrir whispered against his Father's ear, releasing a soft cackle.

"That's considered a compliment to them," Loki chuckled briefly before paying close attention to the rays of moonlight, filtered through the glass behind them - illuminating the center of the table.

A small figure walked across the settled stage, cloaked in a thick green cape - making its way toward the center of the light with no items on her being.

It's controversial appearance caused more than one guest to look at each other, befuddled.

' _This is interesting, to say the least,'_ Loki thought, his chin resting lightly between his thumb and forefinger.

If he well recalled, when a dance of homage was performed, the assigned Valkyrie would appear _presentable_ before the invited guests and hosts, bestowing gifts of fine caliber - as proof of their gratitude - to the King and Queen. Such gifts were usually carried around the dancer's body to offer during the homage; as proof of their loyalty to the King, their bond to the realm, and overall - the _presence_ of Yggdrasil's beauty and art in every detail of the body they owned.

However, this creature's small - and rather _unappealing_ form - gave no presence, whatsoever, that would entice the attendees to watch further.

Most of them, out of traditional courtesy, remained silent; and, though blatantly uninterested, watched the performer stand beneath the moonlight and turn its diminutive, cloaked body toward the ascending staircase.

The others, more recently appointed Einherjars and Valkyries, however, did not put up a pretense and immediately began to chat amongst themselves - seemingly ignoring the dancer's preparation.

Loki couldn't help the sigh that escaped him - disappointment coursing through his handsome features as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

This night would certainly end in ridicule for the poor woman; and though he had _no clue_ of who she may be, he wasn't as hardhearted as to not have any form of sympathy toward her.

Honestly, though, what had Brynhildr been thinking, when she appointed this fawn-like creature to host the reverential welcoming?

Face palming, he turned away from what would, evidently be, an awkward performance. However, emerald eyes took notice of the attentive gaze the two Royals had on the dancer.

What surprised him the most was that even his children were earnestly looking at the performer, as if entranced by her preparation.

Curious by the reaction of those around him, Loki faced the dancer, not at all expecting what she had to offer.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Silence reigned the affluent hall.

A delicate hand protruded out of the green cloak as it faced the King and Queen - raising its palm upward, as sign of submission, of want*. Another hand, with golden bangles gleaming against porcelain skin, pointed in the direction of the audience - downward - as a symbol of absolution, of giving*. One leg, propped up against the ball of her foot, showing a soft thigh, posed like a warrior, while the other one - extending behind her, _slowly, -_ resembled the obtesting* mortals that sought their prayers answered by the Gods.

Loki had never seen so many rambunctious Gods silenced within the expanse of a single minute!

A soft, melodic tune - like that of a nightingale's lullaby - echoed and rebounded across the four sacred corners of the palatial edifice, engulfing the room in its harmonious vibrancy.

A beautiful creature emerged from beneath the thick cloak - like a butterfly shedding its cocoon - although, still covered by veils of stardust material, however much her physique had been defined than in the beginning.

Loki couldn't help but remember the nymph at the lake as he observed, transfixed, the female that approached them with her beautiful voice.

Her naked steps were nimble, _on pointe,_ as she made her way toward them, prancing and twirling throughout each step in rhythm with her acappellic solo. Sashaying her hips on the last few steps, the performer approached the silent, _blushing,_ children - who, _awestruck_ by her presence, stared at her with mouth ajar - as she continued her singing.

When she sang each boy a tune, she faced little Hel, who with eyes as wide as saucers, looked at her expectantly. The dancer provided the girl a pleasant smile as she sang the last part of her song, raising her face toward the God who was just as enthralled by her as his triplets.

The maiden stopped her singing, eyes widened in surprise.

Loki's own nearly bulged out of his eye sockets.

 _Familiar_ Emerald met Alexandrite blue.

"You-" Loki was unable to finish the rest when the beat of the drums, and the singing Einherjar invaded the background.

The performer immediately moved away from the Trickster and removed her veils, revealing to all the beauty that hid beneath.

More than one awed gasp escaped the mesmerized crowd.

Strands of Rose Gold hair, cascading her arched back in generous curls, surrounded the frame of her sylphlike body. Fine cloth, as thin as a feather - dyed in an semi-translucent azure- distinguished her delicate curvature; from lithe limbs to the swelling of her perfect endowments.

Alexandrite blue alighted her feminine features within wide, doe-like eyes; enhancing the innocence of her being, despite the allure of her mature growth.

She twirled around them, and lifted the cloak into the air - causing it to transform into a beautiful wool dress, unmatched in design - which she granted to the Queen Mother. Removing the golden bangle from her leg, the maiden chanted three runes, which turned the bangle into a golden dagger - alighted with the three runes at its handle; a gift, though humble in design, befitting the King of Asgard.

The King and Queen thanked her with a minimal bow and watched, entertained, as she made her way toward the Guest of Honor and his children.

Approaching Fenrir and Jormungand, she placed her hand above their own and granted them, each, a small white flower. Perplexed by the strange gift, the children watched with awe as - with a snap of her fingers - the flowers turned into sweets. Starry eyed the gazed up at the beautiful maiden as she approached Hel, who hid behind her Father's chair, shyly, just as enchanted by the woman as her brothers before her.

A soft, sweet smile graced her features as she bent toward the girl.

Removing a single butterfly that flew around the flower crown she wore, the entertainer placed the baby-blue winged insect atop the child's unrestrained hair.

Hel released a small squeal, sensing the insect's crawl atop her head, before receiving a gentle caress against her cheek. Looking up at the alexandrite eyed Valkyrie, Hel felt a soothing sensation wash over her as the smell of gardenias emitted from her hand.

With a graceful gesture, the butterfly transformed into a crown of roses that made Hel beam with delight.

Facing Loki, whose smile enhanced his playboy persona, a single handkerchief - made of a white spider's silk - was handed to him with both hands.

He stretched his hands to grab her own, but noticing his intent, the maiden released the gift into his hand and faced the staircase, her voice ringing in beat with the Einherjar's own.

Loki smirked, resting his chin atop the bottom of his palm as he watched her descend the steps like a whimsical fairy.

Arriving at the bottom of the steps, and onto the platform of the stage, the dancer bowed before her crowd and continued her singing and dancing.

"Daddy, Daddy," The triplets tugged on his clothes, urging him to face them, "Can we _please_ sit near the end of the stairs? We want to see her up close!"

Loki understood where their excitement stemmed from, but was rather hesitant with allowing the children to be so close to the seated Gods.

However, as a doting Father - by nature -he was unable to deny his children the slightest of requests.

"Very well, but remain seated - and do not step onto the stage, understood?"

"Thank you, Daddy!" The three smiled enthusiastically, and without thinking, ran down the steps to catch a glimpse of the lovely maiden.

What none of them had counted on, was that the Einherjar - who had previously escorted them to their seat - had been standing at the foot of the stairs. Mesmerized by the beautiful maiden, he found himself rudely awakened from his trance by the raucous steps of the incoming children. ' _Those bastard children are coming onto the stage? Why will the All-Father not say anything? Just because that man-whore is his sworn brother, he thinks he stands above-'_

A wicked smile graced his features as he extended the handle of his spear beneath the last step.

' _This'll show them.'_

On their way down, Hel, enthusiastic about the dancing Valkyrie, did not see the spear's handle smoothly positioned beneath her leg, until she accidentally tumbled down the steps and onto the stage.

Frigga released a slight gasp behind her, Odin sitting at the edge of his chair to discern whether the child was alright or not.

Loki, infuriated, stood out of his chair and made his way down the steps, where his sons were soon running after their little sister.

Sniffling from the slight bump on her forehead, Hel could already hear the murmurs of the Aesir and Alfir - jeering at her, and remarking her fall with snide and contempt.

Before Loki and his sons could reach the soon-to-cry girl, a pair of feminine arms reached out for the child and picked her up - earning more than one gasp of utter surprise. Captivated by the dancer, Loki observed as she rocked the child in motion with her singing, brushing away the trickling tears from her freckled cheeks.

With a few pirouettes, the child was soon smiling; along with the rest of the crowd, who clapped in rhythm of the dance as if providing hype to the beat of the drums. Fenrir and Jormungand sat at the end of the steps, delighted with the dancer's movements and smiles that - when she returned Hel to her Father ( _who had, unconsciously, sat alongside his sons at the edge of the stage_ ) gestured them both to join her in merry dance.

Jormungand shyly accepted her hand; and Fenrir, far more outgoing than his brother - and boastfully confident in his excellent step sequence - tugged on the maiden's hand, pulling her toward the center stage with expertise as they danced with her, until the next stanza came up.

With a bright smile on both of their faces, the boys eagerly returned to their Father, who, still beguiled beneath the maiden's innocent gaze, focused solely on her.

"She smells just as sweet as flowers," he heard Hel say behind him.

"Yeah, although - doesn't it seem familiar somehow?" Fenrir questioned.

"Yeah, its very familiar" Jormungand responded.

Loki smiled.

Then it wasn't his imagination - this girl really was the nymph of the lake!

The sound of ' _clanking'_ spoons resounded behind her after returning the two boys; and before she had a chance to turn around and chastise the incoming male, a small ' _yelp'_ escaped her lips.

Thor, as mischievous as a _Pan_ *, had pinched the young girl's butt - grasping her hip and pulling her closer to his chest - all while wrapping a protective arm around her small waist.

The maiden sang her part as she felt her hands intertwined with his own - outstretching her right arm in front of her, while keeping the other on her hip. Before she could sing what was next, Thor interrupted with his own sung verse ( _which didn't sound as charming as her own lovely voice_ ), and was followed right after by the female harmonizing the last verse into a duet.

Twirling her in his arms, Thor pinched her butt once more, causing her to ' _yelp'_ again, before placing a kiss against her cheek and returning to his seat.

Loki released the deathly grip he had on the rail of the stone steps. He hand't even realized the moment he grabbed it, but now - with the visual proof of the semi-cracked rail - he could see it so.

What had caused him to be so upset in the first place?

For all he knew, the Valkyrie was Thor's secret lover, though the idiot was making it _blatantly_ obvious to any who witnessed their glances and caresses.

The idea of it pissed him off more than he liked to admit.

Shaking his head, Loki returned his gaze toward the girl and - deeply enchanted by her dance - forgot the cause of his discontent just seconds prior.

The Valkyrie pirouetted in place at the center of the stage, once, twice, before beautiful wings of a pale pink hue, protruded off her back - providing the girl an angelic halo not many Aesir possessed at such a young age.

The spellbound crowd watched the innocent enchantress raise her hands in worship, wings spreading out like a bird about to soar into the sky, before thousands of feathers dispersed around her.

Each child extended a hand to grasp the tiny item - lighter than air - before it fully disappeared in the palm of their hand.

A roar of applause engulfed the room as the Valkyrie bowed before her beloved people.

Enthralled, even Loki - himself - stood to applaud, an honest smile gracing his handsome face.

Too busy was he, observing the bowing Valkyrie, that he did not think - for just a diminutive second - that he was being observed by a pair of scrutinizing _aquamarine_ eyes, intent on discerning each and every reaction he gave.

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **orbs** \- rather than candles, they use orbs of captured light, a gift given to Asgard by Freyr. The orb is made out of crystal glass (smithed by the Dwarves of Svartalfheim), while the captured light comes from Alfir Woodlands, sealed within (a gift from the Elves of Alfheim).

 **Odin's cross -** _Solar Cross/ Sun Cross/ Wheel of Taranis_ \- composed of an equal armed cross within a circle, this Norse Symbol (which also appears all around the world and in many different religions) represents the solar calendar.

 **Sif** \- In Norse Myth, Sif is attributed with the earth and is well-known for her Golden hair ( _which some scholars believe to represent the fields of wheat_ ). She is also Thor's wife.

 **slápr -** An insult in Old Norse meaning, " _good-for-nothing"_ or _"lazy person_ ".

 **Homage** \- the defined term is, _"special honor or respect shown publicly"._ In this case, however, the _Homage_ will be something akin to an initiation before the celebration commences. Take it as a way to welcome the guests invited and to thank the host for inviting them.

 **Of want -** palm facing the sky, ' _hand that received from the heavens'_

 **Of giving -** palm facing the ground, ' _hand that gives to the masses'_

 ** _Obtest_** _\- rare_ definition for ' _beseech/implore/pray_ '

 **Pan** \- In Greek Mythology the Pan God is attributed to the wild, shepherds and flocks, nature of mountain wilds and rustic music; and companion of the nymphs.

* * *

 **Songs**

 **Song*** \- _An chailin alainn -_ _Dulaman,_ by Celtic Woman, sung by Lisa Lambe.


	24. The Royal Gala: Part II

**_I apologize for the tardiness of the chapter's update._**

 ** _Read & Review my dear readers :3_**

 ** _Enjoy._**

 **ASGARD ARC**

"Chapter III"

 _ **The Royal Gala: Part II**_

If there was one thing that kept the God of Mischief fairly suspicious ( _and a tad bit annoyed),_ it was the manner in which Thor kept the Valkyrie to himself after the _Homage._

With a possessive arm wrapped around the unblemished skin of her lithe waist, hips practically molded to his own powerful physique, the Crown Prince proudly boasted about the beauty of the performance, and of _her,_ to the rest of the eager Aesir; all while _seemingly_ forgetting his _soon-to-be_ bride's presence - standing just a few feet away with females of similar ranking.

Though he often made it a point to _never_ meddle into the private affairs of others, curiosity was beginning to nag at him - _in the most painful of ways_ \- to discover just **what** kind of relationship existed between the 'would-be' King and the bewitching performer. Especially because no one else seemed to notice the peculiarity in their interactions as he.

With quick, diminutive steps, and an _almost_ flawless grace, Loki seemingly approached the group of rambunctious Gods gathered around the _adoring_ couple.

Irritation began to bubble and froth beneath his very skin; and, though he had no idea what was the cause of it, especially when - whatever their _secret relationship_ consisted of - had absolutely **nothing** to do with him, he knew there existed a dire need to separate the two.

After all, there was a reason Odin entrusted him with Thor's studies in the past.

Having been bred and versed in all that consisted within the position of a Ruler, Loki knew _what_ the demands that befell a _**Prince** _ required him to uphold - in order to be deemed worthy by his people, and Yggdrasil, of the crown and throne.

 _Flaunting_ his pretty little lover ( _and what a lovely creature, indeed_ ) in front of the Gods and heirs of higher realms, was **not** something well recommended to _any_ man who was in the process of getting married, _especially_ one who was destined to rule said realms. Yet, Thor - the dimwitted, pompous idiot he was - not only brought his lover forth to perform the commencement of the banquet for his family _and_ his people, but had the audacity to stick by her side as _proof_ that she was his!

' _This idiot is going to be the downfall of Asgard!'_ Loki thought, slightly irked; already close enough to the central ring in which the couple conversed. Mid-stride, however, he found himself interrupted by the begging tugs of his children behind him; beckoning his momentary attention.

"Daddy, Daddy! Can we go to the appetizers?"

"There are many sweets and sandwiches prepared! I wanna try some!"

"Pretty please?"

Diverting his attention from the gleaming couple, Loki had time to recall his prior concern over the well-being of his children.

He was well aware that his kin were disliked by Aesir and Alfir, alike, which made him all the more reluctant to leave them out of his sight. Add to the wound, the harassment his daughter had suffered earlier, he was even _more_ adamant about leaving them unattended.

But...

He _had_ promised them the liberty to do as they wished.

The sound of growing laughter abruptly filled the air, bringing him away from his momentary deliberation as the guests applauded loudly.

Entranced, the children watched - with beaming smiles - as the Valkyrian maiden was raised in mid-air by two strong arms, and spun around like a leaf in the wind.

Although he also observed this interaction, his own knitted brows showcased ( _to any who **would have** paid attention then) _that he wasn't exactly happy with the exchange between the couple. This was especially true when, as she was brought back to the ground, Thor welcomed a kiss on the forehead from the pretty maiden - to the delight of some...

 _and_ the scorn of others.

Heaving a defeated sigh, he granted his children the freedom to take whatever they wished from the elegantly carved table - so long as they were within sight and in their best behavior.

Acquiescing to their Father's demands, the children immediately bolted toward the appetizers laid out before them, but not without glancing back at the maiden one last time.

Now, finding himself free to move about, Loki returned to his initial path. Weaving through the highly condensed crowd toward the aforementioned lovers, Loki ensured his intentions were not too obvious as he managed to get closer than ever to the conversing two.

Nevertheless, he found his plan foiled, _once again_ , as he came face-to-face with the youngest of the Norn sisters; just a few steps away from standing behind Thor and the Valkyrie.

' _Damn it all!'_ he thought, as he donned a beaming smile; masking his irritation before the bashful Norn.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

"-and as I turned to face the Bull, its golden hide gleaming 'neath the rays of the setting sun, I faced him as one would an enemy Jottun. It's large, black eyes stared at me in defiance to my act - as if questioning my strength against his own. Before me, lay a steady hand, setting a marked distance between my prey and I. Behind, a vengeful hand, arched, grasping the hilt of my sword, preparing to unsheathe the blazing blade... _Then_ , as quick as the beating of a bird's heart, I offered a prayer to the Gods; and dashed straight toward the fearless animal, prepared to attack!" The Einherjar recounted his tale of the hunt - he felt had been an honor to be involved in - with the God of Thunder. Soon enough, the story took a series of twists and turns; and became hilariously ironic as he began to mention the little 'plan' Thor had concocted prior to finding the bull, in which one of them would have to disguise themselves as a cow to attract its attention - said job unfortunately befalling him.

Of course, many of the present Gods had heard the story countless of times, practically appearing as a bore to majority of them. Nevertheless, they were fully aware that the tale, rather than being a tool to boast of his deeds, was actually meant to inform the maiden before them and earn, if anything, a smile from her pretty lips.

The man's reward was instantaneous as, after earning a few jibes from the rest of his comrades; a soft, melodic laugh, hidden behind a dainty hand, escaped the Valkyrie's lips - causing the surrounding guests to smile and laugh alongside her.

Except, of course, a certain group of women standing away from the crowd; conversing in their own little bubble of solemnity and grace.

"I wonder what it is their speaking of. It must be cause of great amusement if it generates this much laughter." An Alfir elder mentioned offhandedly, her icy blue gaze reflecting an interest that her demeanor hardly revealed.

"Whatever it is they are stating," The golden-haired Asynjur responded with mock dignity - which hid the sourness of her heart well - as she took a gentle sip of her wine, "It must be about the hunt. _My fiancé_ is quite the hunter, and an exceptional one at that. He tends to prove his abilities as a God when hunting monsters and animals, like a spider who captures insignificant insects. He enjoys boasting about his capabilities; as _I_ love to remind everyone around him of his prowess."

The women's response were muffled giggles.

"That is true, Lady Sif," a young Asynjur, acquaintance of Sif's infancy - and chosen handmaiden for the future Queen - smiled happily, "You are truly the luckiest woman in all the nine realms!"

With a dignified scoff, Sif answered the girl's praise, "I cannot say you are in the wrong, for I have been blessed by Yggdrasil with the most beautiful of hair - far brighter than even the Asgardian Sun - which not even the Vanir, _Freyja,_ can compare to me." As if to strike a point, she weaved a hand through her long tresses and looked in the direction of the blonde Vanir who, if she had heard the insult, said nothing; returning her own attention toward the many praises of the men surrounding her.

"Yet, Lady Sif," The Asynjur handmaiden spoke again, her eyes twinkling in admiration, "For a God like the Crown Prince to have set his eyes on you, even though your family is of the peasantry, is truly amazing-!"

Silence filled the group of women as they all stared at the wine drenched girl.

"Would you look at this," Sif spoke with a honeyed voice, returning the raised cup back to her side, "It appears to be that I have no more wine to drink."

Humiliated the Asynjur stared at the ground and ran off in tears from the ballroom.

"Now, where were we?"

Not wanting to stand in the same position as the handmaiden, the others returned to the previous conversation; acting as if they had not seen anything of what occurred just moments ago.

Halfway through their chatter, Sif took notice of her closest friend; which, standing fairly quiet during the entirety of the dialogue, was heavily concentrated on the area where her future husband and _dear_ sister-in-law were surrounded by people of all rankings.

"Eira?" The golden-haired Asynjur called for the woman with a faceted smile, interrupting an Alfir's discussion on jewelery and such. It wasn't until the third time that the woman's name was called for, did her momentary stupefaction cease, and she returned her attention, once more, to the soon-to-be Queen.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We've been calling for you for quite some time, now, is something the matter?"

"Forgive me," Eira responded sheepishly, "It appears to be that my mind was elsewhere."

"Well," Sif said with a quip tone, though her eyes easily revealed to the others she was _far_ from joking, "You have certainly interrupted our chat with your lack of attention," most of the women faced each other, knowing fully well that the one that ended the flow of gossip had been _her_ , "I believe we all deserve an explanation as to what has kept your attentions away from the most important... _here."_

"Um," the others could easily discern the young woman's discomfort and embarrassment, "Well...I...I have heard many a man speak of hunting with such confidence that, truthfully, tends to put off a woman's interest. My husband does so often at home all the time, and yet," she glanced back at the crowd, "To think that women are finding the same stories _I have heard countless of times_ 'interesting', so as to even incur their good _**humor**_... I do wish to see for myself if it _is_ as interesting as they are all making it out to be."

Surprising the women, especially Sif, the Asynjur immediately excused herself and approached her husband - the very same Einherjar that was retelling the story - without interrupting the flow of his words as he excitedly spoke to the Valkyrie. Not a fifth of a minute had passed when the females' eyes widened at the sight of their Asynjur friend _**laughing** (and she was known well among her group of acquaintances to be a humorless wench_ ), that it was a cause of great curiosity to the others as, one by one, they escaped the golden-haired Asynjur and approached the quickly growing circle.

Now, standing there, abandoned by her so-called _friends -_ as each and every one of them made their way toward her _adoring_ sister-in-law being held possessively by her fiancé _-_ the future Queen of Asgard found herself completely alone, save for the sea of ecstatic Einherjar and Valkyrie voicing their opinions about the _Homage._

" _What beauty unparalleled in divinity!_ " mentioned an Alfir soldier, dreamily, as he openly gazed at the maiden from afar.

" _Did you see the way she danced to the beat of the drums?_ " spoke a Valkyrie to another, a gentle smile - very much unlike their norm - appearing on her hardened features. " _Utterly breath-taking! The All-Father was extremely pleased and commended the entire Valkyria for the performance! But we very well know she is deserving of all the praise!"_

" _If I were still a mortal, never in my life would I have been able to come across a woman of such fine caliber as she!_ " exclaimed a nearby Einherjar as he received laughs and teases from his nearby comrades.

And the eulogies continued, so on...

...and so forth.

The incessant strings of applause and exuberance filled the halls as all the guests sought to converse with the lovely Asynjur - some, even going as far as crouching beneath the crowd in order to catch a glimpse of her celestial form.

' _Damn her_ _!'_

Cracking the wooden cup she was holding onto, the enraged Asynjur attempted, with great difficulty, to restore the faceted mask of a dignified Queen, in order to hide the obvious jealousy that was eating at her.

 _snap_!

Though the attempt _had_ been made, it was easily discarded as - with flaring nostrils - Sif observed the way her sister-in-law placed a kiss on her fiancé's forehead; the latter sporting a love struck grin that enhanced his handsome features.

And as he held the girl in his arms - _longing_ reflected off his candid, cocoa gaze; which _**never**_ , did she recall, had he _ever_ shown toward _her._

Trying, in vain, to save her wounded ego, Sif huffed her annoyance and roamed - coincidentally - toward the appetizer table, where she quickly discarded the broken cup and grabbed another; the loud ' _clank'_ of wood against wood being heavily muffled by the elaborately decorated tapestry that lay atop carved ebony.

Sif stood by, watching with growing envy as Thor spun the girl in his embrace, practically yelling out to all the guests of what a ' _wonderful'_ dancer she was and how ' _beautifully'_ performed the homage had been done.

She pursed her lips.

Had _she_ been the one to perform the Homage for her future in-laws, _she_ would've been the star shining brightly tonight!

Her long, golden hair was by far, the most captivating existence known to man - mortal or not - and truly, it would've served as quite the breath-taking sight for the festive introduction.

Yet, ever since that silly little girl returned from _**Valkyria*** , _her fiancé and his family have done nothing but speak about her!

' _What fools they are to be caught up in her web of narcissistic pride! She, who believes herself better than anyone else, ever since she was a child!'_ she thought with much contempt against the smiling Valkyrie.

 _She_ was the one that was meant to stand beside him!

 _She_ was the one that would end up wedding him soon!

So why was it that his attention; his smiles, his gaze, his _heart_ solely centered around his little sister?!

Heat fueled her insides, boiling her blood like molten lava, as - peeved beyond her own comprehension - the golden-haired woman faced the ground in an attempt to hide her envy from the eyes of those perfect Gods.

She hated this inferiority to them.

Hated being reminded that, though blessed with an attribute many Goddesses would want, _she_ was not of the same ranking as they.

If it weren't because Thor had always claimed he loved her hair, even when she was still a handmaiden to the Queen Mother and little Asynjur princess; and later welcomed by the King as Thor's future bride, she would've most likely been stepped on by all of these egocentric women!

Especially, ( _she scrutinized the alexandrite eyed Asynjur)_ by that girl!

' _No!'_ she clenched her fists with resolve, ' _I have worked too hard and too long for a silly little Asynjur to take it all away from me!'_

Honey brown suddenly befell the decorations weaved elegantly across the collations.

Bright crimson appeared in her line of sight.

Tiny, rotund beads of a deep, dark shade, reflected the Alfir light above in the most sinister of ways. Holly berries, hidden deep within branches of faded greenery, extended throughout the edges of the ebony; adding an almost natural presentation, amidst its lustrous surroundings.

Observing such mixture of natural elegance would have been, perhaps, a pleasant sight that invoked peace on any who beheld it; that is, if it weren't for the wicked thoughts that filled the golden-haired Asynjur at that very moment.

Plucking an innocent berry from its snug position, Sif glanced around her like a cautious thief about to commit a disastrous crime. Everyone was far too focused on the royal pair to take notice of her morbid intentions.

An arched smile, worthy of a Svartalfheimian Dwarf's, crept over her thin lips.

 _Perfect._

Emptying the berry into the cup, she plucked another, and another, until the bottom was completely filled with the reddened fruit.

Mashing the miniature orbs, with a spoon, she patiently waited on her devious plot until an ominous liquid - whose crimson hue provided a ghastly appearance - began to smooth out beneath the constant stirring.

' _This'll show her!'_

Calling out to a nearby wine bearer, she requested more of the coveted drink to be poured into her chalice.

Though noticing that the cup was already half-full, prepared to suggest otherwise, the man servant remained as silent as a fly on the wall - knowing fully well that the demanding figure before him was not one to be denied _any_ request - lest he ridicule her in front of all, and earn himself a good lashing for insubordination against the future Queen.

So, without an uttered word or questionable thought, the man filled the cup with wine and retreated, unknowingly leaving the woman to her vile misdeeds.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Twirling nimble fingers within cascading blonde twin-tails, the soft-faced, juniper-eyed female, bashfully glanced at the auburn's towering frame from her diminutive stature. Although she had, _unknowingly,_ impeded his approach toward the Prince and dancer, Loki couldn't find it in himself to be rude to the girl for two _obvious_ reasons:

1) He was in front of many Aesir, Vanir, _and_ Alfir who desired no more than to destroy his position in the eyes Odin; _itching_ for a reason to bring about his downfall.

2) His status as a reputed playboy demanded that he keep his actions as chivalrous as possible, especially toward the females as _blatantly_ enamored with him as this one.

"Can I help you, Skuld?" he asked, observing the way she turned as red as her complexion allowed.

"Um..no..I..we..It's just that...um.."

Not a single coherent sentence could escape the blubbering mess before him, which only served to irk his inner-self all the more.

' _Patience...Patience...'_ he breathed, returning back to a gleaming smile that blinded the stuttering maiden.

Although his simper was pleasant to the eyes ( _which only served to embarrass the Norn further),_ what was truly hidden beneath that mask of equivocal kindness was a chaotic jumble of irritation and annoyance, as his emerald gaze focused on Thor; who was too busy basking in the presence of the young girl to notice the deadly glare sent in his direction.

Could the fool be any more obvious of his intentions toward her?!

' _Though the idea of a lover isn't necessarily frowned upon in our Society, the knowledge of owning one is usually kept in the dark - and in the privacy of one's bed - not blatantly exposed for all to bear witness! What the hell is that idiot thinking?! Moreover,'_ he glanced up at the smiling royal couple as they spoke to each other in hushed conversations, all while watching Thor and the Valkyrie together. ' _Why the hell is Odin permitting such an exposure of discretion to occur beneath his very nose?!'_

"M-My Lord...I..well..um..you...lovely day..and I...oh..." The blonde, still attempting to make light conversation with the man she admired, noticed his sudden huff of annoyance and - while interpreting it as being caused by her incessant squabble - immediately set out to apologize to him. However, heavily miscalculating the projection of her apologetic bow, she ended up accidentally crashing against the man's sturdy chest.

Loki, feeling the abrupt impact, was slightly taken aback; and, in noticing the girl's reddened nose, sweat-dropped.

"I'm so sorry! What should I do? I didn't mean to! I-!"

Placing a gentle hand against her trembling shoulder, Loki placated her string of apologies, asking with immediate calmness, "Is there something you needed from me? Or, perhaps," his voice mellowed in tone as he kissed her hand chivalrously, causing goosebumps to fill her entire body, "Something you _wanted_ from me?"

The muted female gaped like a fish and stared at him, wide-eyed; and flushed beyond relief.

' _At least this managed to shut her up, for now.'_ Before any other exchange could be made between the mischievous God and flustered Norn, the two eldest sisters to the blonde appeared behind them - standing as equal as statues, side by side.

"Good evening, God of Mischief. _How doth fair thee_?" The eldest of the females, with an obvious glare hidden behind mirthful violet, provided a brief curtsy upon the presence of the King's blood brother.

The second, in accompaniment to the eldest, with a stoic face ( _which often reminded him of his own twin brother)_ perused over his form through steel blue eyes, as if attempting to decipher his intentions toward her beloved sister.

Loki returned the uncomfortable welcoming with a kiss on their hands; pleasantness - once again - covering his growing annoyance.

The flaxen-haired Urd, and the raven-haired Verdandi; both as equally beautiful to one another as their youngest triplet, stood before him with every intention of entertaining his time - keeping him further away from his intended direction.

"It appears to be that the loveliness of tonight's gala has been alighted with thrice the beauty one would rarely witness in a lifetime." Loki's quick tongue immediately followed through the situation, saving him from discarding the three females and approaching the Prince of the Gods.

The maidens' response was a quick laugh.

"You, Sir, have an eloquence of word unparalleled to many of these unversed males, whose only entertainment is to boast of their capabilities as hunters," Verdandi spoke, "and rarely take enjoyment of proclaiming the beauty of that which visibly presents themselves before them."

Though focused on her every response, Loki's mind began to wander back at the Valkyrie. Especially her chosen set of words after he had observed her in her sacred dance.

Rather than respond in much a similar fashion as many of these females, especially when exalted for their beauty - she had actually _dissuaded_ him when he made an attempt to earn her trust by praising her.

 _"I'm sure you'll find more delight in professing the beauty of other things in Asgard..."_

Is what she had said; and, though she had no idea of it, her response had actually confounded him to no end.

Could he truly consider her response as a presence of her own humility, or...was it nothing but an act that enabled her an upper hand to flee the unwanted conversation?

He mentally berated himself.

 _It had to be the latter._

After all, a woman born of higher realms considered herself no more than a work of art meant to be appreciated, praised, and cultivated by equally astounding males.

It was just the way _this_ society worked.

"Perhaps," his focus returned to the current conversation, his response quick to follow the Norn's own," it is but their incapacity to put to words _that_ same beauty which no God can evade, and no mortal can resist."

"My dearest sister," Verdandi turned away from the gallant male, somewhat irked by her inability to find a flaw amidst all his _perfection,_ "is quite the chatterbox when not in your presence. It appears to be that, like many of the ladies seeking your attention, she has become enraptured with your poetic eloquence, and thus remains unable to perform as simple a task as speaking."

"Verdandi!" Skuld faced her sister, cheeks reddened by the embarrassment she felt.

"Is that so?" Loki's smile was instantaneous, as he noticed that both the Valkyrie and Thor were no long surrounded, _or_ in sight.

"If you wouldn't mind, a few seconds of your time would suffice." Urd smiled with an expressionless grin as she ushered him toward the stairs leading to the second floor - the conversational hall.

With an internal sigh, Loki's smile grew brighter - just as his patience grew thinner - opting in accompanying the three sisters upstairs, all while being obliviously observed by the scrutiny of an aquamarine gaze.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Glancing above the heads of the crowd centered around Thor and the Valkyrie, Heimdall had his arms crossed against his chest; neck craned as far apart from his shoulders, as his eyes searched her elegant figure. Once molten amber came across her lucent form, he refused to release her from his captive gaze.

"Is she not the loveliest creature to have roamed the Nine Realms, my friend?" Freyr asked as he placed an arm across the Guardian's shoulder, completely bewitched by the Valkyrie to take notice of the pining male's intense gaze. "Of course, her beauty is of no comparison to my beloved sister's, yet," a soft smile graced his noble features, "There is something about her existence that radiates pleasantness to all who observe, would you not agree?"

Heimdall's response was a soft grunt as he watched the way Thor spun her around; her smiling face appearing as angelic as the seraph of his past.

"What's wrong, brother?" Freyr laughed, "Has her beauty parched your throat and left you incapable of forming coherent words?"

"Not at all," Heimdall released a sigh as he watched her disappear from within the crowd, quite possibly, to sit beside her Mother and Father, "Her beauty is far too great for words to do her justice and express what lies in the eyes," he smiled, causing more than one lady to swoon, "and the heart of a loyal soldier."

Baffled by the poetic response from an - otherwise calloused - warrior, Freyr turned toward his friend with a face that betrayed nothing. His surprise was as evident as his actions, when he finally made the connection between the Valkyrie and Guardian.

"It couldn't be that she..." Freyr stared at his friend with wide eyes, "Is she, perhaps, the _First Maiden_?"

There was a reluctant nod from the Guardian's side.

"Then, you mean to say that she is your intended- _oomf!"_ A hand immediately flung out toward his mouth, silencing him at once as he was dragged off toward a corner. Some of the guests turned toward the Guardian and Vanir in confusion, but - knowing them well as the greatest of friends, and childhood troublemakers alongside the God of Thunder - immediately returned to their own set of conversations without a second glance.

"She is _not_ my intended!" Heimdall flushed angrily after ensuring no one had heard them.

Freyr was quick to realize the uncertainty of mentioning such things in front of others. Especially because her position was far more elevated, and fragile, than either one of them could understand. "But she _is_ the one of your heart's desire...is she not?"

Though Heimdall gave no immediate reply; for the cobalt-eyed Vanir, words were not needed at all.

The answer was as clear as daylight.

And it existed in the form of a hopelessly enamored Guardian.

"I believe I now see your reason for being attracted to her," Freyr sighed, "However, I must admit that - with the small notion of an idea you provided on her, I was expecting a pleasant apple-cheeked child. This beautiful young lady is nowhere near the image I had in mind. Words truly do her no justice."

"I highly doubt you would have believed me then. Had I spoken of her, you would have thought me to be under some form of hallucination caused by an overworked mind."

"Among other things," Freyr grinned.

Heimdall returned the teasing insinuation. "Of course. _Among other things._ "

"Now," Freyr patted the Guardian's back as they walked about the corridor, "What I wish to know is...why haven't you approached her yet? Though your feelings may not be blatantly exposed, they _can_ be expressed. The opportunity is presenting itself before you as easily as the food in that table. So, why-?"

"I fear we have both changed since our last meeting," Heimdall was quick to interrupt, "Seeing her now, after many years of absence, has proven that to me. Perhaps, it was foolish of me to have believed...to have _hoped..._ that she would recall our childhood. Or that she would even remember me."

Freyr understood his friend's sentiments.

But he could not condone this melancholic cowardice any longer.

"Well, my brother," Freyr was quick to smile; his cobalt gaze locking on the aforementioned female, "We'll never know unless we ask!"

"Huh?"

Heimdall felt himself be pushed around by the Vanir, causing many of the guests to turn, and giggle at their interaction.

"Freyr, where are we going?"

"Be silent, my friend, for I find myself accepting the position as mitigator between you and the lady of your affections." Freyr hushed, before coming to an abrupt halt, "Now, its time for you to prove to me you are no coward."

"What are you-?"

"Good evening, fair princess."

Afraid, Heimdall slowly turned toward his front.

Molten amber openly gazed at deep, alexandrite-blue.

"How doth fair thee?" The Vanir continued, unaware of the inner turmoil his friend was currently going through.

Although his intentions were always good, Freyr could be a bit oblivious at times.

As such was the case right _now_.

With a smile that could light up the sun, Freyr's gentle expression showcased the pride he felt at his _brilliant idea_ to aid his ailing friend from his forlorn love.

Heimdall, on the other hand, didn't seem too happy as he looked just about ready to have the ground swallow him whole.

* * *

 **Terms & Definitions**

 **Valkyria or Valkyrian Domain -** The _Valkyria_ will be singular form for the Valkyrie **-** ** _Valkyrian Domain,_** _on the other hand,_ will be the land that floats amidst a sea of clouds where the Valkyries reside. Only those appointed the position of a Valkyrie Warrior are allowed to enter the sacred gate that guards the hallowed island. No man is permitted to trespass into the land, not even Odin, because it is strictly forbidden forthe Valkyrie to have _any_ form of interaction with the male species. Imagine it as a "Girl's-Only" land.

* * *

 **Songs**


	25. The Royal Gala: Part III

**_I would like to extend a proper apology to all my readers with regards to my lack of updates for B-K-M-N. As I have mentioned in my other story (T-M-T-E-T-S) there is a situation outside of the fanficdom that has taken my full attention; and due to that, I will not be able to update chapters as consistently as I used to._**

 ** _There will be delayed updating, but I can assure you that the story will not be on a hiatus. Fortunately, I had anticipated such a thing and had, to some degree, prepared the ideas of incoming chapters - so rest assured, I will not keep you waiting for long to know what happens next._**

 ** _I only request your patience, my dear readers, and your understanding._**

 ** _Thank you all who have left reviews. I'm extremely elated to know that you are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it for you._**

 ** _Please continue to leave reviews._**

 ** _You're all wonderful, and this story's success wouldn't have been made possible without your constant encouragement and support._**

 ** _Thank you._**

 ** _P.S. - This chapter of the "The Royal Gala" is more like a filler chapter to present the newest character that will have a crucial role in the ASGARD ARC. The actual chapter will be posted sometime along December._**

 **ASGARD ARC**

"Chapter IV"

 _ **The Royal Gala: Part III**_

The sound of _Bragi's*_ silver lyre encompassed the lustrous halls of the Royal Gala.

Platinum chords, wrenched from the guts of the arrogant fossegrim*, _Fritjof* -_ and strung by the petrified bark of his child-wife, _Idunn's*_ , favorite tree - were plucked by the slender fingers of the deity's masterful hands; sending an array of musical notes clashing, in symphonic waves, across the golden ballroom. Rendering Gods and Elves - _speechless -_ to its melodic grace.

The Aesir, surrounded by the sound of their brethren's musical gift and their own enlivened conversations - of words spoken in the tongue of the sacred tree -unknowingly enchanted those of lesser lineage; fervently listening to the argot's bell-like timbre. _Yearning_ to become like they who had the world beneath their feet.

From crystalline walls veiled with the elegant drapes dyed in the maroon and gold of their symbolic crest, to ancient relics that shone as bright as the midday sun; and alabaster tiles, _whiter,_ than the freshly fallen snow of Winter's morning rise - the lavishly decorated guests were unknowingly exalted by their backdrop as they joined together in the merriment of the evening. Finding themselves incapable of desisting from the effervescence of the gathered kin.

And it was all around the _Gull Kastali,_ that the four great gifts bestowed upon the Aesir - _by Yggdrasil -_ exemplified the pedigree of the higher-born:

 _Opulence._

 _Power._

 _Beauty._

 _Pride._

Symbols that encompassed their _perfection_ \- all which many desired, yet could hardly fathom achieving.

These endowments showcased the magnitude of their magnificence.

The extent of their divinity.

And as their standing dogma - enhanced the existence of the Gods' _light*._

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Partially hidden behind a large gold-speckled column of gray marble, a tall, sturdy woman - _with deeply defined features and prominent muscle beneath tanned skin -_ observed her brethren in quiet scrutiny. Honey-gray eyes, as sharp and focused as a lioness stalking unsuspecting prey, watched the sea of affluent kinfolk join together in joyous merriment around two immaculate beings in the center of the ball.

Most notably, of the two, was the boisterous brunet capturing the attention of the crowd with his booming voice.

She mildly shook her head.

Dashing and unhindered, like a wild stallion upon the green lands of Midgard ( _and just as reckless as thunder over the land, too),_ the charismatic young man was every bit the magnetic entertainer, enthralling the mass with his heroic misdeeds, as he stood proudly amid his rowdy kin; unabashedly chugging a jar of mead when dared to by an inebriated Einherjar near him.

Covering her face with her hand, she heaved a sigh, incredulous of the boy's ludicrousness before public gatherings.

 _He -_ whose light enhanced his ability as a warrior, and whose **name** _*_ was founded by those willingly serving him - was currently boasting of his victory ( _in the foolish game previously committed_ ) to a highly raucous crowd.

By Yggdrasil, let she be fortunate for possessing an unwavering discipline, _otherwise_ , the future King of Asgard would come to know what Valkyrian Regimen felt like - _first hand -_ at the sight of such folly!

' _After many years of absence from Asgard... **this** is what I return to?'_

Though dissatisfaction was clearly written on her face, it wasn't after much mental deliberation ( _despite her current chagrin on the matter)_ , that she finally adjourned the following:

As the Crown Prince of Asgard - and one who would rule above the 9 realms - she need return his governance, as such his position ordained, with her utmost reverence and loyalty.

However much he appeared a questionable leader. Even **if** , a future one.

A sozzled warrior approached the young prince with much amiability ( _no doubt that it was the mead's euphoric effect on the unsuspecting man_ ), draping the boy with an arm around his neck and recreating an old battle he claimed to ' _once have had_ ' with him as a child.

She could feel her nostrils flare like an angered bull, finger tapping impatiently against the hilt of her sword - familiar ' _clink clank'_ of blade against marble reaching her ears with each crescendo of the impact.

' _An act of disrespect toward the Crown.'_ Irritation grew with each drunken slur escaping the foolish Einherjar's lips, as he continuously tugged on the Prince's neck as if wrestling a horse. ' _And t_ _he Prince himself is passive to such insolence!'_

Yet...

In spite of the fact that this wasn't exactly how she had envisioned the energetic boy to grow ( _and even after subjecting him to the intensity of combative training, she'd at least_ hoped _he would've become a respectable man by now_ ) - in an odd turn of events - she was mildly relieved he was not arrogant of the fathomless power he possessed.

Ultimately, throughout the protection of the mortal realm ( _and the many warriors she, and her legion, were ordained to take to Valhalla_ ), she had witnessed many a great man, when granted immeasurable power above others - _fall -_ within the darkest guise of that heightened position; condescending, enslaving, and pillaging those who lay beneath them, mercilessly. Nothing but vain, elf-skinned joitheads - seeking no more than to satisfy their own lust for power - even if, at the cost of another's life. Those squeamish worms who were as swift as an arrow's head to beg for mercy when death knocked on their door, deserved every unimaginable suffering received at the pits of Helheim's damnation.

Darkness swirled beneath honey-gray at the reminder of mankind's own.

A soft, chiming voice reached her ears, straying her from the anger consuming her veins. Her almost _dead_ gaze returned to the light; her body faced the Prince once more.

He who held the entirety of the 9 realms, and its heirs, at his command ( _practically at his disposal if he so wished_ ) - had no such craze for the same power that others feared to behold as an enemy.

He walked and joked among his fellow subjects like a comrade-in-arms.

A _comrade._

A _friend._

Never a **Monarch**.

A small glint of pride filled her, then. ' _At least there lies that in his favor.'_

Perhaps she had just been quick to judge him on a personal level by the initial impression received ( _including all past grievances_ ), so as to find him to be no more than a rowdy simpleton. There may - after all - be _more_ than just a carefree demeanor hiding his true capability as the future Crown of the realm-...

With a twitch in her eye, she watched as he roared in laughter at a jest; chortle resembling the sound of a snorting bull to an uncanny degree, as mead sprayed from his mouth to the closest guests, sending the entire crowd into an array of laughter.

' _Or perhaps, he **is** just an idiot,' _she thought in dismay.

Well, regardless of his potentially hidden ability in the office he would soon hold, that laid-back attitude of his did not diminish - in the _least_ \- the slight mortification she felt ( _which his semi-drunken antics subjected him to_ ) when he lay under the appraisal of his fellow brethren.

' _There is still much he must learn before becoming an ounce worthy of the Throne!'_ If need be, she would have to ensure his training heighten in ballroom etiquette and cordial teachings-!

Spurred out of her thoughts by an Alfir's sudden exaltation, the surprised woman turned toward the direction in which many a male observed a certain maiden, whose charm enraptured more attention than the laughing Prince standing closely behind.

" _Prayer of mine soul_ _!"_ Said the male in Alfheimian, his bright blue eyes twinkling with admiration, " _As precious as a rare gem crafted by the blessed earth."_

An Einherjar, having heard the Alfir, agreed with a slight nod and a hint of rouge staining his battle-worn cheeks, facing the same direction as all others before him; toward where the petite Asynjur smiled within the chaotic circle of praising kin.

And to _her_ gratification, it was most certainly **_not_ ** the overly pompous ' _Goddess of Beauty'_ receiving such worshiping attentions.

A Valkyrian maid corrected her Alfir brethren, " _She is an enchantress- bewitching her willing worshipers with the incandescence of her light! She is as_ _the bright moonlight shining its graceful rays upon the sacred Valleys of Valkyria!"_

" _Nay, she is but a rosebud blooming 'neath the sunlight of our King's domain!"_ Input a Vanir into the conversation, a sheen of admiration in his greenish eyes as he let himself be enraptured by the lady's glow.

Highly attentive of the eulogies spoken around her, the woman noticed their gazes - _dreamy eyed_ \- focused intently on the alexandrite-eyed maiden; who the Prince of the Aesir held within such a possessive grip that appeared to potentially smother her.

However, the gleaming twinkle beneath bright azure told otherwise to all who observed - _in envious delight_ \- as she granted the Prince a kiss on the forehead, after he stopped spinning her in mid-air.

And that loving action only seemed to further increase her adoration as a roar of applause filled the hall.

' _Yes,'_ she thought, her stern expression inadvertently relaxed by the Asynjur's joyful beam, as many a God remained bewitched within her hallowed presence, ' _Truly a rosebud in bloom.'_

She was but a child - demure and benign by nature - and as lovely as the first rays of dawn over a new morning; born to the Goddess of Marriage and the God of Kings as the youngest ( _and only female_ ) in a set of three. Innocently naive to the world outside the puritanical domain of the Valkyries, but exceedingly bright to the vast wisdom of the Tree of Knowledge*, she was the subject of admiration to many a cultured lady and gentleman within the ballroom.

As well as a figure of cultured modesty, if compared to the more _ostentatious_ dressing of many an unwed woman attending the gala.

Hiding a small grunt that vibrated against her armored chest, she took notice of men who observed those silly promiscuous girls with longing and desire; and though greatly offensive to her that such libidinous men preyed on such feeble-minded women, she greatly valued the fact that never was such a lascivious gaze directed toward the immaculate princess.

After all, the vestal goddess was an image that exemplified virtue in a far greater position than that of the Queen Mother.

Carrying herself with poise and grace, she presented herself as such her prestige demanded she be.

Never to fall to the position of the low-bred.

Never to allow herself to be tainted by worldly desires.

She was the Saint of the Valkyrian Warriors and Protector Goddess of Young Women and Children. No other could compare to her exquisite light - engulfing all those surrounding it in its warmth; not even the All-Father _himself_.

And even from behind the column where she stood, as vigilant and silent as a shadow in the night, the little princess shone like the whitest of pearls in a raging, darkened sea.

She was the _purity_ that no other held.

The _innocence_ that many lost.

She was the child _blessed_ by Yggdrasil.

And as such, was meant to be protected at all costs.

' _Beloved daughter of the King and Queen,'_ her thoughts were with the Asynjur, ' _Dearest Princess of the Aesir. Blessed among all women and holy among all Gods. Thou art the Light of thy Father's eye...'_ The elocution of Ancient Valkyrian dripped from her lips like warm honey, the sound of the ancestral tongue as swift as lightning; veneration shining through the spoken words, ' _And, my most cherished ward.'_

And no truer than the pride that swelled her chest, was the love she held for the celestial lady whom had been entrusted in her care as a child.

Ever since the day when a direct order had been given, by the All-Father, to leave Asgard with the - _then child_ \- Princess; and raise her within the Holy grounds of Valkyria, she had become the only source of attachment the woman had ever made to what was once her home.

And there had been no day, since then, that the heartfelt connection she had toward the girl diminished in least. Which, she reasoned, would greatly explain her wariness at the sight of the hyped crowd growing twice as large within the passing moment; almost to a point that - from where she stood - it would seem the poor girl would end up swallowed into the overindulgent attentions of the mass.

However, the lady in question - though smiling brightly at her kin - appeared to be almost _unaffected_ by all the commotion around her.

' _Something appears to be clouding her mind,'_ she bared the hilt of her sword from behind silvered cape, as she took a step forward from her previous position. ' _And, if I'm not mistaken, it must have been during the Homage...'_

The image of smoldering emerald, reaching out for the young maiden as she handed him the gift during the offering; and who stared at her with a broad smile while sitting with his own kin beneath the steps of the throne to observe her dance - abruptly came to mind, causing her to grow chary of the thoughts that followed soon after.

' _No,'_ she shook her head in disdain, waving away such foolish thoughts with a swift hand, ' _That man, though implicitly rebellious of law and order, is not someone who would risk standing at the wrath of all of Asgard - or the All-Father - just to attempt a tryst with my lady.'_

Doubt momentarily filled her, but she chose to ignore the unsettling thoughts for the time being. After all, she couldn't _ensure_ that the #1 playboy of the entirety of the nine realms was _truly_ after her lady's attentions.

He wouldn't be **_that_** imprudent.

 _...Would he?..._

Quick to notice her lady getting dragged off by the excited Prince, and the animated crowd, she focused on the momentary presentiment she was receiving from the young woman; who appeared to be adamant of voicing her thoughts.

It may have been small, but she prided herself in knowing when her lady was uncomfortable in a given situation - even if she _did_ hold an impeccable act when beneath the appraisal of her fellow subjects ( _something she often wished the Crown Prince would practice on a frequent basis)._

Maneuvering her tall frame across the group of Gods, encircling round the boisterous Prince and demure Princess, the ashen-blonde woman ( _whose strong features and piercing gaze demanded attention at once from the over-indulgent mass_ ) earned a ceremonious silence from those that beheld her majestic appearance as she made her way across the floor.

Acknowledging them all with a curt bow, she glided toward the center of the crowded Gods - positioning herself just behind the rowdy prince; who had yet to notice her present arrival.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Busy chatting away with an Einherjar about a past hunt, his arm tightly encircled around his baby sister ( _who had already noticed her guardian's presence behind them_ ), Thor had been too ecstatic on his topic of conversation that he failed to notice the change in formality around him.

When he _did_ , he turned to see what the silent commotion was about.

Nothing - _not even the revival of Surtr_ \- could have prepared the God of Thunder for this; and, however much obliged he was to his previous Master in all her teachings, his reaction clearly exposed otherwise.

With eyes the size of saucers, and tongue dried up like the fiery valleys of Muspelheim, the Crown Prince could only gape at the Valkyrian woman in apparent shock.

 _What, in the dankest parts of Helheim, was **she** doing here?!_

Containing a snarky exchange for such blatant showcase of discomfort, the Valkyrie chose to remain quiet, and placed her left palm against her right breast, bowing deeply to the Royal Crown.

"Your highness," her smooth voice, much unlike the rough body she possessed, granted Thor a cold sweat then and there," _How hath faired thee_?"

This was not good.

Not good _at all_.

"B-Brynhildr!" He stuttered, truly startled to meet her _here,_ of all places ( _part of him still wished she was just a figment of his semi-drunken imagination...and wasn't she the kind to hate these types of gatherings in the first place?_ )

"W-W-Wha-?" he cleared his throat to save him from further embarrassment, "What brings you here?"

With a blazing aura ( _which any who knew her **feared** to behold) _sending a shiver down Thor's spine, Brynhildr approached the audacious Prince and pinched his ear with a gripping hold, as if reprimanding a disobedient child.

"Is that any way to treat a guest, your highness? I have come from far to enjoy the banquet and the company of my fellow brethren; yet this is the welcoming I receive? It seems I must have to teach you the art of respect - _once more."_

The older generation of Einherjar and Valkyries contained a laugh, alongside the chuckling Aesir and Alfir, at the sight of the Crown Prince being chastised by the Valkyrian woman.

" _Ow, ow!"_ Thor winced. "That hurts! Stop! _Ow!"_

Glancing down at the young girl who hid a giggle behind a dainty hand, Brynhildr bowed; winking at her as she held the boy's ear a bit longer between her finger and thumb.

" _My Lady_ ," said she.

"Brynhildr," Sigyn returned the bow with a curtsy, acknowledging her, "I have not seen you since our arrival this morning. I feared you would not come."

"I had to take care of some things beforehand, but I assure you that I have been here since the start of the gala. I am thoroughly pleased that I had the chance to see your beautiful offering," she petted the girl's head with her free hand, "and was just about to leave, when I took notice of this unruly fellow stirring up trouble."

Turning her attention toward Thor, she admonished, "You'd do well to learn a thing or two from your siblings, Thor." Once she relinquished the grasp on his ear, he rubbed it to ease the swollen sting.

"Must you pull so hard? You almost tore my ear off!"

Raising an eyebrow, Brynhildr lifted her finger and thumb, once more, as a warning; making Thor cower as he covered both his ears at lightning speed.

Shaking her head, Brynhildr advised, "I needn't have done it. Nevertheless, your punishment was due for the little _incident_ you committed in Valkyria many years ago. Do not think I have forgotten your offense."

Thor crossed his arms against his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh?" Brynhildr's aura grew in watts, "Need I tell all present about your little trespassing habits into a Valkyrie's bath?"

Immediately, the crowd was silenced.

Red-eared, for more than just the pinching he received, Thor faced Brynhildr - scandalized.

"It's not a naked Valkyrie I wanted to see! Least of all you!," he huffed, shivering at the memory, despite himself, "I was trying to find Sigyn!"

Everyone stared - some laughing, others briefly scandalized by the tale - at the Prince, who stood embarrassed by his own confession, as Brynhildr shook her head in apparent disappointment ( _which was truly just a ruse to spite him)._

" _Argh!_ Anyway, how was I supposed to know the only place that broken wall lead to was the bath?"

"I would believe that it'd be obvious with the waterfall pouring just a few meters from the wall."

Thor coughed, sheepishly.

Sigyn giggled, elated that her brother and teacher were getting along so well after years of separation.

"Don't laugh, Sigyn," Thor pouted, slightly flustered, as he wrapped his arms around her waist; blowing raspberries against her shoulder as just punishment for her endearing giggles, earning further laughs from the pretty girl.

"I apologize, big brother." Sigyn giggled, feeling the ticklish affection stop once he earned what he wanted.

Facing her caretaker with an apologetic smile, she bowed, "I do hope you can forgive Thor for his impropriety, and his recklessness. I'm sure he had not meant any harm or offense back then, or now."

"You were not the one to make the offense, my lady, there is no need to apologize on his behalf. Yet," she knelt, grabbing the lady's dainty hand and placing a chivalrous kiss upon it, "if it is a request from you, I cannot deny it."

"I am truly sorry about the incident back then," Thor apologized, discreetly grabbing Sigyn's hand and tugging it away from Brynhildr's grasp. "But you must understand. Any brother would go insane if their beloved sister was taken to Valkyria just days before his scheduled return, without his knowledge!"

"Any man," The woman stated matter-of-factly, "Would-be King or _not,_ would _think_ of his actions before making them."

Thor pouted.

Sigyn giggled.

The Gods laughed.

"Anyway," he tried to stray the topic of conversation, "Setting all past offenses-"

"And current."

" _Yes,_ and current," he added when he noticed Brynhildr's scrutiny, "I do wish you'd stay for the ball, Brynhildr. It'd be much more enjoyable if everyone was present for the banquet." Thor offered as a peace treaty.

The older woman provided a reverential bow his way, "I thank your offer, but I must decline. I have other businesses to attend to that cannot be delayed."

"That is a shame, then," Thor stated, as he turned in the direction of the banquet table, with Sigyn by his side, "Perhaps, you'd like to join us in the morning, after breakfast, for a good spar."

"I may take you up on that. However," before they could leave the encircle of kin, the Valkyrian Leader extended an arm toward the maiden, tugging her quickly to her side, "I hope you don't mind me taking her for a while."

"Huh? Wait-!"

Before he could retort, Brynhildr - _and Sigyn_ \- had already disappeared from sight.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Taking nimble steps toward the open-aired balcony - leaning her demure form against the golden railing decorating the ancient marble - the Asynjur Princess took a deep breath of fresh air; relishing in the coolness of the evening wind brushing against her skin. Rushing waves, gently crashing against the coast beneath the mountaintop, echoed across the vast land - filling the air in a sleepsong of old, that lulled her eyes shut in deep serenity.

And though there were many a God and Goddess who had taken notice of her presence; and yearned to speak to her on an individual basis - once getting caught beneath the hardened scrutiny of the protective Valkyrie standing behind like a vigilant hawk - were quick to flee the vicinity in a rush of cold sweat.

Huffing out her annoyance toward the guests' impertinence, Brynhildr took a safeguarding stance beside the immaculate lady, observing the Princess in quiet contemplation.

It may have been biased of her, but everything about this ' _Child of the Gods_ ' was the very epitome of natural beauty.

From the way her silken dress billowed with the passing breeze - its semi-transparent cloth irradiating light beneath the rays of the rising moon; to the ethereal halo surrounding her that gave her form a much more sacrosanct appearance than was the norm.

Unmatchable.

Untouchable _._

 _Unattainable._

And yet, even with the lady in question standing with such divine grace in an - _otherwise phlegmatic_ \- pose, the Valkyrie was still concerned over the array of emotions displayed behind the pooling depth of bright Alexandrite.

Unbeknownst to the disquieted woman, however, the Princess herself had no actual concerns weighing her mind; except - _perhaps_ \- the odd familiarity she sensed earlier, that the eyes of a fellow Lord brought upon her.

' _Odd,'_ she caught herself wondering, for the briefest of moments, ' _I could have sworn I've seen that emerald color somewhere before...I felt it when we locked gazes, but...where?'_

Looking out into the vastness of the starry sky splayed over the darkened sea, like a sable-cloth of scattered diamond dust, the Asynjur solemnly rested her elbows against the railing - encompassed by the stillness of her trance-like state.

Releasing a soft, thoughtful sigh, she awakened from her musings as she turned away from the scenic landscape - only to be taken aback by Brynhildr's scrunched glower.

"Brynhildr?"

Never one to ask in a roundabout way, the Valkyrie was quick to get to the point, "Do tell me, my lady, is something wrong? Has someone committed a grievance against you? Attempted to sully your name? Tell me so at once, and I will smite them to the ends of the world!"

A flaming battle aura surrounded her in an instance, alarming the Princess- who had yet to understand the cause for the woman's distress.

"No, not at all." Cocking her head to the side in bewildered confusion, Sigyn tried to think of a reason as to why the Valkyrian Leader was acting so - brashly, "I should be asking that of you, my teacher. You seem...well... _upset_."

Quick to shake her head, the Valkyrian maid responded, "Nay, my lady. If anything, my face is simply reflecting the expression that lies in your eyes."

"Me?"

"Yes," Brynhildr nodded, "Have you not noticed?"

Sigyn shook her head. "If anything, I'm at peace." Though there was an underlying sensation within her that she couldn't quite place a name to.

"Truly?"

"Well, yes." Sigyn released a small giggle when the woman furrowed her brow further, not at all convinced by the Asynjur's words. "Honestly, Brynhildr, you worry too much for my sake. I really am alright. There has been no folly or grievance made against me. Everyone has been nothing short of polite, although a bit _too_ welcoming. Nevertheless, its to be expected, after all, it has been many years since the last time I had been in Asgard."

There was a moment of melancholy that reached alexandrite-blue, which did not go unperceived by honey-gray.

"Was there something you wished to discuss?" Sigyn asked before Brynhildr had a chance to speak.

The elder maid shook her head.

"Oh _.._.Then, was there a reason as to why we're outside? I would've thought you had something consequential to discuss in such a singular space."

"Not at all, my lady." Despite the serious line marring her lips, Sigyn could distinctly discern a smile in her eyes. "I simply figured you would be in need of a good rest from the intensity of your kin's regard."

Sigyn nodded with a slight chuckle, glancing back at the festivity within crystal doors, "Shall we return?"

"But, my lady-"

"I have rested enough," she smiled, listening to the warmth of the guests' songs and laughter, "I would like to return inside."

Bowing, Brynhildr took a hold of the Asynjur's hand in her arm and gallantly escorted her to the ball. "It can prove to be quite stifling," said she with a serious tone as she gazed all around them, "when surrounded by many oppressive lights seeking to overpower one another within a congregated room."

"Yes, that may be. However..." Staring at the crowd with the same melancholic smile Brynhildr had noticed earlier, Sigyn watched as the Vanir danced along to Bragi's lyrical music; flower petals scattered from the terrace above by the whimsical Alfir, who joined in chorus with the Valkyrie's heroic songs.

"It is no excuse for me to act improperly toward my guests."

The Valkyrie was quick to answer. "My lady, you need not have such thoughts in your mind. You have done nothing unbecoming of your position, nor was any impropriety shown. Your brother is a different matter altogether." The woman reached out to grasp a strand of rose-gold hair, holding it between her fingers, "It is simply that your discomfort, I discovered solely because of having known you longer than your own flesh and blood."

Sigyn silently nodded, but her eyes were cast downward - facing the alabaster floor - ashamed.

Brynhildr frowned.

"My lady... _Your Highness,"_ she whispered, gazing deeply at alexandrite blue, as she tugged the strand in her fingers toward her lips,"You must never look at the ground. You are _their Majesties_ most precious daughter. You are a princess of Asgard; and as such, must always showcase your status, _regardless_ of what ails your mind or encases your heart."

"I understand," Sigyn responded, easing away the tension she had previously kept within.

"Even so," the woman pondered for a moment, "if we compare Asgardian culture to that of the Valkyries more - _reserved_ \- views, such blatant attention wave could be capable of overwhelming anyone that is unaccustomed to it. Therefore, you needn't worry about such things as propriety when thrown back by the intentions of many fervent admirers."

Sigyn released a soft giggle at the woman's suggestion.

"I thank you for your advise, Teacher. However," she glanced up toward the thrones, where her Mother and Father remained seated - the splendor of their light reflecting off the golden ornaments of the white room. "It is something I must not allow. I do not mind my people's affections at all. Honest!" Her eyes twinkled at the sight of her older brother, Thor, joking with an Einherjar about something the other said, and Balder, her handsome and loved triplet, speak with the Alfir about an upcoming festival. "I just wish I had the fluency of conversation as my brothers. Or, perhaps, even a speck of elegance as my beloved sister, Sif."

Aware of where the Princess' train of thought was heading, Brynhildr could do no more than shake her head. She didn't believe the girl was incapable of socializing, as she often thought herself to be, but it _was_ natural as to why she would feel out of place in this new environment.

Nevertheless, she could not agree with the last comparison.

Not because the girl wasn't graceful ( _on the contrary, Sigyn was - by far - full of more grace and virtue than any other woman in the entirety of the 9 realms_ ), but because something about _Sif the Golden Haired_ never bode well with the Valkyrie.

Call it what it may, Brynhildr herself could never fully wrap her finger around the entire ' _sweet and gentle_ ' persona of that golden-haired maid. Since the moment the engagement was first announced, and even before, when the Asynjur had been given the task of caring for the newborn princess; something about that woman felt like a facet.

But without proof of this, she had no leads.

Needless to say, everyone else believed it to be otherwise.

 _Especially_ Sigyn.

The Princess of the Aesir greatly looked up to the woman who had cared for her like an older sister; and was more elated than anyone else, including the Royal Family, that Sif would soon be wedded to the Crown Prince of Asgard.

"My lady," Brynhildr brushed her rough hands across the rose gold strands, "You are beloved by us all. If you feel you have no grace or ease of conversation, then take your time to learn it. All you need to refocus that lost 'ability' is patience. Let it be known, if you feel that you are in need of rest, by all means - say so. I can assure you, no one will be displeased if you take the initiative to stand on your own ground and refuse unwanted attention."

Nodding, Sigyn provided a grateful bow and thanked the woman for her wisdom; though she was still unsure if she would be able to act upon it.

Lifting the demure hand of the vestal maiden toward her lips, the Valkyrian Leader granted the princess a chivalrous kiss before turning to leave. "I am a little ways pressed on time, but rest assured, I will be seeing you and the All-Father before noon tomorrow."

"Yes, teacher," Sigyn curtsied, "I hope to see you then!"

And while waving good-bye to the Valkryie escaping the premises, undetected, the Asynjur princess was prepared to make her way toward the crowd once more, before abruptly finding herself face-to-face with the amber-eyed Guardian and the cobalt-eyed Vanir.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

"Good Evening," Approaching the surprised lady, the Vanir King greeted with a reverential bow - tugging on his companion to do the same - as he felt the weight of the Guardian abruptly still just inches behind him, "Fair Princess."

Using the reverence as an excuse, smoldering cobalt roamed about the petite form before him, scanning inch - _by meticulous inch_ \- the luster of the young Asynjur; intending to, with a well-appreciative eye, discern her beauty from the rest of the female populace.

As was to be expected from a child sired by the King of the Gods, she did not disappoint; and although he considered her famed aesthetic to be nowhere near the status of his sister's, he had to give credit to the little lamb for her exuding allure.

' _A fragrant bud yet to bloom.'_ Freyr thought, with a smile that oozed seduction to its core - deepening the dimples on his cheeks. ' _I wonder what kind of flower she'll grow to be?'_

On the other hand, Heimdall - the unwilling participant of Freyr's intended _aid_ \- had remained as still as a statue; petrified in a way that only the vicious Jötnar's _frost_ could par. Years of strict upbringing and drilled discipline lay waste with the wind, leaving nothing but havoc in its wake.

So shell-shocked was he, that even Freyr's followed, ' _How doth fair thee?'_ became but a distant echo within the Guardian's current state of mind... _or lack thereof._

Sigyn, blissfully unaware of the effect she was causing to one God in particular, returned the Vanir's greeting by providing a graceful curtsy of her own ( _as was the societal norm_ ) by extending the willowy satin of her dress ends and bowing without bending her back; an action that made her given appearance resemble a little flower opening its petals to greet the morning sun.

" _I faireth well,_ Lord Freyr. _How art thou,_ this pleasant Evening?" With a gentle smile that reflected their own, she glanced upward at blazing cobalt, noticing how pretty the deep blue hue shone beneath Alfir light, "I do hope that you and your people have enjoyed the _Homage_."

Delighted, by more than just her well-bred manners, Freyr forgot himself within such a pure and humbling gaze; and though a man of poetic eloquence ( _never to par with Bragi_ ), he found himself cruelly betrayed by his own voice - delaying his response with a twisted tongue that incapacitated proper speech.

Meanwhile, the reticent Guardian, who had still to speak a word, fared no better than his Vanir kin. Mouth agape, he was as mute as the moment he had first beheld her winsome form dance across the stage to bless her people and her King.

How else _could_ he be expected to react?

This lady, present before him in all her wondrous form, was the same one that year after year beckoned his every thought and desire! Who called upon him in the darkness of the night, and in the deepest of his dreams! Who commanded his heart to beat erratically and seize against his chest upon a single, beaming smile!

The one whom he had given his heart to the day they first met.

 _She..._ his first and only love.

"Lord Freyr?" she tentatively asked the Vanir, "Is everything alright?"

When no answer was given, she concluded with a discouraged frown, "Did you, perhaps, not enjoy the _Homage_?"

Awakening from their brief stupefaction, both Gods took notice of the downcast princess looking away from them and toward the wall.

 _Shit!_

Wanting to correct their obvious mistake, both Aesir attempted to apologize for the given misunderstanding; and, without intending to, Freyr outspoke the other with a loud " _No!"_ that had caught the attention of some surrounding attendees.

Taking notice that he was now the center of much unwanted attention, Freyr was quick to raise his hand in a symbol of ' _proceed with your gathering'_ before realizing that he had, unintentionally startled the Asynjur and Guardian with his heightened yell as well.

Coughing sheepishly, he was quick to mask the enthusiasm in his voice with a more dignified tone, "...I mean, _Yes!_ Yes, I enjoyed it very much." Clearing his throat, Freyr felt a bit inhibited while beneath her open gaze. "It was truly a magnificent performance, Your Highness. Far more than I have ever witnessed in my lifetime. My people's happiness was well gifted by your dance; and, may I just say," he held her hand and brought it toward his lips, "You shine brighter than the glorious Sun of Asgard."

Without taking his eyes off her own, he placed a gentle kiss upon the back of her hand, feeling the softness of her skin caress his lips warmly, " _My fairest lady."_

However, unbeknownst to the busy smooth talker, Heimdall ( _the reason as to why they were there in the first place)_ visibly tensed at the sight of his friend's showcased coquetry toward the object of his affections; and, with a manifested glower marring his handsome features, further furrowed his brows in blatant suspicion - discerning the intentions of the _man_ before him.

Elated by the praise she received, Sigyn bowed endearingly, paying no heed that her hand still lay within the grasp of the Vanir King.

"I thank you for thy compliment, Lord Freyr. However," Glancing to the side, a gentle smile became her as she noticed the Vanir's gorgeous blonde twin welcoming many a handsome man into her circle of gathered devotees, each one vying for her attention. "It is truly Lady Freyja that gleams brighter. For her beauty is well known throughout the nine realms, and therefore, greatly admired."

Heimdall mentally shuddered as he saw Freyr gleam - **_gleam -_** at her response.

With each uttered word escaping those rosy lips, the Vanir King found himself adoring the little lamb more and more; as he recalled that - in the past - many others, in an attempt to appease him and gain his good favor, would often time mention a few admirable qualities of his dearest sister when in conversation with him.

Perhaps, even respond to his coquetry with a modest, but suggestive blush, or a direct tease of their own ( _though that was reserved for the more **forward** of ladies that visited his bedchambers). _

But not her.

Never her.

Realizing that he had held her hand longer than he should have, did nothing to stop his attentions on her. He could feel the effect the adorable little princess was having on him without even being fully aware of it; something that had not passed his friend's keen sight, _unperceived._

It wasn't like he could help _liking_ her.

She had hit the mark at his pride - and, unintentionally, _his heart_ \- by inadvertently reaching out to the vanity he held as an older brother to such a beautiful baby sister; and with words that had openly displayed the honest heart she possessed.

And _that_ , by any definition in his vocabulary, made her a worthy conquest-...

"Ouch!"

An abrupt jab to his rib caused Freyr to stumble out of his enchantment, and stare - _wide eyed_ \- at the fuming Heimdall standing just ways behind him.

' _That is,'_ he thought with an inward sigh, ' _if the situation weren't as is presented.'_

Sigyn, on the other hand, wasn't quite sure what it was she had said - _or done_ \- for the two males to stare at each other in tensed silence, as if having an internal battle of their own that was vocalized by sight alone, but she could feel the air around her begin to grow a little heavy.

If their heated lights were anything to go by.

 _"_ Um..."

"My lady," Freyr interrupted her as he slightly tugged on Heimdall's arm, "Allow me the honor of presenting someone who has been _longing_ to speak with you all night."

Scandalized by his kin's granted introduction, Heimdall hissed a quick, " _Freyr!"_ before being blatantly shoved toward the maiden.

Now, standing but an inch away from the confused princess, Heimdall found himself lost within the depths of her bewitching azure orbs.

"Yes?" Sigyn asked, breaking him away from his momentary stupor.

Bashful, he fumbled with the sword at his hip, recollecting as much dignity of a soldier as he could, before standing upright and bowing at her cordially ( _as was to be assumed by the difference of status between them_ ).

"P-Princess," he started, "it is good to see you again. I...well, you may not remember much of me...I-I doubt that you'd remember me at all, but you see...I...well, I'm-!"

Antsy of the long awaited conversation with the lady of his heart, Heimdall's usually keen senses failed to take notice of the decoration displayed beside him, until he heard the small ' _clink'_ of the steel of his sword strike against frail porcelain. Quick to respond, he grasped the falling item before it could touch the ground, almost dropping the column in which it lay in its stead, single-handedly saving both - in the nick of time - from breaking into trillions of irreplaceable pieces.

With a profuse sweat drop, both men abstained from grunting out their thoughts.

' _Brother, where did your confidence run off to? How do you plan on captivating her if you can hardly speak to her? Is this really the best that the striking Guardian of the Bifrost can do when presented with a woman? Though, truly she is one lovely-'_

 _'Damn, I sound like an idiot! What would she think of me now-?'_

A laugh, pure and angelic like the chiming of a bell, stopped their mental berates.

Taking the item from his gloved hands, Sigyn gently placed the vase back on the pillar, before giggling sweetly at the surprised Guardian.

"Of course I remember you, Heimdall." She looked up at her Father's most trusted soldier, and her older brother's childhood friend, as he took a sudden step back - clearly stunned by her response. "After all, we grew up together."

"Princess..." Heimdall stood, speechless. His heart soared.

"So you do remember him, Princess." Freyr smiled, listening in to their conversation.

"Of course," she returned the smile, "I had been placed under his care for some time. Though, now that I recall it, I have never properly thanked you." With an apologetic smile in her overall demeanor, she added, "Even though you were busy with other, more important duties, and your anointed position as the Leader of our King's men, you always took it upon yourself to guard me."

Giving a deep curtsy, which was reserved only for those deemed worthy of royal gratitude, to the Guardian, both men stared in shock as they watched her descend onto the ground. When her knees looked practically close enough to touching the ground, Heimdall didn't think twice before pulling her back up by the arms - utterly flabbergasted.

"Princess!" He blushed, shaking his hands incoherently in front of him, as Freyr did nothing but hide his laugh against the nearest column, "you should not have to bow down to someone like me! It was an honor and a privileged to have been chose by their Majesties to protect you! Especially because ever since the day we met I've always lo-!" He quickly slapped a gloved hand against his mouth, silencing his words mid-sentence.

' _Damn it_ _!'_ he thought.

Though she hadn't caught the obvious slip, as she watched him mentally berate himself, something else was made aware to her; and a passing thought came to mind.

"Heimdall, do you truly believe me capable of forgetting you?"

He didn't trust, at all, the words that could potentially escape his lips at the moment, but nevertheless, answered her as honestly as he possibly could.

"Forgive me. I would have thought these past years in Valkyria may have changed you into someone different from the lady of my drea- _erm_...memory." He corrected, internally glad that she had not caught a hold of the underlying significance of his half-spoken words.

"I would never forget my family. I am an Asynjur, first and foremost; and, though raised in Valkyria, my home is - and always will be - here. My people, my family, my friends, they will always be the ones nearest," she clasped her hands together, "and dearest to my heart." Placing her hands above her chest as she closed her eyes, the Guardian felt his own hand rise toward his heart, the quick ' _thump thump_ ' of the beating organ resonating against his clothed chest.

She truly was beautiful.

So beautiful, that the sun - in all its golden glory - would tinge the skies pink with its blush at the sight of her lovely form walking across the earth; and the moon, that silvered lady of the night, peeking from her sable shroud, would shy away upon a glimpse of that angelic smile gracing a heart-shaped face; and even the stars, those twinkling gems that adorned the darkened heavens, would fall from their moonlit pedestals and lay beneath her dainty feet so that such pristine skin may never touch the ground.

 _His_ dearest princess.

"Your Highness-..." he started, but she interrupted him almost immediately.

"' _Sigyn_ ' is fine, Heimdall," she gleamed.

Like a love-struck fool, he stuttered when attempting to say her name. "S-S-Sigyn..."

"Yes?"

He tugged on the corners of his collar, suddenly feeling the room grow a bit _too_ hot.

"Um...s-shall I," he coughed away his nervousness, "Shall I get you a drink?"

" _Nay,_ brother," Freyr quickly interceded, finding the perfect moment to break away from the romantic environment ( _seeing as, from his perspective, he was beginning to stand in the background as a third wheel_ ), "I shall get it for the two of you. Carry on."

A brief wink, noticeable to Heimdall alone ( _who simply rolled his eyes_ ), escaped the cobalt-eyed Vanir as he ventured off on his own; intent on giving them as much time as they needed to _break the ice._

Though, at the pace that Heimdall was going, it would be like trying to defrost all of Jottunheim.

' _Well...that's up to him to set the mood.'_

Seeing as he was now fully alone ( _save the rest of the attendees surrounding them, each to their own_ ), Heimdall felt his nerves return - more so than when he first began to speak with her. "A-And what of your handmaidens, my lady?"

"Oh," she glanced around the room, "I believe most have gone home to celebrate with their families on their own accord. The others are currently dancing with the guests."

"And the Valkyries?"

"I believe they've joined the mass as well."

"That's impressive, I would've thought they'd be out patrolling or locked within the _Hall of Prayer_ to offer their thanks to Yggdrasil for the soldiers that had fought bravely in the past."

Sigyn nodded. "The older generation is more _traditional_ in their views; and though a few of them would be found in the Hall of Prayer, the rest are here. Valkyrian law rarely permits time for each to enjoy another's company. These kinds of gatherings permit relations to flow easier when among acquaintances."

Her smile sent an arrow of burning fire straight through his heart.

' _Focus, Heimdall...Focus!'_

"Then," he began to shift nervously in place, "Shall I...I mean, would it trouble you if I were to join you with a walk around the room?"

She blinked in surprise at his proposal, as he extended a hand in her direction.

"I thank your offer, but," she glanced at the ballroom, "Wouldn't it be difficult to walk around the room with these many guests?"

Confused, he too looked around the room too.

She was right.

There were many people who observed them ( _actually, her, judging by the shift in the direction of their sight line),_ who were either aiming to bring her into their circle of conversation, dance with her, or merely speak to her on a one-to-one basis. Regardless, if he did decide on walking around the room with her, he would hardly have the opportunity to speak to her himself with spending each second greeting every other person.

"You're right. It was a foolish request from my-."

He felt a hand wrap around his arm.

Frozen, he looked beside him.

"Though we cannot walk around the room," she began, a light blush adorning her cheeks, "May I trouble you with escorting me toward my Mother and Father? It feels a bit uncomfortable to go alone, lest I get swept away into the mass again."

An embarrassed giggle escaped her, which went completely unnoticed by the stunned Guardian.

Readily - _and a bit too eagerly_ \- he fixed his stance and placed a gloved hand above her own, happiness radiating off of him in broad smile.

"It would be an honor to be your protector once more," he whispered, ' _my princess.'_

* * *

 **Terms Definition**

 **Bragi -** Old Norse meaning " _poet"_. He is the Norse God of Poetry; and wise and learned Bard of Valhalla that welcomes the Einherjar into the Hall of the Slain. Runes are said to be carved on his tongue.

 **Fossegrim -** _also known as **Fossegrimen**_ _(plural)/_ **grim** / **Strömkarlen** (" _River man")_ is a water spirit or troll that plays the Hardanger fiddle, and teaches its skills to anyone willing to pay the right price.

 **Fritjof -** meaning _"one who steals peace"._ Within this story, (as will be told later on), some years back - Fritjof had challenged the God of Poetry, Bragi, to see who was truly the artiste of lyrical music, in front of the entirety of Valhalla and Asgard. Judging by the beginning paragraph, we know how well that ended.

 **Idunn -** Old Norse meaning " _Rejuvinating One"._ She is the Keeper of the Sacred Orchard (Apples that grant immortality, though in definite terms it should remain undefined as ' _fruit'_ ), and within this story, the Guardian of the Ambrosia of the Gods. Also, she is Bragi's wife.

 **Light -** In the context of this story, every God and Goddess possesses a light within them; which defines many things. It is their soul, their heart, their status, and their willpower. The status of a God is defined by how bright their given light is.**Imagine the Disney movie, " _Hercules"_ , how the Greek Gods and Goddesses had a glow to them (apart from their colorful skin) that defined their Godly status**

For example: Odin's is blinding and imposing; Frigga's is soft ( _like a lamp);_ Thor's is striking like lightning; Balder's is both powerful (Sun) and gentle (Moon); Heimdall's is strong and focused; Freyr's is bright, but not blinding; Freyja's is mellow and seductive; Loki's is often shadowed by a darkness blacker than the night; and Sigyn's is bright and warm like sunlight.

 **Tree of Knowledge** \- The Tree of Knowledge is basically an ideal that granted Odin - as was rumored - the knowledge of the worlds.

* * *

 **Songs**


	26. The Royal Gala: Part IV

**_Did I say December?_**

 ** _I may have underestimated my Christmas homework then. I deeply apologize for that, especially to those who waited this long for the promised chapter._**

 ** _I extend my heart-filled gratitude to my many readers and reviewers who had - apart from expressing their enjoyment of the story - given me much motivation to continue through it to the very end._**

 ** _As promised, here is thy belated Christmas Present, my dear readers!_**

 **ASGARD ARC**

"Chapter V"

 _ **The Royal Gala: Part IV**_

Perfectly arranged rows of _exquisitely_ crafted delights - coated with warm, velvety caramel to rich, syrupy chocolate - that seduced the tongue of the covetous few, lay atop intricately adorned furniture. Among the holly vines decorating the petrified beech - sandwiches - crafted to appease the fine palate of the _High Born's_ second stomach, had been elegantly served atop silver platters and golden-dyed plates, alongside tangy jellies, roasted nuts, glazed hams, and freshly picked vegetables; causing many guests to salivate upon sight.

Heartily focused on the delicacies displayed for their wondrous eyes, the two youngest children of the set were oblivious of their older brother's plight; as he ignored the food and faced the guests behind them with deeply furrowed brows.

Unfortunately cursed by his mixed blood with sharp hearing, Fenrir undauntedly listened to the Gods insulting them a fair distance behind.

The once genteel music that had previously suffused the grand ballroom had been all but drowned out by the sovereign languages interweaving through the lyre's mellifluous tune; constantly giving praise to the root of parlance within the _Mother Tree's_ sacred tongue. However, despite the effervescence of the Gods' sanctioned communion and prepossessing forms, the vile viciousness of that same arrogance they - so proudly - showcased, appeared to constantly rear its ugly head at them.

This was _especially_ true, when openly shown within such flagrant animosity.

" _Why must the kin of that bastard be gathered where we eat?"_

 _"What was the All-Father thinking? Inviting that cad to our dominion? Sharing the same blood as if he were one of us? This is an outrage to the sanctity of our race! To be soiled by the likes of them in our presence!"_

 _"I fear that approaching the food in that table will infect me with their monstrosity!"_

And the words that followed only made him feel repulsed of breathing the same air as they.

Gritting his teeth, he lividly thought the next:

Had he been gifted with such an _honest tongue_ as they with their given accusations, then he would hold no restraint in letting them know that the only ones truly deemed worthy of the title ' _monster_ ' - as they had, _oh so kindly_ , put it - would be none other than _they._

 ** _They,_** who stood within their own presumptuous disposition, joined by the same kind within their pompous colloquy - found no other form of entertainment ( _and_ _that damned need for superiority)_ other than to mercilessly disdain those different from them. As such they proved when constantly sneering in his direction with their long-nosed pride.

"Just who, in blazing _Muspelheim,_ do they think they are to belittle my family like that!? Why I oughta-!"

His father's mannerly voice faintly reached his ears, stopping him short from finishing his sentence. Glancing upward, toward the second floor where all other guests conversed, Fenrir could distinctly pinpoint the top of his Father's auburn hair - seemingly focused in a discussion with the three witches.

Vaguely remembering his Father's constant warning to behave when in the presence of the Aesir, he hastily managed to suppress that anger consuming him inside.

However, that alternative was quick to be shut out the door.

After all, how _could_ he when his blood frothed like a brewing kettle beneath his very skin? Never mind acting proper and ignorant! Reason stood there was very little he could do to appease the blistering sensation that constantly overwhelmed him - when in the presence of _those_ arseholes! Besides, it wasn't like their continuously silent disparages did much to calm his indignation.

Letting go of a deep, and shaky breath, Fenrir meditated on the consequences he could bring himself - _and his family_ \- should he decide on an open confrontation with the bumptious fools; and, need he state, the idea was oddly appealing.

For just a second longer than intended, he began to see the alternative as a feasible option. If not for the King and Queen's presence at the ballroom; and, though he would have loved nothing more than to mess with the Aesir, he wouldn't want to get his Daddy in trouble with Odin and Frigga.

Heaving a disgruntled - _and quite adamant -_ sigh, Fenrir released all of his withheld frustration in order to think straight. It wasn't as easy as it was do-able, but he was somehow able to set his chaotic emotions aside, preventing himself from succumbing to the vexation that smothered his patience into yelling out what was so clearly written in his disparaged heart, at a group of ignorant idiots.

Because as his Father's eldest son, Fenrir hadn't a choice but to opt in comporting himself as such his dignity demanded; and, by dismissing their pillory, he had proven himself to be the better person in this war of muted insults.

Which, to his momentary delight, had appeared to work...

... _if only for a little while._

Aware of the boy's abstinence, the Gods' callous comments only appeared to crescendo toward his general direction - denigrating the children sired by, what they deemed to be, a Gygr whore and an _Aesir Bastard*._

 _'Damn them all to Helheim's gates!'_ he bitterly thought. The sensation of liquefied anger burning his eyes.

Prepared to throw all of his instilled discipline to the dankest parts of Niflheim - _and quickly, to boot_ \- Fenrir's rattled mind barely registered the two outstretched arms silently tugging him backward. As to avoid arousing suspicion from the surrounding onlookers.

A growl rumbled deep within his chest as he turned to face his siblings, noticing the way they both shook their heads at him. Their grip firmly locking him in place.

"We promised we'd behave." His sister chastised with a soft voice, her thin lips forming a small pout that showed him how equally displeased she was about the entire ordeal.

Apparently, they had heard them as well.

"But, they-!" His sentence was cut short when his ears twitched - having caught a hold of a nearby Aesir making an offhand remark of how they were _motherless maggots,_ while a Vanir sullied his ' _philandering'_ Father's name.

" **vámr***! What did y-?!" Almost instantly, his brother pulled him backward.

"Stop. They're not worth it." He could almost hear Jormungand's low hiss at the Vanir's hate-filled comment.

Huffing, Fenrir could feel himself tremble slightly from the contained fury, allowing himself to be dragged off in the opposite end of the table; and away from the ignorant remarks.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

' _Those stupid Gods think they have every right to say such stupid things about us! They don't even know us- ouch!'_ Fenrir inwardly flinched, as the last bite of the sweet reminded him of how sore his mouth had become after having clenched his teeth for so long. Slowly grinding his canines to ease the pain away, the gray eyed boy absently chewed on a piece of salted caramel, with a certain bitterness invading his heart; and which no amount of sugar seemed to forestall.

Trying to temper his anger a bit, he was suddenly aware of a fragrance that was - if anything - _different_ , from the enticing scents that encompassed the appetizer table. Saturating the air around him with an aroma that no sugar could give, his curious nose constantly sniffed the area where the perfume was strongest, as he turned to where the monumental pillars stood - decorated by green vines and reddened holly berries.

He knew the sweetly enticing smell did not come from the berry; after all, everyone in their right mind was aware that the fruit was scentless - _and_ extremely poisonous if ingested. So what could it...?

Peering through the entangled greenery on the edge of the table, Fenrir found a snowy-white blossom comfortably nestled within a leafy cocoon. Carefully, he plucked the small floret from its hidden spot and lifted it to his nose, inhaling the saccharine aroma that perfumed it, as he recalled the familiar scent as that of the Valkyrian Dancer's.

And his nose never lied!

A smile graced his young face, unknowingly lighting up his eyes with a gaiety that his tormented gray hardly revealed, as he searched for the owner of the heavenly perfume through the congested crowd. However, because of his small stature, the boy was not able to see above the taller frames of the invited guests, and it didn't seem like they'd allow him to - even if he could.

Out of nowhere, an excited nudge shot at his side like a spear, abruptly pulling him away from his thoughts as he jumped back in obvious surprise.

"What?" he questioned his brother, who looked like a chipmunk prepping for winter with his sandwich-stuffed cheeks.

" _Bwook ad zad!"_

"Huh?"

"I _shaid_ ," Jormungand swallowed, "Look at that!"

Closest to the entrance of the Ballroom, and beneath the thrones of the Great Hall, a line of maids and manservants had made their entrance - carrying above their heads and shoulders the preparations of the banquet table. Rows upon rows of tenderized roast beef, freshly baked bread, steaming grilled fish, and golden rotisseried chicken ( _alongside a wide variety of side dishes such as lamb, pork, and duck_ ) were meticulously arranged on the extravagantly decorous banquet table.

Long forgotten were the arguments from before, and in its place, stood the excitement and wonder that fueled a child's being with endless energy.

With a wildly racing heart, he greatly anticipated the marvelous delights that the food would soon bring to his taste buds.

No offense to Helga's cooking, and all, but eating mostly the same boring " _nutritious"_ (as she so-called it) plates - over and over again - (" _to grow big and strong"_ as she often put it) would prove itself to be a hassle on his stomach - not to mention - his taste buds.

The boys remained still in place, completely fascinated by the amount of food displayed for their gluttonous eyes. Which, despite the amazing aesthetic of the edible arrangements, did not mesmerize their sister - who observed them with evident disgust as she watched their mouths hang ajar; incidentally releasing some of their semi-chewed food onto the ground.

"Hey!" Hel chastised, "It's rude to show your mouth food!"

" _Shesh who?"_ Fenrir questioned, smacking his lips as he chewed loud enough to annoy his little sister; and any passing Aesir that continued to stick their nose in his business.

" _Ew!_ Stop it! You're spitting on me!"

" _N_ _o wir fot!"_ Jormungand played along in his brother's game, denying his sister's accusations, while chunks of food continued to spray onto her.

Annoyed by her brothers' childish games, Hel puffed her cheeks and angrily exclaimed, "I'm gonna tell Daddy on you two!" before bolting toward the stairs.

Swallowing rapidly, Fenrir muttered a brief curse under his breath, before running after her along with Jormungand.

"Hel, wait-!"

What followed next had been too fast to take into sequence.

However, if there was one thing that stood out from the aftermath of that disastrous imbroglio ( _apart from the loud 'splash', ringing clatter, and the cacophony of dramatic gasps surrounding him_ ) was the surprised gaze of alexandrite blue locked within his own stunned gray.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Quaffing a cup of heated mead in his hand ( _which had been initially intended for Heimdall_ ), the ambivalent Vanir's inebriated mind began to soon confide in his innermost thoughts what his foolish actions had previously tried to betray.

Taking a discreet glance over his shoulder, Freyr keenly observed the pleasant atmosphere that enveloped the star-crossed couple; and, after a moment's lapse, released a heavy sigh.

With an air of dignified pensiveness draped about him, the Vanir King admittedly realized the two well suited one another, before a sense of unease overcame his befuddled mind at the sentiment that followed; and though he held no prior experience toward the subject in question ( _notwithstanding that experience he had plenty_ ), Freyr was well aware that the happiness consuming his friend's - _callous_ \- demeanor, was a considerable gift - _a blessing_ , if you will - that many a God vied for in their immortality.

Including himself.

This discerned elation ( _which could not have bestowed her gift upon a more necessary subject_ ), had - _not only_ \- swooped the impassive Guardian off his feet, but just as equally, wrecked havoc across years of perfected training within such a disciplined mind.

And it had been in the form of that wondrous creature of light that brought forth this welcomed chaos. Arriving like a spring storm, whose name bore the sound of _victory_ *.

Another sigh escaped him.

Must he admit that, after seeing them - and the happiness they so obviously exuded - he had soon known what being acquainted with the green-eyed monster felt like? But who could blame him? It had been unfair that such a beautiful sensation - as that which had been evoked by the little princess within the Guardian of the Bifrost - had never been achieved by him. Even though he had always longed to feel it - _and discover it_ \- alongside one of his many lovers.

To no apparent success.

Despite that fact, Freyr was also aware there lay a fundamental sentiment of deep admiration toward the God's lady love. For, seeing the stiff General of the Einherjar ( _who was known far and wide to be an emotionless war machine_ ) mellowed by a child such as she, was truly a sight to behold!

He chuckled at the memory of Heimdall's puppy love gaze, but a muffled grunt escaped him instead.

Guzzling the last contents of his cup, Freyr soon came to realize the severity of his semi-drunken state when - as he placed the cup on the table - a loud _clatter_ echoed around him, with the disgruntled manner in which he had forced it upright.

Profusely nervous, not only because of the wary glances that searched his direction, but also because of what this inebriated state of his entailed, he swiped his hand across his flushed face - vaguely covering his eyes - and tried, with all his might, to hide the growing shame from the awareness of what had been previously on this thoughts, and his tongue, when greeting the _first maiden._

What, in blazing _Muspelheim_ , had he been thinking?!

How could he have allowed himself to be carried away in such a manner?!

And by his best friend's girl, no less?!

"Heimdall..." He grumbled beneath his breath, "will never let me live this down!"

Frustrated, with good measure, the Vanir snapped his fingers impatiently, ordering a passing wine bearer to pour a portion of mead from the smoldering chalice onto his emptied cup. Earning a dubious look from the servant who - despite having served the same guest for a _fifth time_ \- refused to speak out his concern to the intoxicated Vanir, Freyr sensed the weight of his chaotically dwindling heart begin to take a toll on his physical strength.

Hastily dismissing the wine bearer with a quick wave of his hand, Freyr gradually doused the inner flame of his body with more alcohol than what he usually partook. He had tried, with every ounce of his willpower, to focus on anything - _anything_ \- else that could stray his mind away from the little blossom the All-Father had kept heavily guarded; and secret, from the eyes of the world.

From the eyes of _men._

But nothing seemed to work!

Downing the pervading content in one easy swig, he messily returned the cup to the table.

Reclining against the wooden frame, he grasped the edges with forced strength and hung his head forward - wallowing within his drunken stupor.

' _The Heirs of Vanaheim and Alfheim have always believed the image of refined perfection to be solely entitled to the creations of the_ _ **Great Mother***. Hence, why they greatly respect the Aesir race.' _ His thoughts continued on, ' _As long as our history has stood, my people have known the Aesir to be directly descended from the First Heirs of the_ _ **Ginnungagapian Era*,** and as such, they will always be the epitome of Perfection for the rest of us.'_

And though he was perfectly visionary of all the natural beauty surrounding the nine realms, in his highest opinion, none of that could remotely compare to _true_ beauty - showcased in all its wondrous splendor - defined within the crafted artistry that lay molded in a woman's buxomous body.

Which was why, in his well-judging gaze, the only person who could truly define the word in all its unequivocal splendor, was _Freyja -_ his gorgeous little sister; as such was believed, since the day of her glorious birth, no other woman could ever come a quarter of an inch _close_ to achieving that proclaimed position - attributed solely to the Vanir Goddess of Beauty.

That was, _no one..._

Until the Princess of Asgard appeared.

He stared at the ground, dizzily.

Way before Heimdall remotely mentioned the girl - and even before he had been made aware of her arrival to Asgard - Freyr had heard countless of rumors surrounding the child raised by Valkyries; and, though none of the rumors ever explained the reason _why_ a child of Asgard was being raised in Valkyria, they insistently mentioned one outstanding fact.

That she was considered a _blessed_ maiden amongst the female warriors.

And, since he had always been more concerned about chasing skirts than comprehending facts based off of spoken rumors, he had chosen to cast off the meaning of those words as nothing more than public speculation.

But now, after meeting her, he could understand why the given expression was stated.

' _Why dost thou beguile me so?'_ The Old Vanir tongue slipped from his lips; its words as swift as droplets of morning dew against a flowing creek.

Pushing the emptied cup aside, he reached out for the golden wine chalice and practically dumped its contents down his throat. Permitting the fruity taste to wash away the lingering mead that clung to his tongue.

Honestly, it'd take a real idiot not to notice how enchanting the Princess was to all of the guests; and though he was aware of it, he just never thought she'd be so...so _indescribably_ alluring, that it'd take hardened Svartalfheimian steel to keep him away from succumbing to her charm!

If he had been properly forewarned about this secret ability of hers, then he would have never-!

Abstaining himself from slamming his forehead against the wooden table, Freyr pondered on how dangerous a slip of tongue would be with his currently fazed mind. Especially when it dealt with certain _things_ that must never be thought about someone of _her_ standing!

He'd be in a hellhole of trouble if discovered!

And it was all because, without intending to, he had relished within the softness of her virginal skin. Had been rendered speechless within the clarity of her gaze. The pureness of her heart; and that made him wonder, as such he had never done before, whether _true perfection_ could be existent in such a young girl.

He knew for a fact that she did not possess a body, nor beauty, that could ever be at par with Freyja's own, yet there was still something about the precious daughter of Odin that beguiled, not just men, but women and children to her side - if the incident with Loki's kin had anything to advise.

' _Could this be something akin to an ability bred from pure light, such as are Odin and Frigga?'_ he thought, and beneath his own influence, answered himself. ' _Of course! That must be it! After all, Balder himself is quite a force to reckon with! He truly befits the title as **God of Light** well.' _

Why, if he were female, Freyr was sure the beauty the boy possessed would have made him a fearsome competition against Freyja's popularity. Even as it was, he was quite the influential figure among _both_ genders - in much a different way than that of Sigyn's welcoming.

Heck, if Balder so wished for it, he could have the entirety of the realms subjugate to his every beck and call!

 _'That is, if he didn't cling onto his mother's skirts all the time***.'_ He added with evident sarcasm.

Nevertheless, it was a possibility that the situation with the God of Light's _sister_ weren't so different, as far as aesthetic attraction went - right?

"Right!" He smiled, pleased by his revelation.

But then...

Why weren't all the other Gods the same?

Feeling slightly woozy from the effects of the alcohol, and the overworked genius running his mind, Freyr contemplated on the drunken knowledge that imbibing - while having a mental breakdown - had not been the best idea at the time. However, it allowed for a brief moment of clarity as he realized, all too late, the severity of his actions toward the girl that, though chivalric to the eyes, had a _double entendre_ beneath his touch.

He felt like throwing up.

As the sole daughter of the powerful All-Father, and the youngest child of the triplets sired by Odin's beloved Queen, all kinds of warning sirens should have been set off in his mind of possible impending doom, so as to enable the sense of reasoning in him that the girl was obviously _off limits_ to **anyone** ; including his best friend.

A cold shudder ran through him as he remembered Heimdall's silent threat, delivered to him through a fierce scowl.

' _Don't you dare.'_ Was what he had understood, and through his friend's fervent, seething amber orbs - he well knew why.

Unintentionally, Freyr - the most romantic of all Gods - had yearned for Sigyn in a way that no friend, let alone _brother-in-arms,_ should **ever** try to for the object of another man's - his own **best friend's** \- desires and affections!

Nevermind the fact that she was the All Father's most cherished child!

She also happened to be Thor's most prized possession! Judging by the way he had been constantly glued to her since the Homage.

' _Ugh!',_ he felt a chill run down his spine. ' _Odin will surely kill me! And if I do not die by his hand, then surely by Frigga's! And if not by her hand, then by Thor's! And if not by his then by Balder's! And if not Balder to accomplish the deed, then Heimdall will have no remorse to finish it! What should I do?! At this pace, they may as well make a line to beat me for the impropriety of my thoughts!'_

He had been safe to act as if he had not just committed a crime ( _which, though he hadn't, the thoughts that became him had almost reached that point so as to be considered a crime_ ), and though Heimdall and Sigyn were too focused on their reunion to pay him any heed - he believed it had been smart of him to use the 'drink' excuse to get away from them before Heimdall wrung his neck once the _love spell_ was broken.

"By Yggdrasil, let a star fall from the heavens and smite me this instant!" he begged, looking up at the ceiling that was speckled with precious stones so as to reflect the celestial stars above.

' _What would be the odds against me if one of those would fall and strike me now?'_ he dryly wondered.

Grumbling while caught up in his own dilemma, Freyr remained blissfully unaware of the golden-haired lass that made her way toward him - like a lioness stalking her prey.

"M'lord, is everything alright?" Sif sauntered up to the handsome God, untouched wine cup in hand.

"My Lady!" The Vanir stood, instantly sobered upon the sight of the golden-haired Queen-to-be, trying his best to save face from the previously unbecoming demeanor, "I was not aware you were here."

"I was," she smiled, "Though I must admit, I noticed you looked a bit - _agitated_ \- and thought it would be inconsiderate of myself to leave you alone to your thoughts. I believed that the need to converse was in order, to assist your ailing mind."

"Ailment? No. I-"

"You needn't be so formal with _me,_ M'lord."

"Forgive me," he briefly apologized, not at all welcoming that look in her eyes that clearly wanted something _more_ from him. Something he was not willing to offer at that moment. "Perhaps it was the mead. It was far too strong for my taste. I can assure you there was no ailment from my part."

"Oh, very well. I shall not pry further." Though it was clear in her honeyed gaze, that she wanted to delve in the subject until she obtained the information she sought.

"What of your attendants?" He inquired, trying to steer the conversation away from his ' _ailment'._ Honestly, he really didn't want to converse with the girl, for various reasons. The bigger part of it, being the proximity with which she approached him that could be easily misinterpreted for something _else_ ; and at the moment, his head was too full of his previous argument, as to want to indulge her in her blatant attempt at coquetry.

"Ah, yes. _M_ _y ladies."_

Now, Freyr was not the kind of man - mortal or God - to overthink things. It just wasn't an ability he was profound of. Especially since he lacked the brains for something as complex as reading between the lines of a woman's change of tone. There was, _however,_ an underlying comprehension, from the deeper tone in her voice as she worded the last part, which made him wonder - as he scarcely ever did - that, perhaps, she wasn't in the best of circumstances with her attendants, at the moment.

But, like anything else that dealt not with his own concerns, he quickly discarded it and returned to finding a way of escaping the girl's prying eyes.

"I'm afraid my ladies have gone off to mingle with their respective partners," she continued with a coy smile, "leaving me to enjoy my time alone - which, as you are aware, is scarcely available when confronted by many adoring subjects that wish to speak with their future Queen."

He thought back on the way that Sigyn had been welcomed by the guests after the Homage; and didn't seem to recall that - at any given point in time - Sif had ever received the same amount of attention. Then again, perhaps it was just the spur of the moment that had induced the adoration as such.

Everyone had been so eager to meet the hidden jewel of the King, and were not left disappointed at the highly anticipated sight.

"A lady," said he, with as much interest as could be mustered, "in such high a standing as yourself, must always be well-versed in the teachings of the ancient Queens. ' _A thought well thought, a word well spoken'._ I had the pleasant experience of hearing you the day before, and I believe - My Lady - that you are the finest example to follow for all womankind, should they wish to be in your shoes. Or find as good a husband as yours."

Freyr did not miss the slight gleam in her eyes as she discreetly glanced toward Thor, who was in an animated conversation with his fellow brethren over a future hunt he'd like to participate in.

"You are quite the lucky woman." He smiled, seeing the amount of love in her eyes for the boyish God.

Evidently flustered over the slight slip-up, Sif laughed nervously; and, though she intended (or at least, he _believed_ she intended) for her voice to come out as delicate as Frigga's, or even as seductive as Freyja's, the sound of her laughter reminded Freyr of a bird's squawking cry when seeking the attention of a viable mate.

"I will not deny it, M'Lord. After all, I am to be the wife of the future King of Asgard. I must stand in a position that is above anyone and everyone else, should I be remotely worthy of _my_ future subjects' adoration. Should I not?"

Bowing, he reinstated her statement. "I cannot, nor will I, deny the veracity in your words, My Lady."

Grabbing her hand in much the same manner as that of Sigyn's, he raised it toward him. "Please allow me the honor of mentioning how lovely you look in that dress. Alfheimian silk is best suited to extend the beauty of one such as you." Pressing her hand against his lips in a chivalrous movement, as to be expected of a King from a different realm when greeting a Queen Consort, he took notice of the huge difference between her touch and that of the other Goddesses present; and was all too eager to release it.

"Well," she continued, unaware of the discomforting dullness reflecting off the Vanir's eyes, "My beauty, you can say, would well exceed any within thy race, does it not?" Placing her long hair over her shoulder, she emphasized her point by letting it drape over her whitened skin like a golden waterfall that - if not for her arrogant demeanor - would truly make her a sight to behold.

Having a little inkling as to where she was headed with her topic of conversation, he decided to tread lightly.

Indulging her, only slightly.

"Truly. Your beauty is as astounding as the midday sun. Any female would be jealous of the hair with which you've been blessed with."

"You, Lord, are an irrefutable charmer," she nuzzled against him. Suggestive - _sure_ \- but severely uncomfortable for its unnaturally hidden intention. "And must be punished with an interrogation."

"Interrogation, My Lady?"

"Yes." Glancing up at him, she fluttered her dark eyelashes seductively. "Do be honest. Am I not more beautiful than thy sister, the proclaimed " _Goddess of Beauty"?"_

He tensed.

This was certainly an issue he would not be getting out alive from.

On one hand, if he spoke as honestly as she advised him to - it would be an astounding ' _No'_ that would, more than likely, get him in an unwanted confrontation with the bullheaded Thor, and the entire Asgardian Royal Family. On the other, admitting a false ' _Yes'_ to save his skin, would get him in a hellhole of trouble at home when his beloved baby sister discovers his traitorous words. Especially toward the one woman she had expressed a severe aversion to.

"My Lady...I...I believe that...well..." His eyes were beginning to spin from the intoxicated nervousness he was subjected to, which had yet to escape his system.

"Yes?" she smirked, expecting the positive response she knew would be said from the Vanir King, who was known - far and wide - to be a gentleman to the core.

"Well, I..."

What could he say?

What _should_ he say?

It was like he was standing between the sword and the wall at this point! The wall, his reputation; and the sword, his sister's abhorrence (which was sure to come when she discovers what happened here!).

Busily tormenting his already harrowed mind was he, that he failed to notice the two people approaching from behind.

"I'm waiting for your response, M'Lord. Or..." she faked a downcast gaze, "Could it be that I do not match your standards of beauty?"

"N-No, t-that's n-not..."

"Then you _do_ find me far more beautiful than Freyja!" she clasped her hands in excitement.

"W-Well I do-"

"Sif!" Sigyn's voice interrupted their discussion, and though Sif was annoyed at the princess' intrusion, to Freyr, her voice was nothing short of an earthsong of salvation - after the waves of a tempestuous storm had plundered the little boat of his sanity deep into the abyss.

Turning around in a whiplash, Freyr came face to face with Heimdall - who had eyes for no other but the love of his life; and Sigyn, who granted her in law a beaming smile which filled all present with inexplicable warmth.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

While Heimdall took his time carefully escorting the petite female across the congested sea of plutocratic Gods ( _who, would have surely taken her up in animated conversation, if not for the Guardian's prepotent form beside her_ ), Sigyn stole a quick glance at Freyr's direction, standing near the appetizer table; in deep conversation with a lady whom appeared to be somewhat familiar to her.

However, with the male's larger frame covering much of the woman's distinctive features, she wasn't able to ascertain - from the given distance - if she really knew the lady, or not.

Biting her lower lip, she nervously turned to her escort, who - since the moment she had first made her request - sported a triumphant grin on his hardened features that she didn't quite understand.

Gently coaxing him, so as to not alarm him, she brought him to a halt.

Feeling the small, quivering tug of her hand against the cuff of his sleeve, Heimdall turned to her almost immediately. Genuine concern for her reflecting off the molten amber of his eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

Embarrassed, she shied away from his gaze. "No, it's just that...Well, um, I know it to be rather sudden, but...Before we go to my Mother and Father, is it possible for us to reach Lord Freyr first?"

"Freyr?" he looked over at her direction and found the Vanir speaking with an Asynjur - no doubt trying to get her to bed with him tonight.

"Yes," she added bashfully, "I believe I saw someone with him whom I'd like to meet."

Seeing the blush she exuded from those soft cheeks, made him feel strangely enlivened. Surely she didn't think he'd deny her anything she asked, right? But of course she would! That humbleness of hers, that - despite being a Princess of the Primordial Race - knew no difference of treatment between herself and a mortal, was what had made him fall for her in the first place!

"Your wish," he lifted her dainty hand toward his lips, placing a quick kiss upon it before setting it back down to rest comfortably against his arm, "Is my command."

Sigyn smiled endearingly at the Guardian's noble gesture, and thanked him in kind; to which the Aesir responded with an eager assurance that pleasing her, in what ever way she willed, was his highest honor - and ultimate desire.

Respectively traipsing behind the unsuspecting Vanir and Asynjur, Sigyn began to wonder nervously if it was rather inopportune of her to interrupt the conversation between both adults - seeing as her sole reason for being there in the first place, was based under the presumption that she _may_ know who the Lady in question was. Thankfully, after shortening the distance between them, Sigyn was able to confirm that the lass - speaking with the Vanir - was none other than Sif of the Golden Hair, her beloved future-in-law.

With sheer excitement coursing through her body at that moment, Sigyn forgot all sort of propriety that was expected of a Princess, and practically bolted toward the Consort with wide open arms ready to envelop her in a hug.

"Sif!"

Before the Asynjur could react, the Princess already had her arms tightly wrapped around her corseted waist, while the two males watched the loving scene unfold between the females.

Sensing a wave of nostalgia filling her from the scent of cinnamon that perfumed the Goddess' hair, Sigyn rested her cheek against the Goddess' slender shoulder and inhaled to her heart's content. It reminded her so much of the childhood she hadn't been able to enjoy when, - as a toddler - she was placed under the care of the sweetest nursery maid ever to exist in all nine realms; Sif - who, despite having no blood connection to her or her family - was something akin to an older sister, and second mother figure, to the young maiden.

Obviously caught off guard by this blatant display of affection from the girl she so _greatly_ despised ( _second only to the Vanir Goddess: Freyja)_ , Sif merely returned the warm gesture with a frigid, and calculative smile.

"Hello, my darling Sigyn."

"Sif! Oh, Sif! It has been far too long!" Sigyn quickly moved away from the Goddess, small tears pooling in the corner of her alexandrite eyes, as longing brimmed from her heart, "Let me look at you! My! You've grown into such a beautiful woman!"

' _Hypocrite.'_ The Golden-haired woman thought, as she persevered with her falsified smile upon the praises the Princess was so willing to give her. There was no doubt in her mind that the little wench's true intentions, and hidden scheme, was to ridicule her in front of the two most popular Gods by appearing as though she actually _loved_ her!

' _We'll see who mocks who!'_

"I missed you so, Sister Sif!" Sigyn giggled gaily as she referred to the woman with her pet name. Sif mentally scowled.

"As have I, my dear, as have I. In fact, I feared you would never return to my side, dearest princess." Sif grasped the girl's button nose, pinching it between her thumb and forefinger; and, though the act appeared playful and sweet, in Sif's mind - and crooked heart - she wished for nothing more than to tear the piece of skin off the girl's face. Alas, that would be an impossible feat, considering she was surrounded and watched by many Gods - including her in-laws - that permitted her to do no more than act as a proper _sister._ "It is very cruel of you to have left without prior notice! Who was I to care for when you were gone?"

Sigyn's smile faltered, but it did not diminish in least, the candidness that reflected within her eyes. "I know...and even though my greatest wish would have been to stay by your side, I couldn't because-"

Sif raised her hand, interrupting the girl mid-sentence.

"The All-Father's words are absolute. Even I am aware of that. Regardless," a sardonic glimmer shone within the depths of darkened honey, "I would have wished you be present when Thor announced our engagement." With a spiteful undertone, visible to her alone, slyly interweaved within the sweetness of her words, Sif clearly tried to upset her in-law by proclaiming Thor's romantic interest in her. "Oh, how I wish you would have seen the way he, before all of Valhalla, declared his intentions to wed _me_ before the All-Father and Queen Mother! I was left utterly speechless at his proposal that I could do no more than weep as he kneeled before me and proclaimed his love - not as a King who vied for a Queen - but as a man who loved a woman dearly!"

Much to her dismay, instead of the envy she was sure would have been presently swirling behind alexandrite-blue, Sigyn's dimpled smile drastically widened.

"I would have wanted, with all my heart, to have bared witness to that testament of love between you and my brother! Nonetheless," she glanced over at the Valkyries arranged across the ballroom, each to their own center of attention, "Valkyrian Law is strict; and, even if I had Father's permission, my duty was to remain in the _Temple of the Blessed*_ until my Coming of Age."

" _Ugh,"_ Sif huffed, "those stouthearted Valkyries would never come to understand the delicate nature of someone like you, my dear."

Looking up at her sister-in-law with delight, Sigyn naively believed the woman to have said those words out of concern for the treatment she received in Valkyria, instead of being an insult directed to her feebleness, "I have been well cared for when I'm with them. Brynhildr has properly ensured that."

Seeing as her instigation didn't work, Sif changed tactics.

"Then, do tell me," she pried, "Has Brynhildr taught you to fight as well as she? When am I to see you go head-on-head with..." she spared a glance at the man behind Sigyn, "Heimdall, per say?"

The Aesir took a step back, evidently surprised by the woman's sudden (and utterly ridiculous!) question.

Curiously, Sigyn turned around and faced Heimdall's large stature; who dumbly stared down at her own small frame - much too frail to be remotely threatening to him in any means or ways.

"Well?" The Asynjur persisted.

"I wasn't taught to fight." Was Sigyn's honest response, and both men found themselves inexplicably heaving a relieved sigh.

Although Sigyn did not possess the armored body of a Valkyrian Warrior - and was considerably far too fragile to be a worthy opponent in a battle of strength against them - she _did_ possess the uncanny ability to charm the people around her ( _much like her gallant older brothers_ ); and _that_ would have certainly made them surrender before the strike of her hand, had she learned to fight from the master of the art herself.

"Is that so?" Sif continued, abstaining a mocking laugh that yearned to erupt from the bottomless pit of her soul, "How come?"

"Brynhildr said that I had not the need, nor the heart, for battle."

Heimdall and Freyr nodded in silent agreeance with Brynhildr.

"Well, it would be obvious that you don't. After all," she added, "our Sigyn is nothing but a peaceful child. She needs not learn to protect herself. Especially, when she has such capable bodyguards to do her bidding. Is that not so, Lord Freyr?"

"Yes, of course." He smiled.

"And what of you, Heimdall?"

"Pardon me, ma'am?" Facing the woman quickly, Heimdall tried not to let itself show that he had been admiring Sigyn's lithe back for quite a while now, so as to not have taken notice that the consort was talking to him.

"I spoke of our Sigyn."

"Yes, she is very beautiful. The most beautiful girl in all the realm." He nodded, not at all moving his eyes away from the skin that was exposed to his sight - alone - where lace adorned the edges of the sheer fabric wrapped around her neck.

"I believe the word I used was ' _peaceful'_." She curled her lip.

"Right." He coughed, sheepishly.

"If I recall correctly," Sif turned to the banquet table, plucking a small tart from the plate as she raised it to her lips, "Our Sigyn tended to cause you much trouble after _those_ incidents, no?"

Almost instantaneously, a cold gust of wind filled the corner in which they stood, plundering their previously pleasant ambiance into a state of unbearable awkwardness - that none dared approach.

Staring at his Aesir brethren, Freyr quietly observed the way his previous smile had been all but wiped out from his face, morphing in its stead a deep - and serious - line that the Vanir knew only when the warrior faced an enemy in battle.

Inwardly, he wondered what Sif could have possibly meant by ' _those incidents'_. But judging by Heimdall's immediate reaction, he could easily tell it had much to do with why Sigyn had been raised by the Valkyries. A secret knowledge no one, but the select few - _apparently_ \- were aware of.

As if oblivious of what she had done, Sif continuously poured salt on the wounds of the afflicted and practically danced over their graves gleefully.

"I hope that our precious Sigyn has properly apologized for all the inconvenience she had placed you under. Not to mention turning your plans upside down. After all, if not for being put in a babysitting role during the most trying time of your career, you would have certainly received the All-Father's blessing as the Commander-in-Chief of his primary legion, rather than a simple General of the selected Einherjar."

From the corner of her eyes, she watched Sigyn cover her mouth in a horrified gasp; knowing fully well she had been unaware of that bit of information happening during the most difficult time of her infancy.

Before Sigyn could respond, or remotely apologize to Heimdall about her ignorance on the matter, said male defiantly took a step forward - and stood before the golden-haired Consort with a sour glare on his face that had the ability to root the woman to the ground.

"There is _nothing_ she has to apologize for, _ma'am_. " Standing his ground, he looked down at the woman - not realizing that the other two observed, frozen in place as she.

Taken aback by the God's heated scrutiny, Sif barely managed to sport a smile - though uneasily - which somewhat hid the discomfort she felt at making an enemy out of him. Meanwhile, Freyr and Sigyn could only gape in disbelief at the Guardian's back; both just as equally surprised by the danger that surrounded his aura, and enveloped his voice.

Seeing that Sif had finally silenced her impertinent mouth, Heimdall continued without hesitation. "Being a General for the Einherjar is a duty of immeasurable worth to me. Even if it doesn't appear as much to _others;_ and for the record, I took the position to be her _Knight -_ not her babysitter. My assignment was to _protect_ her - not nurture her; and the honor bestowed upon me, even without a title, was far greater than any granted promotion. _If_ I was given the temporary role to care for her, _ma'am_ ," his tone was as frigid as a Jotnar's winter, "It was until Brynhildr returned from her mission in Midgard. When accomplished at an earlier date than the time allotted, she took her from my side and safely transported her to Valkyria, where the - more than capable - Valkyries, took full custody of the role they had been designated to - by the _All-Father himself_ \- before her Coming of Age. That is why," his molten amber appeared to almost _burn_ , "there is no need for an apology. _Especially,_ from her."

Silence followed for a moment longer than necessary, before Sif spoke - rather nervously. "W-Well," she cleared her throat softly, "I was simply teasing Heimdall. There's no need to show such devotion."

Despite the apparent good humor of the woman, Heimdall still appeared to be _very_ tense around her, much to Freyr's growing concern.

"Heimdall," Sigyn interceded softly, not realizing that what had transpired between the two had been because of Sif's hollow jibe directed at her, "Sister Sif is right. Had I been more careful of my surroundings, you would have received Father's blessing for that position, and the honor of the men you cared for to be sanctioned as a Leader of our King's legion."

"That's not tr-!"

"But still," She gingerly approached him, clasping his large hand between her own two, before placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles - causing said male to turn all shades of red while the Vanir and Asynjur gaped on the side. "Would it be selfish of me if I confessed that I was very glad you were with me back then? After all, if not for your protection, I wouldn't be here right now. Therefore, I pray that you take this blessing, as a token of my heartfelt gratitude." She smiled, caressing the spot over his knuckles where she had placed the blessing of _luck_.

Stunned, Heimdall took a large step backward, accidentally bumping into Freyr, who held him still from the shoulders - preventing that he topple over onto the ground - and pull him along for the ride.

Looking down at his hand, then back at her, and back down at his hand in a frenzy, Heimdall spoke so rapidly that he stuttered along the way, and could do no more than release a jumble of words that hardly appeared to be words at all. "I-I-I-I-I w-w-was-wasn't...t-t-that..I-I-I-I d-di-didn't...u-um...!"

Watching her tilt her head to the side in visible confusion only managed to add to his dilemma - as she was far too adorable for her (or his, for that matter) own good; causing him to turn redder (if at all possible) than before.

Freyr decided, after a moment of incoherent babbling from the Guardian, that now was as good a time as any to pull him away for a drink; and alleviate the nervous barrage consuming his self-destructed mind.

Sif silently stared at both males with a severely pissed scowl that - if noticed - could be easily misinterpreted for a disapproving pout.

"Excuse us, ladies." Freyr bowed and quickly tugged the Aesir aside. Leaving the two women alone to their pending conversation.

"Was it something I said?" Sigyn asked Sif, concerned for Heimdall's sudden change of attitude.

"Not at all," the woman responded curtly, "He has always been a strange fellow to societal norms. He'll get over it. Now then." Taking a hold of Sigyn's hand, she led her toward the appetizer treats, and offered the girl many pastries she had selectively chosen exclusively for her palate.

"The Valkyries must have cut you off on sweets, my poor dear. Look at you, you're as thin as a twig! But don't you worry your pretty little head. I am here; and I will ensure to spoil you rotten." Sif smiled, making Sigyn smile in return as the two spoke amicably about all that had happened after they were separated.

Unbeknownst to Sigyn, however, Sif's amicability was far from being amicable at all. Truth be told, Sif did not enjoy the fact that the two men had begun to side with the girl; and wondered extensively, throughout the ordeal, about how she could get her revenge on Sigyn for making her seem like the villain before the two handsome Gods - especially the stoic-faced Guardian of the Bifrost - who she now knew never to upset!

As if miraculously struck by a bolt of lightning, a wicked thought returned to her.

Glancing down at the poisoned wine that had never once left her side - she discreetly approached the table behind her, while the unsuspecting maiden had her back turned, and filled a secondary cup.

Sif well knew that the effects of the holly berry would take a while, but since it held the capacity of retaining the poison and lingering in the stomach for some minutes after being ingested, it meant that - should she include the pastries naively eaten by the Princess - would be able to dispel any probable accusation against her of poisoning her darling little sister-in-law!

"Oh~ Sigyn!" Sif charmingly beckoned the girl to her, handing her the poisoned drink, "I pray that you join me in a toast!"

Without thinking much of it, though she had never once partaken in alcohol, Sigyn thoughtlessly accepted her in-law's request. .

"To your eternal happiness with my brother!" said she proudly.

"To my future wedding's success!" The other responded slyly.

And as the cups softly ' _clinked',_ like an incongruous note in a harmony, Sif gleefully watched - while taking a sip of her deliciously cooled wine - as Sigyn raised the cup to her lips. Maleficent mirth shone in her eyes while she silently chanted ' _Do it! Do it! Drink it, now! Rid me of you, you little pest!',_ without realizing what was happening a few feet away. Inwardly _c_ heering as the cup tilted toward the girl's lips, Sif was far too caught up in the excitement of her success that she failed to notice the three children running behind Sigyn, until she found a cluttered mess where the Asynjur once stood.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Staring upward at the young face that greeted hers, practically nose to nose, Sigyn was stunned to find a gray-eyed boy staring at her so intently. As if inexplicably nervous over the predicament they both found themselves in.

Having seen what had happened from a short distance away, both Gods and siblings to the respective people ran to aid their fallen comrades.

"Fenrir!"

"Princess!"

Hearing the voices around her, she still couldn't quite grasp what had happened. One moment she was speaking with her sister-in-law over a toast for her wedding, and then the next, she finds herself on the ground with a young boy on top of her and a mess surrounding her.

"I'm so sor-!" Fenrir's frightened apology was stuck in his throat as he felt a hardened grip grab him by the collar of his shirt.

Feeling the weight of the boy taken off of her chest, literally, she watched as Heimdall lifted him away from her body - finally taking notice of the unattractive red of the wine, splashed across her ceremonial garments, along with some fallen pastries that now adorned her hair.

"Are you injured?" Freyr approached her, gently lifting her up from the ground.

Sif reached her in-law with a worried look in her face; though in all honesty, she was actually pretty peeved at the way her carefully constructed plan had been foiled by those snot-nosed kids.

"Oh, no! Sigyn, look at you!" She gasped loudly - and dramatically; causing many of the guests to turn in her general direction to find what had happened to the Princess. "Look at what has been done to you! Your pretty dress! Ruined! You hair! A mess! Oh," she turned and chastised the children who were already staring at the ground, except for Fenrir who was still hanging in Heimdall's unrelenting grip, "They should be properly punished for their mischief! Where is your Father? He will hear about this!"

At this point, a group of Gods had already formed around them; some glaring at the children, whilst others inquired about the Princess' well-being. But none, much to the Asynjur's growing displeasure, commented on how hideous she looked with food covering every corner of her body.

Knowing fully well that their Father would be nowhere in sight, Heimdall used this opportunity to verbally abuse the kin of his most hated enemy for humiliating his beloved.

"Have you realized what you've done?! This can be considered an act against the crown! I could have you beheaded! But of course you have no knowledge of it! You're your Father's son alright! I don't understand why he bothered to come! More importantly, why he decided to bring you three little troublemakers along! You cause nothing but insolence and disgrace! Just like that damned-!"

"Don't talk about my Daddy!" Fenrir yelled angrily, tired of the earful he was getting for something he hadn't intended to do.

"You little-!" About to teach the boy a lesson on respect, Heimdall found himself stopped by Sigyn's gentle hand, who approached him almost quietly; silently begging that he put the boy down.

"Princess?"

"Heimdall, please." Reluctantly, he did as she requested and watched as she turned to face the glum-looking triplets. "They are just children. There is no need to strike them for something as silly as this."

"Sigyn," Sif interrupted defiantly, "They should still be disciplined for their misdeeds."

"Then, since I was the one faulted in this, should I not be the one to decide on his punishment?" she looked up at them.

"Of course." Heimdall acquiesced, completely taken by surprise at the seriousness in her eyes.

Bowing a brief ' _thank you'_ at him, she turned back to the three downcast children - seeing as the younger two watched their brave older brother face the consequences of what he had done. Looking at them closely, she remembered meeting them earlier during the _Homage,_ and the oddly familiar man that had Fathered them.

Suddenly, a thought came to mind over the boy's so-called ' _punishment'_.

And a bright smile adorned her angelic face.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Fenrir clenched his teeth, tightened his fists, and shut his eyes. Boy, was he stupid! How could he have believed this person to be any different from the other Gods and Goddesses of Asgard? What part of ' _it was an accident'_ did no one seem to understand?! It's not like he actually _wanted_ to bump into her, of all people. Well, maybe he _did,_ but not in _this_ sense! Anyways, he would have properly apologized for the situation, if not for that big, buffy, Sir _barks-a-lot_ that had gotten in his way! Now, what was he to expect as per his _punishment_?

Would she slap him?

Ridicule him and his siblings?

Mock his Daddy's blood?

Peeved by the negative thoughts that consumed him, Fenrir furrowed his brows deeper into his forehead.

"If you're gonna do something, do it already!" he stated, his eyes still tightly shut.

"I will, if you'll just be patient." Came her soft reply.

Fenrir inadvertently flinched at her response.

Why was she talking to him so sweetly? What kind of sick, twisted, punishment did she have in mind that would induce her to use such a kind - _and deceptive_ \- tone of voice to mask the hideousness of her vengeance? Why, if he had-

Out of the blue, Fenrir felt a slightly cold ' _tap'_ on his nose.

Then...nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Nervously opening his eyes, he distinctly heard both Jormungand and Hel gasp behind him, before releasing a set of giggles that turned into full blown laughter at his expense.

"Wha-?" He couldn't quite see well, since it was in the middle of his face, but...was that whipped cream on his nose?

Looking up at Sigyn, he found her smiling so beautifully at him that he wondered if all Valkyries were really as pretty as her.

"There you go! Punishment received."

"Huh?" He blinked, still not understand what had just happened.

Walking up to their confused brother, Hel and Jormungand laughed further at his face, making the pretty Valkyrie pout. "I see your brother isn't the only one that has to be punished!" Taking a tart that had smeared against her shoulder, she grabbed two more parts of whipped cream with her fingers and splashed them onto each of their little noses; causing both children to smile giddily at the _punishment._

Although the Princess and the two youngest children seemed to be having fun, not a lot of the Gods were buying this punishment as properly _just_ \- especially not Fenrir - who had been anticipating something of higher consequence.

Heck, he had even expected her to leave his butt cheeks glowing hot!

Once the giggling between the three ceased, Fenrir found himself slightly tugging on the corner of her dress, almost expecting this all to be a dream - a nightmare, even. Hell, he had considered the possibility of her just fooling around with him to get him to approach her, like this, so that she could shrug him off as if he were no more than a disgusting insect in the presence of the Gods.

But she didn't.

She didn't do any one of those things.

"W-Why?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper.

Sigyn turned to him and crouched toward his eye level, as she placed a soft hand against his cheek. "That's because it was an accident," she started, and stood once more. "Besides, you properly tried to apologize when it happened. I don't see the need to unjustly punish someone for something as silly as this." Pointing at her ruined clothes, she laughed as if her current appearance were something completely irrelevant.

"But I just-" Seeing as he was struggling for words, Sigyn thought of something.

Bending over toward him, she placed a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek before whispering softly against his ear.

"I forgive you."

Before Fenrir was aware of it, hot tears began to brim in the corner of his eyes, as he smiled brightly at her. "Thank you, Miss Valkyrie!"

' _Miss Valkyrie?'_ She thought with a sweat drop, before telling him, "Just promise me you'll be careful when playing, alright? Now, off you go then."

"We will!" The three answered back, running off to play somewhere else.

Turning around to return to her in-law and guests, Sigyn was surpised to be received with Sif's handkerchief roughly wiping her mouth, before the woman quickly threw it at a passing maid, asking her to burn it. "My dear, you shouldn't do such things! You don't know where those children have been! Or what they've touched! You could get sick!"

"It's alright, Sister Sif," Sigyn chuckled, not taking the woman's response seriously.

"Oh, sometimes you're far too kind for your own good."

"I hope that's not a bad thing."

"Not at all..." Sif smiled, connivingly. ' _In fact, it's even better for me.'_

"Your Highness," Freyr approached Sigyn along with an Alfir maid, "I've asked my sister's lady-in-waiting, _Freydis_ , to attend to you with a bath and a change of clothes."

"Thank you very much, Lord Freyr. I was just thinking of looking for Solange to help me."

"Don't worry about that, Princess. I'll personally have Freydis find Solange to assist you after your bath."

"That is extremely thoughtful of you, M'Lord!" Sif complimented the Vanir King.

"Not at all, My Lady. Assisting the Princess of Asgard, in any mean or way, is my utmost pleasure." He bowed gallantly, conscious of Heimdall's growing glare staring at his back. "But, Princess," he turned to Sigyn as she was prepared to leave alongside the pale-haired Freydis. "Perhaps you should have Heimdall accompany you. After all, it will take time to accustom you to the palace after being far from it for so long."

Before she could say that that wasn't necessary, Heimdall already stood by her side - giving orders and directions to the nearby Einherjar to stand guard, and in his position, while he accompanied the Princess to her chambers.

 _ **~S.O.V~**_

Loki heaved a relieved sigh when he managed to find an opening to excuse himself away from the crafty sisters. All night, they had done nothing but inquire about his trips, what he had seen, what he had encountered; basically an entire book's-worth of tales that would bore anyone ( _including himself)._ Inwardly, he thanked the Valkyrie's interruption, _Eir_ \- he believed to be her name - who had briefly disrupted the flow of incessant questions, to divulge with them a request from the All-Father himself.

Without properly excusing himself (not that they had payed him any heed to begin with) he slyly escaped until he was already headed downstairs and back onto the ballroom floor. By this point, however, he had already lost sight of - not only - Thor and the dancer, but also his own children!

' _Great. Just great.'_ He irritatingly thought. ' _I told them to stay within sight!'_

Looking around the appetizer table, trying to find his kids, Loki noticed a small group of servants cleaning around the area - ensuring that they left the floor spotless from the mess previously occupying it.

Had something happened there?

' _A drunken God or Einherjar, perhaps'._ Scoffing at the imagery of it, he continued to search the crowd for his triplets; and, in some deeper part of himself, hoped to come across Thor and the dancer. Preferably, the dancer.

Moving swiftly, and scanning endlessly, the God of Mischief was taken by surprise when he felt a slender hand wrap itself around his arm and - expecting it to be one of the Goddesses - briskly moved to face the owner: only to be facing Frigga, of all people.

"Frigga! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." Apologizing for the rudeness in his reaction, he placed her hand above his and held her arm within his own.

The Queen Mother pleasantly smiled in return, no sign of offense written in her bright aquamarine. "It's alright. I shouldn't have startled you as I did. Would you forgive me?"

"How could I not?" He smiled back, kissing her delicate, and slightly wrinkled hand. "But, I'm sure your intention was not to scare me, am I correct?"

"Indeed. My intention in approaching you was to have you take a walk around the room with me. You know, like a romantic getaway?"

"Oh?" He looked around the Gala, trying to spot Odin before he continued to speak. "And what of your husband? Will he not find it a tad bit suspicious that his beloved wife is seducing another man with a romantic walk about this busy room?"

Frigga hid her smile well behind widened puppy dog eyes. "You give yourself too much credit, young man. My husband may not be carrying the same youth and vigor as someone such as yourself, but he is - I assure you - the most handsome of all Gods. No man can enchant me as he."

"Ah! But there is something that I have and he does not, My Fairest Queen." He grinned mischievously. "Something I believe will attract you far more than he."

"And what is that?"

"I have both of my eyes perfectly intact to see you better with."As if to emphasize his point, Loki widened his eyes toward her, making the Queen laugh in a way she had never done since before her marriage.

* * *

 **Terms Definition**

 **Aesir Bastard -** _it is a derogative word meant for someone of sullied blood. Loki isn't a "true" Aesir like the rest of the Gods, he was simply granted the same blood through the pact he made with Odin._

 **vámr** \- Old Norse, meaning ' _Loathsome Person'_

 **sound of victory -** "Sigyn" means " _Victorious Girlfriend_ " in Old Norse.

 **Great Mother -** That is the name that the Realms give to _Yggdrasil._

 **Ginnungagapian Era -** Period of time before _The Great Ginnungagap Rift._

 **If he didn't cling onto his mother's skirts all the time.** -** not literal. Freyr is practically insinuating that Balder is a mamma's boy.

 **Temple of the Blessed -** Within this story, the " _Temple of the Blessed"_ is a marble palace (somewhat similar to a Greek Pantheon) located at the center of Valkyria, in which the Valkyries prepare the _Homages_ and pay tribute to the Mother Tree, _Yggdrasil_.

* * *

 **Songs**


End file.
